Les Bonus de Burning Moon
by flower-cullen
Summary: Entre passé, présent et futur, tout ce que je n'ai pas réussi à caser dans Burning Moon.
1. Imprégnation version trois

**Réponse aux reviews sur Burning Moon :**

**Love67 : Un grand merci pour tes compliments, j'espère pouvoir encore écrire quelques séquelles et Bonus à cette fiction !**

**Lizzs : Même s'il doit y avoir une suite, cet épilogue reste quand même pour moi le point final de ma fiction sur Twilight, tout simplement parce que je me suis beaucoup investie dans Burning Moon, bien plus je pense que je ne m'investirais pour une suite hypothétique.**

**Fantomas123 : Je pense que l'explication du rêve lors de l'épilogue n'était une surprise pour personne, mais j'ai aimé le fait d'écrire un épilogue qui répond au prologue.**

**Juju-Black : A chaque fois que mes lecteurs me disent que je devrais être écrivain mon cœur de serre (de plaisir aussi, hein ^^) parce que ce n'est pas du tout la voie que j'ai choisie, même si ça reste possible parce que rien ne m'empêche d'écrire pour moi-même et d'essayer de publier un jour. Ceci dit je ne me fais pas d'illusions, c'est le parcours du combattant de trouver des idées qui tiennent la route et d'être publié. Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas.**

**Sarah : Oui, quand je repense aux débuts chaotiques d'Imprégnation, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai fait tout ce chemin et réussi à terminer deux fictions, ce n'était pas gagné du tout au départ… Ah ah, ce pauvre Matthew se découvre de plus en plus d'ennemis au fur et à mesure du temps !**

**Rekha : Ah encore une courageuse qui a dû se farcir la lecture d'une bonne centaine de chapitres ^^ C'est vrai que c'est dingue de se dire que ça fait 5 ans que cette fiction dure. Je t'avoue que je suis aussi une paresseuse chronique et je ne m'explique absolument pas comment j'ai pu m'astreindre à écrire et poster aussi régulièrement. La force de l'entrainement sans doute... Merci pour ta review : ) **

**RimeneDarcy : l'histoire avec les jumelles se fera si je trouve le moyen d'écrire à la vitesse de la lumière… Tu as une idée ?**

* * *

**2063**

Je regarde la fille sortir de la fac.

Elle est vraiment très belle. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés descendent en cascade jusqu'à ses reins et sa peau scintille sous le soleil. Les lunettes de soleil sur son visage cachent ses yeux et je me surprends à espérer qu'elle les enlève pour que je puisse voir ses prunelles.

Elle se dirige vers le parking tandis que je la suis du regard. A son expression, on dirait qu'elle cherche quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression que son regard s'arrête sur moi une fraction de seconde, ma peau caramel tranche forcément au milieu de la foule d'étudiants.

Au moment où je m'apprête à lui faire un signe depuis l'endroit où je suis assis, elle se précipite vers un homme adossé à la portière d'une voiture de sport. Il est grand, athlétique, cheveux châtains, yeux bleus-gris. Toujours inchangé.

Une boule se loge dans ma gorge. Je devrais plutôt ressentir de l'angoisse, mais non, je suis juste bêtement déçu qu'elle l'ait choisi lui et pas moi.

L'homme se redresse et la serre dans ses bras, longtemps, et même si je sais que la comparaison n'a pas lieu d'être, je me demande si je pourrais un jour rivaliser avec ça. Derrière moi, une fille murmure qu'ils forment un très joli couple et je résiste à l'envie de me retourner pour la foudroyer du regard.

La fille est dos à moi maintenant et Nathaniel Wells m'ignore royalement alors qu'il m'a forcément aperçu depuis l'endroit où je me trouve. Je le connais sans vraiment le connaître, me basant surtout sur sa réputation et sur les conversations pas forcément pacifiques, et c'est un euphémisme, que nous avons déjà eus.

La meute me charrie souvent en me disant que je ne pouvais pas tomber sur pire. Nous savons tous que c'est vrai. Parfois, je me demande ce qui l'empêche de me tordre le cou. Sans doute par grand-chose, à part une seule personne.

Il sourit à la fille et comme d'habitude je m'étonne que son visage puisse s'éclairer autant et de façon si naturelle. C'est surréaliste, les seules mimiques auxquelles j'ai eu droit pendant tant d'années étaient toutes terrifiantes.

Il lui tend une sacoche d'ordinateur qu'elle attrape sans effort en le remerciant. La rentrée n'est que demain et elle termine sans doute de s'installer sur le campus. Malgré moi, un frisson d'excitation remonte le long de mon dos. Pour la première fois, nous allons vivre au même endroit.

Enfin, Nathaniel Wells croise mon regard. Il y a un avertissement dans ses yeux gris, le même que je lis à chaque fois que je le rencontre, mélange de jalousie, d'amertume, de possessivité …de résignation ?

Il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de la fille et elle tourne la tête vers moi en souriant. Il se renfrogne et marmonne à voix audible :

-Il a toujours l'air aussi b… (elle se retourne de nouveau vers lui et son sourire s'agrandit, devenant clairement railleur ce qui le fait lever les yeux au ciel : ) Ah, c'est vrai. J'ai promis.

Il y a un silence durant lequel il essaye manifestement de se retenir de poursuivre, mais c'est en pure perte puisqu'il finit par maugréer :

-Non mais franchement. Un Quileute.

C'est dit d'un ton tellement fataliste que mon pelage se serait hérissé si j'étais sous forme lupine. Comme d'habitude, elle me surprend en ne prenant pas la mouche et en éclatant de rire :

-Je suis une grande fille. Et puis mon anniversaire était hier, je te rappelle.

Elle a toujours eu l'art de dire ou faire les choses auxquelles je m'attends le moins, mais je suis forcé de reconnaître avec amertume que je ne la connais pas si bien que ça finalement. Pas aussi bien que je le voudrais.

-Tu savais ? relève Nathaniel.

La question est rhétorique, il n'a pas l'air plus surpris que ça. Lui, il la connait par cœur. C'est injuste.

-Bien sûr que je savais, j'ai un cerveau là-dedans, sifflote-t-elle en tapotant son crâne.

-Tu sais qui remercier pour ce patrimoine génétique hors du commun, et ce n'est pas ta mère. Ne lui répète pas que j'ai dis ça.

-Tu sais que je vais répéter, glousse-t-elle.

Je suis toujours atterré par leur capacité à plaisanter. La meute décrit si souvent Nathaniel d'une façon négative et il l'a si souvent confirmé par son comportement envers moi que je n'arrive pas à concevoir que ce ne soit qu'une façade.

Parfois, j'aimerais bien qu'elle n'ait aucun lien avec lui. Ce serait tellement plus simple.

Elle finit par lui embrasser la joue et lui dire au revoir. Il me scrute, et malgré les nombreux mètres qui nous séparent, me salue d'un signe de tête qui me laisse pantois. Je suis tenté de ne pas le lui rendre, mais je ne suis plus un enfant et je réponds à son salut sans sourciller.

Sur ce, il pose sur la jeune fille un dernier regard et s'engouffre dans sa voiture. Elle lui fait au revoir de la main avant de se diriger vers moi d'un pas décidé. Même ici, au beau milieu d'une foule d'étudiants qui vont et viennent, elle a l'air à part, hors du temps. Elle semble plutôt calme alors que je me débats avec le trac. Mon père dit que c'est le premier signe qu'une fille nous plaît mais je m'en passerais bien.

-Salut, Liam, me salue-t-elle, avec dans sa voix l'assurance que je lui ais toujours connue.

Je lui réponds d'un sourire, et comme d'habitude depuis plus de dix ans, je fais comme si elle n'était qu'une fille parmi d'autres, comme si mon cœur ne bondissait pas dans ma poitrine, comme si mon cerveau n'était pas en ébullition.

-Salut, Abby.

Ca me fait du bien de prononcer son nom. Cela la rend réelle.

Elle enlève ses lunettes de soleil. Ses yeux sont magnifiques, d'un bleu clair épuré et lumineux qui ne s'assombrit jamais, contrairement à ceux de son père. Une sensation d'euphorie remonte dans ma poitrine. C'est si étrange de la voir ici !

-Je suis arrivée hier, poursuit-elle. Je t'ai un peu cherché, mais je ne t'ais pas croisé.

-C'est grand Berkeley, je me contente d'expliquer.

En fait, j'ai passé la moitié de la journée d'hier à l'épier de loin et à la regarder s'installer. Si je ne me suis pas montré, c'est en grande partie à cause de la personne qui l'aidait à emménager : Allie Black, qui me fait presque aussi peur que Nathaniel Wells mais dans un tout autre registre. Pas question de l'avouer cependant.

Je la prends par la main pour qu'on marche le long des bâtiments, et je suis le premier surpris par la facilité avec laquelle vient ce geste familier.

J'ai des milliers de choses à lui dire et autant de questions à lui poser mais je commence par des banalités de peur de tout gâcher :

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu as choisi le droit ?

Une part de moi, la part stupide, espèce que c'est pour être avec moi, pour avoir la chance d'être dans le même amphi, mais je sais qu'Abby n'a pas été élevée comme ça. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y ait gravé « libre arbitre » sur sa tête de lit.

-Ben mes parents disent que c'est le genre de métier qui convient à mon caractère de bouledogue, remarque qui soit dit en passant est forte venant d'eux, et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de plaider au barreau, alors me voilà. Oh, et j'en avais un peu ma claque de la neige à n'en plus finir, donc j'ai choisi la Californie pour ça aussi.

-C'est vrai qu'il faut que tu bronzes un peu, visage pâle, je me moque.

Elle fronce le nez :

-Hé !

-Tu préfères Blanche-Neige ?

Le surnom que je lui ais trouvé il y a des années de cela lui va très bien à cause du contraste entre ses cheveux, sa peau et ses yeux. Sa chevelure et si longue et si noire, comme celle d'un corbeau, qu'elle fait ressortir la pâleur de son teint et de ses prunelles.

Le sourire d'Abby se fane légèrement et je me demande ce qui l'a contrariée.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais quand j'étais petite.

Je ne saurais pas ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire parce que soudain, son téléphone sonne. Je déchante en reconnaissant la voix d'Allie Black au bout du fil.

-Salut, Abby.

Je prie pour que rien ne la renseigne sur ma présence aux côtés de sa fille.

-Bonjour Maman. Tu téléphones en cours maintenant ?

-Oh ça va, j'ai occupé les gosses avec un exercice ultra-compliqué et hors programme. (Une pause, puis je l'entends élever la voix : ) Jaden, jette ce chewing-gum ou je te le colle dans les cheveux. Dites bonjour à Abby les enfants.

« Bonjour Abby » claironnent des dizaines de voix. Allie Black a entre autres plusieurs diplômes d'enseignement et elle donne des cours aux enfants des Enfants de la Lune. Je ne pensais pas qu'enseigner pouvait être aussi drôle.

-Nate est parti ? poursuit-elle.

-Oui, il a un vol à midi je crois, répond Abby. (Mon désir d'être invisible lui passe totalement au-dessus de la tête et elle enchaîne : ) Je suis avec Liam.

-Ah. Tu m'étonnes. Alors, il a fait sa Grande Révélation ?

Son ton sarcastique m'irrite. Je n'arrive jamais à savoir si elle m'aime bien ou pas. Elle a souvent fait tampon entre Nathaniel et moi par le passé, mais j'ai quand même l'impression d'être un cheveu dans sa soupe.

Abby n'a pas l'air étonnée et réplique :

-Non, mais tu sais je suis déjà au cou…

-Attends une seconde, j'ai ton père en double appel.

Un silence. Abby patiente en évitant soigneusement mon regard. Quand la communication est rétablie, elle s'enquiert :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Rien, enfin des bêtises. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir.

Le lien qui unie Allie et Nathaniel restera toujours incompréhensif pour moi. Ils n'aident pas vraiment à rendre positive ma vision de l'amour, qui n'a jamais été très lumineuse.

Mes parents sont d'une certaine façon très attachés l'un à l'autre, ce qui n'a pas empêché ma mère de demander le divorce au bout de quelques années de mariage. Elle a plus ou moins accusé mon père de l'avoir trompée. Quand tout le monde lui a gentiment fait remarquer qu'elle savait très bien qu'il lui avait toujours été fidèle, elle a rétorqué qu'on peut aussi bien tromper quelqu'un avec son cœur qu'avec son corps. Soit.

-Maman, répète patiemment Abby, je suis déjà au courant pour Liam. (Elle ne dit pas « Liam et moi », ce qui ne me dit rien qui vaille) Et pour être honnête, je trouve votre accord ridicule.

A l'autre bout du fil, Allie renifle, sans doute vexée.

-Bah, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Bon désolée il faut que je te laisse, Cole est monté sur une table. Amuse-toi bien ma chérie. Cole, descend d'ici immé … Bip.

« Amuse-toi bien » n'est pas exactement le genre de conseils que j'ai reçu de mes parents en allant à l'université. Je ne devrais pas être étonné, ceci dit.

-Au revoir, claironne Abby dans le vide avant de remettre son portable dans sa poche.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui de Nathaniel Wells ou d'Allie Black me terrifie le plus. S'il n'y avait pas la ressemblance physique, il serait impossible de croire que deux personnes aussi déséquilibrées aient pu avoir une fille sensée et posée comme Abby.

Ils ont toujours été super-protecteurs envers elle, dans le genre traumatisant, sans doute parce que comme son père est un Enfant de la Lune, elle est née humaine. A cela prêt qu'elle a hérité d'un pouvoir venant du côté de sa mère.

-C'est leur façon de s'inquiéter, m'explique-t-elle avec indulgence.

-De s'inquiéter de ce que je pourrais te dire ?

Elle hausse les épaules et entortille une de ses boucles noires autour de son index. Avoir un père alpha lui a toujours conféré une sorte de flegme face aux conflits.

-De toute façon, comme je viens de le leur dire, je suis déjà au courant. Mais bon, j'aimerais bien que tu le dises à haute voix. Après tout, tu as le droit maintenant.

Je prends une brève inspiration avant de lancer :

-Je suis imprégné de toi.

Les mots, vides de sens, me paraissent ridicules. Jusqu'à présent, Abby vivait au Canada au sein d'une colonie d'Enfants de la Lune et ne passait qu'un ou deux mois par an à La Push. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a raconté de l'imprégnation au juste ?

Je sais par ma grand-mère que longtemps avant ma naissance Allie Black est tombée amoureuse de l'Enfant de la Lune et a rejeté son imprégné. Tous les deux doivent vraiment avoir une image grandiose de ce phénomène.

Abby sourit. Même maintenant, son visage a toujours quelque chose d'enfantin. Je remarque qu'elle s'est fait un dégradé qui atténue agréablement sa ressemblance avec Allie.

-Ben voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait tout un fromage de cette prétendue révélation.

Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré le lui avouer au moment hypothétique où elle serait tombée amoureuse de moi par toi-même, sans préjugés ni obligation morale, mais je ne me risque pas à lui dire et me borne à demander :

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ?

-Depuis le premier jour.

Ca, c'est une surprise. Je dois avoir l'air interloqué parce qu'elle tend la main vers moi et s'enquiert :

-Je peux ?

J'acquiesce. Elle a hérité du pouvoir de sa grand-mère Renesmée, même s'il est plus faible à cause de son humanité. Elle pose sa main sur mon bras et la vision me submerge.

_Dans la vision, Abby est roulée en boule au fond de son lit. Des voix, assourdies, se font entendre depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Abby se lève en silence, sort de sa chambre, longe le couloir et descend quelques marches de l'escalier menant au salon avant de s'assoir sur la cinquième. La porte entrebâillée de la cuisine laisse passer la lumière et on peut apercevoir deux silhouettes qui s'agitent._

_-Tu es fâché parce que je t'ai empêché de tuer un gosse de treize ans ? siffle Allie Black à mi-voix. _

_-Ce gosse de treize ans s'est imprégné de ma fille, qui se trouve aussi être la tienne et tu n'as rien dit Allie, pas le moindre mot ! réplique Nathaniel._

_Il tourne en rond autour d'Allie qui est assise sur la table. Sa démarche est celle d'un prédateur mais cela ne semble pas l'inquiéter. Je sens la nervosité d'Abby. Elle n'a jamais vu ses parents se fâcher l'un contre l'autre, sauf pour de faux. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? se défend sa mère. Ce n'est pas bien Liam de t'être imprégné d'Abby, tu seras privé de dessert ce soir ?_

_-Ce serait beaucoup plus facile si tu ne prenais pas ça autant à la légère. Je ne veux pas qu'Abby souffre de cette… chose, je ne veux pas de ce garçon prêt d'elle, et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente condamnée à vivre une existence qu'elle n'a pas choisi !_

_Mon père, qui ne s'est jamais imprégné, n'est pas un fervent défenseur de l'imprégnation, mais les paroles de Nathaniel dépassent de loin tout ce que j'ai pu entendre de négatif là-dessus._

_-Hé, je te rappelle que je n'existerais pas sans cette chose abominable ! _

_-Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Bien sûr que je suis horrifiée de voir que son libre arbitre ne sera plus le même, bien sûr que je suis horrifiée de savoir que Liam va en souffrir, mais tout ce qu'on pourra dire ne changera rien. L'imprégnation est inaliénable._

_-Je suis très heureux de l'apprendre._

_-Ne ramène pas mon imprégné à ça, c'est différent !_

_-En quoi est-ce différent ? Abby n'a que huit ans. Tu sais très bien que si on lui jette l'imprégnation au visage, elle finira complètement endoctrinée et…_

_-Merci mais je trouve que je m'en suis bien sortie pour quelqu'un d'endoctriné. _

_-Et si elle n'est pas comme toi ?_

_-Incapable de suivre le chemin qu'a choisi son cœur, et non pas celui qu'on a choisi pour elle ? C'est notre fille. Fais-lui confiance._

_-A une condition. On ne lui parle pas de l'imprégnation de Liam. Jamais._

_J'étais certain qu'il était à l'origine de cette brillante idée et je n'avais pas tort manifestement. Je peux remercier mon père, qui s'est démené pour obtenir le droit que je parle à Abby de l'imprégnation quand elle serait majeure._

_L'idée ne semble pas déranger Allie, ce qui ne m'étonne pas, mais je suis agréablement surpris de l'entendre dire :_

_-Alors on le laisse la voir de temps en temps._

_Un grognement pour seule réponse._

_-Tu es sûre de ne pas faire ça par culpabilité envers ton imprégné ?_

_Une hésitation._

_-Certaine. L'endoctrinement ça marche dans les deux sens tu sais. Essaye de ne pas trop persuader Abby que Liam est un bon à rien. Il mérite une chance._

_-Ca ne servira à rien si elle doit être aussi obstinée que toi, je vais plutôt prier pour qu'elle devienne lesbienne._

_-Hum, pas sûr que les filles apportent moins de problèmes. Regarde Maddie Chou, alias le boulet de service. Liam est un ange à côté d'elle._

_-Tant qu'il garde ses mains dans ses poches._

_-Tu sais qui rigolerait bien s'il t'entendait ? Mon père._

_Abby se redresse. Elle ne comprend pas ce dont ils parlent, tout ce qu'elle retient est la sonorité agréable de ce nouveau mot, Imprégnation. Papa et Maman ne sont plus fâchés et c'est tout ce qui compte._

Les images disparaissent et je cligne des yeux. Je n'ai pas expérimenté souvent le pouvoir d'Abby. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu de moments d'intimité.

-Alors, comment tu me trouves maintenant ? s'exclame-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai l'air endoctrinée ?

-Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui prend tout à la légère.

Je masque l'amertume dans ma voix. Grâce à mon père et aux membres de la meute, j'ai appris à positiver, à ne pas me focaliser sur l'injustice dont je suis victime, condamné à aimer une fille que je ne connais que peu.

-Au fait, désolée pour ce qu'ils ont fait, lance Abby. Mes parents. Ce n'était pas juste pour toi, même si je les comprends. La liberté de faire des choix en toute connaissance de cause, c'est important. Dommage que les imprégnés, eux, ne puissent pas vraiment en avoir une.

Je ricane :

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis imprégné de toi que je rêve toutes les nuits de notre mariage et de nos nombreux enfants, je te rassure. Je veux juste apprendre à mieux te connaître.

Ma remarque semble la rassurer. Je suis prêt à parier que sa mère lui a raconté que l'amour d'un imprégné est comme un vieux chewing-gum collé à une basket : impossible de s'en débarrasser. Ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux, sauf pour le côté gluant et dégoûtant.

A côté de moi, Abby s'agite et joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux, signe qu'elle vient d'avoir une idée :

-Oh, tu sais quoi ? On devrait rejouer notre rencontre depuis le début histoire d'oublier son départ catastrophique. Comme si nous étions juste un garçon et une fille normaux qui viennent de se rencontrer. Je viens d'arriver ici et tu as été tellement frappé par mon outrageuse beauté que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de m'aborder.

L'idée est étrange, mais si ce n'est pas bête. L'imprégnation est ce qui me relie à Abby, mais paradoxalement c'est ce qui l'a toujours éloignée de moi. J'acquiesce en souriant :

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ce n'est pas moi et mon physique de dieu vivant qui t'ont tapé dans l'œil plutôt ?

-Et ils disent que les imprégnés sont soumis ! glousse Abby avant d'enchaîner. Bonjour, je m'appelle Abigael Wells, enfin Wells-Black mais c'est moche alors...

Elle me tend la main, et au moment de la saisir j'ai l'impression étrange de réparer les débris du passé et de plonger dans le futur.

-Liam Uley.

* * *

**Oui Liam est le fils de Matthew. Non ceci n'est absolument pas un bonus pour consoler les fans de Matthew (que je pense avoir de toute façon dégoûtés définitivement ^^) et dire que leurs enfants vont réparer le passé. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai écrit, mais parfois on n'a pas besoin de raison pour écrire.**

**Quant à savoir si Liam et Abby finiront ensemble, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être qu'ils resteront amis, peut-être qu'ils se détesteront, peut-être qu'ils sortiront ensemble et que ça ne marchera pas, honnêtement je n'en sais rien et ça gâcherait tout d'affirmer qu'ils sont « destinés » à être ensemble ou à ne pas l'être.**

**Je sais que c'est bizarre de voir Allie et Nate avoir un enfant ^^. Mais leur fille a le potentiel pour créer tellement d'histoires et de problèmes que je ne pouvais pas résister.**

**Liam et Abby ne savent pas que Matthew et Allie sont imprégnés, ils l'auraient sans doute su s'il n'y avait pas eu l'imprégnation surprise, maintenant je pense qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à l'apprendre ^^**

* * *

**Le prochain bonus relate l'histoire de Nate, qui sera sans doute séparée en deux ou trois parties, j'ai terminé la première qui prend fin à sa rencontre avec Allie.**


	2. La vie de Nate avant Allie

**Bon je ne vais pas encore m'excuser pour ma disparition, ça serait ridicule, par contre je suis désolée d'avoir laissé vos reviews sans réponse. Si vous voulez savoir j'ai attrapé une maladie appelée la flemme monumentale. J'écris toujours bien sûr mais c'est vraiment pour mon plaisir personnel et comme BM est terminée, j'ai moins l'impression d'avoir un « devoir » d'écriture envers vous. Du coup j'écris de tout mais pas forcément ce que vous voulez lire ^^ Mais comme j'écris encore beaucoup sur Nate et Allie, j'ai décidé que les bonus seront un dépotoir de tout ce que j'ai envie de dire sur eux, même si c'est inintéressant. De toute façon c'est à ça que servent les bonus.**

**Voici donc l'histoire de Nate avant sa rencontre avec Allie. J'ai décidé finalement de ne pas retranscrire l'intégralité de BM de son point de vue, ce serait trop redondant. Du coup les bonus ne seront peut-être pas dans l'ordre chronologique.**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Sushi-story : Je confirme que l'imprégnation a très mauvaise presse dans cette histoire, et j'admets que cela doit être dur d'aimer ce que j'écris et en même temps de ne pas du tout être d'accord avec moi. Mais chacun sa propre opinion, je respecte la tienne, simplement je trouve dommage que parce SM a décrété que c'était un truc génial, tout le monde doit trouver ça génial.**

**RimeneDarcy : Hum, je ne suis pas sûre d'écrire davantage sur Liam. Sur Abby, c'est sûr, par contre. Je ne sais pas du tout avec qui Matt a eu un enfant pour être honnête. Disons qu'il a essayé de tourner la page, mais je te rappelle qu'ils sont divorcés, ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas totalement réussi à la tourner, cette fameuse page ^^**

**LOve67 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Lectrice fidele : Allie et ses frères et sœurs sont immortels, je te rassure ^^**

**Buubuu : A la base oui je comptais écrire une suite à BM, sauf que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, donc je préfère écrire des bonus en vrac, c'est moins contraignant ! **

**Fan-de-nath : Ah ton pseudo fait de toi ma meilleure amie potentielle ^^ Alors pour le point de vue de Nate tu vas être servie dans ce bonus, même si c'est à la troisième personne. Je confirme que la plupart des bonus concerneront sans doute la vie d'Allie et Nate après BM, donc là encore, tu seras servie ^^**

**Juju-black : Bonne chance pour ton bac alors ! Je me suis fait la même réflexion que toi, Allie et Nate avec un enfant, ça fait bizarre ! Mais justement leur façon d'aborder la parentalité est très différente et bien plus originale de Nessie et Jacob, comme on le verra dans d'autres bonus, car ce sont des personnages chez qui materner n'est pas naturelle. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas résister à l'envie de leur créer un nouveau problème ambulant, à savoir Abby ^^**

**Veronique de Belgique : voici le bonus tant attendu ^^**

**Louloutedu51 : oui, d'autres bonus sont au programme, comme tu peux le constater ^^**

**Izzy : Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais. Poster une review pile le jour où je me décide à publier un autre bonus, chapeau ! Je n'abandonne rien du tout je te rassure, mais dis toi simplement que le nom de cette histoire n'est pas « bonus » pour rien : tout ça, ce sont des surplus à une histoire qui est de toute façon déjà terminée.**

* * *

Il était né en décembre 1837, le premier jour de neige de l'hiver. Du moins, c'était ce que sa mère racontait à qui voulait l'entendre. Sa sœur Katelyn, par contre, était née en été, et elle avait toujours rayonné de joie de vivre.

A cette époque, la vie était difficile pour les humains. Elle ne l'était pas pour les Enfants de la Lune. Pas encore.

Leurs parents étaient à la tête d'une meute puissante et soudée. Les autres loups les aimaient, les respectaient, leur obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil et Nate ne rêvait que d'une chose, devenir comme eux. Les enfants étaient le trésor de la meute, mais tout le monde couvait le fils et la fille des alphas.

Plus tard, Nate n'aurait que des souvenirs flous de cette époque. L'impression diffuse, étrange, incongrue, d'avoir été heureux. Et, plus bizarre encore, le sentiment d'avoir été parfaitement et désespérément normal et banal.

Les jeux avec les autres enfants et avec Katelyn, qui faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Ceux, moins amicaux, avec Logan, le fils de la Bêta de la meute qu'il passait son temps à provoquer. Les sourires fiers de ses parents à chaque fois qu'il faisait ou disait quelque chose. Les cris des loups dans la nuit, qu'il essayait d'imiter en vain. Les flocons blancs, qui descendaient du ciel en tourbillonnant.

C'était tout ce qu'il connaissait, et il savait déjà que ce monde lui appartiendrait un jour.

Parfois, il avait un aperçu du revers de la médaille. Du sang sur le pelage de son père après la pleine lune. Sa mère le secouant parce qu'il s'était aventuré tout seul dans la forêt. Des brasiers où brûlaient des êtres que les adultes appelaient vampires.

Ca ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il était persuadé qu'il n'existait rien de plus puissant que ses parents et leur meute.

De la nuit où les Volturi les attaquèrent, il ne se rappela que des bribes. Les flammes qui rongeaient une maison d'où sortaient des cris terrifiants accompagnées d'une fumée étouffante qui envahissait l'air. Sa mère lui criant de surveiller Katelyn. Et les yeux écarlates du premier vampire qu'il voyait de sa vie, plongeant ses crocs dans la gorge de sa soeur.

A partir de ce moment-là, il devait toujours associer dans son esprit la couleur des incendies avec le cramoisi de leurs prunelles, et l'odeur de brulé avec leur senteur infecte.

Par la suite, il ne se rappela même pas comment il s'en était tiré. En fait, un Enfant de la Lune s'écroula sur lui, le dissimulant aux yeux des vampires sous son large cadavre. Quand enfin il s'extirpa de sous l'animal, couvert de sang des pieds à la tête, les vampires étaient partis et il regarda avec incrédulité Talia, la Bêta de ses parents et l'une des seuls adultes restants, évacuer les rares survivants in extremis.

Après l'attaque, il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine d'enfants survivants, et seulement une poignée d'adultes pour s'occuper d'eux. Tous ceux qui étaient en âge de se débrouiller seuls furent livrés à eux-mêmes.

Ils passèrent de nombreuses années à se cacher dans la crainte que les Volturi ne reviennent. Les adultes auraient pu laisser les enfants mener une vie normale, une vie d'humain, mais ils étaient bien trop fiers et en colère pour cela alors ils décidèrent de reformer les meutes d'origine et ils préparèrent tant bien que mal les jeunes humains à leur future transformation.

Nate commença les cours de combat quand il eut douze ans. Ils le trouvaient trop jeune mais avaient cédé devant son insistance. Il avait toujours eu une indéniable force de persuasion.

A la base, ces entrainements étaient supposés les aider à canaliser leurs émotions dans le but de devenir des Enfants de la Lune dotés d'un parfait contrôle sur l'animal en eux, mais les enfants survivants étaient pour la plupart plein de rancœur et de haine et ils s'en servirent comme d'un défouloir.

Il ne voulait plus jamais se sentir faible. Ou pris au piège. Ou coupable. Les Volturi les avaient attaqués parce que leurs parents n'avaient pas été assez prudents, et sa sœur était morte parce qu'il ne l'avait pas protégée.

En quelques mois, Nate récolta plus de blessures et de bleus qu'en deux siècles d'existence. Mais il était persévérant et la souffrance physique le laissait indifférent.

Son père disait toujours que pour être puissant, il fallait avoir été faible auparavant, et cette affirmation se révéla véridique. Un jour, il apprit non plus à éviter les coups, mais à les rendre, et les ecchymoses disparurent pour ne jamais revenir autrement que dans ses souvenirs. Ou sur les visages tuméfiés de ses adversaires.

Lui et Logan ne cessaient de se provoquer, partout, tout le temps et à la moindre occasion. Nate n'avait jamais supporté Logan et cette animosité qui allait au-delà d'une simple rivalité empirait depuis l'attaque.

D'abord parce que Logan avait Talia, sa mère. Même si cette dernière maternait plus ou moins tous les enfants de la meute, ce n'était pas la même chose. Ensuite parce que Logan était doté d'un caractère foncièrement joyeux et positif, à la limite du supportable vu les circonstances. C'était en même temps le seul qui se permettait de le remettre à sa place et, sans le savoir, ils s'apprenaient déjà l'un l'autre comment réagir face à l'adversité.

En moins de trois ans, Nate était capable d'avoir le dessus sur n'importe quel humain, mais il ne montrait aucune volonté de maîtriser son ressentiment. Il ne tenait jamais en place et la notion de respect d'autrui lui était totalement inconnue. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de réclamer sa transformation avec impatience.

Talia, qui avait repris le contrôle de ce qui restait de leur ancienne meute, s'en inquiéta et lui annonça clairement qu'il n'était pas question qu'il devienne un Enfant de la Lune tant qu'il ne se serait pas calmé.

Elle savait qu'il serait amené un jour ou l'autre à marcher sur les traces de ses parents et que l'état d'esprit d'un alpha influence fortement celui de la meute. S'il voulait survivre dans un monde gouverné par des vampires, il allait devoir apprendre à faire profil bas quand il ne serait pas en position de force. Même lorsque l'adolescent lui répliqua avec arrogance qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à se mettre à dos son futur alpha, elle tint bon.

Il ne s'était toujours pas calmé quand il fut transformé, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, mais il avait mûri et apprit comment obtenir ce qu'on lui refusait. Il insinua devant les bonnes personnes que Talia n'avait peut-être _pas envie_ de lui céder le contrôle de la meute qui pourtant lui revenait de droit. Cela donna lieu à de nouvelles disputes entre Logan et lui, mais il finit par obtenir gain de cause : un mois plus tard, l'intéressée baissait les bras.

Nate découvrit son don tout à fait par hasard. Il avait plus ou moins espéré posséder le même que son père, qui pouvait se faire obéir de n'importe qui toutes races confondues, ou que sa mère, qui détectait l'odeur du danger à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde, mais il n'en fut rien.

Un jour qu'il traquait un vampire dans une grande ville, celui-ci le conduisit dans un bar et ce n'est qu'une fois sur place que Nate se rendit compte que l'endroit était infesté de vampire. Il était jeune et imprudent, mais sa témérité ne confinait pas à la stupidité au point de se réjouir de la situation et il surprit la seule partie encore naïve de son esprit en train d'espérer pouvoir disparaître.

Il ne disparut pas, mais à sa grande surprise aucun vampire présent ne sembla le remarquer, alors que son odeur aurait dû les interpeller. Malgré la frustration de repartir sans avoir détruit aucun vampire, il fila sans demander son reste. Quand le premier membre de sa meute qu'il rejoignit le scruta avec méfiance et lui demanda qui il était, il comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait.

Au départ, il était seulement capable de modifier son odeur. Par la suite, il apprit à moduler son apparence physique. Au bout d'une dizaine d'années, il arrivait même à se faire passer pour un vampire, ce qui provoqua quelques crises de panique au sein de son clan, et à l'étendre à d'autres personnes que lui.

Son pouvoir reflétait l'une des facettes de sa personnalité. Au-delà du mensonge et de la manipulation, il témoignait de sa capacité à ne rien laisser percevoir de ce qu'il était vraiment.

Son pouvoir le propulsa au rang de l'Enfant de la Lune le plus libre de la meute, sa quasi-invisibilité garantissant sa survie dans pratiquement n'importe quelle situation.

D'un accord tacite, Nate et Talia avaient décidé de laisser la direction de la meute à la seconde. Si Nate sentait qu'il avait suffisamment d'ascendant sur les autres loups pour être capable de devenir l'alpha à la minute où il le souhaiterait, il savait également qu'il était trop immature pour diriger une meute. Dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas le pouvoir qui l'attirait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment de place définie dans la meute. Il était trop obstiné pour posséder l'once de soumission nécessaire pour obéir aux ordres qui ne lui plaisaient pas, et en même temps pas assez stupide pour s'opposer à l'autorité de Talia puisqu'il la lui avait confiée de bonne grâce. En fait, il se comportait plus comme un loup solitaire que comme un membre de la meute.

Au tout début de sa vie en tant qu'Enfant de la Lune, sa priorité était de tuer le plus de vampires possible le plus douloureusement possible. Pour ne pas attirer m'attention des vampires sur son peuple en situation précaire, il avait l'habitude de partir à l'autre bout du continent, voir de la planète, afin d'accomplir la mission qu'il s'était donné.

Il s'attaquait à des vampires solitaires ou à un duo de sangs-froids, les prenait par surprise et les démembrait. Ensuite, il effaçait minutieusement la moindre trace de son passage, la moindre flagrance de son odeur, avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il était le seul Enfant de la Lune à posséder le luxe d'être libre de ses agissements, aussi fût-il bientôt suivi par d'autres jeunes loups partageant le même état d'esprit que lui. Talia et les autres alphas, bien qu'inquiets à ce propos, étaient bien trop occupés à gérer des Enfants de la Lune nouveau-nés pour s'attaquer au cœur du problème.

Cette période dura un peu plus de trente ans, la durée nécessaire pour que la crise d'adolescence découlant de la transformation déserte les nouveau-nés. Pour Nate, la chute fut brutale. Un jour qu'elle chassait en Alaska pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux, Talia rencontra trois vampires nomades. Elle tua les deux premiers mais le troisième eut raison d'elle.

Avec Talia disparut le dernier lambeau de sa vie d'avant. Ce jour-là, Nate se rappela une fois encore pourquoi il s'était juré de ne plus aimer.

Il se rendit compte que sa vendetta personnelle contre les vampires n'avait servi à rien. Ni à le soulager, ni à sauver Talia, ni à ramener sa sœur. La conscience d'être égoïste ne lui posait strictement aucun problème. Celle d'être inutile, en revanche… Sans compter qu'à long terme, ses agissements mettraient son clan en danger, et la loyauté était l'une des seules valeurs encore intactes qui lui restait.

Du jour au lendemain, il changea radicalement ses habitudes et arrêta de chasser les vampires. Il avait besoin d'une meute puissante et soudée s'il voulait un jour représenter une menace conséquente pour les vampires, alors il se consacra à celle dont il hérita.

Le choix de son Bêta fut essentiellement stratégique. Même s'il ne l'aimait pas, il devait admettre que Logan, en plus d'être populaire au sein de la meute, avait hérité de l'autorité de sa mère et était la seule personne capable de lui tenir tête. Plutôt que de se le mettre à dos, Nate décida que le seul moyen de s'assurer sa loyauté était de le prendre comme second.

Ensuite venaient Heaven, Caleb, Savannah, Connor, Hailey, Mackenzie, Tyler, et Tristan, transformés en même temps ou après lui, à l'exception des deux premiers qui étaient plus âgés. Et tous le regardaient comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose de lui.

Alors il apprit à faire autre chose que commander, menacer, manipuler et planifier. Il apprit à répondre à leurs attentes, non pas par stratégie ou par envie mais parce que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Le pouvoir lui allait bien, c'était quelque chose de naturel chez lui. Il découvrit qu'être un alpha n'était pas aussi contraignant qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il avait craint de devoir se trimballer une dizaine de loups sous sa responsabilité, mais il se rendit vite compte que le lien qui l'unissait à eux était une force et non une faiblesse.

Les formes de loup et d'humain leurs étaient aussi naturelles l'une que l'autre, au point qu'elles ne se différenciaient que par leurs capacités physiques. Même sous leur forme humaine, les membres de la meute gardaient une forme de connexion et l'obligation d'obéir à leur alpha.

De façon inattendue, Nate se rapprocha des membres de sa meute. Il ne les aima jamais comme il avait aimé ses parents et sa sœur, entièrement et profondément, mais ils partagèrent quelque chose de tout à fait semblable à ce qui unit les meutes de loups sauvages. Ils étaient comme des extensions de lui-même.

Avec le temps, et quand ils se furent sauvé la vie une bonne douzaine de fois, il apprit à faire confiance à Logan, puis à le respecter et enfin à réellement le considérer comme son frère de meute. Comme ils n'avaient pas du tout le même sens de l'humour, leurs interminables joutes verbales amusaient la meute et resserraient leurs liens.

Cependant, il apprit à ne plus aimer. En deux cent ans de rencontres, pas une seule fois il ne s'attacha de façon durable à une fille. Il ne les traitait pas comme des mouchoirs jetables parce qu'il ne fréquentait pas les humaines qui n'étaient pas des descendantes directes des Enfants de la Lune, et que donc son choix se restreignait aux filles de son clan, au sein duquel tout le monde se vouait un respect mutuel, mais il ne fit jamais l'effort de faire semblant de porter de la considération à l'une d'entre elles.

La première s'appelait Callie (bien des années plus tard, une certaine autre jeune fille ricanerait jaune en entendant ce prénom). Tous deux étaient humains à l'époque. Ils ne restèrent ensemble que de leurs seize à leurs dix-huit ans, mais deux ans c'est long lorsque l'on est humain.

Callie avait vu comme beaucoup d'autres ses parents mourir sous ses yeux et elle était animée d'une lassitude que Nate avait du mal à comprendre, lui qui ne vivait que pour la revanche.

Callie et lui auraient pu devenir le premier couple d'alphas de leur génération. Les symboles d'une ère nouvelle. Des leaders puissants. A la place de quoi, la jeune fille réclama la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait lui donner : elle finit par lui avouer qu'elle ne prévoyait pas d'être transformée et elle le supplia de rester humain pour être avec elle.

Il réalisa alors deux choses : la première, qu'elle était bien plus attachée à lui que lui ne l'était d'elle, la seconde, que leurs projets étaient absolument incompatibles.

Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait désirer une vie normale après ce que les vampires leur avaient fait. Comment pouvait-on vouloir élever des enfants normalement tout en rejetant l'héritages de ses parents ? Les femmes, décréta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

En regardant Callie partir pour la ville la plus proche, Nate décida qu'il fallait mieux ne pas s'encombrer d'une compagne. Elle demanderait trop d'attention et il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Les autres, ceux de son clan, n'avaient pas forcément vécu le deuil de la même façon que lui. Certains en étaient ressortis brisés ou traumatisés, d'autres curieusement inchangés, et certains comme lui, étaient devenus plus forts. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser quelqu'un changer ça.

L'amour était un poison qui rendait les gens vulnérables, et le fait qu'ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte ne le rendait que plus nocif.

Par la suite, ses relations avec les femmes furent plus simples. Une fois transformés, ils avaient abandonné l'adolescence, ses rêves et ses espoirs pour embrasser la réalité. Par ailleurs, Nate était très doué pour leur faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait... et ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

A force d'entraînement, lui et la meute parvinrent à contrôler leurs instincts lupins. Le combat fut long et difficile, plus qu'il ne l'avait été pour leurs parents.

Au début, ils capturaient des vampires et s'entraînaient à se retenir de les tuer aussi longtemps que possible. Ils procédèrent de même avec les humains du clan, qui se portèrent volontaires pour rester près d'eux à l'approche de la pleine lune et leur apprendre à réfréner leur besoin de sang.

Au bout d'un siècle, Nate se maîtrisait parfaitement, à part bien sûr quand il se trouvait trop près d'un vampire, et il ne tuait que quand il y trouvait un réel intérêt. Il avait appris à faire marche arrière et à ne pas compter que sur lui-même, à différencier intrépidité et courage haine et rancune, vengeance et revanche. Résultat, personne ne se faisait plus tuer bêtement. Talia aurait été fière de lui.

D'autres meutes d'Enfants de la Lune, qui avaient été elles aussi victimes des Volturi et qui avaient appris à contrôler leurs instincts sauvages finirent par les rejoindre. Certaines fusionnèrent et au final, leur clan se composait de cinq meutes et des dizaines d'humains de dont le nombre fluctuait constamment.

Ainsi, ils devinrent plus puissants et organisés. La prise de décision prenait également plus de temps, ce qui avait tendance à agacer Nate, mais il devait reconnaître que jamais ils n'avaient été aussi efficaces.

Les autres alphas l'ennuyaient un peu. A leur contact, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vieilli mentalement depuis sa transformation. Il ne se sentait aussi jeune qu'avant, bien que moins immature. Le clan dont il était originaire était l'un des seuls à n'avoir eu que des enfants pour survivants. Cela expliquait sans doute son aversion pour la stabilité familiale, les longs pourparlers et les alphas qui s'exprimaient comme des encyclopédies vivantes.

Grâce à leur discrétion et dans une moindre mesure au don de Nate, leur nouveau clan devint quasiment invisible, et pendant que les vampires prospéraient sans se soucier d'eux, ils gagnaient en puissance et en stratégie.

Au début du vingt-et-unième siècle, alors qu'ils étaient enfin prêts à défier les Volturi, ils apprirent que ces derniers avaient été anéantis par un clan appelés les Cullen.

La frustration qui résultat de cette nouvelle faillit bien les décourager. En s'attaquant aux Volturi, ils avaient pour objectif non seulement d'obtenir le droit de se faire une place dans le monde des créatures surnaturelles, mais également de se venger, et ce second objectif leur était arraché. Du coup, cette guerre contre les vampires perdait une partie de sa saveur.

Cela ne les empêcha pas de fouiner à droite à gauche pour récolter un maximum d'informations sur eux.

Un jour, sur les photos d'identités des Cullen ainsi que de certains de leurs alliés, Caleb reconnut parmi les visages ceux d'entre eux qui avaient participé à l'attaque. Caleb, dont la transformation datait d'avant l'attaque, possédait le don de s'approprier la mémoire d'autrui et de la conserver. C'était donc le seul à pouvoir dire précisément qui avait aidé les Volturi, et Carlisle Cullen, le chef du clan, faisait partie de ceux-là, ainsi que de nombreux autres vampires alliés des Cullen.

C'était le feu vert pour déporter le ressentiment des Enfants de la Lune sur les Cullen. De toute façon, ils les auraient attaqués même sans cela : s'en prendre aux chefs des vampires était le seul moyen de faire plier leur race entière.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que leur dangerosité était tout autre que celle des Volturi. Le clan en lui-même ne comptait qu'une dizaine de membres, mais il possédait une quantité impressionnante d'alliés, qui incluaient une meute de métamorphes, pâles copies des Enfants de la Lune, dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence.

Ca, c'était problématique. Si Nate ne voyait pas d'inconvénient particulier à inclure les modificateurs dans la partie « massacre », les Enfants de la Lune en général étaient contre les tueries n'incluant pas des vampires. En particulier, Derek, un alpha si atrocement pacifique que c'en était ridicule, insista pour se renseigner sur les Cullen avant de les attaquer.

Nate décida aussitôt de s'infiltrer chez eux afin de les espionner. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de faire avancer les choses. Sa proposition suscita la suspicion des autres alphas, qui ne partageaient pas sa propension à faire le boulot lui-même au lieu de déléguer. Il régla le problème en négociant, soudoyant ou menaçant deux d'entre eux. A trois contre deux, il gagna la partie.

Selon leur mode de fonctionnement, il devait être accompagné un humain pour le seconder. Ethan et Hannah, les jeunes frères et sœurs de Heaven, passèrent une journée entière à le harceler pour venir. Agacé, il régla le problème en tirant à pile ou face et en faisant exprès de faire gagner Hannah. Ethan était intelligent mais sa sœur était plus lucide. L'adolescente était surexcitée par ce voyage, qui lui accorderait le droit d'être transformée dès son retour.

Du clan Cullen en lui-même pleuvaient des informations contradictoires, extorquées pour beaucoup à des vampires nomades. Ils auraient eu une humaine domestique. Cette même humaine avait été utilisée pour engendrer un demi-vampire. Ils ne se nourrissaient pas d'humains, d'où leurs yeux jaunes. Nate grimaça de scepticisme en entendant ces absurdités.

Mais parmi ce flot d'informations, les plus importantes étaient l'existence de deux hybrides vampires, Renesmée et Lily, dont le statut les propulsait au rang des membres les plus fragiles, accessibles et utiles du clan Cullen.

La première était mariée à l'un des Quileute, et il était plus difficile d'obtenir des renseignements sur leur peuple en général car ils vivaient reclus dans leur coin, aussi discrets que les Enfants de la Lune.

Renesmée et Jacob Black avaient des enfants qui allaient au lycée de la réserve. L'endroit était sans doute une ruche à loups-garous et personne ne décida de chercher plus loin. Leurs cibles étaient les vampires et personne d'autre.

A contrario, Lily Cullen était scolarisée au lycée de Forks. Ca, c'était intéressant. Nate ne savait pas à quel point elle serait avertie et sur ses gardes ou à quel point son odorat risquait d'être développé, alors il se prépara à utiliser son pouvoir constamment.

La fille Cullen pourrait bien être la réponse à une partie de leurs problèmes. Tout d'abord, quand Hannah ou lui se serait suffisamment rapproché d'elle, elle pourrait leur livrer des informations précieuses sur le mode de vie de son clan.

Ensuite, s'il s'avérait qu'elle était importante aux yeux de ce dernier (ce dont Nate n'était pas certain : il n'avait pas encore décidé si les vampires étaient doués de sentiments) elle pourrait servir de moyen de pression sur les Cullen.

Les Enfants de la Lune n'étaient pas stupides. Courir au devant d'un affrontement contre des ennemis dont ils ignoraient tout était un très mauvais plan. Sans compter qu'il y avait toujours des gens comme Derek pour arguer que les humains et les loups-garous n'étaient pour rien dans ce conflit.

Ils devaient les observer, apprendre leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, puis frapper sans qu'ils s'y attendent là où ça faisait mal.

Fin août, Nate et Hannah partirent pour Forks. Il laissa le commandement de la meute à Logan, distribua à droite à gauche deux-trois recommandations et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, abandonnant son Bêta qui maugréait qu'il vivait une profonde injustice et que c'était toujours les mêmes qui profitaient de l'action.

Leur premier jour au lycée de Forks se déroula de façon étrange. Au début, tout se déroulait plutôt bien, à part quelques surprises plus ou moins bienvenues. Comme à son habitude, Nate classait les informations selon qu'elles représentaient un problème potentiel ou non.

Sur le parking, il croisa un garçon brun et baraqué dont l'odeur ressemblait fortement à celle des humains de son clan. A force de ne se reproduire qu'entre eux, ils possédaient tous, y compris les humains, un parfum qui les différenciait des autres espèces. Ces marqueurs olfactifs se révélaient souvent très utiles. Nate nota qu'il pourrait utiliser ce Jeremy au besoin, notamment pour la partie espionnage et renseignement. Un avantage plutôt qu'un problème, donc.

Par contre, Lily Cullen n'était en rien un avantage. Même si ses capacités étaient plus humaines qu'autre chose, elle empestait le vampire à plein nez et possédait un don d'attraction insupportable. En plus de devoir se retenir de la tuer, Nate devait aussi se retenir de graviter autour d'elle. Il était celui qui manipulait les autres et c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte à quel point c'était une expérience… incommodante.

Troisième surprise, il tomba sur deux modificateurs âgés de quatorze et dix-huit ans, qui dégageaient une odeur de loup étrange mais pas particulièrement désagréable. Ils répondaient au nom de Black (les fils du loup et de l'hybride, donc) et venaient manifestement de changer de lycée. Leur présence ne posait pas de problème particulier mais Nate n'aimait pas les surprises et il devrait redoubler de prudence.

Au total, cela faisait trois problèmes potentiels.

Il ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à en rencontrer un quatrième à l'heure du midi, sous la forme d'une hybride unique, malodorante, maladroite, insupportable et surtout doté d'un pouvoir mortel.

Sa décision de changer de cible, de s'intéresser à Allie à la place de Lily, fut impromptue, irréfléchie, et parfaitement égoïste. Décision qu'il devrait d'ailleurs regretter amèrement quelques jours plus tard.

En effet, il eut tôt fait de se rendre compte que ce n'était même pas un quatrième problème potentiel qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Si Lily, Elliot et William étaient une fumée de mauvais augure, Allie Black était un brasier.

Brasier qu'il avait bien l'intention d'étouffer.

Du genre définitivement.


	3. Nathaniel et Rosalice

**Bon on dirait qu'il n'y a plus personne par ici ^^ C'est dommage car comme vous pouvez le voir ma réserve de Bonus n'est pas épuisée.**

* * *

Rosalice Leah Aiyana Black. C'était son vrai nom, qu'il avait déniché après une excursion dans le bureau du CPE. Il ne lui allait pas du tout, aussi avait-il pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça dans sa tête.

Par moment il se demandait avec amusement qui haïssait le plus l'autre, avant de décréter systématiquement que c'était forcément lui.

Il la détestait. C'était étrange et nouveau pour lui, d'être impliqué émotionnellement avec ses proies. Il savait le phénomène mortel, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pouvait s'en empêcher.

La fille était une agression à elle toute seule, pour ses sens autant que pour son self-control. Son odeur, son pouvoir, sa voix, ses yeux, son caractère, sa façon de le regarder. Il lui aurait volontiers arraché la tête.

Leur première conversation fut un échec retentissant. Il compta le nombre de fois où la elle passa à un cheveu de la mort et arrivait à quinze lorsque la sonnerie retentit. La faute à la fille qui s'était débrouillée pour le toucher, déchaînant l'animal en lui et estompant l'effet de son pouvoir.

Lors de leur seconde rencontre, il constata une nette amélioration quand la fille se jeta devant les roues de sa voiture alors qu'il la suivait, et qu'il réussit à se retenir de l'écraser. Il ne prit pas la peine d'épargner la rencontre entre le rétroviseur et son épaule, cependant. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

Lors de leur troisième conversation, qui n'avait de conversation que le nom, il constata en la suivant jusqu'à la bibliothèque, qu'Allie Black avait été produite en d'autres exemplaires, à savoir ses jeunes sœurs. Il doutait que les gamines puissent un jour lui servir à quelque chose, les Enfants de la Lune refusant de s'en prendre aux enfants. Dommage. Au moins la fille, bloquée entre un clan de modificateurs et celui de vampires, lui servirait-elle dans le meilleur des cas de moyen de pression.

La perspective de faire d'elle un dommage collatéral de la guerre était tellement alléchante. Plus il la côtoyait, moins il pouvait la voir. Et il fallait dire qu'il la voyait tout de même très souvent, mission de repérage oblige.

Il se surprenait parfois à fixer la si prévisible, la si vampire Lily Cullen en regrettant de ne pas l'avoir gardée pour cible. Elle jouait avec les apparences, s'amusait avec sa petite cours d'humains, rayonnait quand on lui faisait un compliment. Certes elle posait un certain nombre de problèmes avec son don d'attraction, mais il l'aurait contrôlée beaucoup plus facilement que l'autre.

De temps à autre, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il était un adolescent de dix sept ans, amical, stupide, dirigé par ses hormones et non pas un loup-garou agressif, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas longtemps. Un jour, Hannah lui en fit la remarque d'un air perplexe :

-Ecoute, ne le prends pas mal, mais on dirait que tu… tu te comportes comme un adolescent, un adolescent _humain_ avec elle.

Elle l'entendait bien sûr dans le sens où quand les adolescents se découvraient un ennemi, ils ne se contrôlaient plus et devenaient des grenades sans cervelle prêtes à exploser.

Chez les Enfants de la Lune, on ne critiquait pas son alpha, encore moins son futur alpha, et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait bien Hannah : elle était courageuse. Mais sur le coup, il n'enregistra que l'usage de deux termes insultants dans la même phrase.

-Quand j'aurais besoin d'une psychologue, je te ferai signe. D'ici là…

Finalement, il arriva à un compromis avec lui-même : au lieu de haïr purement et simplement la fille, ce qui se serait soldé à la longue par la fin précoce de son existence, il se mit à la considérer avec condescendance, un peu comme on regarde quelqu'un doté d'un lourd handicap.

Elle était tellement _idiote, _se comportant comme si sa vie n'avait aucune valeur et comme si le lycée était un immense terrain de jeux pour les bébés immortels de son genre. Même chose pour William, qu'il voyait donner de grands coups dans tout et n'importe quoi et réaliser des prouesses sportives à longueur de journée.

Au contraire, Elliot Black était calme, observateur et perspicace. Nate aurait parié qu'il avait plus de neurones que Rosalice et William réunis. D'une certaine façon, il était imprévisible, comme sa sœur. Mais Elliot et William l'indifféraient. Ils avaient beau être les frères de Rosalice, dans son esprit ils étaient du côté des modificateurs. Elle seule se tenait entre deux feux.

Il contrôlait mieux son animosité envers la fille à présent, même s'il était toujours sec à son égard –il avait décidé que changer de comportement du jour au lendemain ne ferait que le rendre plus louche à ses yeux. Par ailleurs, c'était si distrayant de l'énerver et de voir ses étranges yeux verts lancer des éclairs.

Puis arriva la pleine lune.

Le matin, Nate avait testé son self-control sur Hannah et sur les humains du parking en humant leur odeur, avant de conclure qu'il n'aurait pas de soucis à se maîtriser ce jour-là à condition d'éviter Lily et Rosalice.

C'était sans compter sur la propension de la seconde à faire l'inverse de ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle se débrouilla pour se faire déplacer à côté de lui, et son odeur insupportable réveilla le loup en lui. Au moment où il croyait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, elle essaya de le toucher, ce que l'animal qu'il était en train de devenir interpréta comme une agression.

Il ne comprit jamais par quel miracle il s'était empêché de la tuer. Quoique sur le moment, qualifier la survie de Rosalice Black de miracle ne lui semblait pas vraiment approprié.

En tout cas, Mme Johnson sauva la vie de la fille et sans doute celle de la moitié de la classe en les virant de son cours. Dans le couloir balayé par les courants d'air, il s'exhorta au calme. A côté de lui, Rosalice le questionnait, s'énervait, se vexait, lui faisant l'effet d'un grésillement parasitant une chaîne de radio.

Elle réussi même à lui balancer d'un ton condescendant qu'elle avait pitié de lui, et à défaut de lui répondre que c'était lui qui aurait pitié d'elle lorsque son clan en aurait terminé avec sa famille, il le pensa très fort.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut enfin abandonné, il reprit ses esprits et comprit que ce serait plus facile désormais de côtoyer la fille. Par contre, il serait difficile de la convaincre qu'il était normal, mais plus il passait du temps avec elle, moins il voyait en quoi ce serait un problème. Dans le cas contraire, elle l'aurait déjà dénoncé à sa famille de sangs-froids.

Il rentra directement dans sa maison provisoire et déchanta rapidement. Les heures suivantes, son état empira au lieu de s'améliorer avec la distance instaurée entre lui et Rosalice. Le faible relent vampirique qui empoisonnait Forks le rendait agressif et instable à tel point qu'il failli bien tuer Hannah quand elle rentra du lycée.

La pleine lune était dans quatre jours et ses sens étaient tellement décuplés qu'il avait une conscience accrue de la présence de vampires à une dizaine de kilomètres de là. Jamais il ne pourrait se contrôler toute une nuit s'ils étaient aussi proches. Il avait toujours été efficace pour prendre des décisions urgentes. La dernière chose dont il avait envie était de quitter Forks et abandonner tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu.

Alors il eut l'idée d'éloigner les Cullen. Il envoya des humains de son clan à Seattle avec ordre de simuler des meurtres, tâche qui grâce aux dons des Enfants de la Lune se révéla d'une simplicité enfantine, sans compter qu'ils avaient des relations avec les membres des médias locaux. Ethan, le frère d'Hannah, s'amusa comme un fou à simuler son propre enlèvement devant une foule de cent personnes.

Nate se rendit ensuite sur place pour effacer l'odeur d'Enfants de la Lune qui s'était répandue dans la ville. Il aurait aimé voir la tête des Cullen quand ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Rien n'irritait plus les vampires qu'un inconnu empiétant sur leur terrain de chasse.

Après la pleine lune, il était plutôt satisfait de lui.

Certes, les Cullen risquaient de rameuter leurs alliés, mais leur faire croire que le danger se trouvait à côté d'eux et non pas chez eux était un excellent moyen de les détourner de son champ d'action. De plus, la façon dont ils s'y étaient pris leur ferait croire à des attaques de nature vampirique qui les pousseraient à chercher les responsables parmi leurs congénères. Diviser pour mieux régner, en quelque sorte.

Et puis, son self control n'avait pas totalement disparu après tout. A vrai dire, cela le mit de tellement bonne humeur que dès son retour au lycée, il s'amusa à mettre à l'épreuve les nerfs de Rosalice lorsqu'elle le questionna, mélangeant mensonges et vérités en un cocktail dont le goût ne du pas lui plaire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pique une crise ou rende les armes, mais plus il l'agaçait, plus elle paraissait décidée à élucider le mystère qu'il représentait.

En tout cas, s'il n'avait pas déjà su qu'elle avait un grain, il l'aurait appris lorsqu'elle utilisa son étrange pouvoir pour brûler le papier qu'ils s'échangeaient sous le nez de la prof. Cette fille était d'une inconscience affligeante.

Heureusement, son temps passé en sa compagnie avait porté ses fruits.

Il avait son adresse, celle de ses grands parents, celle des Cullen, et il saisissait de mieux en mieux les liens qui le reliaient entre eux. Charlie Swan était le père d'une des vampires, et Billy Black celui de l'alpha des modificateurs. Il connaissait à peu près les effectifs des deux clans. A défaut de tenter de croiser les vampires, il se débrouilla pour rencontrer Jacob Black au garage de Forks. Il n'eut pas besoin de mentionner Rosalice deux fois pour voir à quel point elle était importante à ses yeux. Bien.

Un jour, pendant qu'il distrayait Rosalice, Hannah réussit à subtiliser ses clés. Il en fit fabriquer des doubles avant de remettre les originales dans le sac de sa propriétaire qui, il en aurait mis sa main à couper, aurait mis un mois à s'en apercevoir.

Il utilisait aussi Jeremy pour obtenir toutes sortes d'informations. Quelques semaines après leur arrivée, il lui avait balancé son héritage à la figure sans prendre de pincettes. Le pauvre garçon avait presque fait une crise cardiaque quand il avait muté devant lui. En temps normal, c'était un de ses seconds qui se serait chargé de cette tâche ennuyeuse, ce qui expliquait le manque de patience dont il faisait preuve avec l'humain.

Sans compter que ce dernier ne lui revenait pas vraiment. Persuadé d'appartenir à une race supérieure, la révélation accentua son arrogance naturelle. En apprenant la nouvelle, Logan, qui se chargeait souvent des taches dont Nate ne voulait pas, comme éduquer les nouvelles recrues, menaça de laisser sa place de Bêta à Heaven.

Mais peu importait : Jeremy lui était utile. Il connaissait les environs comme sa poche et était sorti avec la copine du frère de Rosalice. C'est grâce à lui que Nate eut l'idée de fouiner dans les recueils de légendes Quileute et qu'il entendit parler de l'imprégnation.

Quelques jours plus tard, le patriarche du clan Cullen devait venir donner des cours de prévention sexuelle au lycée. Etait-il le seul à saisir l'absurdité de la chose ? Nate envoya Hannah à la réunion avec la consigne de s'entailler le doigt devant le vampire pour tester la résistance de ce soi-disant végétarien. Si elle s'avérait inexistante, ce serait un bon moyen de les déstabiliser pendant un combat.

Pendant ce temps, il attendit à l'autre bout du lycée pour ne pas être trop agressé par l'odeur du vampire et eut le plaisir de tomber sur Rosalice. Il avait un peu l'impression de ne faire que ça de ses journées. Elle se cachait elle aussi, et cela éveilla sa suspicion, car il ne l'avait jamais vue en présence de vampires.

Ils s'échappèrent du lycée par une fenêtre et quand elle fit semblant d'atterrir sur le sol avec maladresse pour le duper, il constata une fois de plus qu'elle le sous-estimait. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à ses affaires. Ensuite, ils… parlèrent. C'était une première, et il fut frappé par la façon libérée dont elle s'exprimait, spontanément et sans arrières pensées.

A un moment, elle éclata de rire et il fut traversé par le souvenir du premier commentaire de Logan quand il lui avait envoyé les photos de leurs ennemis : qu'elle était plutôt canon pour une demi-portion de vampire. L'affirmation ne lui avait jamais paru plus sensée qu'aujourd'hui. Pas parce qu'elle était belle, mais parce qu'elle était la première immortelle qu'il rencontrait qui semblait s'en ficher éperdument. La constatation le laissa perplexe. Il était sans doute conditionné par les blondes aux yeux bleus.

Hannah revint de la réunion perturbée : elle s'était entaillée un peu trop profondément et le docteur Cullen s'était précipité vers elle pour désinfecter la plaie, qui pourtant était loin d'être grave.

-Tu l'as laissé te toucher ? fut la première chose que lui demanda Nate en plissant le front.

-J'ai mis du sang partout sur ses mains et je suis partie aux toilettes en disant que j'ai peur du sang. Il n'a pas réagi.

-Tu iras loin, approuva-t-il.

-Je sais, répondit-elle, le plaisir creusant des fossettes sur ses joues.

Plus tard, il apprit que Rosalice s'était battue avec Madison Brown. Ses déboires en devenaient désespérants. L'idée de se battre avec un humain ne lui aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. Tout au plus aurait-il frappé Jeremy deux ou trois fois contre un mur s'il avait refusé de lui obéir. Mais se battre ?

Pendant ce temps, les Enfants de la Lune surveillaient les Cullen et les modificateurs qui eux-mêmes surveillaient Seattle. Un jour, un membre de la meute de Taryn aperçut Rosalice, dont il avait envoyé la photo à tout le monde, en train de patrouiller au sommet d'un immeuble. Evidemment, il essaya de la capturer et moins évidemment, elle le brûla et s'échappa.

Il regarda la fille d'un autre œil. Manifestement, lui aussi l'avait sous estimé. Cela l'aurait arrangé que quelqu'un d'autre la capture, ce qui aurait évité qu'il perde sa couverture, mais cela était manifestement impossible et il prit la décision de continuer à la surveiller. S'il se rapprochait d'elle, il pourrait peut-être réussir à l'éloigner de son clan et à l'enlever.

Lorsqu'il entendit parler de la soirée à Port Angeles, il décida aussitôt de s'y rendre. Pas pour Rosalice, mais pour les modificateurs qui s'y trouveraient aussi. Une fois sur place, il les observa agir en groupe. Ils étaient plus à l'aise parmi les humains que les Enfants de la Lune. Une autre faiblesse. Si les Cullen en eux-mêmes étaient très puissants, leur principale faille était d'être liée à trop de gens vulnérables.

Comme Rosalice, qui décidément ne cessait pas de l'étonner. Son état d'ébriété avancé suggérait qu'elle n'avait jamais avalé une seule goutte d'alcool avant aujourd'hui. Sautant sur l'occasion, il insista pour la ramener chez elle : si elle s'effondrait dans la voiture, il pourrait l'enlever en évitant un combat. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'affronter sur le territoire des Cullen, car il se retrouverait vite en sous nombre.

Même bourrée, Rosalice restait rapide, et il eut du mal à l'obliger à le suivre. Etrangement, elle l'amusait : son comportement de gamine de cinq ans lui allait bien et la poussait à baisser ses défenses. L'excitation l'embellissait : elle n'avait rien de la beauté implacable et rigide des femmes qu'il connaissait. D'une certaine façon, la témérité et l'imprudence qu'il voyait en elle la rendaient vivante.

Il en profita pour lui glisser :

-C'était plus facile quand je te détestais.

La manipulation était son terrain et il espérait que s'il échouait à l'enlever, elle s'en rappellerait le lendemain. Il commençait à en avoir assez que Rosalice le déteste : dans cette guerre, il avait besoin d'un pion à contrôler, pas d'un électron libre.

Sur le parking, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un autre modificateur qui dévorait Rosalice des yeux et semblait énamouré à tel point que c'en était ridicule. A moitié atterré, il se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu faire ce garçon au ciel pour mériter de se la coltiner.

Après la pleine lune suivante, le miracle se produisit enfin : il réussit à sympathiser avec la fille. L'exactitude du terme était discutable, car ils se contredisaient souvent et se moquaient beaucoup l'un de l'autre, mais il sentit clairement qu'elle se détendait en sa présence.

Elle se rappelait de ce qu'il avait marmonné à la boîte de nuit et mieux encore, semblait le croire. Suite à quoi il réalisa, étonné, qu'il n'avait dit que la stricte vérité. Cela l'agaça : il avait beau savoir à quel point la haine ne menait à rien, il s'était habitué à détester Rosalice. Il relativisa en se disant que l'indifférence était tout de même moins dangereuse.

Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment l'indifférence qui le poussa à lui demander de l'appeler Nate. Certes, c'était à moitié parce qu'il voulait qu'elle croit qu'il l'aimait bien, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il en avait assez de l'entendre répéter Nathaniel à longueur de journée. Comme si le fait qu'elle l'appelle comme le faisaient sa meute et ses proches allait rendre la situation plus agréable.

Alors il arrêta de l'appeler Rosalice. Ce ne fut pas difficile, dans la mesure où il ne la désignait ainsi que dans sa tête –elle avait piqué une crise la seule fois où il l'avait fait à haute voix.

Nathaniel et Rosalice devinrent Nate et Allie.

Mais cela faisait deux mois qu'il était à Forks et les meutes s'impatientaient. La partie repérage et manipulation était toujours la plus longue. C'est alors qu'un des alphas eut la brillante idée de pousser plus loin la provocation en mettant en danger le secret des vampires.

Il ne sut jamais lequel d'entre eux en était responsable, même s'il élimina Derek qui n'avait pas assez d'imagination et Taryn qui était en général sa meilleure alliée. Car ce plan était aussi une façon de ne pas lui laisser le monopole de leur future victoire sur les Cullen. Ils lui faisaient confiance mais ils ne voulaient pas avoir une dette envers lui. Dette qu'il avait bien l'intention de mettre en avant à un moment ou à un autre : Mackenzie et Logan se plaignaient tout le temps d'avoir hérité du territoire aux lapins tandis que la meute de Derek avait celui des biches.

En gros, l'idée était de faire peur aux médias en inscrivant le mot vampires sur les murs de Seattle. Il devait reconnaître que c'était brillant. Distraire, énerver, diviser, ils touchaient au but.

Alors il commençait à élaborer un plan : provoquer un affrontement à Seattle entre les Enfants de la Lune et les Cullen qui seraient désavantagés car surpris par la nature de leurs adversaires. Pendant ce temps, il enlèverait Allie et se servirait d'elle pour obtenir la reddition de leurs ennemis. Suite à quoi ils détruiraient les Cullen, tueraient l'alpha des modificateurs si jamais ces derniers protestaient et chasseraient les survivants de leur territoire.

Mais bien entendu, il n'eut jamais l'occasion de mettre en œuvre cet alléchant programme

Il commençait à aimer manipuler Allie. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, surtout de rien, et comme d'habitude lorsqu'il côtoyait quelqu'un avec une idée derrière la tête, il veillait à ne pas enchaîner les mensonges et à rester sur des sujets anodins.

Sa relation à Allie était étrange. Un instant, il la voyait comme une gamine dans une enveloppe de jeune fille… l'autre, elle devenait une personne responsable et courageuse.

Il le vit la première fois quand Jeremy sortit de ses gonds et agressa Madison. Rosalice se précipita à son secours et il la suivit en levant les yeux au ciel, certain de ce qui allait suivre : elle se jeter à la gorge de l'humain sans se soucier des conséquences et dévoiler son secret à tous les humains alentours.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Son self control était surprenant, de même que la façon mesurée dont elle frappa Jeremy. Résultat : même lui n'arrivait plus à savoir à quel point elle était puissante. Moins que lui, plus qu'un humain, la marge était large.

Alors il la respecta. Non pas parce qu'elle était capable de donner des coups de poings à quelqu'un, mais parce qu'elle savait réagir face à des situations difficiles alors qu'elle n'en donnait pas l'impression au premier abord.

Constat qui ne l'empêcha pas de l'éloigner avant que la situation ne dégénère : sa résistance avait des limites. Sa peau était incandescente, et il se demanda si elle aussi connaissait un combat aussi dur que celui opposant l'instinct animal à la raison humaine.

Il régla son compte à Jeremy le jour même.

-Je me fiche de Madison Brown et je me fiche de la façon dont tu occupes tes journées, lui martela-t-il. (L'humain le regardait avec appréhension. Il savait qu'il attendait qu'il le frappe, et il ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de répondre à ses attentes.) Mais tu es lié à nous à présent, et ce que tu fais a des conséquences. Jamais tu ne seras transformé si tu ne te contrôle pas un minimum.

A chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de lui, il faisait miroiter la transformation à Jeremy, sans avoir vraiment l'intention de la lui accorder. Si sa mère biologique le reconnaissait, il l'amènerait à elle et les laisserait se débrouiller. Logan et lui avaient d'ailleurs parié sur son identité, et ils étaient à quatre vint quinze pour cent certains qu'elle ne venait pas de leur meute.

-Mais nous sommes plus forts que les humains ! protesta Jeremy.

Il ricana devant la bêtise de ce garçon qui pensait que la puissance résidait dans la seule force physique.

-Sans la faiblesse, la force n'existerait pas. En ce moment, je ne suis intelligent que parce que tu es incroyablement stupide.

En parlant, son visage s'était volontairement détendu, et Jeremy relâcha sa garda. Alors il le frappa au même endroit qu'Allie un peu plus tôt pour que cela ne se voie pas, cassant un ou deux os supplémentaires.

Jeremy ne fit plus de vagues après ça.

Un autre problème surgit quelques jours plus tard. Eryn, qui comme par hasard se trouvait être la fille de Derek, se débrouilla pour perdre son téléphone, rater le signal de rapatriement et se faire capturer par les Cullen à Seattle dans une position compromettante.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : jamais Hannah n'aurait été aussi stupide. Et si elle l'avait été, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissée faire plus de dix pas dehors.

Il lui fallut une heure pour convaincre la mère d'Eryn que non, tuer Allie Black n'allait pas faire libérer Eryn. Deux pour convaincre avec un Derek à bouts de nerfs que non, organiser un raid sur Forks n'était pas réalisable tout de suite.

Heureusement, il y avait l'anniversaire d'Allie. L'occasion rêvée de s'infiltrer dans la demeure des Cullen sans attirer l'attention.

Il chargea Hannah d'acheter le cadeau avec pour seule justification « tu as le même âge qu'elle » quand elle protesta qu'elle n'était pas venue pour faire ses courses à sa place. Elle revint avec des vêtements plutôt laids, ce qui était sans doute le but, mais il se doutait que ce genre de présents devait finir dans l'armoire de Lily Cullen.

Le soir, ils arrivèrent en avance, et pendant qu'Hannah distrayait Lily, il s'éclipsa à l'étage de la villa Cullen. L'odeur insupportable menaçait de le rendre fou, mais il se concentra pour repérer Eryn. Ce qui ne fut pas très difficile : elle se trouvait un étage au dessus, dans une pièce fermée par une porte blindée, vu la façon dont elle réfléchissait les sons.

Il ne commit pas l'erreur d'aller voir Eryn et atterrit dans une salle de bain qui empestait le parfum hors de prix que portait Lily. Il en profita pour réfléchir : à l'odeur il pouvait dire qu'Eryn n'était pas blessée, et il savait qu'elle préférerait mourir que de révéler leur secret à des vampires. Tant qu'elle se taisait, elle ne pouvait pas leur servir à grand chose, ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'il allait devoir se bouger pour la libérer s'il ne voulait pas que Derek fasse des siennes.

C'est ici qu'Allie le trouva quelque temps plus tard. Son odeur, noyée au milieu de celle des vampires, ne l'incommodait plus et il constata qu'il s'était habitué à elle.

Il en profita pour lui donner le bracelet qu'arboraient tous les humains de son clan. La tradition, dont il n'avait jamais réellement perçu l'utilité, pourrait bien sauver la vie à Allie un de ces jours. Avec ce qui arrivait à Eryn, les meutes s'agitaient, et seule la sienne comprenait vraiment à quel point Allie pouvait être la clé de la victoire. Pas question qu'il la perde maintenant.

Il se demanda si Allie savait pour Eryn. Si c'était le cas, elle ne donnait pas l'impression de s'en préoccuper. Une fois de plus, il fut frappé par le fait qu'elle n'avait _vraiment_ que dix sept ans, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Contrairement à Lily et Elliot qui comme lui étaient intemporels, paraissant parfois très jeunes et parfois très âgés dans leur comportement, elle faisait son âge.

Ce qu'il avait pris pour de la bêtise chez elle était surtout l'expression de sa jeunesse. Ses yeux verts, qu'il avait trouvés bizarres au début, s'agrandissaient comme ceux d'un enfant quand elle était intriguée. Mais ça ne lui donnait pas l'air d'un enfant : elle ressemblait plutôt à un chat piqué par la curiosité.

Elle essaya de le convaincre de retourner au rez-de-chaussée et parvint à le surprendre quand elle lui prit spontanément la main pour le tirer vers la sortie. Ce jour-là, il mit le doigt sur l'une des choses qui le dérangeait chez elle : elle ne se préoccupait jamais de la barrière d'intimidation dont il s'entourait constamment et qu'elle traversait comme on franchit une route.

Elle se méfiait de lui, mais elle ne le craignait pas. Il savait qu'elle sentait forcément tout ce qui faisait de lui un alpha, mais elle n'agissait pas en conséquence. A part les quatre autres alphas de son clan, il n'avait côtoyé jusqu'alors que deux catégories de personnes. Ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres et le respectaient, et ceux qui étaient ses ennemis et avaient peur de lui.

Pour la première fois, il ne sentit pas le loup protester contrel'agression que représentait ce contact physique. Comme il aimait avoir le dessus, il répliqua en l'embrassant sur la joue. L'attaque la laissa suffisamment perturbée pour qu'elle reparte sans avoir terminé de nettoyer son tee-shirt. Il décida qu'elle s'en remettrait.

Le lendemain, Hannah lui lança :

-J'ai vu le bracelet sur le poignet de la fille. Il est supposé avoir du sens pour nous, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle parlait d'une espèce inconnue pour lui.

Il ne fit pas l'effort de cacher son agacement.

-Non, c'est vrai ?

-Tu l'aimes bien, affirma-t-elle soudain sur un ton de reproche.

Apparemment, dix-huit ans n'était pas un temps assez long pour constater qu'il n'aimait pas _bien_ les gens. Jamais les membres de la meute n'auraient commis l'erreur de croire qu'il pouvait s'attacher à quelqu'un. Et de le lui dire.

-J'aime bien tous ceux qui sont utiles à notre mission. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent inutiles. Fais-moi plaisir et essaye de rester dans la première catégorie.

Troisième pleine lune. Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange cette fois-ci. En classe, l'odeur d'Allie l'agressa aussi fortement qu'à son habitude, aussi il sortit de la salle. Allie lui emboita le pas, et il se demanda ce qu'avait cette fille contre lui pour toujours faire l'opposé de ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse.

Sur le toit du lycée balayé par des rafales de vent, il ne percevait que l'odeur d'Allie et se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'exacerbait plus vraiment. Au contraire, maintenant qu'elle ne se mélangeait plus à celle des humains, elle l'apaisait presque.

Il regarda Allie et se demanda quel étrange pouvoir possédait cette fille pour être capable de lui donner envie de ravager un village aussi facilement qu'elle le faisait sourire.

Quand il se mit à pleuvoir, il découvrit qu'elle n'aimait pas l'eau, chose qu'il trouva hilarante. Par moments, ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. Plus il creusait dans les couches de sa personnalité, plus elle le surprenait, et plus il découvrait qu'elle était bien plus complexe qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Ce fut le jour où la situation passa de sous contrôle à hors de contrôle.

D'abord, ils jouèrent. Du moins c'était le terme le plus exact pour qualifier le fait qu'il lui vola son bonnet et qu'elle essaya en vain de le lui reprendre. Si les jeux puérils des adolescents lui étaient depuis longtemps étrangers, la scène lui évoqua une parade entre deux loups.

Ensuite, il comprit qu'il avait touché le fond lorsqu'il trouva qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques, et qu'il s'enterra plus profondément encore en le lui disant de façon spontanée. Bien sûr, la partie manipulatrice de son esprit se réjouissait du fait que les soupçons d'Allie à son égard s'envolaient petit à petit.

Mais il en résultait surtout qu'il ne savait plus si c'était lui qui manipulait Allie, Allie qui le manipulait ou lui qui se manipulait lui-même.

Pour couronner le tout, il lâcha le morceau à propos de la mort de ses parents. Il aurait bien demandé à sa conscience quelle en était l'utilité, parce que lui ne la voyait pas. Si au moins Allie avait pu le regarder comme un être inoffensif, mais non, elle persistait à le traiter comme elle l'avait toujours fait : avec curiosité, sincérité, et une certaine forme de défiance dénuée de crainte.

Quand Hannah arriva, il était arrivé à un tel point d'ensevelissement qu'il fut plus déçu que soulagé.

Depuis plusieurs jours, ils essayaient de récupérer Eryn. Hannah téléphonait tous les jours chez les Cullen avec des téléphones jetables en se faisant passer pour tout et n'importe quoi : livreur de colis, employée de banque, secrétaire du lycée... Le lendemain de la pleine lune, personne ne décrocha, et quand elle les appela sur leurs portables ils répondirent qu'ils revenaient le lendemain. Traduction : ils chassaient.

Nate pénétra chez eux avec le double des clés d'Allie pendant qu'Hannah faisait le guet à l'extérieur.

L'odeur le frappa dès son entrée dans la maison. Celle du sang, vaguement couverte par un parfum de Javel. Aucun doute sur sa propriétaire. Nul battement de cœur ne lui parvenait dans la pièce où Eryn avait été enfermée.

Les Cullen avaient bu son sang. Ainsi il avait eu raison de se méfier : derrière le vernis, la mascarade humaine et les yeux dorés se cachaient les mêmes monstres que ceux qui avaient attaqué son clan. La surprise passée, il se demanda pourquoi ils avaient pris la peine de garder Eryn en vie aussi longtemps si c'était pour la tuer.

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, cela le mit en colère après Allie. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait distrait et l'avait empêché de voir le meurtre d'Eryn venir.

Et il y eut le tremblement de terre, le premier jour de son retour au lycée. Il le sentit venir plusieurs secondes à l'avance, et instinctivement, il tira Allie hors de la salle, bien qu'elle ait perdu plusieurs secondes à essayer de prévenir les humains inutilement.

Il perçut l'incendie tout de suite après, dans la salle où Hannah avait cours. Alors il laissa Allie en lui ordonnant de sortir, tellement habitué à être obéi qu'il n'imagina pas qu'elle irait se mettre en danger.

Il retrouva Hannah en un seul morceau à l'extérieur de la salle et ils sortirent par une fenêtre, non pas parce que c'était plus pratique, mais pour éviter de rencontrer des pompiers qui demanderaient à les examiner.

Il avait au préalable vérifié qu'il ne restait aucun humain dans la zone touchée par le feu. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne se mouillait pas pour les étrangers qu'il n'avait aucune considération pour la vie humaine.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il tomba des nues quand en cherchant Allie dans la foule, il se rendit compte qu'elle manquait à l'appel.

Elle avait encore fait l'inverse de ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire. Elle se mettait en danger pour rien.

Mais ce ne fut pas la raison pour laquelle il sentit la rage s'infiltrer au plus profond de lui-même. Ce fut parce qu'un autre sentiment côtoyait l'irritation : l'inquiétude. Une inquiétude bien supérieure à celle qu'il avait éprouvé pour Hannah, alors que celle-ci était bien plus fragile et bien plus proche de lui. Allie lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il n'était pas habitué à ressentir.

Il la détesta pour cela.

Il la détesta quand il la vit courir vers lui. Il la détesta quand le soulagement s'empara de lui, si intensément qu'il faillit la prendre dans ses bras. Il la détesta quand il vit que ce soulagement était réciproque. Il la détesta quand il vit qu'elle s'était débrouillée pour se blesser. Il la détesta quand elle lui hurla dessus alors qu'il estimait qu'il avait bien plus de raisons qu'elle d'être fâché.

Il était en colère contre Allie comme jamais il ne l'avait été contre personne. Il la détestait pour mettre autant à mal son self control, il la détestait pour ne jamais lui obéir, il la détestait pour se mettre autant en danger, il la détestait pour avoir du sang de vampire, il la détestait pour avoir des yeux aussi captivants, il la détestait pour avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui.

Il sentit tout le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même partir en fumée. A ce point-là, il était certain qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir de la blesser.

Mais encore une fois, il réussit à faire pire.

Il _l'embrassa_.

Non seulement elle ne le repoussa pas, mais elle répondit à son baiser.

Oui, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait une façon assez étrange de détester Allie Black.

Quatre mois de ressentiment, d'attirance, de frustration et de tension sexuelle passèrent dans ce baiser. Il était peut-être temps d'admettre que si Allie était une adolescente, elle n'était en rien une gamine.

Alors qu'en général ils s'opposaient souvent l'un à l'autre, ils étaient accordés dans leurs mouvements. Etrange comme deux personnes qui étaient toujours en décalage pouvaient être autant en phase.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'après que son pouvoir avait totalement cessé de fonctionner. Où étaient passés les années qu'il lui avait fallu pour réfréner les aspects incontrôlables de sa personnalité ? A présent, l'animal, l'homme et l'humain l'attaquaient sur tous les fronts. Mais ils n'étaient plus en opposition à présent : même le loup, qui pourtant avait détesté Allie si longtemps, hurlait déjà à l'idée d'être séparé d'elle.

Ce fut Lily Cullen qui les interrompit, et son expression scandalisée préoccupa moins Nate que la façon dont il avait l'impression d'être connecté à Allie.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Il était réticent à annoncer la nouvelle de la mort d'Eryn à Derek, mais Hannah insista tant et si bien qu'il céda, non sans avoir au préalable demandé à Logan de juguler la réaction de l'intéressé.

Si le monde te fait du mal, blesse le monde en retour. Il avait toujours aimé ce modo. Derek, lui, remplaça « le monde » par « les Cullen ». Nate l'avait toujours trouvé mou et timoré. Il était servi à présent.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Logan l'appela pour le prévenir que Derek avait mis les voiles avec une partie de sa meute. Nate avait une idée assez précise de l'endroit où il se rendait, et il l'attendit de pied ferme à cinq kilomètres de la maison d'Allie, qui était la cible la plus logique.

Heureusement, sa présence suffit à stopper Derek, ce qui prouvait qu'il lui restait encore une once de bon sens. Nate n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

-Brûle quelque chose, détruis une maison, tue quelqu'un, je m'en fiche, mais ne ruine pas notre plan. Si tu t'attaques aux Black maintenant, les modificateurs et les vampires rappliqueront aussitôt.

-Alors nous nous battrons, répliqua sombrement Derek.

-La dernière fois que j'ai compté, nous étions sept, ricana-t-il en désignant ceux qui accompagnaient l'alpha. Eryn n'aurait pas voulu que tu te sacrifies aussi bêtement.

A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien et n'en avait rien à faire, mais il savait la portée que pouvait avoir ce genre de propos sur l'esprit confus d'un père.

Heureusement, le second de Derek s'allia à lui pour le raisonner. Les membres de la meute ne désobéissaient pas à leur alpha, mais ils l'influençaient. Derek et les siens repartirent en promettant de ne pas se mettre en danger.

Nate souffla. Il n'aurait su dire qui, d'Allie ou de la mission, il protégeait le plus.

Sauf que Derek n'avait pas dis son dernier mot. Au lieu de rentrer au Canada, il se rendit à Forks, optant pour une cible autrement plus vulnérable : Charlie Swan. Il le tua et inscrivit de façon très théâtrale au mur « œil pour œil dent pour dent ». Evidemment, le second de Derek l'appela ensuite pour nettoyer l'odeur, aussi pu-t-il admirer ce travail artistique en direct.

Nate ne se priva pas de leur faire remarquer qu'agir dans le dos des autres alphas et s'en prendre à un humain n'était pas vraiment un bon moyen de rendre hommage à Eryn. Plus ils raisonneraient comme des animaux et moins ils auraient le dessus stratégiquement parlant.

Même si sa raison lui criait que c'était une mauvaise idée, il se rendit à l'enterrement de Charlie Swan, guidé par le besoin désespéré de revoir Allie et de comprendre le lien qui l'unissait à elle. Il était plus âgé et plus mature qu'elle. Alors qu'il la voyait se dépatouiller avec difficulté dans la tempête totale qu'était devenu son cœur, il mettait peu à peu des mots sur les sentiments qui prenaient possession de lui quand il se trouvait en sa présence.

Allie se dirigea vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut, et sans savoir pourquoi il fut étonné par la tristesse dans son regard. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait aucun scrupule à la montrer.

Il avait à peine commencé à lui parler que Lily, qui décidément en avait fait sa profession, les interrompit en crachant à Allie :

-N'oublie pas qui est ton imprégné.

Lourds de sens, les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit. Il fit le lien entre ce que Jeremy lui avait raconté des légendes Quileute, les recueils qu'il avait lu d'un œil sceptique et les faits. La façon dont le frère d'Allie s'était entiché d'une humaine du jour au lendemain. Le dénommé Matthew qui semblait suivre Allie à la trace.

Logan prétendait qu'il décidait si une fille lui plaisait vraiment en fonction de l'endroit de son corps où il posait les yeux en premier. Il devait reconnaître que la méthode était fondée.

Seulement, il n'eut pas besoin de ça pour savoir qu'il aimait Allie Black. Il sut qu'il aimait Allie parce qu'il se sentit soudain plus humain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en deux cent ans d'existence. Un humain traversé par une myriade d'émotions contradictoires et déraisonnables, exactement le genre qu'il évitait toujours : le soulagement mêlé à la déception de savoir qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui, un sentiment de trahison relativement hypocrite, et le besoin de la blesser autour que l'avait fait la phrase de Lily.

Comme d'habitude quand il avait l'impression de ne plus être en position de force, il fut agressif avec elle, et bien entendu elle ne se laissa pas faire et l'accusa de ne jamais avoir été honnête avec elle. Il réalisa alors que jamais il n'avait été plus honnête avec quelqu'un que lorsqu'il manipulait Allie. Ou plutôt pensait manipuler Allie.

Il réagit comme il en avait l'habitude lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait. Il classa directement l'amour qu'il portait à Allie dans la case « sentiments inutiles et dérangeants » sans perdre son temps à essayer de s'en débarrasser et traça un trait sur leur histoire, considérant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance et n'en aurait jamais.

Dans son esprit, l'amour était semblable en tous points à une maladie handicapante et mortelle qui consistait à creuser allègrement pour s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Dans les cas où on était assez lucide pour s'en rendre compte, on était tellement aveuglé qu'on préférait continuer à creuser que d'essayer de remonter vers la surface.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Allie avait planté un poignard dans son dos (de façon très déloyale soit dit en passant), et la douleur qui en résultait supplantait toute les autres. Alors, il arracha le poignard.

Seulement pour réaliser, à peine quelques jours plus tard, que la plaie était infectée.

Les meutes estimaient qu'avec l'agitation générée à Seattle et par le meurtre de Charlie Swan, il était temps d'en finir avec les Cullen avant que ceux-ci ne devinent la véritable nature de leurs ennemis. Sur le principe, il était parfaitement d'accord avec la nécessité d'enlever Allie puis de les attaquer. Sauf qu'il ne voyait plus la jeune fille, doutait qu'elle accepte aussi facilement de le rencontrer et n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de l'enlever.

Le temps passé à réfléchir et à douter fut suffisant pour que les Cullen comprennent ce qui se passait et prennent l'avantage.

Ironie du sort, cela empêcha l'enlèvement d'Allie et entraîna celui de Hannah.

Le piège était grossier et visait à les attirer sur le territoire des Cullen pour éviter qu'ils ne fassent subir à Hannah ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Eryn. Heaven, qui était très protectrice envers sa sœur, le harcela par téléphone et il prit l'habitude de filtrer ses appels.

Nate ne savait même plus s'il détestait les vampires plus qu'il n'aimait Allie, mais il savait une chose : il ne pouvait plus commettre l'erreur de laisser ses sentiments interférer. Allie était son ennemie, peut-être même l'instigatrice de l'enlèvement d'Hannah. Chacun d'eux était dévoué à son clan avant tout.

Il savait que même avec son don, il ne pourrait jamais récupérer Hannah sans attaquer tous les vampires qui croiseraient son chemin.

Alors ils décidèrent d'attaquer La Push. Avec Derek qui était métamorphosé par la mort de sa fille, leurs décisions prenaient un tour beaucoup plus radical, alors qu'auparavant ils auraient hésité avant de s'en prendre à des humains. Ils estimaient que les Cullen devaient être avertis qu'eux aussi pouvaient s'en prendre aux plus faibles. Par-dessus tout, il leur fallait une distraction pour pouvoir libérer Hannah.

Ils envoyèrent Jeremy en repérage à La Push, où il confirma que l'endroit n'était effectivement pas gardé par une armée de modificateurs.

C'est le moment que choisit l'intéressé, quand il entendit parler de la future bataille, pour exiger d'être transformé en récompense de ses bons et loyaux services. Il sous-entendit clairement que s'il ne l'obtenait pas, il irait voir ailleurs, c'est-à-dire chez les Cullen avec qui il aurait de nombreuses informations à partager.

Nate envisagea très sérieusement de le tuer. La seule chose qui l'arrêta fut le fait que les meutes connaissaient désormais son existence, et l'assassinat d'humains apparentés à leur clan n'avait pas bonne presse chez eux. Il mordit Jeremy et l'abandonna dans la maison qu'Hannah et lui avait occupé, sachant que personne ne connaissait l'adresse –celle donnée au CPE était fausse- et ne risquait de venir le réveiller avant la fin de sa transformation.

Nate libéra Hannah pendant que les siens attaquaient La Push. Il attendit près de l'endroit où elle était enfermée que les modificateurs qui la surveillaient soient appelés en renfort.

-J'aurais détesté devoir entraîner Ethan à te remplacer, dit-il à Hannah après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Allie ne devait jamais passer avant un membre de sa meute. Il la sentait lui échapper petit à petit, comme des anneaux de vent entre les doigts, et c'était mieux ainsi.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi.

Dès qu'Hannah fut en sécurité, les Enfants de la Lune quittèrent La Push. Les affrontements n'avaient été qu'un amuse-gueule : chaque clan espérait toujours vaincre l'autre autrement que par la force pour minimiser les pertes.

Logan arriva le jour même dans leur jet privé, qu'il cacha à la frontière avec le Canada. L'avion avait pour but de rapatrier Jeremy dont la transformation durait depuis deux jours. C'est à ce moment là que le concerné, qui aurait dû être toujours en train de comater, les appela en catastrophe.

Ils trouvèrent la maison étrangement calme. Seule la porte arrière était ouverte. Dans le salon, Jeremy était avachi sur le sol, à moitié inconscient à cause de la transformation et des plaques rouges vifs –des brûlures- qui parsemaient son corps.

A côté de lui gisait Allie, le visage et les bras recouverts de griffures qui saignaient.

Nate eut l'impression de devoir attendre une éternité avant d'entendre l'un de ses battements de cœur. Pendant une poignée de secondes, tout ce qu'il fut capable de faire fut de se concentrer sur cette musique, régulière et rassurante. Il s'accroupit près d'elle, posa machinalement deux doigts sur sa jugulaire.

Il n'eut pas besoin de Jeremy pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé et il serra les poings pour se calmer tout en lui lançant :

-Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit en vie.

Il était heureux de le voir si mal en point et ne se souciait pas de paraître injuste. Derrière lui, Logan étudiait la scène.

-C'est elle, la fille aux vampires ? Je pensais qu'elle aurait l'air plus coriace que ça. (Il examina Jeremy de plus près et s'interrompit : ) J'ai rien dit.

Pendant que Logan se présentait à un Jeremy gémissant qui n'en avait rien à faire, Nate souleva Allie sous les épaules et les genoux. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont sa tête penchait, dont son sang dégoulinait sur leurs habits à tous les deux, de même qu'il n'aimait pas le peu d'effort que la porter lui demander, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon.

S'attacher était apparemment synonyme d'être abonné aux changements d'avis intempestifs : soudain, l'idée d'enlever Allie lui paraissait très alléchante. S'il l'emmenait, il pourrait la protéger : de la guerre, des Enfants de la Lune et d'elle-même.

Il l'observa attentivement.

Malgré le sang sur son corps, son teint pâle, les griffures sur ses joues, jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi belle. Parce qu'elle était vivante. Il se surprit à espérer revoir bientôt les yeux verts qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Oh, il était sûr qu'elle allait le haïr. Il l'espérait d'une certaine façon. Cela rendrait les choses plus faciles.

Leur amour était né dans les flammes de la défiance et de la haine, et il mourrait dans celles de la vengeance et de la rancœur.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Pour moi cette partie sert surtout à savoir précisément à quoi jouait Nate et ce qu'il pensait pendant qu'Allie se posait des questions sur lui. Je trouve qu'en termes de sentiments la suite devrait être plus intéressante, car durant la première partie de Burning Moon ils ont beau tomber amoureux, ils ne se connaissent pas ni ne se comprennent vraiment.**


	4. Certaines choses ne changent pas

**Voilà voilà, j'ai récidivé ! Dès que j'arrête d'écrire sur cette fiction, les personnages me manquent trop ^^ Je tiens à souligner que ce bonus est écrit uniquement par plaisir, car j'adore les dramas familiaux, j'ai donc été moins regardante sur son réalisme en terme de caractères des personnages et autres, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

**Juju-Black : Félicitations pour ton bac ! Ne t'excuse pas de ne pas avoir reviewé, tu n'as aucune obligation et je n'ai jamais écrit pour ça même si ça me fait très plaisir évidemment ! Contente que le dernier bonus t'ait plu.**

* * *

2048

PDV de Renesmée

Allongée contre Jacob sur le canapé du salon, je regarde un film romantique tandis que mon mari dort à poings fermés. Il a rendu les armes au bout de cinq minutes. Le chalet me paraît bien vide depuis que les jumelles l'ont quitté l'année dernière. Nous avons bien fait de ne pas nous faire construire une immense villa comme celle des Cullen.

Mon portable sonne, et je sursaute presque en reconnaissant le numéro. Je me lève alors sans bruit et me dirige vers la cuisine tout en décrochant.

-Allô ? dis-je tout en refermant la porte derrière moi.

-Renesmée.

La voix neutre et masculine me serre légèrement le cœur de déception. J'avais espéré quelqu'un d'autre.

-Nathaniel. Allie va bien ?

Bref silence.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi cet appel ? Il y a un problème ?

-Pas vraiment. En fait, nous voulons vous _inviter_. (J'entends distinctement l'ironie dans sa voix.) Chez nous. Au Canada.

La surprise, la joie et une sorte d'appréhension me traversent.

-Jacob est inclus dans le « vous » ?

Il acquiesce. Je n'ose pas lui demander pourquoi ce n'est pas Allie qui appelle.

-D'accord, c'est heu… c'est très _gentil_ en tout cas. Pour quand est-ce que je réserve les billets d'avion ?

-C'est déjà fait. Vous avez un vol qui part de Seattle demain à midi.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Et si nous avions déjà eu quelque chose de prévu ?

Je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui, pas aujourd'hui, parce que je sais qu'il gagnerait, mais je suis toujours surprise par son perpétuel sans-gêne.

-Vous auriez annulé.

Et il raccroche, m'épargnant la peine d'admettre qu'il a raison. Je serre le téléphone entre mes mains. Lentement, un sourire s'étire sur mon visage.

Je vais voir ma fille ainsi que l'endroit où elle vit.

Quand je lui apprends la nouvelle, Jacob a l'air heureux, bien que surpris et légèrement anxieux, comme moi. Ensuite, je préviens Elliot, Will, Sarah et Liza, désireuse de leur faire partager ma joie.

Tous les quatre ont déjà séjourné au Canada pour rendre visite à leur sœur. Elliot et Lily n'y sont jamais restés longtemps : même si Lily est tolérée, elle déteste ne pas être accueillie à bras ouverts. Will ne reste en général qu'un jours ou deux, car Madison a interdiction de pénétrer sur le territoire des Enfants de la Lune. Seules Sarah et Liza y sont restées plus d'une semaine. Cette perspective nous a mis mal à l'aise la première fois, mais apparemment elles s'y amusent bien. Comme quoi, les Enfants de la Lune ne sont pas si terribles que ça.

Du moins, c'est ce dont j'essaye de me convaincre.

Mes enfants ont l'air vaguement perplexe en apprenant notre voyage. « Ne vous faites pas bouffer » marmonne Will avant de raccrocher. Je déteste avoir l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose, et plus encore je ne supporte pas de ne plus être celle qui connait le mieux Allie.

Je prépare nos bagages sans trop savoir quoi emporter, car je n'ai pas la moindre idée du temps que nous resterons là-bas. Le lendemain, nous nous rendons à Seattle pour prendre l'avion. A l'issue d'un vol de plusieurs heures, nous atterrissons dans une grande ville, où nous attend un homme d'une trentaine d'années –humain, à ma grande surprise.

Le reste du voyage est long et se fait en voiture, dans un paysage désertique et enneigé. Notre guide n'est pas bavard, et je finis par comprendre qu'il est probablement l'un des descendants des Enfants de la Lune qui a décidé de rester humain.

Il n'y a pas de route menant au village des Enfants de la Lune, seulement un chemin impraticable pour les voitures. L'homme nous explique qu'ils ont condamné la route par laquelle nous étions arrivés en voiture des années auparavant, lorsque nous avons mené une attaque contre leur clan. C'est ironique, nous voilà de nouveau en train de nous rendre chez eux.

Notre guide nous laisse à l'entrée du chemin avec des indications pour parvenir au village, avant de repartir en voiture. Jacob et moi trottinons sans effort avec nos valises sur le sentier, qui est long de plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres. Cette façon de s'isoler du reste du monde est typique des immortels, mais les Enfants de la Lune lésinent encore moins sur la sécurité que les vampires. D'ailleurs j'ai parfois l'impression que nous sommes observés, ce sont sûrement des patrouilles.

Enfin, nous parvenons au village, qui est conforme à mes souvenirs, à la différence que l'atmosphère est paisible cette fois-ci. Jacob me désigne du doigt une piste d'atterrissage et un hangar à avion avec un petit sourire ironique.

A peine parvenus à l'entrée, nous voyons Nathaniel arriver. Le paysage d'une blancheur éclatante fait ressortir ses yeux. Il a les mains enfouies dans les poches de son blouson. Cela fait trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu et il semble avoir quelque chose de changé, mais il me serait difficile de dire quoi.

Nous le saluons avec raideur. Jacob est froid, moi gênée, et Nathaniel n'a manifestement pas l'habitude des simagrées et politesses humaines car il ne s'embarrasse d'aucune d'entre elles. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à meubler la conversation.

Jacob finit par poser la question qui nous brûle les lèvres à tous les deux.

-Où est Allie ?

-A l'intérieur.

Nathaniel fait un signe vers les chalets derrière lui sans que je ne sache lequel il désigne précisément, puis il nous fait signe de le suivre. Nous traversons une petite place sur laquelle des enfants jouent au ballon, surveillés par une jeune femme blonde. Cette dernière se dirige vers nous sitôt qu'elle nous aperçoit. Je me rends compte qu'elle est suivie par deux très jeunes enfants de trois ou quatre ans, et qu'elle en tient un troisième dans les bras.

Je leur souris instinctivement mais ce n'est qu'une fois que mon regard rencontre celui de la fille que je réalise que ce n'est autre qu'Hannah, la cousine de Nathaniel que nous avions capturée deux fois par le passé. Elle nous salue d'un hochement de tête on ne peut plus neutre, mais c'est à Nathaniel qu'elle s'adresse :

-Elle s'est endormie.

Je suis le regard de l'intéressé pour constater qu'elle parle de l'enfant qu'elle porte dans ses bras. C'est une petite fille d'environ deux ans, et si j'avais pris la peine de la regarder avant, j'aurais vu ses longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau qui dépassent de son bonnet. La surprise me transperce. Je connais ces boucles, je connais ce nez, ce menton, ce front. Ce sont ceux d'Allie.

Pendant que Jacob et moi nous taisons, tétanisés, Nathaniel et Hannah sont penchés l'un vers l'autre. La seconde murmure que c'est une très mauvaise idée, ce à quoi il répond tranquillement qu'il est parfaitement au courant.

Mais je ne pourrais me préoccuper moins de leur conversation, et je suis presque soulagée lorsque Jacob rompt le mutisme de mon cerveau en lançant avec brusquerie :

-C'est la fille d'Allie ?

Son ton réveille la petite fille, qui baille tout en papillonnant des cils, révélant des yeux d'un bleu identique à celui de Nathaniel. Ce dernier sourit avec ce qui ressemble à de la fierté, mais l'expression est fugitive et vite remplacée par le sarcasme :

-Et la mienne, de toute évidence.

Jacob est bouche bée. Je suis à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. L'enfant ressemble tellement à Allie quand elle était petite que j'ai du mal à m'habituer au fait que ses yeux ne soient pas verts.

L'air agité, elle se débat pour qu'Hannah la dépose par terre, ce que la jeune femme fait avant de tourner les talons, entraînant les deux autres enfants à sa suite.

Je m'accroupis pour être à la hauteur de la petite fille, le cœur prêt à se briser en mille morceaux :

-Quel est ton nom ?

L'air concentré et méfiant, elle me dévisage. Elle tend une main pour s'accrocher au jean de Nathaniel avant de le contourner, se dissimulant partiellement derrière ses jambes. Il ne fait aucun geste pour lui dire d'arrêter de se cacher, ce qui ne devrait pas m'étonner

Je soupire avant de lever les yeux :

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Abigaël.

-Abby, corrige l'intéressée d'une voix fluette.

-Nous ne savions pas, murmure Jacob, toujours sous le choc.

Abby semble un peu rassurée, et elle revient se placer face à moi sans lâcher son père. Ensuite elle énonce d'un air mi-accusateur mi-sceptique :

-Ce n'est pas Liza.

-Je suis sa mère. Celle de Liza et celle d'Allie.

La mention d'Allie fonctionne. Son visage s'éclaire : ainsi, elle ressemble plus encore à sa mère. Cependant, mon cœur saigne à l'idée que probablement tous mes enfants connaissent déjà l'existence d'Abigaël. Jacob a sauté à la même conclusion, et je sens sa colère bouillir sous la surface, comme de l'eau en ébullition qui n'attend que de déborder de la casserole.

-Pourquoi personne ne nous a rien dit ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, réplique Nathaniel.

-Comme si tu n'étais pour rien dans tout ça ! ricane Jacob. C'est sûrement toi qui es à l'origine de notre ignorance.

Nathaniel le regarde avec tellement de mépris dans les yeux que je m'étonne que Jake ne lui saute pas à la gorge. J'ai l'impression qu'il se maîtrise surtout pour Abby, et l'idée qu'un Enfant de la Lune soit plus en contrôle de lui-même que mon mari me fait bizarre.

L'air effrayé, Abby tire sur son jean.

-Je veux Maman.

Il la soulève dans ses bras. Elle enroule ses petits bras autour de son cou et enfouit la tête dans son blouson. Nathaniel se remet à avancer sans prendre la peine de vérifier que nous le suivons, ce que nous faisons de toute façon. Je souhaite par-dessus tout voir Allie.

Il s'arrête devant un grand chalet qui à mon sens ressemble à tous les autres. Abby saute à terre et court vers la porte :

-Maman !

Elle n'a pas crié, mais c'est suffisant pour que la porte s'ouvre sur notre fille. Elle semble égale à elle-même, la maternité ne l'a pas spécialement vieillie, à cela près qu'elle s'est coupé les cheveux qui lui arrivent à peine aux épaules. Elle se fige en nous apercevant, et je comprends aussitôt à son expression de surprise qu'elle ne nous attendait pas.

Je m'apprête à parler, mais Allie s'est déjà reprise : elle attire Abigaël vers elle, fait un pas en arrière et nous claque la porte au nez. Son dernier coup d'œil est pour Nathaniel, qu'elle foudroie du regard avec application.

Désespérée, je me tourne vers celui-ci. L'apparition-disparition d'Allie n'a pas l'air de beaucoup l'émouvoir.

-J'ai peut-être omis de lui dire que vous veniez, dit-il pour seule explication.

-Quoi ? rugit Jacob.

Nathaniel soulève les sourcils à son intention comme pour lui signifier que nous devrions plutôt le remercier. Ce qui, je m'en rends compte à présent, serait juste.

Il tourne la tête pour regarder derrière lui.

-Tu me dois cent dollars.

Je m'aperçois qu'un homme aux cheveux blond-roux se tient juste derrière lui. Les gens ici se déplacent toujours silencieusement comparé aux Quileute qui sont très tapageurs, c'est perturbant. L'intéressé, qui m'est familier, croise les bras sur sa poitrine en grognant :

-Les réactions de cette fille finiront par me ruiner. (Puis il hoche la tête à notre adresse : ) Je m'appelle Logan.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande Jacob.

Il semble aussi perdu que moi et tout aussi perplexe à l'idée d'être en train de s'en remettre à Nathaniel pour arranger notre relation avec Allie. C'est le monde à l'envers.

-Allie a sans doute verrouillé les portes et il est tard. (Je suis à deux doigts de penser que nous allons être condamnés à dormir dehors lorsqu'il poursuit : ) Logan ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question.

-Je ne fais pas chambre d'hôte, grogne l'autre.

-Considère ça comme une façon de me rembourser mes cent dollars.

Logan lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ok, ok. Et toi, où vas-tu ?

-Chez moi. Je passerai par la fenêtre. (Il pointe un index vers nous : ) Ce qui sera votre meilleure option demain si elle ne s'est pas calmée d'ici là.

-J'ai hâte, grommelle Jacob.

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'inquiète. Je fixe Nathaniel :

-Pourquoi nous as-tu amenés ici ? Tu ne nous portes pas dans ton cœur et Allie a l'air de nous détester.

Il se contente de répondre en haussant les épaules :

-J'ai détesté beaucoup de gens dans ma vie. Je sais faire la différence entre haine et rancœur.

J'échange un regard avec Jacob. Je crois que même dans un siècle, je serai toujours étonnée par la façon dont il aime ma fille.

Je sens un léger contact sur mon épaule alors que Logan nous pousse en avant. J'ai tout juste le temps d'être surprise qu'il ose nous toucher –et moi en particulier.

J'ai tout juste le temps de lancer un dernier regard plein de regret derrière moi.

PDV d'Allie

Allongée sur mon lit, je regarde Abby qui dort contre moi. Je devrais sans doute la ramener dans sa chambre, mais je dois dire que ça m'arrange si elle fait barrière entre Nate et moi quand il reviendra. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris d'inviter mes parents. A vrai dire, je ne veux même pas le savoir.

Je ferme les yeux pour m'obliger à dormir, mais mon esprit ne veut pas se taire et il m'entraîne dans les recoins de mon cerveau, vers là où tout à commencé, pour faire remonter un souvenir à la surface. Au fur et à mesure, ce souvenir se transforme en rêve et le sommeil m'emporte.

_Avachie sur mon lit en début d'après-midi, je lis d'un œil un roman qui ne m'intéresse pas et regarde de l'autre une émission stupide. Etre dans la chambre de mon enfance, dans la maison où j'ai grandi, me procure une impression étrange. Je reviens toujours à La Push un ou deux mois par an mais ce n'est jamais pour rester enfermée dans cette pièce._

_Je soupire. Ces trois derniers jours, je n'ai que rarement quitté ce foutu lit._

Ne pas bouger. Eviter la moindre contrariété,_ a dit Carlisle._

_Je suis arrivée à La Push il y a moins d'une semaine. Officieusement car c'est souvent à cette période que je viens en vacances ici, officiellement pour annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents. Je m'imaginais très mal leur dire que je suis enceinte par téléphone, et ils auraient été vexés si j'avais attendu plus de trois mois._

_Mais j'ai eu à peine le temps de prononcer les trois mots cruciaux devant eux que j'ai été prise de douleurs abdominales. Evidemment, tout le monde a paniqué et Carlisle m'a ordonne de rester couchée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'ai obtempéré et depuis je passe mon temps soit à m'ennuyer soit à m'inquiéter._

_Les fausses couches sont naturelles et à vrai dire je n'en aurais pas tellement peur si Nate était là avec moi. Et si je ne me sentais pas aussi seule. _

_Nate doit me rejoindre juste après la pleine lune, c'est-à-dire dans trois jours. J'ai évité de l'appeler pour ne pas le contrarier avant la pleine lune : il pourrait réagir de façon impulsive et dangereuse. Et puis trois jours ce n'est rien. Du moins c'est ce dont j'essaye de me convaincre. Du coup, mon portable est éteint. J'ai la ferme intention de prétendre qu'il est en panne._

_Interrompant le fil de mes pensées, ma mère passe la tête par la porte entrouverte :_

_-Il y a un certain Tristan au téléphone._

_Je lui fais signe que je prends l'appel, elle me tend le téléphone et je la remercie du regard tandis qu'elle ressort de ma chambre et referme la porte derrière elle. Tristan est l'un de mes amis. Il a fait la même formation que moi, à savoir la sociologie que j'étudie par correspondance et il me passe parfois ses cours. J'espère donc que ce n'est pas pour m'annoncer qu'un Enfant de la Lune enragé a déchiqueté mes cahiers ou un truc du genre._

_-Allô ?_

_-Tu filtres mes appels._

_La voix qui retentit n'est pas celle de Tristan. J'aurais dû me montrer plus prudente. J'aspire bruyamment de l'air. Devant mon quasi-silence, Nate poursuit :_

_-Donc j'ai raison. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Un instant, j'envisage de mentir. Il le sentirait probablement mais je le connais suffisamment pour pouvoir l'éloigner de la vérité. Sauf qu'il risque de m'en vouloir par la suite. Sans compter qu'il ne s'agit plus seulement de moi. Il faut que j'apprenne à ne plus faire cavalier seul._

_-Ne panique pas, d'accord ? J'ai mal au ventre depuis que je suis arrivée. Du coup je dois rester couchée. Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas la joie, mais sinon ça va._

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas utiliser un ton aussi léger, car c'est tout sauf convaincant. Je suis pourtant une assez bonne menteuse -quand je suis convaincue du bien fondé du mensonge._

_-Au diable la pleine lune, Allie. Dis moi ce qui se passe vraiment._

_Je jure mentalement. Entre ma façon de l'éviter puis de dédramatiser, il imagine le pire. Ma voix se fait agacée et plus assurée : elle est certainement plus crédible, mais c'est surtout parce que je suis cent pour cent sincère cette fois-ci._

_-Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ? Je m'ennuie, j'ai peur et tu me manques. A part ça, tout roule._

_Bref silence._

_-Ne bouge pas. J'arrive._

_Il raccroche aussi sec._

_-Et où pourrais-je aller de toute façon ? grogné-je à l'intention du plafond._

_En fait, je suis plus catastrophée qu'irritée. Nate ne peut pas débarquer chez des vampires trois jours avant la pleine lune. S'il était dans son état normal, il ne prendrait pas une décision aussi stupide. Mais de même, si la pleine lune n'était pas dans trois jours, rien ne l'empêcherait de venir._

_Je passe un coup de fil à Logan pour lui demander de retenir Nate, mais celui-ci est déjà parti. Alors, je me lève et sors de ma chambre pour prévenir mes parents de l'arrivée imminente d'un Enfant de la Lune trois jours avant la pleine lune. Carlisle hurlerait s'il me voyait. Se faire apporter des spaghettis et du pop-corn était drôle le premier jour. Plus maintenant. J'essaye simplement de bouger avec précaution._

_Je m'arrête en haut de l'escalier. Les voix de mes parents me parviennent du salon. Je m'apprête à les héler quand le contenu de leur conversation m'interpelle :_

_-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'Allie serait la première à avoir un enfant._

_-Je sais, souffle Maman. C'est bizarre hein ? J'ai toujours parié sur Elliot. _

_-Mais elle adore les enfants, objecte Elizabeth dont je n'avais pas deviné la présence jusque là. Et elle est mature._

_-Il faut plus que ça, Liz, répond Papa. Tu sais, cette espèce de dévouement qui fait que tu pourrais passer la journée à monter et démonter une pyramide de lego ? Je ne dis pas que ta sœur ne l'a pas. Simplement que je ne l'imagine pas l'avoir. Sans mentionner son cher et tendre. Ah ah._

_-C'est vache ça, Papa, observe Sarah, qui n'est jamais loin de Liz, avant d'enchaîner. Vous pensez qu'ils l'ont voulu ou que c'est un accident ?_

_Je n'en veux pas vraiment à Sarah de poser cette question. C'est dans sa nature de fouiner dans les affaires des autres. Il y a trois ans, quand elle a commencé à s'intéresser aux garçons, elle me harcelait pour connaître nos pratiques sexuelles._

_Par contre, je suis déçue du long silence qui suit. Comme si, au lieu de rembarrer Sarah, mes parents se penchaient sérieusement sur la question. Et leur mutisme me laisse penser qu'ils croient qu'au moins un de nous deux ne voulait pas. Mon père reprend :_

_-Si elle était avec quelqu'un de plus… conventionnel, je ne m'en ferais pas. Elle aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour lui montrer le chemin._

Quelqu'un comme Matthew_. Le sous-entendu est tellement évident._

_-J'espère qu'on verra le bébé plus d'une fois par an, remarque ma mère. J'aurais aimé qu'elle l'élève près d'ici._

_-Mais les Enfants de la Lune adorent les gamins, proteste Sarah._

_-C'est dans la nature des loups de souhaiter une descendance, rétorque Papa. Mais au final, le loup et l'humain doivent s'accorder ou l'on court au désastre. _

_Je fais demi-tour vers ma chambre avec la ferme intention de leur parler de Nate un peu plus tard. Par exemple quand la boule dans ma gorge aura disparu. Dans d'autres circonstances, je serais descendue pour leur passer un savon. _

_Sauf que j'ai des doutes moi aussi. Et les entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, ça fait mal._

_Ensuite, je m'endors, roulée en boule dans mon lit. Quand je me réveille, il est trop tard. Des éclats de voix me parviennent depuis le salon. Je me redresse en vitesse pour m'adosser à la pile d'oreillers._

_-Il est hors de question que nous laissions un Enfant de la Lune enragé voir Allie ! tonne la voix de Papa._

_-C'est drôle, je ne me rappelle pas avoir demandé une quelconque permission, rétorque la voix de Nate._

_Un instant, je suis soulagée de savoir qu'il est toujours en mesure d'ironiser même avec une demi-vampire à quelques mètres de lui._

_-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, l'attente ne durera que quelques jours, réplique Maman d'un ton sec. Allie n'a pas besoin de ça._

_-Hé ! crié-je pour attirer leur attention._

_Malheureusement, personne ne m'écoute. Je veux leur dire de laisser Nate monter. Jamais il ne me fera de mal, il faut juste éviter de s'opposer à lui aussi violemment. Je connais par cœur le fonctionnement des loups pendant la pleine lune. Ils deviennent simplement ultra-protecteurs envers leur famille. _

_-Tu as rompu le traité, poursuit Papa d'une voix menaçante. Vos incursions sont interdites une semaine avant la pleine lune._

_-Cinq minutes, insiste Nate. Je reste cinq minutes avec elle et ensuite je m'en vais._

_Même si je suis un peu énervée, je reste malgré tout impressionnée de son contrôle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il essaierait de parlementer. Le connaissant, il serait capable de forcer le passage._

_-Non !_

_Le ton de mon père est chargé de colère, et cette fois-ci ce n'est plus le comportement de Nate que je crains. Ignorant la douleur qui nait dans mon ventre, je me lève d'un bond, cours dans le couloir, puis dévale les escaliers avant de m'arrêter au milieu des marches._

_-STOP !_

_Crier me vide de mes forces. Je m'appuie contre la rampe._

_Nate se tourne vers moi. Ses prunelles sont du gris de l'orage, mais son visage s'éclaire quand il me voit. Je tends la main vers lui. Malgré la situation, j'ai rarement été aussi soulagée de le voir._

_C'est à cet instant que mon père se transforme. Nessie saute sur le côté pour éviter son corps immense tandis que Nate se retourne pour lui faire face en grondant. _

_Soudain, la douleur me transperce l'abdomen et je hurle en m'accrochant à la rambarde. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, mes jambes cèdent sous mon poids et je me sens partir en avant. Nate se rue vers moi et j'atterris dans ses bras._

_La tête me tourne, pourtant j'ai une conscience accrue de certains détails. La façon dont les yeux de Nate sont fixés sur moi. Et surtout la façon dont ceux de mon père sont fixés sur Nate._

_Sur Nate, et non sur moi._

_Je ne réalise même pas que je m'évanouis._

_Lorsque je me réveille, je me trouve dans la pièce médicalisée de la villa Cullen, endroit que j'ai toujours détesté. Carlisle se tient debout au pied de mon lit. D'après la luminosité, je dirais que c'est le matin : j'ai donc dormi toute la soirée et toute la nuit._

_-Où est Nate ? murmuré-je d'une voix rauque._

_-On l'a envoyé plus loin dans la forêt, il reviendra après la pleine lune. Il ne se contrôlait plus quand on a compris… ce qui t'arrivait._

_-Ce qui m'arrivait, répété-je._

_-Oui. Tu as fait une…_

_Je ne veux pas qu'il le dise à voix haute, alors je l'interromps :_

_-Je sais._

_Epuisée, je me passe la main sur le visage. Mes paupières se referment d'elles mêmes._

_-Tu veux que j'appelle tes parents ? poursuit Carlisle, qui semble inquiet. Ils se sentent mal._

_\- Non. Je vais dormir._

_Je l'entends acquiescer. Je dors un peu, mais pas longtemps. Mon corps n'est plus douloureux, il me semble simplement très vide. A mon réveil, je vais chez Maddie et Will en prenant tout de même la peine de prévenir Carlisle. Je n'ai pas envie de rester couchée trois jours en attendant Nate. Si je le fais, je vais m'apitoyer sur moi-même et je déteste ça._

_La maison de mon frère est à Forks, un bon compromis pour un couple vampire/loup-garou. Ca m'arrange bien d'éviter La Push et le territoire des Cullen. Ce qui m'arrange surtout, c'est que Will et Maddie sont dénués de toute compréhension envers ce que je vis : ils me traitent donc comme d'habitude._

_J'évite les appels répétés de mes parents, que Will a dû avertir que je ne voulais pas les voir. Les jumelles viennent me voir les deux jours suivants. Le troisième, elles ne sont pas seules. Je leur ouvre la porte avec impatience, pour voir la seule personne que j'ai vraiment eu envie de voir ces derniers jours._

_-Allie._

_Enfin, je peux lire sur le visage de quelqu'un les mêmes sentiments que ceux que je ressens en ce moment. Alors je fais la seule chose que je me sens en mesure de faire à cet instant : je me jette dans les bras de Nate et je pleure. Liz laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise alors que les larmes roulent sur mes joues._

_-Je savais qu'il ne vivrait pas. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu sois là. (Je poursuis sans tenir compte de l'incohérence de mes paroles : ) Il ne m'a pas regardé, Nate. Je hurlais et il ne m'a pas regardée. Ils ne me font même pas confiance. Ils ne pensent pas que nous serions capables d'élever un bébé._

_Sarah attrape Liz par le bras et l'entraîne dans la maison. Nate me prend le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder :_

_-Tu n'as pas besoin de l'approbation de tes parents pour être heureuse._

_Il essuie du pouce les larmes sur mes joues._

_-J'aurais voulu être avec toi._

_-J'aurais voulu ne pas venir du tout, fais-je d'un ton dégoûté._

_-Hé. Ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ?_

_Je ne dois vraiment pas avoir l'air bien, pour qu'il doive me rassurer de la sorte. Perdre un bébé avant trois mois de grossesse ne m'a jamais paru insurmontable, même si c'est triste de perdre un espoir et que je sens déjà le poids de la déception dans ma poitrine. Mais j'aurais tellement aimé que ça se passe d'une autre manière. Ne pas avoir l'impression que ma famille ne partage pas du tout ce que je vis._

_Puisque je suis déjà en pleine réjouissance, je décide de m'enfoncer encore en fixant Nate droit dans les yeux et en disant :_

_-Mon père a insinué que… (Je me rends compte que c'est une mauvaise idée de mentionner Papa, alors je vais droit au but : ) Est-ce que tu veux un bébé parce que tu veux un héritier ?_

_A sa décharge, il a l'air sincèrement étonné. J'explique patiemment :_

_-Je deviens une spécialiste de ta culture et de ses traditions, tu sais. Je veux dire par là une descendance, qui hériterait de la meute et te donnerait plus de pouvoir vis-à-vis des autres. Regarde, les autres alphas trimballent leurs gosses comme des trophées vivants et..._

_-Bien sûr que je veux ça, m'interrompt-il. Comme tous les loups._

_Il commence à avoir l'air amusé, et ce n'est jamais bon signe quand j'essaye d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui et qu'il se marre. _

_-Allie, si je voulais un… héritier, comme tu dis, je n'aurais pas attendu de te rencontrer pour en avoir. Mais avant de te rencontrer, je n'étais pas suffisamment stupide pour penser que je ne m'attacherais pas à un enfant. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas créer ce problème potentiel. Je veux une succession parce que je suis un Enfant de la Lune. Je veux un enfant avec toi parce que je t'aime. _

_Je fronce les sourcils._

_-Viendrais-tu de qualifier notre futur enfant de problème potentiel ?_

_-Bien sûr. Toi, tu es mon problème permanent._

_Je bats des cils et imite la voix de Sarah quand elle rencontre un garçon qui lui plaît._

_-Oh ! Comme tu es romantique Nathaniel !_

_Il tire sur une boucle de mes cheveux comme pour me réprimander d'utiliser un ton aussi fatigant._

_-Tes parents t'ont rempli la tête de doutes. Est-ce que tu veux toujours…_

_-Oui. J'ai reçu tellement d'amour dans ma vie. Si je le garde seulement pour moi, je vais exploser._

_-Tu peux en partager avec moi en attendant._

_Je souris, me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes mains sur ses épaules afin de l'embrasser. Ses doigts enserrent ma taille. Jamais il ne m'a paru plus évident qu'en cet instant que je n'ai effectivement pas besoin de mes parents pour être heureuse._

_Soudain, il interrompt notre étreinte et me bouscule en attrapant mon bras et en se tournant sur le côté. Mais j'ai l'habitude, et c'est blasée que je vois apparaître Maddie Chou suivie de Sarah et d'Elizabeth._

_-Salut, tueur de vampire, le salue la première._

_Nate incline la tête._

_-Buveuse de sang._

_Aucun d'eux ne l'admettra, mais je suis certaine qu'ils sont au début d'une longue et solide histoire d'amitié. Madison s'adresse à moi :_

_-Ta mère au téléphone. Elle insiste. Tu prends ?_

_-Non. Je lui parlerai dans l'avion. (Je hausse les épaules devant les regards déçus de mes sœurs). Je veux rentrer vite. Ce n'est pas de votre faute._

_Liz, qui est très émotive, renifle._

_-Tu ne peux pas les tenir pour responsables de ce qui t'arrive. _

_-Pas de ce qui m'arrive, mais de la façon dont c'est arrivé. S'ils n'acceptent pas mes choix de vie, je n'ai plus rien à leur dire._

_Sarah lève les yeux au ciel et s'avance vers moi :_

_-Ne le prends pas mal, mais quand on vous regarde tous les deux, on voit… comment dire ? Des combattants. (Je glousse devant l'expression.) Pas forcément au sens propre, mais on dirait que vous êtes toujours prêts à faire face au moindre problème. C'est donc normal qu'on ait du mal à vous imaginer faire autre chose que gérer des problèmes._

_Elle n'a pas tort, bien que ça me coûte de l'admettre. Si mes parents me l'avaient dit en face, de la même manière qu'elle vient de le faire, je l'aurais sans doute mieux pris. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, lance Nate avec un sourire sardonique. Si le gamin ne nous plaît pas, on le noiera dans le lac._

_Je suis la seule à éclater de rire tandis que les autres nous regardent d'un air affligé._

_-Mon dieu, marmonne Madison, l'air sincèrement inquiète._

_-Si on fait des enfants mignons, proposé-je, je veux bien t'en vendre un._

Mon rêve/souvenir s'interrompt brutalement, m'évitant de revivre la phrase suivante de Madison, dont le contenu était assez grossier. C'est un rayon de soleil sur ma joue qui m'a réveillée. Je le fixe en méditant.

Après être rentrée chez moi trois ans plus tôt, j'ai répondu à mes parents chaque fois qu'ils appelaient. Nos conversations étaient cordiales mais il restait toujours un froid entre nous.

Par contre, quand j'ai été enceinte d'Abby, j'ai refusé tout net d'en parler à mes parents. Le sujet restait sensible et je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui s'était passé la première fois. Ca arrangeait bien Nate, qui aurait eu du mal à me voir repartir à La Push dans mon état. Comme je ne mettais plus les pieds là-bas, mes frères et sœurs ont pris l'habitude de me rendre visite au Canada.

A la naissance d'Abigaël, j'ai eu d'autres choses à gérer que mes parents. En un sens ils avaient eu raison : s'adapter à son arrivée et à ce qu'elle faisait de nous était tout sauf facile. Mais au final, nous nous en étions bien sortis. Abby était heureuse et en bonne santé et personne ne l'avait jamais faite tomber par terre ou ce genre de choses.

Après, il était trop tard : j'étais bien trop têtue pour appeler mes parents, leur apprendre qu'ils avaient une petite fille de quelques mois et m'excuser de ne pas le leur avoir dit. Ca arrangeait Nate, encore, parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se rende dans une certaine région infestée de vampires.

Puis il y a eut un moment où ça a arrêté de l'arranger.

Probablement le moment où je n'ai plus réussi à cacher à quel point ils me manquaient.

Cette dernière pensée m'a échappée et je me mords la lèvre. Lorsque j'essaye de bouger, je me rends compte que je suis dans les bras de Nate. Son torse est collé à mon dos, un de ses bras me serre contre sa poitrine et son souffle chatouille ma nuque. Abby a manifestement réintégré sa chambre.

L'un des avantages d'être une adulte mature, c'est que je sais bien gérer ma colère : voilà pourquoi je ne suis même pas tentée d'essayer de l'étrangler dans son sommeil. Je me contorsionne pour m'extirper de son étreinte sans le réveiller, mais il resserre sa prise sur mon corps.

-Gigoter comme ça n'est pas le meilleur moyen de me garder endormi.

Je me tourne de l'autre côté pour lui faire face, accusatrice :

-Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas voir mes parents en peinture.

-C'est le cas, donc fais en sorte que ce désagrément n'ait pas servi à rien.

-Tu étais là pourtant, et tu as vu la façon dont ils m'ont traitée et dont ils t'ont traité ! Je pensais que ça t'arrangeait que je sois en phase avec toi, que nous soyons d'accord tous les deux sur le fait qu'ils ont perdu le droit de connaître Abby ! Je veux dire, pour _une fois_ qu'on ne se chicane pas pour des histoires à…

Pendant que je parle, Nate me relâche, se lève et enfile une chemise, ce qui m'arrange car c'est bien plus facile de l'invectiver quand son visage n'est plus à deux centimètres du mien. Il ne prend pas la peine d'en boutonner les boutons et il me coupe la parole :

-La fille dont je suis tombé amoureux n'est _jamais_ d'accord avec moi.

Je lui jette un oreiller tandis qu'il se dirige vers la porte. Il marque une pause avant de sortir :

-Tu ferais bien de la rappeler.

PDV de Renesmée

Le lendemain matin, nous partons à la recherche d'Allie. Il semble qu'elle soit déjà passée partout, mais nous ne la trouvons nulle part. Apparemment, les Enfants de la Lune sont plus matinaux que nous. Il faut aussi dire qu'ils ne sont pas très coopératifs quand nous essayons de nous renseigner.

A midi, nous finissons par la trouver près d'un petit terrain de sport dont la neige a été déblayée et où des jeunes humains et Enfants de la Lune jouent au basket.

Elle se trouve sur les marches d'un vieux porche et est assise sur les genoux de Nathaniel, qui a ses mains sur sa taille. Leurs deux corps sont en angle droit l'un par rapport à l'autre et ils penchent leurs têtes de façon à ce qu'elles se touchent presque. Leur position, très intime, me surprend plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Peut-être que même si Jacob et moi nous sommes faits à leur relation, nous ne les avons jamais vraiment vus tels qu'ils étaient.

Aussi mal à l'aise que moi, Jacob ralentit l'allure jusqu'à ce qu'Allie nous aperçoive et se lève d'un bond. Nathaniel l'imite et murmure quelque chose à son oreille avant de s'engouffrer dans le chalet derrière eux.

Allie se dirige vers nous. Elle porte des bottes fourrées, un pull en coton rouge et un bonnet mais à part ça elle n'est pas habillée chaudement. Je suppose que tout le monde, même elle, se fait au froid et à l'humidité. L'air décidé, elle ressemble bien plus à celle que je connais qu'hier soir, lorsqu'elle nous a fuit. J'ai tellement envie de la serrer dans mes bras que je dois me mordre la lèvre pour m'en empêcher.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bonjour.

-Nous t'avons cherché partout, lancé-je en espérant qu'elle ne nous évitait pas.

-Je donne des cours à l'école le matin.

Jacob hoche la tête.

-Tu nous l'avais dit la dernière fois… qu'on s'est vus.

-Tu as coupé tes cheveux, fais-je remarquer pour éviter que le silence ne s'installe.

-Abby tirait dessus. Nate a eu du mal à s'en remettre.

Je déteste ce manque de spontanéité entre nous. Allie et Jacob doivent le détester encore plus, car ils ouvrent la bouche en même temps pour parler, une expression identique sur leurs visages. Jacob est le plus rapide :

-Je suis désolé Allie, je sais que tu me tiens responsable de ta fausse couche la première fois. Je n'aurais jamais dû être violent alors que tu étais si proche de moi. S'il te plaît, ne punis pas ta mère pour moi.

Je lui suis reconnaissante d'essayer de me défendre, mais je pense qu'Allie sait très bien que sur le moment je partageais l'avis de Jake et que j'aurais pu empêcher son comportement si je l'avais souhaité.

-Je ne t'ai pas cru responsable de ça, soupire Allie, ce n'était pas la faute de personne. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire confiance à Nate, mais de croire en mon jugement le concernant. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de le défier et tu ne m'as pas écouté. Rien ne t'obligeait à te transformer et pourtant, tu l'as fait.

Je ne voulais pas prendre parti, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de défendre Jake :

-Tu dois maintenant pouvoir comprendre à quel point l'instinct protecteur d'un parent est puissant.

-Vous n'avez jamais essayé de protéger Will de Madison, et pourtant laissez-moi vous dire qu'elle est restée bien plus incontrôlable que Nate pendant des années.

Jake me prend la main. « _Madison n'a jamais eu envie de bouffer du loup-garou_ »

-Et pourquoi n'as-tu jamais protégé Will de Madison ? poursuit Allie. Parce qu'ils sont imprégnés. (Elle a raison, et la connexion mentale que Jacob partage avec nos fils y a participé aussi.) Sous prétexte que je ne suis pas avec mon imprégné, ce que j'entreprends a moins de valeur ?

-Pas du tout, protestons-nous en cœur.

Allie pointe un index vers nous, ses yeux émeraude étincelant de colère :

-Vous n'étiez pas contents à l'idée que j'ai un enfant. Parce qu'il n'allait pas être élevé à La Push et que vous n'aviez pas confiance en Nate !

Ce qui explique sans doute qu'elle ne nous ait jamais parlé d'Abby, mais il serait malvenu de le lui reprocher maintenant. Un lourd silence s'ensuit, jusqu'à ce que Jacob admette simplement :

-Oui. Tu as eu trois ans pour t'en remettre, je suis prêt à m'excuser des dizaines de fois et à faire tous les efforts nécessaires. Est-ce qu'on peut passer à autre chose maintenant ? Comme par exemple rencontrer ta fille ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Allie semble choquée et j'envie Nathaniel d'avoir été le premier à comprendre que pour la calmer, il faut la couper dans son élan et la prendre par surprise. Nous l'avons toujours su mais nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de l'expérimenter.

Allie nous fixe en silence puis fini par abdiquer :

-Venez.

Elle fait le tour du terrain de basket. De l'autre côté se trouve un loup qui doit être jeune car il semble un peu pataud. Il joue avec trois enfants, parmi lesquels Abby, qui rient en s'accrochant à son pelage et en essayant de lui grimper sur le dos. Abby est la plus jeune, la plus maladroite et celle qui tombe le plus souvent, à mon grand amusement. Un petit garçon des plus adorables, qui doit avoir un an de plus qu'elle, la relève tout le temps.

-Rassure moi, celui-là n'est pas à vous non plus ? plaisante Jacob.

-Non, mais j'aimerais bien, vous avez vu comme il est mignon ?

-Maman ! lance Abby, contrariée.

-Désolée mon cœur, tu es ma préférée.

Abby s'arrête de jouer, secoue ses longs cheveux et court vers Allie. Au dernier moment, elle dérape et tombe sur le sol.

-Elle est presque humaine, murmure Allie face à notre étonnement.

Elle se baisse pour relever la petite fille et épousseter son manteau. Abby se laisse faire et finit par enrouler ses bras autour des jambes d'Allie tout en nous scrutant d'un regard suspicieux.

-Papa dit que ce sont tes parents.

A son âge, Allie n'était pas aussi sauvage. Je suppose qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre son physique et son caractère.

-Oui, ce sont mes parents, Jacob et Nessie. Je t'ai déjà parlé d'eux. Tu veux montrer ton pouvoir à _grand-mère Renesmée_ ?

Jake et moi essayons de ne pas nous étouffer. A en juger par l'expression d'Allie, elle l'a fait exprès. « _Je me sens vieille, comme si j'avais pris vingt ans_. », pensé-je mentalement à l'intention de mon mari.

Quand Abby acquiesce, Allie la prend dans ses bras de façon à ce qu'elle se trouve à ma hauteur. Lorsqu'elles sont aussi proches, il est évident que leurs visages sont quasi-identiques. Elles sont si belles toutes les deux que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Abby tend la main vers ma joue en faisant la moue pour que je me penche vers elle. Malgré l'évidence des faits, je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'elle fait, même lorsqu'elle appuie la paume de sa main sur ma peau, même lorsque des images magnifiques de loups hurlant à la lune s'imposent à mon esprit.

Enfin, au bout d'une ou deux minutes, je finis par capter :

-Elle a hérité de mon pouvoir ? C'est merveilleux ! Je ne savais pas ce que je manquais jusque là !

Abby rayonne de plaisir avant de dire :

-Je préfère celui de Maman.

-Oui, le mien est cool hein ? acquiesce Allie tout en faisant rougeoyer sa main, ce qui fait mourir de rire la petite.

Dire que j'avais tellement peur que la vie que Nate imposait à Allie ne lui convienne pas. Bien qu'elle ait mûri, elle est resté la même que la fille que j'ai élevée.

Tout à coup, un ballon arrive à toute allure vers nous. Jacob l'arrête au dernier moment, l'empêchant de heurter la tête d'Abby, avant de le relancer vers le terrain. Allie me fait signe de mettre mes mains sur les oreilles d'Abby, ce que je fais, et heureusement pour la petite car sa mère est en train de crier :

-Apprenez à viser, sombres crétins !

Phrase suivie d'autres insultes moins élégantes.

Malgré moi, je souris.

Non, certaines choses ne changent pas.

* * *

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, je préfère Allie et Nate quand ils rencontrent des problèmes que quand leur vie est toute tranquille ^^**

**Au programme pour la suite : la suite de Burning Moon du PDV de Nate, et sans doute une histoire sur l'intégration d'Allie chez les Enfants de la Lune. A bientôt !**


	5. Entre chiens et loups partie 1

**Me revoilà ! Cela fait une éternité que je travaille sur ce bonus, j'ai fini par abdiquer et le couper en deux quand j'ai dépassé les 10 000 mots ^^ La deuxième partie n'est pas finie mais elle ne devrait pas trop se faire attendre.**

**Ce bonus traite d'un sujet qui me tenait à cœur, à savoir l'intégration d'Allie chez les Enfants de la Lune, qui ne pouvait décemment pas se passer en un claquement de doigts.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Guest : Merci pour ton message, bonne lecture !**

**Blue067 : Ah Nate et Allie ont encore conquis quelqu'un, bienvenue dans leur fan club ^^**

**VampWolf : merci pour tes compliments, contente que Burning Moon t'ait plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce bonus !**

**Lulululu : Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pense pas avoir épuisé mon stock de bonus ! Ca me ferait vraiment mal au cœur d'arrêter d'écrire, même si je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'y mettre souvent.**

**Marielucastj : je préviendrai si jamais je suis à cours de Bonus, mais pour le demain, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, même si les délais sont longs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

2051

A côté de moi, Savannah étreint brièvement Caleb tandis que Nate donne à voix basse des instructions de dernière minute à Logan. Les valises sont entassées au milieu du salon. Tout le monde est si calme, leur attitude suggère clairement qu'ils ont l'habitude des voyages. Alors que les loups-garous en général sont très attachés à leur territoire, les Enfants de la Lune ont beaucoup vadrouillé lorsqu'ils faisaient la guerre aux vampires. Ils sont devenus des nomades par obligation.

Assise sur la table du salon, les jambes pendant dans le vide, Abigaël boude. Ce qui serait sans doute mon attitude si j'avais cinq ans moi aussi. Je m'appuie sur la même table en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Nate s'approche de nous. Il tend les bras à Abby, qui perd son expression renfrognée et le laisse la prendre contre lui. Elle pose sa main sur sa joue. Le reste de leur conversation se fait à moitié en silence, elle lui envoyant des images et lui répondant à voix basse. Nate finit par lui embrasser le front et la reposer. Comme Abby essaye de s'accrocher à lui, je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle le laisse partir, ce qu'elle fait avant d'aller prendre la main d'Hannah.

Je murmure en voyant ses yeux humides :

-Ma mère m'a pourtant prévenue que les enfants uniques sont plus collants.

Nate me lance un regard moqueur :

-Tu en veux un autre ?

-Dans tes rêves.

Derrière lui, Heaven, Savannah, Connor et Tyler s'emparent des valises et sortent de notre chalet pour se diriger vers le petit avion qui les attend sur la piste d'atterrissage.

Nate s'avance vers moi pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains, et je lève la tête pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens tout en enroulant mes doigts autour de ses poignets. Il approche son visage du mien de façon à ce que nos fronts et nos nez se touchent presque, et mes paupières se ferment brièvement alors que je me concentre sur la proximité de nos visages et sur son souffle sur ma bouche. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas les embrasser –c'est qu'avec huit spectateurs, je m'autorise à être un peu pudique.

-Reviens vite, finis-je par chuchoter en rouvrant les yeux.

-Compte sur moi.

Il fait demi-tour et s'en va à la suite des autres. Je prends Abby par la main et nous sortons du chalet avec les autres pour regarder l'avion décoller. Ma fille le suit des yeux d'un air fasciné, et quand il disparaît à l'horizon, je pivote vers elle pour lancer :

-On est enfin débarrassées de lui ! Et ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, tu n'as pas l'âge requis. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux absolument faire qui requiert l'absence de ton père ?

A vrai dire, il n'y a pas grand-chose que Nate lui interdise, à part une ou deux broutilles. Je m'estime un parent bien plus équilibré. La seule chose qu'elle ne peut pas faire, c'est côtoyer des vampires. C'est notre seule source de discorde quant à l'éducation d'Abby.

-Inviter tante Maddie ? propose Abby, tout sourire.

Mon sourire se fige.

-Pour ça, il faudra que tu attendes le jour où je serai partie aussi. Ou morte, c'est encore mieux.

Elle m'adresse une grimace comique. Pendant ce temps, Hannah vient se poster à ma hauteur, bras croisés sur la poitrine, le visage tourné vers le ciel :

-J'espère qu'ils n'auront pas de problème.

-Bah, ce ne serait pas marrant s'ils n'en rencontraient pas un ou deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons reçu l'appel au secours d'une meute d'Enfants de la Lune habitant en Suède dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. Apparemment, ils sont aux prises avec un groupe de vampires nomades et chacun essaye d'éradiquer l'autre.

C'est la première fois depuis très, très longtemps qu'on entend parler d'un autre groupe d'Enfants de la Lune ayant appris à se maîtriser. Enfin, se maîtriser c'est vite dit : disons qu'ils jurent se nourrir d'animaux et non d'humains. Par contre, contrairement à notre clan (et encore ça ne concerne que certains de nos membres), ils ont du mal avec les vampires. Nate et les autres alphas se sont montrés super méfiants vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle, car les Enfants de la Lune hors de contrôle sont à l'origine de l'éradication de leur espèce par les Volturi.

Enfin bref, ils ont finalement décidé d'y aller histoire de les sortir de ce pétrin et de vérifier qu'ils sont bien des loups-garous civilisés. Inutile de préciser qu'ils ont omis, dans une attitude assez hypocrite, de prévenir les Cullen. Leur excuse : si on ramène plus de vampires qu'il n'y en a déjà sur le territoire de l'autre clan, ça risque de dégénérer car tous les Enfants de la Lune confondus ne pourront pas se concentrer. Ils n'ont pas tort, mais j'ai prévenu que si la situation empire, je passe un coup de fil à ma famille maternelle. Après tout, ce sont eux, les dirigeants des vampires.

Trois jours plus tard, mon portable sonne alors que nous sommes à table. Nous c'est Abby, moi plus deux -trois squatteurs. Je décroche aussitôt en voyant qui appelle :

-Allô ?

-C'est moi.

Soulagée, je souffle. C'est le premier appel que nous recevons depuis leur départ, alors qu'en tout ils sont quand même une quinzaine à être partis, et qu'aux dernières nouvelles ils sont tous dotés de portable..

-Je me suis éloigné pour téléphoner, poursuit Nate. Ca ne passe pas là-bas. Je ne sais pas si on pourra parler longtemps.

En face de moi, Abby, Scott, Tristan et Hannah sont suspendus à mes lèvres.

-Alors, comment ça se passe ?

-Pour nous, bien, pour les autres, pas terrible. Disons que c'est pratiquement la guerre, là-bas. Ils sont une dizaine d'Enfants de la Lune plus une poignée d'humains, et deux fois plus de vampires à combattre. Avec les blessés et les humains, ils sont en sous-nombre.

Je suis impressionnée. Si rencontrer une meute de vingt Enfants de la Lune est rare mais pas exceptionnel, un groupe de vampire de ce nombre relève de l'exploit. Exploit que seuls les Volturi ont déjà réalisé, ainsi que les Cullen à l'occasion.

-Donc tu te bats contre les vampires, je termine d'un ton neutre.

-On ne pouvait pas risquer des négociations. Les vampires les ont attaqués les premiers.

-Je vais appeler les Cullen.

-Non. Je ne vois pas en quoi ils peuvent nous aider à ce stade. Ceux que nous aidons n'ont aucune confiance en leur espèce, ça n'arrangerait rien.

_Et toi, as-tu une quelconque confiance en les vampires ?_ La phrase me brûle les lèvres, mais je la retiens. Nate poursuit :

-Connor va vous amener les humains et les blessés. Ils ne peuvent pas rester là-bas.

-Ils se contrôleront ?

-Ils n'ont pas de problème avec la pleine lune, ni avec les humains. On ne peut pas en dire autant avec les vampires.

-Compris. Je ferai attention.

-Dis à Logan de se préparer pour remplacer Connor.

-Logan ? répété-je.

Les autres soulèvent un sourcil. Nate, Logan et Heaven sont les trois plus dominants et puissants de la meute, s'ils partent tous, c'est que la situation doit être plus grave que je ne l'imaginais. La communication est un peu brouillée, et c'est sans doute pour ça que Nate se contente d'acquiescer sans me fournir plus d'explications.

Devant moi, Abby trépigne en tendant la main. Je dis au revoir à Nate et je lui passe mon portable. Mais quelque secondes plus tard, elle me le rend avec une moue déçue : ça grésillait trop pour qu'on entende quoi que ce soit. Je suppose qu'il ne faudra pas s'attendre à d'autres appels.

Le lendemain, Connor et les blessés atterrissent. Ils sont huit : trois Enfants de la Lune, cinq humains, en plus ou moins bonne santé. Si les humains sont en un seul morceau, à part un ou deux bras cassés, les Enfants de la Lune sont en piteux état. L'un d'eux est à peine conscient.

Je fais signe à Hannah et Scott d'éloigner les enfants et je me tiens à l'écart pendant que les Enfants de la Lune se font rapatrier au chalet dont l'un des étages tient lieu d'infirmerie. Ensuite, je m'approche de la piste d'atterrissage.

Connor est occupé à répartir sa « livraison » d'humains entre les différents propriétaires des chalets, qu'ils suivent sans protester, l'air fatigué et las. Durant ce laps de temps, je me rends compte que Connor est blessé aussi : il arbore une longue estafilade qui s'étend de son épaule jusqu'à son avant et qui devait être très profonde il y a quelques jours. Pas étonnant que Nate l'ait rapatrié.

Ensuite, Connor se tourne vers moi, posant sa main sur l'épaule du dernier humain restant, un adolescent d'environ quatorze ans aux yeux noirs bridés. Pourtant, ses cheveux sont châtains : il est sans doute métis.

-Tu peux le prendre chez toi ?

J'acquiesce, étonnée qu'il n'essaye pas de le caser avec l'un des autres humains. Connor articule à mi-voix à mon intention, trop bas pour que l'humain l'entende :

-C'est un insupportable casse-pied. Nate a failli le tuer la dernière fois, et tu sais qu'il faut plus que ça pour l'énerver d'habitude.

Je lui renvoie un regard scandalisé. Traduction : pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui me tape les boulets ?

-Tu es la seule à pouvoir le supporter, murmure–t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant ce faux compliment. Connaissant Nate, ce cadeau empoisonné vient de lui. Il sait mieux que quiconque que je peux me montrer insupportable quand on m'énerve.

Pendant ce temps, l'ado en crise me dévisage de la tête aux pieds, l'air perplexe. Même les humains élevés chez les Enfants de la Lune savent en général reconnaître à quelle espèce appartient chacun.

-C'est qui ça ? finit-il par maugréer.

-Ca, c'est Allie, répliqué-je, et tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler si tu ne veux pas dormir dehors.

-Non, je voulais dire … tu es quoi ?

Bon, autant y passer tout de suite. J'énumère :

-Alors, je suis à moitié modificateur par mon père, mais ma louve est en latence, ce qui veut dire que je ne me transforme pas mais que certains aspects du côté loup-garou sont réveillés par mon côté vampire, qui me vient de ma mère. Et je suis un quart humaine.

Parmi tous les mots que j'ai prononcés, il n'y en a évidemment qu'un seul qu'il retient. L'air désespéré, il se tourne vers Connor :

-Je ne vais pas avec un vampire !

-Trop tard, mon pote, chantonne l'autre en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il me fait un signe de la main et se dirige vers Logan, qui est déjà prêt à partir pour le remplacer. Songeuse, je les suis du regard. Maintenant que Logan s'en va, je me demande bien qui va se charger de donner des ordres: Caleb est respecté parce que de part son don il est la mémoire du clan, mais il a l'autorité d'une mouche, Connor va sans doute passer sa vie à l'infirmerie (c'est l'un de nos médecins officiels), et Hailey est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Quant à Mackenzie, Tristan, Ethan, Hannah et Scott, ils ne sont pas assez âgés ou haut placés pour commander à qui que ce soit.

Si la tâche me revient, je me tire une balle.

J'emmène mon « invité » rencontrer Abby. En chemin, j'arrive tout juste à lui arracher son prénom : Max. Il semble choqué en voyant ma fille : il a du remarquer que contrairement à son clan, les Enfants de la Lune d'ici sont tous de type caucasien, et le métissage d'Abigaël n'en est que plus flagrant. Cette dernière l'assomme aussitôt de questions :

-C'est vrai, que ta famille est en guerre ? Tu as vu mon père ? Où sont tes parents ?

-Elle ne se tait jamais ?

-Jamais jamais, je ricane en posant mes mains sur les épaules d'Abby, qui prend ça pour un feu vert pour poursuivre son avalanche d'interrogations.

Pendant le reste de la journée, il s'avère que Max est bel et bien un enquiquineur. Il traine à droite à gauche, râle, se plaint et ne répond jamais quand on lui parle car il porte en permanence MON casque audio sur les oreilles. Abby et moi ne tardons pas à le rebaptiser Le Boulet.

L'après midi, Max s'installe devant la télé avec tout un tas de cochonneries à manger. Je profite de cette accalmie pour passer un coup de fil aux Cullen. L'état de Connor et des blessés m'a décidé de les appeler à l'aide. Si les choses tournent mal en Suède, nous pourrions ne même pas être au courant, donc autant leur envoyer du renfort. Et je persiste à croire que les Cullen pourraient apaiser les vampires. Nate ne va pas être content, mais je refuse de croire que la guerre est la seule issue possible.

J'expose la situation à Carlisle, qui promet de venir avec ses enfants ainsi que mon père et certains membres de sa meute. Les Quileute ont beau ne pas être directement concernés, ils (ou du moins Papa) considèrent que ceux qui me concerne les touche aussi.

J'avertis la meute de leur arrivée. Ils ne sont pas ravis-ravis, mais avec les années ils ont appris à me respecter et personne ne proteste.

Pour les autres alphas, c'est une autre affaire. Histoire de les mettre devant le fait accompli, j'attends quelques jours pour aller leur parler. Je finis par le faire un soir, quand tout le monde se réunit à la salle commune où nous prenons certains de nos repas ensemble.

Je me dirige vers la table où sont assis ensembles les trois alphas, certains avec leur compagne/compagnon, d'autres avec leurs enfants. Nate et Taryn sont les seuls à être parti en Suède, et ce sont aussi les seuls alphas qui m'apprécient vraiment. Disons que les autres meutes se sont faites bon gré mal gré à ma présence, mais même après dix-neuf ans ici, les membres les plus âgés évitent de me parler.

Il n'empêche qu'après tout ce temps, je les connais bien et me suis faite à cette atmosphère, c'est donc sans hésitation que je m'installe à leur table. Aussitôt, je remarque la présence d'un étranger en face de moi : c'est l'un de ceux qu'on a ramené de Suède. L'un de ses bras est en écharpe et plâtré, ce qui est signe d'un très grand nombre de fractures, et des lacérations couvrent une partie de son visage. Pourtant, une aura de puissance rayonne autour de lui. Un alpha. Ses prunelles s'assombrissent alors qu'il hume mon odeur.

-C'est Allie, l'informe prudemment Gabrielle, la deuxième femelle alpha, et à son ton je comprends que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me mentionne. (Elle se tourne vers moi.) Voici Darien.

Trop occupé à essayer de se reprendre, l'autre ne fait pas de commentaire. Physiquement, il fait environ vingt cinq ans, mais ses blessures le vieillissent. J'agite brièvement ma main dans sa direction avant de lâcher de but en blanc :

-Les Cullen arrivent demain. Ils ne rentreront pas dans le village. Vient qui veut. Les conflits touchant les vampires sont aussi de leur ressort, et ils se rendront de toute façon en Suède avec ou sans notre coopération. Mais ce serait plus facile avec.

Un gros blanc suit mon annonce. Les visages se plissent de contrariété.

-Je ne veux pas de vampires sur mon territoire ! grogne Darien.

-Ils n'iront que sur le territoire de vos ennemis, et ce sera pour les raisonner, pas pour leur prêter main forte.

-Nathaniel nous a dit que les Cullen ne viendraient pas, rétorque-t-il.

-Je sais.

-Tu as appelé des vampires en renfort quand ton compagnon t'avait dit de ne pas le faire ?

-Oui, fais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

J'ai du mal à cerner l'accusation cachée derrière. Les Enfants de la Lune prônent l'égalité entre les couples d'alpha. Sauf que je ne suis pas vraiment un alpha. Pour ma meute, peut-être. Pas pour les autres.

-Tu aurais dû nous en parler avant, fait le nouvel alpha de l'ancienne meute de Derek, qui se trouve être aussi le frère de celui que Nate a tué.

-Nate ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait été à ma place.

-Tu n'es pas Nate.

-En son absence, c'est tout comme.

Je soutiens son regard noir. A côté de lui, Darien semble véritablement inquiet par le contenu de notre échange. Une hybride vampire vient plus ou moins de se réclamer l'alpha d'une meute, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas courant. Et moi qui préférais me tirer une balle plutôt que d'endosser ce rôle…

On tire sur ma manche. C'est Abby, qui pleurniche derrière moi :

-Maman, Max est méchant avec moi. Je ne veux plus manger à côté de lui.

Je l'attire machinalement vers moi et surprend l'expression choquée de Darien qui la fixe comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne. Au départ, j'ai du mal à saisir en quoi Abby, qui est une humaine quasi-normale en dépit de son pouvoir, le dérange.

Et puis je comprends qu'il espérait que Nate et moi n'étions pas vraiment ensemble, qu'il m'utilisait pour quelque dessein obscur et n'était pas vraiment attaché à moi. Or, l'existence d'Abby lui prouve le contraire. J'ai déjà remarqué depuis longtemps qu'elle légitime notre relation auprès des Enfants de la Lune : après sa naissance, plus personne ne m'a plus jamais ignorée.

Abby s'assoit sur mes genoux et picore dans mon assiette. Elle finit par remarquer les blessures de l'homme en face d'elle et pose sa main sur ma joue pour me demander ce qui lui est arrivé. Les pouvoirs étant relativement courants chez les Enfants de la Lune, son geste est sans équivoque et c'est limite si Darien ne fait pas un bond de trois mètres au plafond. Une humaine avec un don, ça n'existe pas ici.

Abby n'est pas stupide et elle explique calmement :

-C'est le même don que celui de ma grand-mère Nessie.

Je suis pratiquement certaine que Darien sait que Nate n'a pas de mère répondant au nom de Nessie, ce que confirme sa question :

-Tu connais des vampires ?

-Bien sûr. Ils sont tous très gentils, et tante Maddie aussi, même si Maman n'est pas d'accord.

Tout le monde autour de la table arbore une expression plus ou moins dégoûtée, mais seul Darien ne prend pas la peine de la dissimuler sous un faux sourire. Il la détaille avec intérêt :

-Tu es étrange, petite fille.

Je déteste quand cette discrimination stupide établie par les vampires et les loups-garous s'étend aux enfants. C'est dégoûtant. J'essaye de me contrôler, mais c'est plus fort que moi, et je chantonne :

-Tu penses que tu auras l'air étrange aussi avec une brûlure au troisième degré sur le visage ?

Abby est la seule à trouver la plaisanterie hilarante. Ces gens n'ont aucun humour. Gabrielle se penche vers Darien pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, et je maîtrise mon agacement de voir quelqu'un que je connais depuis dix neuf ans traiter un inconnu avec plus de familiarité que moi.

Le lendemain, nous allons à la rencontre des Cullen, une dizaine de kilomètres plus au sud. La dernière fois que ma famille s'est retrouvée en présence d'Enfants de la Lune, c'était au Congrès des immortels qui se tient tous les dix ans. Comme d'habitude, il y a le moment extrêmement gênant où je donne des accolades à tous les arrivants pendant que le reste des troupes me considère d'un œil perplexe.

Abby saute dans les bras de mon père. Quand elle veut se diriger vers les Cullen, Mackenzie la retient machinalement par le bras.

-Laisse-la, je lui ordonne sèchement.

Je prends Abby par la main pendant qu'elle salue timidement les Cullen. Même si elle ne les a au final que très peu côtoyés, j'ai veillé à ce qu'elle ne soit pas pétrie de croyances stupides sur les vampires. Darien se tient en retrait derrière les autres, mais je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il est actuellement en train de s'étouffer.

Puis vient le temps de polémiquer. Carlisle insiste pour que sa famille se rende en Suède. Les autres meutes l'accusent de vouloir aider les vampires. Accusation qui est tout de même fondée, car je n'imagine pas les Cullen arriver, tourner le dos à leur peuple et soutenir des Enfants de la Lune à la place. Les intéressés protestent qu'ils veulent rester neutres.

Darien maugrée qu'il ne veut pas que des vampires se mêlent de ses affaires, ce à quoi ils répliquent qu'en leur qualité de dirigeants des vampires, ce sont leurs affaires aussi. Je jette un coup d'œil à Darien, qui semble hors de lui. Je peux le comprendre dans une certaine mesure : il s'est toujours battu contre les vampires, il doit halluciner d'être en train de parlementer avec eux.

-Ils n'ont pas tort, finis-je par dire aux Cullen. Vous ne serez jamais vraiment neutres, et il faut éviter d'empirer les choses. Nate dit que c'est le groupe de vampires qui a déclenché les hostilités. (Les regards approbateurs que je reçois s'éteignent lorsque je poursuis : ) Il faudrait les forcer à négocier. On devrait envoyer des modificateurs à votre place, avec seulement un ou deux émissaires vampires.

Carlisle approuve. Sans surprise, Edward et Jasper se portent volontaires pour partir avec la meute.

Les Enfants de la Lune n'ont rien contre les modificateurs, à part peut-être une vision un peu rabaissante de chiens de garde, aussi les autres alphas ne tardent pas à donner leur accord –et puis il faut avouer que ce n'est pas de leur territoire dont on discute, ce qui facilite les choses.

Seul Darien trouve quelque chose à redire. Je sais qu'il évite de trop nous contrarier car c'est notre clan tout entier qui est venu en aide aux siens, mais le vase est prêt à déborder.

-Pourquoi est-ce _elle_ qui décide pour nous ?

Il a la même expression qu'avait Derek en me regardant, avec la folie et la cruauté en moins.

-Parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, _ma_ meute fait partie de ceux qui se sont mis dans le pétrin pour venir _vous_ aider.

-_Ta_ meute ? répète-t-il avec du sarcasme dans la voix.

Je serre les dents avant de m'adresser à ma famille :

-Bon, vous êtes d'accord avec mon idée ? Parfait. Sur ce, je vous inviterais bien à prendre le thé, mais comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Appelez-moi dès que vous serez partis pour la Suède.

Comprenant sans difficulté le message à peine voilé, ils m'embrassent rapidement et s'en vont. Mon père râle un peu en partant et foudroie avec application les Enfants de la Lune du regard.

Une fois les Cullen partis, les autres se dispersent et je cours après Darien, qui de toute façon n'avance pas bien vite à cause de ses blessures. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Caleb, Mackenzie, Tristan, Hannah et Scott se rapprocher de moi. Depuis que Nate est parti, ils me traitent de plus en plus comme leur leader, de manière presque inconsciente. Abby trottine dans leur sillage.

Je rattrape Darien et me jette à l'eau :

-Pourquoi tu me traites comme ça ? Tu n'es pas chez toi, ce qui se passe ici ne te regarde pas. Je ne vais pas faire profil bas parce que je ne te reviens pas. On ne fait pas de concession sur notre territoire.

-Tu n'es pas des nôtres. Comment quelqu'un qui ne se transforme pas, vampire de surcroit, pourrait-il diriger une meute ? Même si tu le pouvais, jamais tu n'aurais la même légitimité aux yeux des autres meutes.

Ne sachant que répondre, j'hausse les épaules tandis qu'il poursuit sur sa lancée :

-J'ai parlé à ton compagnon, et il n'aimait pas les vampires plus que moi. Et toi, tu en as convié sur son territoire, et tu as laissé sa fille les approcher. Comment pouvez-vous cohabiter ?

Je commence à en avoir ma claque que tout le monde me parle de Nate comme s'ils le connaissaient mieux que moi.

-Merci, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour nous. Généralement, on se porte très bien, sauf quand des empêcheurs de tourner en rond dans ton genre viennent nous embêter.

Il grogne.

-Fais attention. Mon humour est assez restreint quand je suis en compagnie de ceux de ton espèce. Personne ne t'a appris qu'on ne provoque pas un alpha impunément ?

-Je te retourne la question. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier d'avoir envoyé de l'aide chez toi. Et de t'avoir accordé le bénéfice du doute.

-Le bénéfice du doute ?

-Personne n'a remis en cause le fait que les vampires vous ont provoqué en premier. Pourtant, quand on te voit, on a du mal à le croire. Pas étonnant que vous soyez en guerre, vous devez être des voisins assez chiants.

Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui l'énerve dans mes paroles. Je rate le premier avertissement –la couleur des yeux-, le second –les muscles tendus- et le troisième –le feulement rageur-. Résultat : je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver quand je vois son bras se lever et son poing rentrer violemment en contact avec mon visage. Je tombe brutalement par terre et ne reprends mes esprits qu'une fois que ma joue a touché le sol. Je me redresse à grand peine, moitié assise, moitié couchée. Ma peau me brûle. Autour de moi, ça s'agite.

-Ne touche pas ma maman ! hurle Abigaël.

Mackenzie la tient par les épaules et elle se débat comme un chat sauvage. Hannah et Tristan sont accroupis derrière moi, leurs mains dans mon dos pour me soutenir. Caleb s'est interposé entre moi et Darien et il vitupère :

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas… comme nous que ça te donne le droit de la traiter comme ça ! Elle fait partie de notre meute !

A côté de lui, Scott montre les dents. Il est à peine plus âgé qu'Hannah et c'est le seul de la meute qui a encore des problèmes de contrôle.

Pendant ce temps, Abby échappe à Mackenzie –je ne sais pas ce que celle-ci a bien pu ingérer aujourd'hui pour qu'une enfant de cinq ans puisse la tromper-, se rue vers Darien et lui donne un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Je vis dans un monde parallèle : Abby, qui possède autant d'agressivité qu'un chaton nouveau-né, est en train de s'en prendre à un alpha de quatre fois sa taille qui vient de me mettre à terre.

Darien essaye de la prendre par les épaules pour qu'elle se calme. En un clin d'œil, je suis sur pieds. Je file vers Abby et la tire derrière moi.

-Touche-la et tu es mort.

Autour de moi, l'air se floute, signe que ma peau est devenue incandescente. Scott continue à grogner, Caleb se place à ma droite. Darien lève les mains,

-Je n'ai rien contre vous. Je vous suis reconnaissant pour votre assistance, mais je n'accepterai aucun ordre d'un vampire. Jamais.

Sur ce, il tourne les talons. Caleb m'interroge du regard, mais Scott, qui est passé au stade tremblements, est prêt à se jeter à ses trousses. Je le prends par le bras pour l'en empêcher.

-Arrête. Tristan et Mackenzie, ramenez-le chez lui.

Ils obtempèrent sans protester. Oh, j'aurais bien été capable de me jeter à la gorge de Darien. Je l'aurais sans doute fait si le bien être de ceux qui m'accompagnent ne me semblait pas plus important que le mieux. Bon sang, depuis quand suis-je une personne aussi intègre, responsable et réfléchie ? Il faut vraiment que j'aille consulter.

Hannah gémit en touchant ma joue qui est très probablement violacée :

-Nate va être furieux.

-Sinon, merci de ton inquiétude.

-Désolée. Comment ça va ?

-Bien. Les alphas qui veulent ma peau, j'ai déjà donné.

Je m'accroupis pour prendre Abby dans mes bras.

-Tu es très courageuse. Incroyablement stupide aussi, mais ça c'est moins étonnant, avec quelqu'un comme Will dans la famille.

-Tu aurais dû mettre le feu à ses habits, marmonne-t-elle.

Dieu que cette enfant est sur la même longueur d'onde que moi.

Chez les Enfants de la Lune comme chez les vampires, les cicatrices sont un signe de puissance, mais je pense que mon hématome sur la joue déroge à la règle, vu que celui qui me l'a infligé est toujours vivant. Pour preuve, Max Le Boulet redouble d'insolence depuis l'évènement. Un matin, je les trouve lui et Abby attablés à la table du petit-déjeuner, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de la télé qui diffuse un film d'horreur. Les sous-titres stipulent « interdit aux moins de seize ans ». Quelle chaîne diffuse ce genre de films à cette heure-ci ? Les yeux d'Abby sont tellement agrandis qu'on dirait qu'elle est sous hypnose.

-Eteins ça, ordonné-je à Max, passablement énervée.

-Pourquoi ?

A l'écran, un monstre grisâtre dévore les boyaux d'un cadavre. Abby a la bouche entrouverte.

-Parce que c'est écrit dans le manuel du bon parent, idiot, dis-je en me levant et en débranchant la télévision.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère ! s'exclame Max d'un air scandalisé.

J'éclate de rire.

-On dirait surtout que tu n'en as pas eu tout court. Maintenant, tais-toi et mange.

Max se lève, repoussant bruyamment sa chaise derrière lui :

-Non, je n'ai pas eu de mère, et c'est à cause des vampires comme toi !

Sur ce, il balance son bol de céréales dans la cuisine. Les bouts de verre volent sur le sol. J'ai tout juste le temps de soulever Abby dans les airs pour qu'ils ne heurtent pas ses jambes. Sans demander son reste, Max déguerpit, ce qui à mon avis est la réaction de survie la plus sensée à avoir. Ses pas martèlent l'escalier tandis qu'il monte à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

C'est officiel. Je hais Connor. Il fallait qu'en plus de me laisser une meute, on me refile un boulet. Et pas n'importe lequel : un spécimen en pleine rébellion.

-Aww aww chantonne Abby, il va se faire punir.

Bon. Peut-être que si je ne peux pas convaincre un alpha, je peux toujours éduquer un adolescent. Ce n'est pas parce que le gamin est orphelin que je dois le couver comme un bébé. Remarquez que depuis que j'ai un enfant mon instinct maternel s'est considérablement développé.

J'emmène Abby dans le salon et me rends jusqu'à la chambre de Max, dont j'ouvre la porte avec fracas. Il est déjà allongé sur son lit, son casque audio sur les oreilles. L'ignorant, je m'empare de sa tablette, posée sur son bureau, ouvre la fenêtre et la balance dans le vide. A l'extérieur, quelqu'un l'évite de justesse et hurle une insulte. Max, qui jusque là faisait semblant de ne pas me voir, a l'air si ahuri que c'en est hilarant.

-Mais… tu es folle ! finit-il par bafouiller.

Je hausse un sourcil, attrape son ordinateur portable et fait mine de lui faire subir le même sort. En une seconde, le garçon est sur pieds, sans doute plus paniqué que lorsque les vampires ont attaqué son clan.

-Arrête ! hurle-t-il.

En tenant son ordinateur, alias l'amour de sa vie d'une seule main, je fais un moulinet avec l'autre pour lui signifier qu'il peut et doit continuer. Il enchaîne précipitamment :

-Je suis désolé ! Je m'excuse !

-Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fous, répliqué-je en soulevant un sourcil.

Max n'est pas si bête que ça, car sa deuxième tentative est la bonne :

-Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !

-Ah. Voilà qui est mieux.

Je soupire en reposant l'ordinateur sur son bureau, avant de faire face à Max tout en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-A partir de maintenant, tu fais ce que je te dis, quand je te le dis, comme je te le dis. Quand on te parle, tu réponds, quand on ne te parle pas, tu te tais. Si je t'entends encore une fois m'appeler sang-froid, je te renvoie en Suède. Et coupe ta frange, elle me perturbe et ça ne te va pas de toute façon.

Je fais demi-tour pour cacher mon sourire et le rire qui prend possession de ma gorge, puis je sors de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière moi. Un problème de réglé.

Mais comme le dit le dicton, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés. Ca fonctionne mieux pour les ennuis que pour les hommes, si vous voulez mon avis. Je devrais peut-être le faire graver sur la porte d'entrée.

Un matin, en jouant avec Aaron, le fils de Mackenzie, Abby fait ce qu'elle fait toujours : elle pousse Aaron pour le taquiner –oui, les enfants des surnaturels ont tendance à jouer plus… brutalement-, il la pousse en retour et au lieu de se rattraper comme elle le fait d'habitude, elle glisse sur une plaque de verglas et s'étale par terre de tout son long. J'ai beau être à dix mètres d'eux, j'entends distinctement le craquement que produit son bras en heurtant le sol.

Aaron fond en larmes quand je fais asseoir Abby et qu'il voit du sang dégouliner de l'entaille sur son front. Ses sanglots redoublent quand je relève sa manche, dévoilant son bras qui commence déjà à bleuir.

Evidemment, tout le monde s'attroupe autour d'elle : les Enfants de la Lune possédant une guérison accélérée, ils paniquent souvent de façon démesurée lorsque des humains se blessent. Je ne m'inclus pas du tout dans cette catégorie, bien sûr. J'ai vu des tas de gens morts ou blessés dans ma vie, ce n'est pas un bras cassé qui va me faire peur. Pas-du-tout. Bon, d'accord, je panique.

-Où est Connor ? lancé-je.

-Il chasse, répond quelqu'un.

Je jure tout en prenant Abby dans mes bras. Elle semble juste sonnée pour le moment, mais je sais que la douleur viendra progressivement.

-Bon, je vais téléphoner à Carlisle pour qu'il vienne ici. (Carlisle et Esmée logent plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres au sud du village pour attendre le retour d'Edward, Jasper et la meute. C'est encore moi qui ai fait pression pour qu'on les laisse rester en bordure de notre territoire.) Si vous n'êtes pas contents, je n'en ai rien à faire. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller chercher Connor.

Avec un peu de chance, au moins un des deux médecins sera ici dans l'heure.

Hannah emmène Abby à l'infirmerie pendant que je passe un coup de fil à Carlisle. Ensuite, je détale en direction de la forêt. Ethan et Tristan m'accompagnent, mais nous nous rendons vite compte que Connor s'est enfoncé très profondément dans les bois. Le gibier déserte souvent les abords du village. Nous finissons par le dénicher une bonne centaine de kilomètres plus au nord.

Le temps de rentrer au village, il s'est écoulé plus de deux heures. Je croise les doigts pour que Carlisle soit déjà arrivé.

Carlisle est effectivement déjà arrivé. Il m'attend à l'entrée du village, surveillé de près par quatre Enfants de la Lune qui ne font pas partie de ma meute.

-Je suis désolé Allie dit-il en m'apercevant. Ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser rentrer.

-Ils n'ont pas quoi ? répété-je calmement en sentant la brûlure de la colère se propager de ma poitrine à l'ensemble de mon corps.

Je vais tuer quelqu'un. Ca doit sans doute se voir, et c'est probablement prévisible, car Gabrielle et son grand ami Darien débarquent soudainement de nulle part. Je fais signe à Connor d'aller voir Abby, mais Ethan et Tristan restent près de moi, ce dont je leur suis reconnaissante.

-Nous ne pouvons pas laisser pénétrer des vampires dans le village selon ton bon vouloir, Allie. Surtout pas si c'est pour les laisser s'approcher d'un enfant.

-Ce n'est pas un enfant, c'est ma fille.

-Et celle de Nathaniel. (Gabrielle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et adopte un ton condescendant : ) Penses-tu vraiment qu'il cautionnerait tes actions ?

-Lui au moins, il les respecte, reniflé-je d'un ton méprisant.

-Je te rappelle que sans le soutien de ton compagnon, tu n'es qu'une invitée ici, siffle-t-elle en retour. N'oublie pas où est ta place.

Et soudain, je perçois avec clairvoyance la façon dont elle et les autres me considèrent. Pour eux, la nature de l'attachement de Nate à mon égard relève de l'ordre du détail. D'une certaine façon, je leur suis utile : je double notre réseau de relations et d'alliés, ce qui est précieux en cas de guerre, et ma fille est la première humaine dotée d'un don. Aux yeux de beaucoup de monde, je suis un outil, une arme pour consolider la meute. Et la règle veut que les outils obéissent en silence.

-Si Nate était là, poursuit Gabrielle, je ne suis pas sure qu'il serait d'accord pour que tu sabotes ses alliances.

-Si Nate était là, tu prierais pour que ta mort arrive plus vite.

Voilà au moins une chose dont je suis sûre. Je ne suis peut-être pas certaine qu'il serait d'accord avec tout ce que j'ai dis ou fait, mais en l'occurrence il aurait sans doute réagi plus mal que moi.

Darien lève les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais une petite fille capricieuse.

-L'enfant n'a pas de blessure mortelle. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence.

Ces dernières années, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à faire profil bas. Je sais pertinemment que faire cohabiter un aussi grand nombre d'immortels, même de la même espèce, relève du miracle. Je ne veux pas détruire ce que Nate et les autres ont construit, ni forcer ma nouvelle meute à faire bande à part. Seulement, il arrive un moment où le vase déborde.

La manche de Darien s'enflamme si brusquement que tout le monde sursaute. La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, c'était avec Derek. J'étais morte de trouille à l'époque. Là, je suis simplement ivre de rage.

Je regarde avec fascination le feu se répandre le long de son torse. Gabrielle et les autres se précipitent vers lui et tentent d'étouffer le brasier. Ils le renversent dans la neige. Carlisle me prend par les épaules pour me secouer :

-Arrête !

Je détourne le regard de Darien. Ethan et Tristan me fixent comme s'ils me voyaient pour la première fois. Pendant ce temps, les flammes s'éteignent peu à peu tandis que Darien gémit doucement en roulant dans la poudreuse. Je suppose que nous sommes quittes, maintenant.

Gabrielle lève vers moi un regard furibond, et je sais que je suis chanceuse de ne pas avoir attaqué un Enfant de la Lune de notre clan.

-Tu devras répondre pour ça.

-Peut-être que je ne suis pas un alpha pour vous, mais je reste une personne. Et ceci, ajouté-je en désignant la peau marbrée de Darien, fera office de souvenir.

Je dis brièvement au revoir à Carlisle en le remerciant d'être venu, puis je tourne les talons et cours retrouver Abby, la seule personne qui ait vraiment besoin de moi dans cet endroit.

* * *

**Je l'ai peut-être déjà dit mais si jamais il y a des scènes particulières ou concernant des personnages particuliers que vous souhaiteriez lire, vous pouvez toujours proposer, je suis beaucoup plus influençable en ce qui concerne l'écriture des Bonus que celle d'une fanfiction ^^**


	6. Entre chiens et loups partie 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, voici en guise de cadeau la fin du précédent bonus ! On se retrouve en bas.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Butterfly971 : je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles ! En effet la vie d'Allie n'est pas facile et elle ne le sera jamais, mais Allie n'est pas faite pour la facilité. Ca va te paraître bizarre, mais l'idée d'une grosse dispute bien horrible entre Allie et Nate me tente autant que toi : ces deux là ne sont jamais aussi intéressants que lorsqu'ils se déchirent. Et c'est tellement amusant pour nous ^^ Par contre je trouve que l'occasion (dans ce bonus) ne s'y prête pas, tout simplement car ce sont des personnages bien trop solides pour être chamboulés par si peu. (Et Nate ne pourrait pas reprocher à Allie qu'Abby se soit cassée le bras car ça lui arrive une fois tous les 3 mois ^^ Et Allie n'est pas assez immature pour s'en aller avec leur fille à la moindre dispute.) Mais la grosse dispute viendra, promis, je l'inscris sur ma liste de bonus ! (Mon dieu ce que nous sommes cruelles tout de même) Gros bisous !**

**Funio10 : ne t'inquiète pas le tempérament de feu d'Allie est de retour dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Celmarx : comme je l'ai répondu à butterfly, étant moi aussi très cruelle envers mes personnages je partage votre avis et j'ai moi aussi très envie d'une bonne grosse dispute, par contre ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite car l'occasion actuelle ne s'y prête pas à mon avis. **

**Panhook : merci pour ta review, même si on m'a déjà dit ça, c'est vrai que ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ bisous**

**Talia : merci pour ta review ! bisous et joyeux noël !**

**Blues jazz : Je n'ai pas mis Abby avec le fils de Matthew, je les ai juste fait s'imprégner, c'est là qu'est toute la différence et je ne pense pas que ça console les pro Allie/Matthew à partir du moment où rien n'est gagné pour leurs enfants, au contraire leur imprégnation risque à mon avis d'apporter plus de problèmes qu'autre chose ;)**

* * *

Assise sur une table médicale dans l'infirmerie, Abby balance ses jambes dans le vide, une sucette dans la bouche. Elle somnole presque, sans doute l'effet des antidouleurs. Connor, qui examine son bras, me fait signe que tout va bien. L'entaille à son front est déjà désinfectée et nettoyée, révélant une drôle de forme ressemblant à un éclair.

-Ca va, Abby Potter ?

-Pas ce film pour les vieux, marmonne-t-elle, ce que je prends pour un oui.

J'entoure son petit corps de mes bras tandis qu'elle pose sa tête sur ma poitrine et ferme les yeux.

J'avise Hannah et Mackenzie qui sont assises sur des chaises : la première lit un magazine et les genoux de la seconde font office de coussin pour Aaron, profondément endormi. Ethan et Tristan, qui m'ont suivie, sont accroupis près d'elles et ils communiquent en silence, sans doute pour leur raconter ce qui s'est passé. (**NDA : quand ils sont sous forme humaine les Enfants de la Lune peuvent communiquer par la pensée.**) Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant mais c'est une chose de plus qui me différencie des autres alphas : s'ils le souhaitent, ils peuvent m'exclurent de leurs conversations.

Ils croisent mon regard mais s'abstiennent de tout commentaire. J'imagine que je n'aurais pas pu en dire autant si les plus âgés étaient présents. Je finis par maugréer :

-C'est bon, vous pouvez le dire : vous auriez tellement préféré que Nate s'amourache de quelqu'un comme Candice.

Celle-ci est sa dernière conquête en date avant moi. Hannah lève les yeux au ciel :

-Je voulais être enfant unique et j'ai trois frères et sœurs.

C'est très gentil à dire de sa part (sauf pour Heaven, Luke et Ethan évidemment).

-Hé bien moi, je ne voulais pas être un alpha. Il est clair que Nate se débrouillait très bien tout seul avant mon arrivée. Je pensais que j'arriverais à être… une sorte d'alpha à temps partiel. Mais je ne peux pas rester dans son ombre.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de ce que tu veux être, réplique Tristan, c'est à propos de ce que tu es, et en l'occurrence, tu es notre alpha. Ce sont des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer. Ne pas vouloir de toi serait comme ne pas vouloir voir le soleil se lever tous les matins. C'est inutile.

-Va dire ça aux autres.

-Tu n'es pas légitime à leur yeux parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas sentir ce que tu es pour nous. Et parce que tu ne te sens pas légitime non plus.

-Sans compter que je ne suis pas un loup, d'où je viens, il faut le mériter un minimum pour être un alpha, même si l'héritage du sang est très important. C'est injuste que je devienne puissante uniquement parce que mon compagnon l'est.

-Il t'a choisi parce que tu es puissante aussi, Allie, rétorque Hannah. Je n'ai jamais vu un seul couple dont les partenaires ne soit pas égaux sur ce plan là.

Bon sang ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver.

-Donc personne ne va avouer qu'il brûle un cierge tous les soirs pour que je sois échangée contre Candice ?

-Si, j'ai fait ça le premier mois, marmonne Ethan. Jusqu'au jour où Nate a voulu m'envoyer patrouiller toute une nuit, et que lorsque je lui ai dit que j'étais déjà crevé parce que Logan avait échangé ses deux dernières patrouilles avec moi, il m'a répondu qu'il s'en fichait. Tu l'as regardé comme s'il était fou et vous avez passé la journée à vous disputer, si bien qu'il m'a totalement oublié.

Je ne m'en rappelle absolument pas, mais c'est très probablement vrai.

Bon, il est temps d'admettre qu'ils sont tous très convaincants, au point que je pense sincèrement qu'ils ne mentent pas. Il est aussi temps que je m'avoue que ce ne sont pas eux qui ont un problème vis-à-vis de moi : c'est plutôt Nate et moi qui en avons un vis-à-vis de ce que nous sommes.

_Ah, je suis vraiment douée pour tout lui faire retomber sur le dos, même quand il n'est pas là._

Le soir, je m'endors sur cette pensée. Abby vient dormir avec moi, ce qui comble un peu le vide laissé par l'absence de Nate. Au matin, j'ouvre les yeux sur le visage de ma fille, dont la voix haut perchée m'a réveillée. Elle me tend un téléphone de son bras non plâtré :

-C'est Papa.

-Merci. Tu veux bien aller dire à Max de préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

Pour faire payer au Boulet son sale caractère, je l'utilise allègrement comme mon esclave personnel. Ma demande a surtout pour objectif d'éloigner Abby. Quand je suis contrariée, il vaut mieux qu'elle n'entende pas ce dont je parle avec son père. Je rapproche le combiné de mon oreille au moment où elle quitte la chambre :

-Si c'est encore pour me dire que tu restes trois semaines de plus, je raccroche.

\- Une semaine, pas trois. Après, on passe les reines aux Quileute et on rentre.

-Cool. Je vous prépare un pot d'accueil.

Malgré mon soulagement de savoir qu'il revient bientôt, mon ton est acerbe. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui mais le seul fait d'entendre sa voix fait remonter à la surface tout mon ressentiment. Il attaque le premier, m'épargnant la peine de le faire :

-On m'a dit pour ce que tu as fais.

-Ce que j'ai fais ?

-Je te ferais bien une liste, mais la communication risque de couper avant la fin alors…

-Je gère la situation comme je peux, figure toi, déclaré-je d'un ton sec. Je te rappelle que tu es parti alors que rien ne t'y obligeait.

-Oui, admet-il simplement, et j'imagine sans mal son expression pensive.

Il est très probablement en train de se demander à quel point j'avais raison, à quel point les autres avaient tort et comment arranger les choses sans perdre au passage la moitié de ses alliés.

-Je suis fâchée contre toi, déclaré-je.

-Sans blague, réplique-t-il, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de poursuivre.

-Moi, j'ai fait des efforts pour m'intégrer chez des gens qui aux départ me détestaient, et toi, tu continues à traiter les vampires, y compris les Cullen, avec mépris. Quand je les ai appelés en renfort, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me dire que tu n'étais pas d'accord. Ce n'est pas normal qu'ils pensent que mon opinion n'a aucune valeur à tes yeux.

Je peux presque voir ses sourcils se hausser d'étonnement. Il est rare que je pleurniche. Nous savons lui comme moi que tout le monde a une part de responsabilité dans cette histoire, ce qui revient à dire que tout le monde est innocent.

\- Nous étions d'accord sur le fait que notre histoire ne regarde que nous. Je n'ai jamais dit à personne que tu ne comptais pas pour moi ou que je t'utilisais.

-Non, mais tu le leur as laissé croire parce que ça t'arrangeait !

\- Après ce qui s'est passé à la pleine lune, ils savent que je suis attaché à toi.

-Mais tu les as laissé penser que me laisser vivre ici était _aussi_ un choix stratégique ! Une façon d'utiliser mes liens avec ma famille à ton avantage.

-Jamais les autres meutes ne t'auraient accepté si je n'avais pas fait ça.

-Et surtout, jamais ils n'auraient continué à te respecter ! Je ne veux pas être un outil à leurs yeux. Ils pensent même qu'en temps que parent je suis moins importante que toi. Si ça ne tenais qu'à eux, ils ne me laisseraient même pas m'occuper d'Abby. Je ne suis pas ton égale, ni en tant qu'alpha, ni en tant que personne, ni en tant que parent. Je peux accepter beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça.

Silence au bout du fil. Je sais décrypter ceux de Nate, et je devine qu'il comprend ce que je ressens mais ne voit pas en quoi c'est de sa faute.

-Depuis quand veux-tu que je te défende ? Je ne l'ai pas fait car justement ça aurait été une marque de faiblesse de ta part ! Les autres te respecteront lorsqu'ils verront la force en toi.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Car je peux tout aussi bien cramer Darien une seconde fois si c'est ça que tu proposes !

-Tu sais très bien que nous sommes dans une impasse. Si tu t'imposes, tu les irrites et tu provoques un affrontement. Si je te défends, tu deviens une petite chose méprisable dont on peut se passer.

-Désolée, mais j'ai bien l'intention de creuser un passage dans cette impasse avec un bulldozer. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu me défendes ni que tu me laisses seule, je veux faire front commun avec toi. Je ne veux pas être ton égale seulement à tes yeux, je veux être ton égale aux yeux du monde, mais même ça on a refusé de me le donner !

La fin de ma tirade est plus criée que parlée. Comme d'habitude quand je lui tape sur les nerfs, son ton est posé mais cinglant :

-L'égalité ne se donne pas Allie. Elle se prend.

Sur ce, il raccroche. Je pousse un grognement énervé qui doit s'entendre à l'autre bout du village et je jette le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La semaine se passe sans problème apparent, mais une tension sous-jacente est bien présente. Quand enfin les Nate et les autres reviennent, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont partis depuis des années. Sentiment sans doute partagé, car les adultes s'agitent tandis que les enfants courent dans tous les sens.

Lorsque j'arrive sur la piste d'atterrissage, tout le monde échange des accolades et des tapes sur l'épaule. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher Nate longtemps : Abby est déjà blottie contre lui, et aucun d'eux ne prête attention à ce qui les entoure.

Je m'arrête parce que je ne sais tout simplement pas quelle attitude adopter. Comme d'habitude lorsque je le vois, mes émotions s'affolent et me submergent comme un raz de marée, le désir, la colère et l'amour formant un mélange des plus déroutants. Résultat : je ne peux plus mettre de mots sur ce que je ressens.

De toute façon, il est déjà accaparé par les autres alphas à la seconde où Abby s'éloigne pour se jeter dans les bras de Logan. Gabrielle murmure à son oreille et je devine que c'est pour lui raconter sa version améliorée de la vérité.

Je m'approche d'eux, refusant de faire profil bas.

Nate met une main dans le dos de Gabrielle pour la décaler afin de s'avancer vers moi, et j'essaye de ne pas ricaner en notant l'attitude légèrement « pousse-toi-tu-me-gênes ».

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air ni trop furibonde ni trop blasée et je l'affronte du regard. Il glisse un coup d'œil derrière lui tandis que ses doigts se referment autour de mon bras.

-Je peux te parler ?

La question n'en est pas vraiment une : il m'entraîne d'autorité vers le chalet le plus proche. Moitié inquiète, moitié irritée, je le suis en résistant à l'envie de retirer mon bras. Une fois dans l'entrée, Nate me relâche.

Pendant qu'il referme la porte derrière nous, je me dirige vers le salon et appuie mes mains contre la table à manger pour éviter de le regarder, ce qui m'éviterait de faire un truc stupide du genre lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? je demande.

Les secondes s'égrènent, vides de toute réponse. Je m'apprête à tourner la tête. Mais soudain, je sens ses mains sur mes hanches ainsi que son souffle sur ma nuque. Son torse se presse contre mon dos alors qu'il penche la tête pour m'embrasser dans le cou.

Mon premier réflexe est de le repousser, mais il me tient fermement par le bassin et je perds une seconde de trop à essayer de me dégager. L'instant d'après, j'ai oublié qu'il est supposé être fâché contre moi. Je retiens à grand peine un gémissement. Mon épiderme se met à chauffer et je le sens sourire contre ma peau.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la colère, le manque ou les deux qui rendent ses gestes pleins d'ardeur, mais je perds peu à peu la tête alors que ses mains se baladent sur mon corps. Par-dessus le tissu de ma chemise, elles caressent ma taille, remontent vers mon ventre, s'attardent vers ma poitrine et vers ma gorge. Ma bouche émet un soupir étranglé, mes doigts agrippent son poignet pour l'inviter à continuer.

Ses caresses ont beau être audacieuses et sans retenue, ce n'est pas assez, et je me retourne pour poser mes paumes sur son torse musclé et le pousser en arrière. Lorsqu'il recule, je suis le mouvement et me jette à son cou, l'embrassant avec toute la fureur du monde. Il n'est pas en reste, empoignant mes cheveux tout en répondant à mon baiser. Je me serre contre lui alors que nos lèvres bougent l'une contre l'autre et que nos langues se mêlent.

C'est à son tour de me repousser jusqu'à ce que le bas de mon dos entre en contact avec la table. Il me soulève par la taille pour m'asseoir sur la table, et j'écarte les genoux tout en l'attirant entre mes jambes. Pendant qu'il m'embrasse, ses mains agrippent mes cuisses, les miennes sont sur ses bras. Le toucher de sa peau et la sensation de ses muscles tendus sous mes doigts m'ont manqué.

A bout de souffle, j'entreprends de lui retirer son tee-shirt, qui tombe mollement sur le sol, dévoilant sa musculature. Je passe mes doigts sur ses épaules, son torse et son ventre, je dessine des lignes invisibles sur ses abdominaux. Le contact lui fait échapper un grognement, et il commence à m'enlever ma chemise, bien qu'arracher soit un mot plus juste. J'entends les boutons sauter les uns à la suite des autres alors qu'il la fait glisser le long de mes épaules.

A bout de patience, il finit par la jeter près de son haut. Il se penche et s'appuie tellement sur moi que mon dos part en arrière et que je dois m'agripper à lui pour me retenir. J'aime sentir la force qui émane de son corps, la puissance qui parcourt ses épaules, ses mains et ses muscles.

Quand il embrasse ma poitrine, mon corps s'embrase et je pousse un son à la limite entre le grondement et le gémissement.

-Arrête…

Sa bouche s'étire et il rit en silence, des vibrations quasi imperceptibles se propageant le long de sa cage thoracique.

-De quoi ?

-De jouer.

Il répond quelque chose qui ressemble à « aucun problème » mais je serais bien en peine de le jurer étant donné qu'il est de nouveau occupé à m'embrasser tandis que je me concentre pour trouver la ceinture de son pantalon. Il fait de même avec le mien, et nos bras se croisent et s'emmêlent.

J'oublie tous les mots que j'étais supposée prononcer, les gestes sont le seul moyen de faire passer tout ce je ressens, entre peur, manque, ressentiment, désir et amour. Je lui transmets mes sentiments à travers chaque baiser et chaque caresse et il me transmet les siens en retour.

Plus tard, nous entreprenons de nous rhabiller. Je ronchonne en ramassant le lambeau de tissu qui était l'un de mes hauts préférés :

-Tu aurais pu épargner mon chemisier.

-J'aurais pu, en effet, répond Nate en souriant d'un air narquois.

Il file à l'étage, redescends aussi vite et me lance un de mes tee-shirts, que j'enfile rapidement. Ensuite, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et je le regarde. Les autres risquent de se demander ce que nous faisons mais je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions régler nos problèmes avec le clan si nous ne lavons pas notre linge sale en premier. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il me prend de vitesse :

-Tu avais raison. Ma fille est ta fille, ma meute est ta meute, et ma maison est ta maison.

J'ouvre de grands yeux tout en le dévisageant.

-Que me vaut ce revirement ?

-Je ne voulais pas nous faire paraître faibles. Mais c'est quelque chose que nous ne serons jamais, toi et moi, surtout pas quand nous sommes ensemble.

Je hausse les épaules sans répondre. Il est souvent lunatique dans nos disputes mais pas devant les autres alphas, alors je savourerai ma victoire lorsque ses actions suivront ses mots.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Ce que nous faisons toujours. Nous faisons face. Ensemble.

Nous sortons du chalet en même temps. Je prie pour que personne ne devine la nature de nos occupations. Je ne suis pas pudique, mais quand même. Mes espoirs sont réduits à néants lorsque je tombe nez à nez avec Logan, qui me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je lui tends instinctivement les bras pour l'enlacer tandis qu'il lance :

-Salut Allie, ça va ? Tiens, tu as changé de haut depuis tout à l'heure. Je dois dire que vous avez une drôle de façon de régler vos malentendus.

Mes bras retombent le long de mon corps et je décide que finalement, je ne suis pas du tout heureuse de le voir.

-T'es pas resté en Suède, toi ?

-Ils ne voudraient de lui pour rien au monde, ricane Nate.

Cet émouvant étalage n'affection n'a pas le temps d'être poursuivi car j'aperçois Darien qui se dirige vers nous d'un air décidé. Logan nous regarde :

-Bon, essayons de nous montrer un minimum civilisés.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander la raison de sa remarque –je pensais pourtant que la seule version des faits qu'ils aient entendue est celle de Darien et Gabrielle- car l'intéressé s'adresse déjà à Nate et Logan en m'ignorant royalement :

-Ma meute et moi sommes très reconnaissants envers votre clan tout entier. Sachez que si jamais vous avez besoin de nous, nous serons là.

A ma grande surprise, Nate lui adresse un regard qui est avenant à défaut d'être amical. De manière générale, je le sens très mal quand il sourit de cette façon-là, celle qui veut dire « je suis en train de me moquer de toi ou de te mentir et tu ne le sais pas ».

-Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera, non. De toute façon, tu ne devrais pas nous remercier aussi vite. Nous avons laissé les modificateurs sur place, et les Cullen arrivent demain.

Je hausse un sourcil, Darien s'étrangle de stupeur.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Taryn, l'alpha qui a accompagné Nate en Suède, arrive et se place à côté de Logan. Elle me salue d'un hochement de tête et je lui réponds en faisant un geste de la main.

-Ils souhaitent entendre la version des vampires, déclare-t-elle. Ils considèrent que nous et eux sommes trop partiaux, aussi ils ont demandé aux modificateurs d'arbitrer le conflit.

-Arbitrer ? Mais je pensais que vous nous aviez débarrassés des vampires !

-Nous vous avons débarrassés de ceux qui mettaient les humains en danger et les modificateurs ont réussi à calmer le reste d'entre eux.

-Vous avez accepté que des vampires se mêlent à nos histoires ? s'insurge Darien avant de s'adresser à Nate. Tu prétendais que tu ne laisserais pas des sangs-froids décider pour nous !

A la façon dont il lui parle, il est clair que ces deux là devaient bien s'entendre avant… moi. Après tout, Darien et le Nate que j'ai rencontré avaient beaucoup de points communs.

-Pour ma meute. En ce qui concerne la tienne, je ne peux pas dire que je m'en préoccupe vraiment.

Je l'avais sentie venir, celle-là. Les yeux de Darien, assombris par la rage se posent sur moi :

-C'est à cause de cette buveuse de sang ?

Il n'a pas fini sa phrase que Nate l'a déjà attrapé par le cou, sa main formant un étau autour de sa gorge. Je cligne des yeux.

-Oh bon sang, grommelle Logan.

Darien lutte pour respirer mais ne se débat pas. La prise n'est pas mortelle et il sait que s'il réplique, ils finiront par se battre, ce qui est une mauvaise idée compte tenu du fait qu'il n'est pas sur son territoire. Dommage que ce genre de considération ne lui ait pas traversé l'esprit quand il m'a frappée.

-Cette buveuse de sang est ma compagne, et tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler si tu veux partir d'ici en un seul morceau.

Une Gabrielle excédée débarque au pas de course, suivie de près par les deux autres alphas (pourquoi faut-il toujours que ces trois là se pointent au plus mauvais moment ?) :

-Nathaniel !

-Il te fait dire que tu es la prochaine sur la liste, l'informe aimablement Logan.

Je me penche vers lui pour demander :

-Qui a encore cafté ?

-Ta fille, ricane-t-il.

Oh. Je comprends que Nate réagisse aussi mal. Abby n'est pas une chochotte mais elle reste une humaine pour qui il est sans doute traumatisant de voir sa mère se faire frapper. Le bras cassé et les trois heures passées à attendre que Connor arrive n'ont pas dû arranger les choses.

Gabrielle se matérialise à côté de moi, l'air mécontent :

-Allie, pour l'amour du ciel fait quelque chose. Arrête ce cirque.

Je ne peux pas me retenir de glousser. Après tout ce qu'elle a pu me balancer, l'entendre me supplier de retenir Nate et avouer implicitement que j'ai donc de l'influence sur lui est la dernière chose que je pensais entendre.

-Voyons, Gaby, je ne suis qu'une invitée ici, répliqué-je d'un ton narquois.

Elle manque s'étouffer de rage. Une chance que la pleine lune soit passée, ou sinon j'aurais sans doute mangé du loup-garou grillé au dîner.

-Mais si tu me dis pourquoi tu tiens tant à Darien, je peux peut-être faire un effort. Et ne me dis pas que vous couchez ensemble, c'est tellement cliché.

J'ai oublié que Gabrielle a un compagnon et elle me regarde d'un air encore plus scandalisé. C'est vrai que chez les immortels, on est fidèle. C'est d'un ennui.

-Il a promis de nous donner les enfants.

-Quels enfants ?

\- Ceux de sa meute qui ont survécu. La plupart sont orphelins et ils ne pourront pas tous les prendre en charge. Ma meute est la moins importante en termes d'effectifs. Des enfants élevés selon nos lois feront de parfaites recrues.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-C'est pas du trafic d'enfants, ça ?

Elle soupire et marmonne quelque chose à propos du fait que je ne comprendrais jamais leur culture.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas en mesure de comprendre ça, mais nous prenons soin les uns des autres. Qu'ils puissent nous être utiles ne veut pas dire que nous ne nous préoccuperons pas de leur bien-être, au contraire.

Elle a beau affirmer le contraire, je saisis très bien la mesure de l'enjeu. Je pointe un index dans sa direction.

-D'accord. Mais les enfants n'appartiendront à personne et nous les élèveront tous ensembles. Histoire que tu ne les endoctrines pas trop.

Les yeux de Gabrielle s'arrondissent sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que ses lèvres se plissent sous celui de l'exaspération.

Sans attendre de réponse, je m'approche de Darien, dont la situation actuelle ne connaît aucune amélioration et je tente peu subtilement de me glisser entre lui et Nate.

-Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger mais… (je tapote l'épaule de Darien pour attirer son attention et comme Nate le tient toujours par le cou et que je m'y prends un peu trop fort, il se met à suffoquer). Tu nous laisses garder les orphelins et nous te laissons repartir d'ici vivant.

Ses efforts pour me répondre n'aboutissant à aucun résultat concluant, je fixe Nate avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il le relâche en soupirant. Pantelant, Darien éructe en se frottant la gorge :

-Je préfère _mourir_ plutôt que livrer nos enfants à des gens qui renient leur propre espèce au profit de vampires.

-D'accord, acquiescé-je avec enthousiasme. Je propose qu'on te brûle vif.

-Tu ne préfères pas le découper en morceaux avant ? objecte Nate, qui a autant d'affection pour le déchiquetage que j'en ai pour la combustion.

Gabrielle, Taryn et Logan ont l'air aussi consternés les uns que les autres. Si les menaces ne choquent pas les Enfants de la Lune, blaguer à propos d'un sujet aussi sérieux les perturbe. Gabrielle finit par se pencher vers Darien, suppliante :

-Nous nous occuperons du cas d'Allie après ton départ. Accepte, je t'en prie, c'est ce que tout le monde peut espérer de mieux.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il grommelle son accord et part rassembler ses affaires, escorté par Tyler et Savannah. Lorsqu'il passe près de moi, je lui murmure :

-Et pour info, je ne bois pas de sang. Auquel cas je me serais fait un plaisir de t'utiliser comme petit-déjeuner.

La patience n'étant pas mon fort, je lance sitôt qu'il disparaît en feignant l'enthousiasme :

-Bon, on passe au cas d'Allie ?

-Nathaniel, embraye Gabrielle dans une tentative supplémentaire et inutile pour m'exclure de la conversation. Je suis désolée pour Allie (elle parle encore de moi comme d'un objet) et pour ce qui est arrivé à _ta_ fille. Quant à ta meute…

-Notre fille, la coupé-je d'un ton cinglant.

-Notre meute, ajoute Nate au même moment.

Surprise, je pivote pour le regarder car c'est la première fois qu'il dit ces mots devant les autres. Je lui souris et referme mes doigts autour de sa main.

-Quant à… votre meute, reprend Gabrielle, nous méritons tous ici de savoir ce qu'est vraiment Allie de ce point de vue là. Elle a convoqué des vampires sur notre territoire sans demander l'avis de personne, blessé Darien et dépassé les limites. Nous devons savoir si tu défendras toujours son comportement quoiqu'il arrive ou si tu la remettras à sa place.

Ce que j'aime quand on parle de moi comme si j'étais une adolescente de quatorze ans.

-Elle n'a pas besoin que je la défende. En ce qui concerne sa place, elle est à mes côtés. D'autres questions ?

Il vient de s'adresser à elle de la même façon dont elle s'adresse à moi, ce qui la fait gonfler des joues comme un petit hamster. Evidemment, c'est ce moment là que choisit l'alpha de l'ancienne meute de Derek pour venir mettre son grain de sel :

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que nous devrons laisser une étrangère faire tout ce qu'elle veut comme elle le veut alors qu'elle n'a rien fait pour le mériter ? Elle pourrait apporter le chaos, même involontairement.

La réponse est facile.

-J'ai apporté la _paix_ ! dis-je en haussant la voix. Contre votre gré peut-être, mais en attendant je suis votre seul bouclier contre les Cullen et le seul lien entre vous et les alliés les plus puissants que vous n'aurez jamais !

Ils n'ont rien à répondre. Dans un sens, je n'aimerais pas être à leur place : même moi, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me supporter car ceux qui apportent le changement ne sont jamais les bienvenus. Mais ça vaut le coup si cela signifie que toutes les races d'immortels peuvent s'assoir autour d'une table sans s'entretuer.

La conversation étant close, les alphas se dispersent rapidement. Je lance à l'intention de Nate et Logan :

-Je me mets en mode alpha honorable dans une seconde, promis.

Sur ce, j'attrape Gabrielle par le bras au moment où elle passe près de moi :

\- Mets-toi encore une fois en travers de mon chemin et je te ferais regretter d'être née, pétasse.

Sans lui laisser le loisir de réagir, je la relâche et m'écarte d'elle. Elle s'en va non sans m'avoir vrillé de son regard noir. Cependant, je pense que les choses sont claires : à l'avenir, ni elle ni moi n'abuserons plus de notre pouvoir et nous éviterons de nous frotter l'une à l'autre.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, Nate me scrute de ses yeux aigue marine. Je hausse les sourcils à son attention et il déclare :

-Tu ne lui as même pas tiré les cheveux. Je suis déçu.

Décidant que je suis au dessus de ce genre de commentaire, je me contente de le toiser quelques secondes avant de m'approcher de lui. J'appuie mon épaule contre son torse et ma joue contre sa clavicule sans mot dire. Je souffle par la bouche tandis que je sens les muscles de son corps se détendre lentement.

Négociations, menace, contre attaque. Finalement, on fait du bon boulot tous les deux. Il a eu raison : nous ne serons jamais faibles, car lorsque nous nous soutenons l'un l'autre, nous nous renforçons. Nos différences nous enrichissent au lieu de nous affaiblir.

Sur ces entrefaites, Abby s'approche de nous en tractant Max par la main comme une remorque récalcitrante. Elle avance d'un pas aussi décidé que son expression. Max, quant à lui, devient aussi pâle que le paysage en nous apercevant.

-Tu ne l'as pas jeté par la fenêtre, celui-là ? marmonne Nate.

-Juste son ordinateur, murmuré-je.

Abby prend un air solennel –cette enfant est à croquer et je ne dis pas seulement ça parce que c'est la mienne- pour déclarer :

-Papa, Maman, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous demander. Il paraît que des d'enfants sans parents vont venir habiter ici, alors je sais que j'avais dit que je voulais un petit chat pour Noël, mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis et j'ai choisi quelqu'un d'autre à la place. Est-ce qu'on peut adopter Max ?

Et dire qu'être un alpha me faisait peur.

* * *

**Programme pour la suite : un nouveau bonus que j'ai déjà commencé à écrire qui se passe à la même époque mais plutôt du côté de Forks cette fois-ci (mais toujours narré par Allie) et aussi la suite de Burning Moon du point de vue de Nate qu'il faudra bien que je termine un jour ou l'autre ^^ Gros bisous.**


	7. L'esprit contre le coeur partie 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, non vous ne rêvez pas voici le nouveau bonus ^^**

**Il se passe peu après le bonus précédent et peut tout à fait être considéré comme une suite de Burning Moon car il s'y passe des choses qui vont affecter les personnages pour toujours. Comme vous vous en rendrez compte, la trame de départ est assez banale et risque même de vous rappeler Imprégnation, mais une fois que l'idée m'est venue je ne pouvais plus résister ^^ **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Buttefly971 : Abby a 5 ans au moment de ce bonus et dans son esprit Max est un mix entre son frère et son animal de compagnie ^^ Ah ah il fut un temps où pour moi aussi, des disputes entre des personnages signifiaient tout bonnement pour moi qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais depuis Nate et Allie j'adooore les disputes. Ce bonus est justement celui où ils vont se déchirer, mais ça ne viendra pas avant la partie 4 je pense, même si on aura quelques prémices avant. Bisous !**

**Cryspy : merci, joyeux noël à toi aussi ! Je pense qu'on reverra sûrement Abby et Liam, quant à l'histoire de Matt je ne sais pas, elle serait sans doute assez courte car je t'avoue que c'est un personnage qui tout seul ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça ^^ Après on le voit beaucoup dans ce bonus-ci donc ça te consolera ^^**

**Funio10 : Tu vas être contente, dans ce bonus on aura du Allie en puissance ^^ Le PDV d'un des Cullen je ne pense pas, tout d'abord car je ne me suis pas assez approprié ces personnages sans compter que je n'ai pas la « place » de les caser (entre Allie, ses frères et sœurs et les personnages secondaires, si je mettais les Cullen en plus tout le monde aurait une réplique par chapitre ^^).**

* * *

La première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux est un plafond blanc, la seconde est le lit sur lequel je suis allongée. Mes cils battent frénétiquement pour s'adapter à la luminosité de la pièce. Bizarrement, je me sens déboussolée : ma respiration s'accélère sans raison et, en quelques secondes, je me retrouve à hyper ventiler sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Mes halètements ne sont pas inaudibles. Deux personnes se viennent se placer de part et d'autre de mon lit.

-C'est bon, tout va bien.

Je me concentre sur celui qui parle : c'est un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dorés qui porte une blouse blanche. Ses yeux sont gris pâle. Il me regarde en esquissant un sourire.

-Salut, Allie. Comment tu te sens ?

Je hausse les épaules pour seule réponse, ce qui ne doit pas être très convaincant. Sans même regarder le second homme, je sens que je ne le connais pas non plus. Mal à l'aise, je bataille avec les draps afin de m'asseoir avant de m'enquérir auprès du blond :

-Bonjour. Vous remplacez Carlisle ou un truc du genre ?

L'autre me dévisage :

-Carlisle qui ? Le vampire ? Je veux dire, ton arrière grand père ?

Il n'attend pas de réponse et dirige son attention vers l'homme de l'autre côté du lit :

-Bon, elle doit être un peu déboussolée, c'est normal. Je repasserai tout à l'heure.

Il se penche vers moi pour me tapoter la tête comme si j'étais débile, avec un peu trop de familiarité pour quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Je retiens un mouvement de recul. Tout en se redressant, le jeune homme s'esclaffe :

-Elle ne m'a pas tué. Elle va très mal. (Puis, à l'intention du second homme : ) A plus, Nate.

Il quitte la pièce sans plus de cérémonie et mes yeux se dirigent vers le dénommé Nate. Il a un beau visage, comme sculpté dans le marbre, ses cheveux sont café au lait et ses yeux d'un étrange bleu pailleté de gris. Il est plus grand et plus athlétique que le premier, mais il est mieux proportionné et moins massif qu'oncle Emmett. Par contre, sa posture m'évoque quelque chose de plus sauvage : il a beau appuyer son épaule contre le mur, bras croisés sur le torse, je pourrais jurer que son attitude détendue n'est qu'une façade et qu'il est sur le qui-vive, ce que corrobore son expression indéchiffrable.

Je le scrute en silence, trop longtemps, et j'attends qu'il réagisse. Ce qu'il fait.

Il me sourit.

Je manque de sursauter. Etrangement, ça lui va bien et ça éclaire son visage, mais je devine sans savoir comment qu'il ne sourit pas souvent, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y ai droit. Je décide immédiatement qu'il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Il fait un pas vers moi et cette fois-ci, mon mouvement de recul n'est pas contenu. L'éclair de surprise dans ses prunelles ne m'échappe pas. Alors, il s'exprime pour la première fois tout en se penchant vers moi:

-Pousse toi.

Je déteste qu'on me brusque, mais j'obéis sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être parce que je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi. Il s'installe sur le lit à côté de moi, sans me toucher, et je me mords la lèvre inférieure : c'est moi, ou être assise sur un lit à côté d'un parfait inconnu est très… bizarre ?

J'en profite pour humer discrètement son odeur. Celle-ci est aussi étrange que lui : sauvage, animale, boisée, à la fois intimidante et… attirante. Pendant ce temps, il me scrute en silence, et j'ai du mal à soutenir le bleu de ses yeux, qui a quelque chose d'éblouissant même s'il n'est pas très vif.

-Abby veut te voir.

C'est qui celle-là ? En tout cas, la réponse parfaite est facilement trouvée.

-Ah, moi aussi, j'ai très envie de la voir. Elle m'a manquée.

Nate me considère en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard inquisiteur commence à me donner mal à la tête. Il se penche vers moi en marmonnant :

-Bon, désolé pour la méthode…

Je précise qu'il n'a absolument pas l'air désolé. L'instant d'après, sa bouche se pose sur la mienne. Tous les muscles de mon corps se raidissent tandis que mon cerveau tente d'intégrer ce qui est en train de se passer.

Il n'a pas osé.

Il ose.

Ma main se lève et se fracasse contre son visage. Il est trop proche de moi, l'élan que j'ai pris ne suffit pas et pour couronner le tout, je manque son nez. Comme je n'ai pas l'intention d'en rester là, je plie de nouveau mon poing pour le frapper, mais son bras s'interpose tandis qu'il essaye de m'attraper par les poignets. Sa voix retentit et je crois qu'il me dit de me calmer. Comme si ça risquait d'arriver.

Je me débats en hurlant, horrifiée de me rendre compte qu'il est plus fort que moi. Ma peau est bouillante : elle a chauffé bien plus vite et bien plus fort que ce dont j'ai l'habitude.

Je martèle rageusement son torse de mes poings fermés, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de m'immobiliser en bloquant mes bras. Il est à moitié allongé sur moi et mon esprit s'affole, dénué de toute pensée cohérente. Je replie les genoux pour le repousser en arrière, et le mouvement nous fait tomber tous les deux du lit. Nous roulons sur le sol, percutant au passage une chaise qui se brise sous le choc.

Une partie de mon cerveau a le temps de s'étonner de la célérité de nos gestes : nous sommes tous les deux vifs, forts et surtout munis d'un instinct à toute épreuve qui nous permet de voir arriver les coups de l'autre à l'avance –je ne me rappelle pourtant pas avoir suivi des cours de combat intensifs…

Mais pour le moment, je n'ai rien d'une stratège, ma tactique est tout ce qu'il y a de plus primaire. Hors de moi, je griffe chaque parcelle de sa peau que je peux atteindre : son visage, ses bras, ses épaules. Il doit en avoir marre d'essayer de parlementer, parce qu'il commence à me rendre mes coups et je dois dire que si les miens sont sans conteste plus douloureux car je n'y vais pas de main morte, les siens sont plus efficaces.

Mes mains rencontrent l'un des pieds de la chaise et je l'attrape instinctivement pour m'en servir comme d'un pieu, même si ça me donne l'impression d'être dans une série télé stupide. Au lieu de viser sa poitrine, je décide au dernier moment de frapper sa tempe. Mauvaise idée : au lieu de rouler sur le côté pour s'éloigner comme je supposais qu'il le ferait, il se laisse tomber sur moi et je me retrouve de nouveau clouée au sol par son poids.

-Tu as trois secondes pour arrêter ou je t'assomme.

Un filet de sang coule le long de sa joue. Son expression et le fait qu'il ne réagisse pas à la douleur le font paraître encore plus… sauvage.

La moutarde me monte plus encore au nez si c'est possible. Ce mec, que je suis certaine de ne jamais avoir vu de ma vie se permet de me parler comme s'il me connaissait et de me menacer. Ecumante de rage, je rétorque :

-Va mourir.

Alors que je me débats comme un chat sauvage, il se redresse légèrement pour enfoncer ses mains dans mes épaules et mon dos claque une fois de plus sur le sol. Ma peau chauffe intensément mais cela ne suffit pas à le faire réagir malgré l'odeur de chair brûlée. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère de toute ma vie.

C'est alors que les draps du lit qui se trouve à côté de nous s'enflamment. Nous sursautons tous les deux et je regarde les flammes avec vénération.

_Il y a vraiment des moments où je m'adore._

Le feu se propage à une vitesse phénoménale à travers la chambre, contaminant les rideaux et les murs en bois. A mon grand désarroi, l'incendie épargne Nate. Ce dernier semble stupéfait, cependant son étonnement ne vient pas du feu mais de sa cause, à savoir moi.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, je le pousse violemment sur le côté, me relève et détale vers la porte. Sur le seuil de celle-ci, je me retourne pour constater qu'il est déjà sur pieds, mais qu'il ne fait aucun geste dans ma direction. Debout au milieu des flammes, il dégage une impression étrange de puissance et de résignation mêlées.

Je m'enfuis sans demander mon reste. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du couloir m'apprend que je me trouve au premier étage d'une maison. Je ne tarde pas à trouver l'escalier, dont je dévale les marches à toute allure pour débarquer dans un salon occupé par plusieurs personnes qui me regardent passer d'un air ahuri. Je me rue vers la porte d'entrée et croise en sortant une gamine aux cheveux noirs qui semble tout aussi ahurie que les autres en me voyant. Pauvre enfant. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre ici.

Le village dans lequel je débarque paraît perdu au milieu de nulle part. Sur le sol s'est déposée une fine couche de gel et en prenant conscience qu'il règne un froid de canard, je me rends compte que je suis uniquement vêtue d'habits légers et flottants, à mi chemin entre le jogging et le pyjama.

Heureusement, il n'y a pas grand monde dans le village : il doit être trop tôt. J'en fais le tour à toute vitesse, en quête d'une voiture, mais mes recherches n'aboutissent à rien : leur seul moyen de transport est un petit avion.

Ces gens sont des sauvages et je pèse mes mots.

Craignant que Nate et sa clique ne réapparaissent, je prends la poudre d'escampette.

Je cours vite et longtemps dans un paysage quasi désertique, prenant instinctivement la direction du sud. Au bout de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres et d'une demi journée de course, je finis par pénétrer dans un village d'apparence plus civilisée et surtout plus humaine.

Sans aucun remords, je brise la vitre d'une voiture et en trafique le moteur comme oncle Jasper me l'a appris afin de la faire fonctionner sans clé. Coup de chance, je déniche un téléphone portable sur le siège passager.

Avant de démarrer, je compose le numéro que je connais par cœur :

-Allô Matthew ? J'ai été enlevée par des fous et je ne sais pas du tout où je suis. Je suis peut-être amnésique aussi, de quelques semaines je pense. Bref, j'ai réussi à leur échapper et je rentre, donc ne t'en fais pas pour moi. On se retrouve chez moi.

OooO

En arrivant enfin à Forks après je ne sais combien d'heures de voyage et de disputes avec mon GPS, je me dirige instinctivement vers chez moi. Etrangement, les lieux me paraissent différents : je manque rentrer dans un arbre qui n'était pas là avant en empruntant le chemin qui mène à la maison de mes parents. Je me gare devant cette dernière en songeant que c'est tout de même un peu étrange que personne ne soit venu à ma rencontre. A croire que personne ne s'inquiète de mon absence.

Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, je me rends compte de deux choses : elle est fermée et je n'ai pas les clés sur moi. Ce n'est sûrement pas dans ce qui me sert de tenue que je trouverai quelque chose d'utile. Soupirant, je tambourine contre la porte.

Aussitôt, des voix que je ne reconnais pas grommellent quelque chose. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvre sur une vampire aux cheveux auburn et aux prunelles dorées, dont le visage fait plus adolescent qu'adulte. Derrière elle, deux hommes qui ne me disent absolument rien me dévisagent. Le premier a les cheveux d'un blond très clair et les yeux noirs tandis que le second, qui est son opposé physiquement si ce n'est qu'ils ont tous deux une carrure athlétique, possède les cheveux noirs et la peau caramel des Quileute.

Tous les trois me dévisagent d'un air à mi chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'inquiétude. Agacée par leur apathie, je prononce lentement :

-Vous êtes qui ?

La fille soupire en adoptant une expression mélodramatique et se retourne vivement vers les garçons, fouettant l'air de ses longs cheveux.

-Bon, c'est officiel : elle est folle. Je propose qu'on profite du fait que les autres ne soient pas là pour la défendre : vous la tenez et je lui frappe la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne.

-J'en suis, déclare le blond avec enthousiasme.

Comme je ne les connais pas, je ne suis absolument pas en mesure de savoir s'ils plaisantent ou non. Heureusement, le brun les foudroie du regard. Il s'approche de moi suffisamment près pour que son odeur et sa physionomie ne laissent aucun doute sur sa nature : un modificateur.

Tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il prononce :

-Bonjour Allie. Comment te sens-tu ? Tu es déboussolée et c'est normal. J'aurais besoin que tu me dises quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelle.

Il articule soigneusement chacun de ses mots et emploie un ton condescendant. Bref, il me parle comme à une débile. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et fais la moue comme une enfant.

-J'ai tant que ça l'air de sortir d'un asile ? (Le blond et la rouquine hochent la tête avec véhémence. Mon pouvoir commence à me démanger.) La dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est d'être rentrée dans ma maison et d'y avoir trouvé trois intrus qui feraient mieux d'avoir une bonne raison de se trouver là. A moins que vous retrouver à l'état de cendre soit votre vœu le plus cher.

A mon grand étonnement, aucun d'eux de paraît surpris ou effrayé d'entendre ça.

-Si j'avais gagné un dollar à chaque fois que j'ai entendu ça, marmonne le blond.

-La ferme, Draco Malfoy ! aboyé-je, plus chamboulée qu'autre chose par sa remarque.

-Elle est vraiment très atteinte, murmure la rousse sans compassion aucune en agrandissant les yeux.

Mes mains se mettent à chauffer et je tends la droite sans hésiter dans sa direction. Ils ne se font pas prier pour faire un bond en arrière. Hystérique, la petite vampire se met à grogner et les garçons la prennent par le bras pour l'éloigner. Mince. Eux ne craignent sans doute pas autant le feu qu'un vampire.

-Pour la dernière fois : qui êtes vous et que faites vous chez moi ? insisté-je.

-Ce n'est pas chez toi, triple idiote ! se met à crier la fille. Tu as quitté cette maison il y a dix-huit ans ! Comment peut-on avoir assez de poisse pour oublier dix-huit ans de sa propre vie ?

-Madison arrête bon sang, tu ne l'aides pas du tout ! proteste le brun.

-Tu me désoles ! continue de hurler l'hystérique tandis qu'il essaye de la calmer. Tu n'apportes que des problèmes ! Quand je pense que j'ai abandonné un voyage à Paris parce que Wells nous a prévenus que Miss Allie était tombée sur la tête !

Je commence à en avoir assez. Le blond baille, l'air nullement perturbé. Sa posture vaguement avachie me met la puce à l'oreille et je hume son oreille. Humain. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour tendre le bras vers lui, le tirer vers moi et le plaquer contre le mur du couloir. Ma main se place sur son cou, rendant sa respiration laborieuse.

-Tais-toi, ordonné-je tranquillement à la fameuse Madison, qui –miracle !- obéit. Maintenant, vous allez m'écouter attentivement et faire tout ce que je vais vous demander. Pour commencer, vous allez me dire une bonne fois pour toute ce que…

Alors que je suis au beau milieu de ma phrase, la porte d'entrée à ma droite claque brutalement contre le mur alors qu'une foule de personnes se précipitent vers moi. Je repère des odeurs et des voix connues, ce qui me soulage malgré l'impression que j'ai d'être perdue en pleine mer.

On me pousse en arrière, je lâche prise sans opposer de résistance et quelqu'un me prend le bras, tandis qu'une fille de mon âge, aux longs cheveux noirs, se jette sur Draco Malfoy et inspecte son cou. Ma tête tourne tandis que je parcours lentement les nouveaux venus du regard.

Elliot est celui qui me tient par le bras, ce que je trouve assez bête à partir du moment où ça ne m'empêcherais pas spécialement de brûler quelqu'un. A ses côtés, Lily me scrute d'un regard soucieux. La vampire hystérique, suspendue au cou de William, se lamente et se plaint. Maman est debout dans l'entrée, un air incertain sur le visage. Indécise, elle consulte du regard le modificateur. La fille brune devant moi se détourne de l'humain que je viens de menacer et me foudroie du regard.

En quelques secondes, je deviens le centre de l'attention.

-Heu… bonjour, finis-je par lâcher avant de m'adresser aux rares personnes que je connais, à savoir les membres de ma famille. Maintenant que vous êtes là, est-ce qu'on peut virer ces gens de chez nous et régler mes problèmes s'il vous plaît ?

Gros silence.

Alors, je fais ce que je fais lorsque j'avais cinq ans et que je ne savais pas quoi faire : je me tourne vers Nessie :

-Maman ?

-Non, désolée, murmure l'intéressée et sa voix, trop douce, me fait enfin réaliser.

Ce n'est pas ma mère. Sa peau est plus foncée, ses cheveux plus sombres, son visage plus juvénile. La fille brune fait un pas vers elle pour la prendre par l'épaule, et la façon dont elles se serrent l'une contre l'autre comme si elles étaient une seule et même personne me fait enfin réaliser. Sarah et Liza.

Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là.

William a grandi de quinze bons centimètres, les cheveux d'Elliot sont plus courts, son visage plus sérieux. Seule Lily est à peu près semblable à elle-même, à ceci près qu'elle porte un tailleur qu'elle n'oserait jamais mettre au lycée.

Ou devrais-je dire… n'aurait jamais osé.

-On n'est pas en 2032 ? finis-je par bredouiller.

Will éclate de rire :

-Ah ah, la poisse ! A quelques mois près, elle se serait au moins rappelée de Nate et de Madison.

-C'est pas un mal de les oublier, si vous voulez mon avis, marmonne le blond.

Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui sur ce coup-là.

-Allie tu sembles avoir oublié dix huit ans de ta vie, m'apprend Elliot avec précaution.

Bouche grande ouverte, je le fixe en silence.

-Mode off enclenché, marmonne Madison.

La façon dont elle s'accroche à la main de Will m'offre une distraction bienvenue. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une distraction…

-Ne me dis pas que cette foldingue est ta copine, accusé-je mon petit frère, qui d'ailleurs n'est plus si petit que ça.

-Je suis sa femme, abrutie, maugrée l'intéressée.

Je nage en plein cauchemar. A ce moment-là, Lily commet l'erreur de frôler Elliot d'un peu trop près. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas besoin de demander confirmation de ce que je soupçonne : d'aussi loin que je les connaisse, ces deux là ont toujours eu le béguin l'un pour l'autre. N'empêche que la pilule passe mal : pour moi, Lily clamait avoir embrassé Peter Davis la veille.

Le Quileute se fraye un chemin jusqu'à nous à travers le couloir encombré.

-Arrêtez, vous risquez de la perturber encore plus.

-Si Monsieur le psy a une meilleure idée… grince le blond.

Je me concentre sur le loup-garou dont l'identité m'est encore inconnue :

-Tu es mon psy ? Je suis désolée, ce n'est juste pas possible. Je n'ai pas de psy.

Derechef, Will éclate de rire. Lily se couvre la bouche pour cacher un gloussement.

-Heu… non, je ne suis pas ton psy. Je m'appelle Keith et je suis…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et se contente de pointer Elizabeth de l'index plusieurs fois.

-Ah, c'est ton petit copain ? Oh. Oh ! (Dans un élan d'affection envers ma petite sœur, je me transforme momentanément en Alice Cullen : ) Ca fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble ? Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ou…

Ce n'est qu'en prenant conscience que je dois lever la tête pour parler audit « petit copain » que je réalise la stupidité de ma question. Liz est violette d'embarras. Elliot a l'air passionné par ses chaussures.

-Même quand elle est lobotomisée j'ai envie de la bâillonner, marmonne Will.

Dans une tentative évidente pour me faciliter la vie, Sarah se rapproche du blond et pose sa main sur sa poitrine d'une façon assez flagrante.

-Oh. Oh ! répété-je pour la seconde fois.

Il semble que ce sont les seul mots que je suis en mesure de prononcer.

-Au cas où tu te poserais la question, oui nous avons déjà couché ensemble, m'apprend perfidement Draco Malfoy, qui apparemment a une façon bien à lui de me faciliter la vie.

-Drake ! s'exclament simultanément Sarah, Elliot et Will.

-Ah ah ! m'écrié-je. Je n'étais pas si loin…

-Tu n'étais pas si loin que ça de Draco Malfoy, je sais, soupire-t-il. Tu l'avais déjà dit la première fois.

-Ah bon, fais-je, décontenancée.

Je m'avachis contre le mur, épuisée. J'ai oublié dix huit ans de ma vie. Dix huit ans durant lesquels j'ai manifestement été enlevée par un psychopathe, durant lesquels mes sœurs ont pris quarante centimètres et durant lesquels mes frères et sœurs se sont dénichés des conjoints. Et voilà que pour couronner le tout, Matthew n'arrive pas.

Pendant ce temps, Keith essaye de convaincre les autres qu'il faut arrêter de me balancer toutes ces informations à la figure et s'en tenir au plus simple. Drake finit par décréter :

-Je propose qu'on déclare cet endroit zone à haut risque. On appelle les Enfants de la Lune, on évacue tout le monde et on se barre jusqu'à ce que Miss Allie ait résolu ses problèmes existentiels.

Will et Madison sont les seuls à approuver.

-Des Enfants de la Lune ? relevé-je. C'est quoi ça ? C'est pas une maladie où les gens ne peuvent pas sortir de chez eux car leur peau ne supporte pas les rayons du …

Leurs expressions consternées me contraignent au silence. Soudain, Sarah pousse un cri strident –ça au moins n'a pas changé- et s'exclame :

-Mais ça veut dire qu'elle ne se rappelle même pas d'Abby !

Sa phrase agit comme un signal : tout d'un coup tout le monde s'agite, parle en même temps, liste les choses que je ne sais pas, les bourdes que je risque de faire. Mais le pire est incontestablement le moment où ils se disputent pour savoir s'il faut me parler de la fameuse Abby, dont au passage je me fiche bien :

-On doit lui dire !

-Absolument pas !

-Nate le fera !

-Elle a le droit de savoir !

Je crois que je suis en train de devenir claustrophobe. J'ai besoin de sortir. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Et par-dessus tout, j'ai besoin de voir Matthew.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me précipite vers la porte et m'enfuis dans les bois. Je prends automatiquement la direction de La Push, ce que, pour ma santé mentale, j'aurais dû faire dès le départ. Comme je coupe par les bois, je manque me perdre à un moment –_dans ma propre_ _forêt_ !- comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à déraciner et replanter les arbres. Finalement, j'atterris à bon port et je me dirige vers la maison de tante Emily en essayant de me faire toute petite par crainte de tomber sur quelque ami humain qui aurait vieilli de vingt ans.

Une fois devant la petite maison de Matthew, je sonne. Soudain, je suis traversée par une pensée horrible : et si Matthew n'habitait plus chez sa mère ?

_Bien sûr qu'il n'habite plus chez sa mère, idiote_, pensé-je avant de me figer, foudroyée par une autre réflexion. _Si ça se trouve, il habite avec moi_.

Je suis sur le point de faire lâchement demi-tour, peu désireuse de tomber nez à nez avec une tante Emily de soixante ans ou avec un inconnu, lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur un Quileute. Je manque ne pas le reconnaître, ce qui aurait vraiment été la honte puisque… c'est mon imprégné.

Si physiquement il est globalement resté le même, il fait plus vieux d'environ cinq ans, ses cheveux ont poussé et sa mâchoire est couverte d'une barbe de quelques jours. Il semble plus âgé, plus mature, plus mélancolique, et je me demande si, comme lui, j'ai plus l'air d'une adulte que d'une adolescente.

Pour l'heure, néanmoins, j'ai coché la case adolescente : je pousse un petit cri de joie et cours me jeter dans ses bras comme si ma vie en dépendant. Je ferme les yeux et colle ma joue à son torse en souriant sans tenir du compte du fait que ses bras restent trop longtemps ballants. Enfin, il m'enlace gauchement mais avec force et en réponse, mon sourire s'agrandit.

Je finis par me décoller de lui et par lui prendre les mains comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire :

-Oh, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir ! Ce qui m'arrive est dingue, tu ne vas jamais le croire !

Son beau visage reste étrangement grave, bien que je le sente aussi partagé entre joie et perplexité.

-Je sais, ton frère m'a passé un coup de fil.

Sa voix aussi est bien plus grave et rauque. Je décide de ne pas me formaliser de son manque d'enthousiasme. Je demande en désignant la porte :

-Je peux rentrer ?

-Heu… non, refuse-t-il, et mes yeux s'agrandissent en entendant des mots d'habitude si rares dans sa bouche. Ma mère est malade. Viens.

Il me prend par le bras pour m'attirer à l'écart, vers les bois, et je le suis, de nouveau complètement affolée :

-Ta mère est malade ? C'est grave ? C'est pour ça que tu vis avec elle en ce moment ? Où est-ce que tu habites normalement ? On vit ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se garde bien de répondre à mes questions tout le temps que nous marchons. Lorsqu'enfin il juge que nous sommes suffisamment enfoncés sous le couvert des arbres, il me souffle :

-Ecoute Allie, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Je suis de nouveau choquée d'entendre des mots si inhabituels venant de lui. Et je le suis plus encore lorsque je me rends compte que moi non plus, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un étranger et, pire encore, j'ai l'impression d'être étrangère à moi-même.

-Matthew… chuchoté-je tout bas, comme une supplique.

Je lui prends de nouveau la main. La chaleur de sa peau n'est un maigre réconfort quand je constate qu'il fixe nos mains enlacées comme un trésor qu'on ne voit pas souvent.

-Tu devrais retourner voir tes frères et sœurs, murmure-t-il, ils t'apprendront ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur ce qu'a été ta vie ces vingt dernières années. Et je suis sûr que Carlisle sera à même de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. Si Nathaniel vient, il pourra t'aider mieux que moi.

-Tu veux dire Nate ? m'étranglai-je. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde n'arrête pas de parler de ce sociopathe ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui ! (Au bord des larmes, j'ajoute :) S'il te plaît, Matt, ne me laisse pas…

Il me regarde et dans ses prunelles je lis le même désarroi que celui qui m'habite. Il articule lentement, douloureusement, mais sans une once de reproche :

-Je ne te laisserai jamais, Allie. Tu es celle qui m'a laissé.

Horrifiée, je rétorque sans être sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse :

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Il prend une grande inspiration et lâche d'un bloc.

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, Allie. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Quand tu avais dix-sept ans, tu es tombée amoureuse d'un Enfant de la Lune –Nate- et tu es allée vivre avec lui.

_Je nage en plein cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller dans mon lit. J'irai faire la course dans les bois avec un Matthew adolescent et plein de fougue, je gagnerai la course –évidemment-, je rentrerai chez moi pour petit-déjeuner et je partirai au lycée avec Elliot et Will._

-Ce n'est pas vrai, répliqué-je d'une voix brisée. Je ne pourrais pas te faire ça.

Sans compter que l'idée d'être avec Nate me file des frissons.

Brusquement, Matthew prend mon visage en coupe entre ses grandes mains pour me forcer à me plonger dans son regard noir comme la nuit :

-Si, c'est vrai. Tu le sais au plus profond de toi. Tu sens que nous ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'avant. Ton esprit ne s'en rappelle peut-être pas, mais ton cœur ne peut pas avoir oublié, et bientôt, tu redeviendras celle que tu étais avant toute cette histoire.

Il me lâche aussi vivement qu'il m'a touchée. Il poursuit d'une voix ferme :

-J'ai été tellement heureux de te revoir, mais ce ne serait pas juste que je profite de ton amnésie. Je serai toujours ton imprégné : si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi. Sinon, débrouille-toi seule, comme tu le fais toujours. Pour l'heure, retourne chez toi.

J'ai eu tort de le juger transformé en mal. Certes, l'homme que j'ai en face de moi paraît changé, détruit, reconstruit tant bien que mal, mais il possède en lui une force que Matthew Uley n'avait pas.

J'abdique. Je fais quelques pas pour m'éloigner de lui, pose la main sur le tronc d'un arbre et me retourne :

-Je t'ai peut-être abandonné, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de poursuivre cette comédie. Je ne te laisserai pas, cette fois-ci.

Matt sourit d'un air mélancolique tout en secouant la tête. Il fait demi-tour pour retourner chez lui.

Une fois de plus, je me demande quel est ce monde affreux où j'ai atterri et dans lequel on ne s'étreint plus pour se dire au revoir.

* * *

**Ce bonus aura 5 ou 6 parties, c'est presque une mini-histoire en fait.**

**Je vais éviter de donner trop de détails sur la vie des jumelles pour garder l'effet de surprise si jamais elles ont droit à leur propre bonus.**

**Allie sera en mode paumée tout au long de cette histoire et alternera les situations cocasses et dramatique hihi ^^**


	8. L'esprit contre le coeur partie 2

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Funio10 : Oui, ça a beau ne pas être très original, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de compliquer un peu la vie d'Allie ^^ Mais tu as raison, dans l'histoire, c'est Abby qui va souffrir le plus, et de loin.**

**Styles06 : une Allie amnésique ce n'est cool pour personne, à part pour Matthew à la rigueur et surtout pour nous hihi ^^**

* * *

Une heure plus tard, je suis assise sur le canapé en cuir beige de la villa Cullen. A mon grand dam, mes épuisants frères et sœurs et leurs non moins épuisants compagnons sont présents aussi et tournoient autour de moi comme une nuée d'abeille.

Avec ma poisse légendaire, j'ai appris que mes chers parents sont en mission en Australie. Ils sont accompagnés de tous les membres du clan Cullen, à l'exception de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Mon sentiment d'abandon s'est mué en perplexité quand je me suis rendue compte que compte tenu de mon âge, je suis supposée être assez grande pour me passer de papa maman.

Assis en face de moi, mes arrières grands parents me considèrent avec compassion. Eux au moins sont restés fidèles à l'image que je possède d'eux.

Carlisle a décrété dès mon arrivée que le plus important n'est pas de rattraper ces vingt années perdues mais de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Tout ce qu'il a bien voulu me donner, c'est un topo en quelques phrases de ce que sont les Enfants de la Lune. C'est pourquoi après avoir passé un coup de téléphone à ces derniers, il se charge de me faire un résumé :

-Il y a quelques jours, tu es partie chasser seule. Comme tu mettais du temps à rentrer, les Enfants de la Lune sont partis à ta recherche. Ils ont fini par te trouver évanouie au beau milieu des bois. Tu ne présentais aucune blessure et celui qui a fait ça a disparu sans laisser ni traces ni odeur. Nous supposons que le responsable est soit un vampire, soit un Enfant de la Lune doté d'un pouvoir susceptible d'effacer la mémoire.

-Qui pourrait trouver un intérêt à ce que je perde la mémoire plutôt qu'à ce que je meure ?

-C'est ce que nous cherchons à savoir. Tout le monde mise sur un Enfant de la Lune, m'apprend Elliot.

-Pourquoi ça ? demandé-je d'un ton sceptique. On n'est pas supposés être copains copains eux et moi ?

L'assemblée échange des regards incertains.

-Tu ne fais pas l'unanimité au sein des autres meutes, m'apprend prudemment Lily. Ce qui leur donne un motif. Mais la raison principale, c'est qu'en la qualité des Cullen de chefs des vampires, ils possèdent un répertoire entier des vampires de ce monde et de leurs dons. Si c'est un vampire non répertorié qui t'a fait ça, cela signifie que nous ne le connaissons pas et qu'il ne fait partie d'aucun clan, donc ça ne lui donne aucun motif.

-A ce jour, poursuit Carlisle, nous ne connaissons que deux vampires capables d'effacer la mémoire d'autrui : Gabriel (**NDA : personnage d'Imprégnation**) et Miranda. Gabriel a disparu depuis longtemps mais il est hors de cause car pour un effet optimal, il doit être en contact permanent avec sa victime. Quant à Miranda, elle vit temporairement ici et nous pensons qu'elle pourrait peut-être t'aider si tu acceptes de la rencontrer.

Comprenant à son expression que c'est une requête et qu'il attend mon accord, j'hoche la tête après une hésitation en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop submergée par ces informations. Après tout, il est courant que les Cullen hébergent certains de leurs pairs. Alors, Carlisle fait un signe de la main en direction du couloir qui mène entre autres à son bureau.

Une jeune fille frêle, dont les cheveux courts sont teints en rouge, fait son entrée. Je comprends qu'elle attendait probablement dans un coin pour ne pas m'assommer davantage. A son odeur et au bruit de son cœur, je devine qu'elle est demi-vampire. Je me sens déjà plus en confiance au contact de quelqu'un qui me rappelle ma mère.

-Bonjour, lancé-je.

Elle répond d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire tout en venant se poster face à moi.

-Je suis Miranda. Je suis née d'une mère humaine, qui est morte en me donnant naissance, et j'ai grandi majoritairement dans la rue, seule au monde… Jusqu'à ce que les modificateurs me trouvent, le mois dernier. Grâce à eux, j'ai rencontré les Cullen, qui m'enseignent tout ce que je dois savoir jusqu'à ce que je puisse prendre mon envol. Je leur suis très reconnaissante et je vais faire mon possible pour t'aider, même si je doute d'y arriver.

Je hausse un sourcil et elle explique :

-A l'instar de celui qui t'a infligé ça, j'ai le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire. Mais comme je n'ai que sept ans, mon don est extrêmement faible : je parviens tout au plus à supprimer une seule journée de la vie d'une personne. (En effet, je ne vois pas du tout en quoi elle pourrait m'être utile, mais elle se tourne vers le patriarche du clan tout en poursuivant : ) Carlisle pense que comme celui de Renesmée, mon don a peut-être deux facettes, et que je pourrais éventuellement te rendre la mémoire, ou du moins une partie de ce qu'on t'a volé.

Elle tend les deux mains, paumes vers le ciel dans ma direction :

-Alors, je propose que nous essayions tout de suite.

-D'accord.

Sans hésiter –je n'ai plus rien à perdre- je pose mes mains sur les siennes. Miranda ferme les yeux et plisse le front, adoptant la moue concentrée d'un petit enfant qui s'essaie au coloriage pour la première fois.

A mon grand désarroi, il ne se passe absolument rien. Nada. Je ne perçois même pas le chatoiement d'un pouvoir, ou l'effleurement d'un esprit qui essaye d'entrer en contact avec le mien. Rien. Je suis juste en train de tenir les mains d'une parfaite inconnue. Laquelle finit par rouvrir les yeux, l'air désolé :

-Pardon, je ne suis pas assez puissante.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Merci d'avoir essayé.

Miranda se tourne vers Carlisle, quêtant son approbation du regard :

-Je ne connais pas les Enfants de la Lune mais ce doit être l'un d'entre eux, auquel cas ils auraient perçu l'odeur d'un vampire, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, réplique Carlisle. Merci de ton aide.

Elle salue Carlisle et Esmée, presque avec déférence, et sort furtivement de la pièce. Mes genoux remontent près de mon corps tandis que je les entoure de mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demandé-je.

J'hallucine vraiment d'être en train de remettre mon destin entre les mains de mon petit frère crétin et irresponsable, de ma cousine plus intéressée par la couleur de son vernis que par autre chose, de mes petites sœurs qui avaient huit ans la dernière fois que les ai vues et de trois parfaits inconnus qui ne m'inspirent aucune confiance.

-Sans vouloir avoir l'air lâche ou quoi que ce soit, je pense qu'on va appeler Nate pour qu'il gère ça avec toi, affirme Liz en me souriant d'un air rassurant. Matthew t'a dit que vous étiez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, fais-je d'un ton catégorique. Non, non et non, on n'est pas ensemble et je ne le verrais pas. Ce mec est dangereux ! Il m'a agressée quand je me suis réveillée !

Les visages de mes dix interlocuteurs sont vides de toute expression, à part Carlisle et Esmée qui semblent inquiets et surtout désireux de ne pas se trouver là. J'insiste :

-Si si, il a même essayé de me tuer ! Bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut croire que c'est un psychopathe en puissance ?

-Ah mais nous te croyons ! s'exclame Will dans un éclat de rire. C'est juste que tu as toujours été la seule convaincue que ce n'était pas le cas, alors maintenant que tu es revenue à la raison…

Interrompant sa phrase, Sarah s'approche de lui pour lui administrer une claque derrière la nuque.

-Je vois que tu as vraiment les intérêts d'Abby à cœur, imbécile.

-Encore cette fille ? sourcillé-je. C'est qui celle-là à la fin ? C'est d'un soûlant, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon prénom à chaque fois que vous parlez d'elle, je retiens ses parents, vraiment…

J'ai à peine achevé ma phrase que l'intégralité de mon auditoire s'écroule de rire. Même Lily, qui a toujours été abonnée aux gloussements de dinde, se convulse, accrochée à Elliot. Will fait trembler les murs et Sarah est si rouge qu'elle donne l'impression de faire une crise d'asthme. Seuls Carlisle et Esmée me contemplent d'un air navré. Mon arrière grand-mère lisse ses cheveux auburn, se racle la gorge et s'enquiert :

-Allie chérie, tu veux un peu de thé ?

Il y a beaucoup de choses que je veux en ce moment et le thé n'en fait pas partie. Par contre, étriper mes frères et sœurs est en haut de ma liste. Je cherche quelque chose de plus poli que ça à répondre lorsque le téléphone de Sarah sonne. Celle-ci s'arrête immédiatement de rire en voyant le correspondant.

-Quand on parle du loup… marmonne-t-elle.

Elle décroche et s'isole dans un coin de la pièce pour se ménager un semblant d'intimité. L'identité de son interlocuteur ne reste pas longtemps un secret, car une fois passées les banalités d'usage sa conversation contient des mots très familiers :

-Tu l'as embrassée !? … Vous vous êtes battus !? … Tu as menacé de l'assommer !?... Elle a mis le feu à la chambre !?... Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? La pauvre était totalement perdue ! … Hum. Certes. … Alors on lui dit pour Abby ?... Ok, tu le feras… C'est clair que la connaissant, si on lui dit maintenant elle va se barrer à l'autre bout de la planète… Oui, on va essayer de la convaincre, mais ça se présente mal… Sinon, vous avez trouvé le responsable de son agression ?... De chez nous ? Bien sûr que non, il ne vient pas de chez nous… Oh, désolée de défendre des buveurs de sang plutôt que des gens qui, il y a six mois à peine ont profité de ton départ pour la menacer et remettre en question sa présence chez vous !

Je souris d'un air victorieux. Des fous. Je le savais. Elizabeth secoue la tête et articule en silence « elle plaisante ». « Tu mens mal », je formule avec mes lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Sarah poursuit son petit débat :

-Ne me dis pas que tu connais les pouvoirs et les motivations de plus de deux cents personnes… Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que tu possédais un don d'omniscience … Humour de merde toi-même… C'est ça, oui… D'accord, on attend votre arrivée… Salut.

Sarah finit par raccrocher. Mon sourire s'agrandit malgré l'imminence de l'arrivée de Nate :

-Voilà : même toi la personne qu'il appelle en premier, tu ne peux pas le supporter ! Aller, il est encore temps de lui dire de rester chez lui.

Liz lève les yeux au ciel –cette petite a gagné en assurance depuis ses huit ans :

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est énervant qu'on ne le supporte pas. C'est comme… toi et Will, tu vois ? Vous vous disputez tout le temps mais en vrai, vous vous adorez.

_Les jumelles aiment bien Nate_, noté-je. Je ne peux pas me fier à ça, elles ne sont que deux petites filles naïves.

-Liz chérie, je jetterais notre frère à la mer si seulement j'étais sûre qu'il s'y noierait.

Derechef, tout le monde ricane, à part Will qui boude.

-Et dire que je pensais qu'Allie était la personne la plus horrible que j'ai jamais vue, marmonne Drake en se prenant la tête. C'était avant de rencontrer sa version adolescente.

-Bref, s'exclame Elliot pour couper court à la discussion.

Il se place face à moi pour que je l'écoute et j'essaye de me rappeler que je le considère comme étant le plus sensé de ma famille.

-Ecoute Allie, tout ce que nous demandons, c'est que tu ailles parler à Nate. Rien qu'une fois.

_Elliot était le plus sensé de la famille. A présent, c'est moi._

-Non.

Je me renfonce dans le dossier du canapé et détourne mon attention de lui pour montrer que la discussion est close. Lily, la fille qui dans mes souvenirs n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de moi, se place à côté d'Elliot et lance sur un ton moqueur :

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu as peur de lui.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! m'écrié-je avant de réaliser mon erreur. Arrête de me manipuler !

-Non, enfin oui je te manipule mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuserais de le voir à moins d'avoir peur de lui. Nous resterons dans la même pièce que vous, si ça peut te rassurer.

Elle termine sa phrase par un sourire lumineux qui dévoile ses dents blanches. Sourire que j'ai bien envie de lui faire avaler. Mais malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour Nate, je suis bien trop fière ne serait-ce que pour envisager la possibilité de craindre un parfait inconnu (même si ce ne sont pas les raisons qui manquent).

Je donne mon accord à contrecœur pour le rencontrer une fois et Sarah pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Et voilà comment on m'arrange un rendez-vous avec un mec que j'ai frappé, griffé et dont j'ai incendié la maison.

OooO

Le lendemain matin, Nate arrive dès l'aube, ce que les jumelles utilisent comme prétexte pour me tirer de mon lit malgré mes protestations et mes menaces de mort.

J'ai appris la veille que ce chalet n'est plus que la maison de mes parents : même si nous y retournons souvent, aucun d'entre nous n'y vit encore –c'est normal, je suppose. Mes frères et sœurs ne sont revenus qu'à cause du message étrange que j'ai laissé à Nate en m'enfuyant et de la confirmation de celui-ci que oui, j'ai bien pété un boulon. Au moins, nous sommes toujours aussi proches les uns des autres.

Je déjeune en compagnie de mon cher beau-frère Drake, car Elliot et Lily dorment chez les Cullen, Will et Madison habitent à Forks et les jumelles et Keith sont dehors à parler avec Nate –qui d'après le nombre de voix que je compte n'est pas venu seul.

Je grignote tout ce qui me passe sous la main, peu désireuse de sortir de la maison. J'ai vite fait de trouver une distraction :

-Au fait Drake, je m'excuse de t'avoir étranglé hier. Je ne m'en prends pas aux humains d'habitude.

L'intéressé me retourne un regard mauvais.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'humain ?

Oh oh, Monsieur est complexé par sa nature.

-Dis donc, dans la vraie vie, je vous aime bien toi et les deux autres guignols ? demandé-je en parlant bien évidemment de Keith et de Madison.

-On ne peut pas se saquer.

-C'est ce que je me disais aussi.

Cette conversation enrichissante s'arrête là tout simplement car je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Avec les autres, on est tombés d'accord sur le fait que ça ne sert à rien que je pose tout un tas de questions sur la vie des autres, du style l'endroit où ils vivent, ce qu'ils font dans la vie et comment ils ont rencontré leur conjoint. Ca risque de me perturber plus qu'autre chose.

Par ailleurs, ma propre vie me perturbe déjà assez comme ça. Seulement, je suis bien obligée de m'informer sur mon existence ou sinon je ne vais pas aller bien loin.

C'est pour cette raison que je finis par me lever, laissant à gentiment Drake le soin de débarrasser, et par sortir de la cuisine. Je prends une grande inspiration et m'apprête à me diriger vers la sortie lorsque les autres me coupent l'herbe sous le pied en entrant dans la maison.

Je sens que Nate suit mes sœurs avant même de le voir arriver. Par pure lâcheté, je me concentre sur les jumelles et sur Keith. Liz me demande gentiment :

-Tu veux qu'on reste ?

_Super, merci de le demander devant tout le monde._

-Non, ça va, répliqué-je d'une voix ferme, sur le ton de la fille qui a la situation bien en main.

-Ok, on ressort du coup, fait-elle d'un air réjoui que je ne comprends pas.

Elle prend Keith par la main et s'en va aussitôt, tandis que de son côté Sarah fait un saut par la cuisine pour entraîner un Drake récalcitrant à l'extérieur. Mais bon, je ne me fais pas d'illusion : elles auront l'oreille collée à la porte tout du long. C'est rassurant, dans un sens : j'aurais des témoins en cas de problème.

Enfin, je lève les yeux vers Nate : il est en tout point semblable à celui que j'ai rencontré quelques jours auparavant, à la différence que ses prunelles sont un peu plus grises qu'avant –normal, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il n'a pas de cicatrice à la tempe, je suppose que je n'ai pas frappé assez fort. Je déciderai plus tard si j'en suis contente ou non.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et j'attends en silence en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas que j'évite de fixer ses yeux, qui me donnent l'impression de me sentir agressée.

-Bonjour, Allie 2.0

Tiens, sa voix aussi me donne l'impression d'être agressée.

-Salut. Alors je suppose que le principe c'est qu'on aille boire un verre, que je retombe amoureuse de toi, que je ré-oublie mon imprégnée et que je retourne fissa vivre avec toi en abandonnant ma famille ? Ca va prendre combien de temps, à ton avis ? Une heure ? Ou toute l'éternité ?

Pour le coup, je suis obligée de le regarder en face vu que je m'adresse à lui. Quelque chose passe dans ses iris que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Je me demande ce qu'il pense, si je lui manque et s'il a autant l'impression que moi de se trouver face à une étrangère.

-Une heure, c'est te sous-estimer, l'éternité c'est _me_ sous-estimer.

-Ecoute, je pense sincèrement que tu n'as rien à faire ici. Après tout, mes souvenirs ne sont pas revenus comme par magie en te voyant. Les gens d'ici ne t'aiment pas. Laisse-moi régler mes problèmes seule comme une grande.

Bizarrement, je répète ce que m'a dit Matthew. C'est ironique : celui que je désire ne veut pas m'aider alors que celui que je ne peux pas voir me force à accepter sa présence. Je poursuis :

-Je trouverai celui qui m'a fait ça, il passera un sale quart d'heure et je récupèrerai mes souvenirs. En ce qui concerne la suite… qui vivra verra.

Mais mon expression sous-entend clairement comment je vois mon avenir. Sans lui. Ce n'est pas tant sa personne qui me révulse que l'idée d'abandonner Matthew, cela dit.

Il me sourit, un air narquois peint sur le visage :

-Allie chérie, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Figure-toi que celui qui t'a attaqué l'a fait sur notre territoire. Nous serons bientôt au bord de la crise avec les vampires puisqu'ils sont trop bornés pour faire le ménage dans leur camp. Nous devons retrouver le responsable et vite. Sans compter que je suis autant concerné que toi par cette attaque.

Je hausse un sourcil et il explicite :

-Les souvenirs qu'on t'a volé étaient à moi aussi.

Son aplomb me laisse sans voix, ce n'est tout de même pas son esprit à lui qui a été victime d'une intrusion. Bon sang, il ne me revient vraiment, vraiment pas. Qu'ai-je donc ingéré pour tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Je suis sur le point de changer de sujet en l'informant que s'il m'appelle encore une fois Allie chérie, je lui en colle une, mais il me coupe dans mon élan :

-Ne commence pas. (Devant ma surprise, il précise : ) Tu prends toujours de grandes inspirations avant de t'énerver. J'adorerais me disputer avec toi, mais il se trouve que tu dois être calme pour ce que je m'apprête à te dire.

Ca y est, je panique. J'espère que ça ne se voit pas trop, mais s'il me sort un truc du style « nous sommes mariés », je fais un malaise.

-J'ai besoin que tu rencontres Abby. Elle pourrait peut-être t'aider à te rappeler.

Oh. La fille que mes frères et sœurs n'arrêtent pas de mentionner. Ils ont l'air de bien l'aimer, donc si c'est une amie… Je hausse les épaules :

-Du moment que je ne suis pas en couple avec elle aussi, c'est d'accord. Elle est où ?

-Une seconde, rétorque Nate. Il faut que tu saches que…

La porte de l'entrée claque contre le mur, interrompant sa phrase. Liz, Sarah, Drake et Keith pénètrent dans la pièce, accompagnés d'une fille blonde qui a des traits en commun avec Nate. Pour une raison que j'ignore, celui-ci ne se prive pas de foudroyer mes sœurs du regard.

-Oups, gémit Sarah. On l'a faite rentrer trop tôt ?

Je m'apprête à demander à la blonde si c'est elle, la dénommée Abby, lorsque mes sœurs s'écartent pour laisser passer une sixième personne que je n'avais pas remarquée. C'est une petite fille d'environ cinq ans qu'on dirait tout droit sortie d'un conte pour enfants : sa peau laiteuse forme un contraste saisissant avec ses longues boucles noires et des yeux d'un bleu étincelant éclairent son visage.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'analyser les informations que mon cerveau reçoit. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, car la fillette pousse un petit cri, se précipite vers moi et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Sa joue blottie contre mon ventre, je ne sais pas comment réagir et je me contente d'attendre, le cœur battant à tout rompre, qu'elle desserre son étreinte.

Nate doit avoir pitié de mon désarroi, parce qu'il la prend doucement par les épaules pour la faire reculer. Elle se laisse faire et lève vers moi des yeux pleins d'espoir. Anxieuse, j'attends qu'il prenne la parole :

-Allie, voici Abigaël, notre fille.

Tout le monde guette avec anxiété ma réaction.

Dans mon esprit, tout ralentit. J'essaye en vain de donner un sens à ses paroles. J'essaye de le croire, j'essaye vraiment de le croire, mais tout ce que je vois, ce sont deux obsédantes prunelles couleur aigue marine. Et une unique pensée tournoie dans ma tête :

_Mes enfants devraient avoir les yeux noirs et la peau caramel._

Alors, je déclare sans m'en rendre compte d'un ton plein de désespoir :

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle ne me ressemble même pas.

Aussitôt, les lèvres de la fillette se mettent à trembler tandis que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Elle n'éclate pas en sanglots comme le font les petits enfants, c'est pire car elle se retient jusqu'à ce que l'océan dans ses prunelles déborde. J'essaye de rester de marbre, mais lorsque les larmes commencent à dévaler ses joues, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux.

Sur ce, Abby se frotte les yeux, renifle et court vers la porte d'entrée. Personne ne fait un geste pour la retenir –je suppose qu'une humaine de cette taille ne peut pas aller bien loin- mais Nate lui emboîte le pas. Il me bouscule en me dépassant et je grimace quand les muscles de son épaule rencontrent la mienne.

A la seconde où la porte d'entrée claque derrière lui, j'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau et de sortir d'un cauchemar. Je dois avoir l'air suffisamment mal, à inspirer et expirer bruyamment de l'air, car personne ne me fait de reproche, même si Sarah semble furax. Par contre, Elizabeth m'enlace brièvement en signe de soutien silencieux, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissante malgré mon élan de surprise en réalisant de nouveau qu'elle fait ma taille.

La fille blonde s'approche de moi, indécise.

-Je suis Hannah.

Une personne de plus à qui je n'ai rien à dire. Mes sentiments se lisent sans doute sur mon visage parce qu'elle enchaîne :

-Je vais déposer nos affaires dans la maison qu'on a gardée à Forks. Dites aux Cullen qu'on organisera une rencontre dans la journée.

Sarah et elle échangent un sourire et, à mon grand soulagement, l'inconnue s'en va aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Non sans m'avoir saluée avec une sorte de déférence bizarre avant.

-Je ne veux pas paraître lourd, annonce Keith, mais ton comportement est en fait un très bon signe. Si tu étais vraiment persuadée qu'Abby n'est pas ta fille, tu n'aurais pas réagi aussi mal. Cette réaction de rejet est _presque_ positive.

Il termine sa phrase en ayant le culot de me sourire d'un air encourageant.

-C'est génial, commenté-je, on sort le champagne ?

Liz prend Keith par la hanche comme pour le consoler de se faire rembarrer aussi durement. Tous deux me considèrent avec indulgence, comme un petit enfant malade qui fait des siennes. Ils s'éloignent, sans doute pour me laisser de l'intimité.

Cependant, c'est un mot qui ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de Sarah : alors que je sors mon portable, elle s'enquiert :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-Je téléphone à Becca, je répons d'un ton grinçant. Tu sais, ma meilleure amie.

Une seconde plus tard, le téléphone est arraché de mes mains pour venir se loger dans la poche arrière du jean de Sarah.

-Mauvaise idée. Vous ne vous parlez plus depuis que tu as choisi Nate.

Note pour moi-même : _Nathaniel Wells a foutu ma vie en l'air._

* * *

**Je me demande si quelqu'un va trouver qui a rendu Allie amnésique et surtout pourquoi. A moi les tenants et aboutissants ne me paraissent pas compliqués, mais en même temps c'est moi qui les ai inventés ^^**


	9. L'esprit contre le coeur partie 3

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Funio10 : La personne qui a pris la mémoire d'Allie ne l'a fait ni pour foutre la merdre, ni pour prendre le pouvoir ni pour se venger ^^ Pas très logique, je sais, j'ai peut-être des idées trop tarabiscotées parfois, mais quand tu sauras, les choses prendront tout leur sens (enfin j'espère !).**

**Styles06 : Je pense exactement comme toi vis-à-vis de la situation de Matthew, toute cette histoire peut paraître à la fois bénéfique et très cruelle pour lui. Le pauvre va encore se faire avoir par ses sentiments. Je pense honnêtement que de toute ma fiction, c'est le passage où il me fait le plus de peine.**

**Lili Granger : Merci pour ta review ! Oui les choses sont difficiles pour Nate et Abby, surtout compte tenu du passé d'Allie et Nate. D'un côté ils ne peuvent pas trop lui en vouloir puisque ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle a perdu la mémoire, de l'autre elle donne l'impression de vouloir réparer les « erreurs » de son passé ce qui est un comportement injuste envers Nate et Abby.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée à l'aube –pour ne pas changer- par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je suis demandée à la villa. En bonne adolescente rebelle, je décrète qu'ils insisteront si c'est urgent, m'assoupis de nouveau et n'émerge que vers dix heures.

Je suis seule dans la villa –les activités des jumelles me sont totalement étrangères. Après m'être préparée, j'emprunte la voiture de sport appartenant à je ne sais qui et dont on m'a gentiment laissé les clés bien en évidence sur la table.

Une fois garée devant la villa des Cullen, je grimpe les marches du perron et m'apprête à abaisser la poignée de la porte d'entrée lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre d'elle-même, révélant l'une des seules personnes que j'ai vraiment envie de voir en ce moment.

-Maman, soupiré-je de bonheur.

Bonheur redoublé en apercevant la silhouette imposante de Jacob juste derrière. Ma mère, souriante, m'enlace fermement et nous sommes rejointes dans notre étreinte par les bras robustes de mon père. Au bout de quelques secondes, nous finissons par nous séparer.

-Nous sommes repartis de l'Australie dès que nous avons su ce qui t'est arrivé, m'apprend Papa.

J'examine mes parents du coin de l'œil : à l'instar de Carlisle et d'Esmée, ils n'ont pas changé physiquement, c'est déjà ça.

-Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez venus.

Ils m'entraînent à l'intérieur de la villa. A ma grande horreur, dans le salon se trouvent déjà Carlisle, Esmée, Nate et deux de ses sous-fifres dont l'un est Hannah la blonde. On m'informe que le troisième larron s'appelle Tristan –il est sans doute resté dans la voiture la veille, lorsque j'ai rencontré Abby. Grand, muscles noueux, il est étrangement mince pour un Enfant de la Lune.

De toute évidence, on ne m'a pas appelée seulement pour que je tombe dans les bras de mes parents. C'est assez drôle car mes arrières grands parents sont séparés par plusieurs mètres des Enfants de la Lune, bien qu'ils soient en pleine conversation les uns avec les autres. Cela dit, aucun des trois ne semble avoir de problème à se contrôler, même si Tristan a l'air nerveux.

Je fais de mon mieux pour les ignorer et me place à côté de ma famille. Hannah et Tristan tiquent et j'en déduis que mon langage corporel en dit beaucoup sur mon ressenti vis-à-vis d'eux. Carlisle me salue d'un hochement de tête :

-Allie. Nous étions justement en train d'expliquer, comme nous te l'avons dit hier, que le responsable de ton agression ne peut pas être l'un des nôtres à partir du moment où ce n'est ni Gabriel ni Miranda.

Nate réplique :

-Et nous étions en train d'expliquer que ça ne peut pas être un Enfant de la Lune non plus à partir du moment où ce type de pouvoir n'existe pas au sein de notre clan.

-Je ne voudrais énerver personne, commence Papa, mais il me semble qu'au dernier congrès des créatures surnaturelles, vous avez refusé de fournir une liste de vos dons alors que nous en avons établie une pour les vampires. Nous ne pouvons donc pas vous croire sur parole.

Je sens que ça ne va pas rater, et effectivement, ça ne rate pas.

-C'est sûr qu'il est tellement dans mon intérêt qu'Allie reste amnésique toute sa vie, ironise Nate.

-Etes-vous certains de connaître les pouvoirs des membres des autres meutes ? demande prudemment Esmée non sans bon sens.

-Oui, fait simplement Hannah, avec assez d'assurance et de mépris dans la voix pour qu'on n'ait pas envie de remettre en cause sa parole.

Malheureusement pour elle, je suis très peu réceptive au mépris.

-Et cela parce que … ?

Elle évite de m'affronter, et c'est Nate qui se charge de me répondre :

-Parce que nous vivons avec eux depuis deux siècles et que nous ne sommes pas une espèce très nombreuse, pour des raisons évidences (Il se fend d'un sourire limite cynique, Carlisle se tend et je me demande quelles sont ces raisons : ) Les Cullen ne peuvent pas en dire autant en ce qui concerne les vampires.

Mes parents lèvent les yeux au ciel, mais force nous est d'avouer qu'il n'a pas tort. D'ailleurs, il poursuit, n'ayant manifestement pas l'intention d'en rester là :

-Par contre, si nous pouvions parler à Miranda, histoire de la disculper…

Tandis qu'Esmée se mord la lèvre inférieure et coule un regard vers son mari, Maman s'empare de ma main et désigne discrètement Tristan : « _Celui-là sent les mensonges. D'où sa présence ici, j'imagine _». Avant d'avoir pu réaliser ce que je suis en train de faire, j'ai déjà parlé :

-D'accord. (Je pointe le doigt vers Nate : ) Mais toi, tu restes ici. Tu vas lui faire peur.

Il hausse les épaules, l'air indifférent et vaguement amusé.

« _Les Enfants de la Lune communiquent par la pensée sous forme humaine_ » m'informe ma mère. C'est à mon tour d'hausser les épaules. Je suis surprise par ma propre audace : auparavant, je me fichais des querelles de clans comme de mon premier biberon.

Pendant que Carlisle entraîne Hannah et Tristan vers la bibliothèque où se trouve l'hybride vampire, Nate s'enquiert :

-Puis-je demander pourquoi vous accordez votre confiance à une inconnue ?

Je me suis posée la même question à propos de Miranda, sauf que moi je crois en le jugement de ma famille. Il n'empêche que la réponse m'intéresse.

-C'est l'imprégnée d'un des loups de ma meute, répond Papa d'un ton menaçant, genre on-ne-touche-pas-à-ma-meute.

De nouveau, Nate a une moue narquoise. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour deviner ce qu'il pense. _Pour ce que ça vaut. _Esmée ajoute d'un ton maternel :

-Les modificateurs ont sauvé la vie de cette petite. Comme elle a été élevée parmi les humains, personne n'a jamais été là pour la guider ou lui apprendre ce qu'elle était. Lorsque la meute de Jacob l'a trouvée, elle était sur le point de mettre fin à ses jours. Les Quileute l'ont soignée -alors même qu'ils n'y étaient pas obligés- et nous lui avons appris tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Alors oui, elle a toute notre confiance.

L'absence de réaction de Nate ne me surprend pas. Note pour moi-même : _Nathaniel Wells n'a pas de compassion._

Ma mère, qui n'a pas lâché ma main, ne commente pas la teneur de mes pensées. Elle se contente de m'entraîner à l'écart, ce qui me réjouit car plus je suis loin de Nate, mieux je me porte. Je ne m'attendais pas à la conversation dans laquelle elle m'entraîne :

« _Tes sœurs m'ont dit que tu as rencontré Abby hier. Elles m'ont aussi dit comment ça s'est terminé._ »

« _Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler_. »

« _Il le faut, pourtant. Allie, elle n'a que cinq ans et c'est ma petite-fille. Peu importe ce que représente son père pour nous, elle fait partie de notre famille. Personne ne peut te remplacer auprès d'elle. S'il te plaît, fais un effort. »_

Sa demande me prend de court mais elle est normale, après tout. Abby est aussi une petite fille et une nièce… en plus d'être par rapport à moi, quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

_« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle me fait peur. Elle et les responsabilités qui viennent avec. Je ne veux pas jouer un rôle. Je suis sûre que je serai nulle comme mère._ »

_« Ce qui est drôle avec toi, c'est que tu as plus peur d'affronter tes propres sentiments que de défier une horde d'Enfants de la lune –ou de vampires- enragés. Allie, tu es forte et courageuse. Je suis sûre que tu peux faire face à un petit enfant. Ce sera difficile pour toi, certes, mais imagine ce qu'Abby doit ressentir sans sa mère. »_

Je revois ses beaux yeux pleins de larmes et la culpabilité me serre le cœur. Ma mère continue sans relâche son argumentation :

« _Si Nate a amené Abby ici, ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'elle a besoin de toi –c'est parce que tu as besoin d'elle aussi. Dans l'éventualité où nous ne retrouvons pas celui qui t'a rendu amnésique, elle pourrait bien être la seule susceptible de t'en restituer une partie, car elle a hérité de mon pouvoir. Et j'aurais beau aimé prétendre le contraire, je ne peux pas me vanter de très bien connaître la vie que tu as oublié. »_

J'abdique à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte :

-D'accord, d'accord. Je vais le faire.

Nessie sourit tendrement et m'embrasse la tempe.

« _Alors je te conseille de t'y mettre tout de suite_ »

Pensée accompagnée d'un coup d'œil éloquent en direction de Nate. Je grimace. Ma mère est trop rusée pour mon propre bien.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hannah et Tristan reviennent. J'ai tout juste le temps de m'étonner de la brièveté de leur entretien qu'eux et Nate sortent déjà de la villa. C'est tout juste si Nessie ne me pousse pas en avant pour que je leur coure après. Ce que je fais : je dévale les marches du perron à la suite de Nate et le hèle :

-Nate, attends.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux deux autres en espérant leur faire comprendre que j'aimerais autant me passer de témoins. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas besoin que je le leur dise et s'éloignent d'eux-mêmes en direction de la forêt. Je me tourne vers Nate :

-Je suis désolée d'avoir fait pleurer ta fille hier, mais la façon dont on me l'a présentée était vraiment… affreuse. Bref, elle me fait de la peine et j'accepte de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

Mon choix de mot le fait sourciller mais il ne commente pas. J'enchaîne :

-Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut ?

-Non, elle est trop jeune. Par contre, si à l'avenir tu pouvais garder pour toi les remarques du genre de celle que lui as sortie hier…

Son ton est neutre, mais il est clair que c'est le dernier avertissement de ce genre qu'il compte me donner.

-Pas de problème, grimacé-je.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir demain.

Je donne mon accord, n'ayant de toute façon rien de prévu, et réclame :

-Je peux avoir l'adresse ?

Il acquiesce, sort un stylo de je ne sais où et, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, s'empare de ma main et écrit l'adresse sur ma paume. La sensation de ses doigts sur ma main est déstabilisante, alors au lieu de parler je me contente de le scruter en silence, médusée. Il croise mon regard et précise :

-Tu perds tes papiers.

Ce qui est vrai. Je suis sa silhouette du regard tandis qu'il part dans la même direction qu'Hannah et Tristan. Décidément, il me perturbe. A l'inverse de Matthew qui s'adresse toujours à moi avec franchise, j'ai le sentiment qu'il joue perpétuellement un jeu. La seule chose avec laquelle il ne semble pas prêt à jouer est la vie d'Abby. Par moments, j'ai l'impression qu'il a plus envie de m'étrangler que de m'embrasser, par d'autres je perçois une alchimie étrange entre nous. Comme si nous étions reliés par davantage que de simples souvenirs perdus.

_Petite parenthèse : quand je parle d'alchimie, je veux dire alchimie à sens unique, bien entendu._

Sur ce, je fais ce que je fais toujours lorsque je n'ai rien à faire : je vais voir Matthew. Depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai décidé que ce qu'il m'a dit n'est pas une raison suffisante pour abandonner.

Il est déjà midi lorsque je me gare devant la maison d'Emily. Je ne veux pas déranger cette dernière mais je sonne tout de même, assumant que Matt lui tient compagnie puisque c'est pour s'occuper d'elle qu'il est revenu à Forks.

C'est bien sur mon imprégné que la porte s'ouvre. Ses sourcils s'arquent de surprise en me voyant. Apparemment, il n'a plus l'habitude que je m'accroche à lui. Et dire qu'auparavant c'était lui qui me suivait partout et tout le temps. Triste constat.

Tandis que je lui souris, il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, referme la porte et m'entraîne au dehors, vers l'endroit où nous nous sommes parlés la dernière fois. Je comprends rapidement :

-Je suppose que tante Emily ne m'aime pas beaucoup, hein ?

Il ne répond pas, ce que je prends pour une confirmation.

-Nous pouvons parler, m'apprend-t-il. Une des imprégnées qui s'occupe beaucoup de ma mère va arriver.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? soufflé-je.

Autant la dernière fois je ne me sentais pas en droit de poser des questions, autant à présent je ne supporte plus d'être tenue à l'écart de la vie de mon imprégné.

-Un cancer.

Je tressaille. C'est peut-être parce que ma famille est à l'abri de ce genre de maladies, mais ces deux mots me paraissent être les plus affreux que j'ai entendu ces derniers temps.

Je serre spontanément la main de Matt entre mes doigts en guise de maigre réconfort. Et dire qu'Emily est la dernière famille qui lui reste…

-Je suis désolée.

Comme je devine une interrogation muette dans ses prunelles sombres, j'explique :

-Je sais que tu m'as dit de me débrouiller seule, et si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, je le ferais. Mais j'ai finis par saisir que tu me demandes ça pour mon propre bien et non pas pour le tien. J'ai besoin de toi et tu as besoin de moi. Pour moi, c'est aussi simple que ça. Si je me trompe, dis-le-moi et je m'en irais.

A ma grande surprise, il soupire et se prend la tête entre ses mains :

-Tu ne te trompes pas, mais la situation est bien plus compliquée que tu ne le penses.

-Tu as peur qu'en retrouvant mes souvenirs, je t'abandonne de nouveau ?

-Tu le feras, c'est certain, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'effraie. (J'ouvre la bouche pour protester et il m'arrête d'un geste : ) Ne vois-tu pas à quel point tout cela est vain ? Nous avons été séparés si longtemps… Et tu as une fille.

-Ca n'empêche rien. Je vais la baby-sitter demain, elle sera contente, point à la ligne.

Quelque chose dans ma voix le fait grimacer, une grimace à la limite entre le sourire et la moue :

-Tu verras bien assez tôt qu'il y a certaines sortes d'amour auxquelles on ne peut pas échapper. J'ai un fils aussi, tu sais.

Mon hurlement doit s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de La Push :

-Tu quoi ?

Je chancelle jusqu'à une souche d'arbre pour m'y assoir sans faire cas de l'humidité du bois. Imaginer Matthew –ou moi- avec un enfant est déjà difficile. Imaginer Matthew avec une autre femme que moi relève carrément de l'impossible. Sans même parler de l'imaginer avec un enfant qui n'est pas de moi.

Finalement, j'arrive à trouver la force d'articuler :

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Liam.

-Quel âge a-t-il ?

-Dix ans.

Malgré moi, je souffle de soulagement. Bizarrement, ça me déculpabilise de savoir qu'il a eu un enfant avant moi.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

-Sa mère et moi sommes séparés depuis quelque temps. Avant, on pratiquait la garde partagée mais c'est devenu difficile car ils ont déménagé loin d'ici. Du coup, je ne le vois plus qu'aux vacances.

_Culpabilité, le retour._

Accroupi, Matthew m'observe avec attention, toujours aussi concerné par mon bien-être qu'avant. Il se préoccupe de moi alors que je perçois très bien sa douleur due à l'absence de son fils. Je lui souris tristement et laisse le silence s'installer jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare tout de go :

-Allie, je t'aime toujours, cela n'a pas changé. Toi et moi pouvons vivre dans le passé aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira, mais sache que le présent risque de nous rattraper un jour ou l'autre. Si tu es consciente de cela, je suis partant.

Sur ces paroles, il me tend la main et je m'en empare sans aucune hésitation. Sa chaleur me réconforte plus que n'importe quel discours. Alors, je me jette à son cou sans réfléchir et, contrairement à la dernière fois, il répond immédiatement à mon étreinte. Je ris, traversée par la certitude que tant que nous serons tous les deux, tout ira bien. Matthew murmure tristement dans mes cheveux :

-Allie promets-moi une chose, s'il te plaît. (Il me désenlace pour que je puisse voir son visage) Ne t'embêtes pas à répéter que tu ne me briseras pas de nouveau le cœur. En ce moment, je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même et je ne veux pas que tu me fasses des promesses que tu ne seras pas capable de tenir.

Je suis sur le point de protester, mais la fermeté de son ton m'arrête. Auparavant, j'obtenais de lui tout ce que je voulais. Je n'en profitais jamais, du moins pas consciemment, mais toujours est-il qu'en cas de désaccord j'étais systématiquement celle qui avait le dessus. En l'occurrence, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'avoir raison quant à notre avenir commun, mais ça ne me coûte rien de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs :

-Promis juré.

-C'est ironique, remarque-t-il, car la pire chose qui ne te soit jamais arrivée est peut-être la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée.

Je m'empresse de le démentir :

-Je ne suis pas sûre que la pire chose qui me soit arrivée est mon amnésie. Plus maintenant. Pas alors que je suis avec toi.

Il sourit et attrape doucement une mèche de mes cheveux. Son contact est beaucoup moins invasif et surprenant que ceux de Nate, il me réconforte au lieu de me déboussoler. Peu importe ce que disent les autres, je suis chez moi ici.

Le lendemain matin, je suis devant la maison de Nate dès dix heures, stressée comme quelqu'un qui s'essaye au baby-sitting pour la première fois. Ce qui est mon cas, en fait. Quand nos parents s'absentaient, c'était toujours Elliot le responsable.

Je n'ai pas le temps de sonner que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et qu'Abby se précipite dans le jardin pour m'ouvrir le portail.

-Coucou.

Malgré son sourire éclatant, je n'ai pas le droit à un « Maman » ou à un câlin comme la dernière fois. On l'a sans doute coachée. Je me surprends à répondre à son sourire, qui est contagieux. Elle me traîne par la main jusqu'à la maison et me la fait aussitôt visiter. Il est manifeste que personne n'y mettait jamais les pieds avant, vu la pauvreté de la décoration. Celle-ci est toutefois contrebalancée par les affaires étalées un peu partout, qui appartiennent manifestement à Abby. Elle est en train de me présenter ses poissons rouges, qui font partie du voyage, et de les nommer les uns après les autres quand je trouve enfin le courage de lui parler :

-Où est Nate ?

-Il arrive, répond-t-elle et je croise les doigts pour qu'il ne prévoie pas de rester toute la journée.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? enchaîné-je.

Je prie pour qu'elle réclame une activité passive du style regarder la télé.

-On peut faire des cookies ?

-Je ne sais pas cuisiner, désolée.

Elle roule des yeux.

-Je sais ! Mais les cookies, tu y arrives. Viens, je te montrerai.

Je la suis dans la cuisine en me demandant qui est la plus adulte de nous deux. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, je tombe nez à nez avec Nate qui vient du premier étage. Je retiens de justesse un sursaut. Quelle insupportable manie que de toujours se déplacer en silence. Nous avons à peine le temps d'échanger un regard, car Abby n'a manifestement pas l'intention de me partager : elle me tire dans la cuisine et continue à babiller tout en sortant un livre de recettes :

-Papa dit que je n'ai pas besoin de cuisiner, car je suis la fille d'un alpha, les autres peuvent le faire à la place.

-C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue, marmonné-je, atterrée.

Abby sourit de toutes ses dents et pointe l'index vers moi.

-J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça. Ma Maman est bien quelque part là-dedans.

-Je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas saboter mes principes éducatifs, fait Nate, qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je lui tire la langue :

-Ce ne sont pas des principes éducatifs, c'est de la merde en boîte !

Abby éclate de rire au moment où je réalise ma bourde :

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, d'accord ? Tu n'as rien entendu. Merde est un vilain mot, je ne veux pas que tu le répètes. Sinon, tu seras… tu seras punie.

Au lieu de m'aider, Nate lève les yeux au ciel devant mes pitoyables tentatives pour éduquer sa fille :

-Bon, je sors. Vous connaissez le numéro des pompiers…

Et sur ces paroles pleines d'optimiste, il disparaît de ma vue sans me laisser le temps de répliquer. Je suis tout de même plus à l'aise de le savoir parti. Abby m'apprend qu'Hannah et Tristan sont allés faire elle ne sait quoi à Seattle pour plusieurs jours. Bon débarras.

Les heures suivantes, nous tentons tant bien que mal de suivre la fameuse recette. Abby est douée mais elle est trop jeune et donc trop faible pour y arriver seule. Etant toutes les deux dotées d'un esprit pratique acéré, nos cheveux trop longs et trop indisciplinés trempent systématiquement dans la pâte à gâteau. J'ai beau détester cuisiner, Abby est drôle et pleine d'enthousiasme. Je ne trouve pas qu'elle me ressemble beaucoup quand j'avais son âge : certes, elle est vive et joyeuse, mais j'étais plus turbulente et tête brulée. Je suppose qu'elle tient de Nate. Quoique joyeux ne me semble pas un qualificatif très approprié pour le désigner… Cela dit, nous possédons toutes deux le même goût pour l'étrange : c'est avec excitation que nous nous retrouvons à verser du colorant vert dans la pâte.

-Avec ça et les cheveux dedans, oncle Will ne viendra pas nous les voler, déclare Abby avec satisfaction.

-Oncle Will ? C'est qui ça ? relevé-je distraitement avant de me rendre compte de ma bourde. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Mon dieu. Le tableau de mes frères et sœurs en oncles et tantes me paraît grotesque.

A part ça, la journée se passe à ma grande surprise mieux que bien. Je m'amuse et je suis rarement mal à l'aise, car Abby feint d'ignorer la phrase horrible que je lui ai sortie la dernière fois. Cela dit, je la soupçonne d'utiliser ma culpabilité pour me faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut.

Bien vite, l'horloge tourne, la nuit tombe et je me retrouve à dîner avec Abby alors que j'avais prévu de partir avant. Je retiens Nate, vraiment. La petite m'informe d'un air insouciant :

-Oh, il le fait exprès. Tu peux rester dormir, si tu veux.

Phrase accompagnée d'un sourire rayonnant. A ce que je vois, ils sont aussi doués l'un que l'autre en terme de manipulation.

-Non, j'ai prévu de rentrer, désolée, décliné-je, à la fois gênée et absolument pas désireuse de passer la nuit dans la même maison que Nate.

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! insiste-t-elle.

Son visage s'orne d'une moue suppliante. A ma grande horreur, sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler, ce qui me rappelle trop bien sa réaction après que j'ai clamé qu'elle n'est pas ma fille. Je tiens précisément trois secondes avant de céder :

-Bon, c'est d'accord.

En un instant, son masque de tristesse a disparu.

-Je vais mettre ton sac dans la chambre, s'exclame-t-elle en repoussant son assiette et en sautillant, toute heureuse.

Je déteste Nate. Il fallait que la seule chose utile qu'il ait apprise à cette gamine soit la conspiration.

Après le repas, nous regardons un dessin animé. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Abby dort à poing fermés, blottie contre moi, et je me surprends à lui caresser les cheveux. _Dire que les jumelles m'avaient persuadée que je n'avais aucun instinct maternel…_

Après avoir vérifié qu'elle dort profondément, je la prends dans mes bras pour l'amener à l'étage. Elle est légère comme une plume, rappel de son jeune âge et de son humanité. S'il y a quelqu'un que je veux aussi peu blesser que Matthew, c'est bien elle. Après avoir ouvert quelques portes au hasard, je tombe sur sa chambre et la couche dans son lit.

Ensuite, je décide de faire comme chez moi et vais prendre un bain en guise de récompense pour cette dure journée.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me prélasse dans la baignoire, immergée jusqu'au menton. J'ai tourné le robinet de la température au maximum, ce qui fait que l'eau approche cinquante bon degrés et que la salle de bain est envahie de vapeur d'eau. Je soupire de bien être en fermant les yeux. Ma vie n'est peut-être pas si pourrie que ça finalement.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de me sorte de mon demi-sommeil.

-Allie ?

C'est celle de Nate, vaguement étouffée par les murs de la salle de bain. Il faut toujours qu'il se pointe au plus mauvais point, celui-là. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux et décrète qu'il peut bien attendre que je sois sortie de mon bain.

Quelques secondes après, j'entends de nouveau sa voix.

-Allie ? Ah, tu es là.

_Comment ça, ah tu es là ? Qui est là ? Et pourquoi sa voix me paraît aussi proche ?_

J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse brusquement. Nate se tient à précisément deux mètres de moi et de ma baignoire et il m'observe comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Je regarde avec désespoir mon corps en me demandant si un maillot de bain –de préférence une pièce- ne serait pas apparu comme par magie pendant mon épisode de rêverie.

Nate doit finir par capter que je suis en train de me demander de quelle façon je vais le tuer, car il précise d'un air sincère que je croirais si seulement je n'avais pas appris à me méfier de lui :

-Comme tu ne faisais pas de bruit, j'ai cru pendant un instant que tu étais partie.

Faute de pouvoir utiliser mon don vu que je suis dans l'eau, je pousse un hurlement de rage et lui jette au visage tout ce qui passe à portée de mes mains, à savoir les flacons de gel douche et shampoing posés sur le rebord de la baignoire. Le plastique de l'un deux explose en heurtant le mur et une substance bleue éclabousse la salle de bain. Nate disparaît sans demander son reste, mais il ne prend pas la peine de cacher son sourire.

Je me sèche en pestant contre lui et enfile un survêtement que j'avais pensé à emporter. Ma trousse de toilette sous le bras, j'entrouvre la porte de la salle de bain pour vérifier que la voie est libre. C'est le cas : le couloir est vide et depuis le salon me parvient le bruit ténu de quelqu'un qui tape sur un clavier d'ordinateur.

Je trouve rapidement la chambre dans laquelle Abby a déposé mes affaires. La pièce est empreinte, comme toute la maison, d'effluves proches de l'odeur de Nate et je me rends compte que depuis la première fois que je l'ai humée, elle ne m'a plus jamais indisposée ou parut étrange et menaçante. Apparemment, si mon esprit l'a oublié, ce n'est pas le cas de mon corps.

J'éteins la lumière et me couche rapidement, histoire que Nate comprenne que ce n'est pas le moment de venir me faire la conversation. Mais alors que le sommeil est sur le point de m'emporter, la porte s'ouvre et sa silhouette se découpe dans la semi-obscurité.

-Quoi encore ? maugréé-je d'un ton agressif.

Il m'informe avec un rire dans la voix :

-C'est ma chambre, aussi, en fait. Pas que ça me dérange, mais j'aimerais autant éviter que tu me relances un flacon de shampoing au visage.

-Mais… j'ai vu une autre chambre, protesté-je.

-C'est un bureau.

J'adore Abby mais franchement, elle abuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, que je vais me réconcilier avec son père si nous dormons dans le même lit ? Je suis sur le point de lui dire d'aller sur le canapé quand je me rappelle que celui-ci est une petite chose d'un mètre cinquante de large.

J'étouffe un bâillement, me redresse et m'extirpe du lit à grand peine.

-Ok. Je rentre chez moi.

-Comme tu veux, réplique-t-il d'un ton chargé de défi.

Au début, je ne comprends pas le message qu'il me fait passer. Et puis les prunelles bleues ciel d'Abigaël s'imposent à moi et je jure entre mes dents. Je ne peux pas la décevoir encore une fois en disparaissant en pleine nuit. Par ailleurs, mon but est de montrer à Nate que je ne l'aime pas et non pas je le crains. Ca ne va pas me tuer de passer une nuit avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Traversée par une illumination, je cours dans la chambre d'Abby prendre le traversin qui est posé sur le sol, retourne dans la mienne et installe non sans satisfaction l'oreiller en forme de boudin au milieu du lit pour qu'il fasse office de séparation. Malgré la pénombre, je devine que Nate lève les yeux au ciel. Sans un mot, je me recouche tandis qu'il m'imite.

Même si nous ne nous touchons pas, sa présence à mes côtés me perturbe et m'empêche de trouver le sommeil. De fait, ma respiration est deux fois plus rapide que la sienne. Soudain, je m'entends chuchoter :

-J'ai l'impression de trahir Matthew dans chaque action que je fais.

Pendant une longue minute, seul le silence me répond. Puis Nate réplique :

-J'avais l'habitude de penser que si j'avais de l'empathie pour lui, il serait celui que je plaindrais le plus. Tout ce que tu as toujours fait pour lui, aujourd'hui et par le passé est systématiquement dicté par la loyauté ou la culpabilité, jamais par l'amour.

-Mais je l'aime, protesté-je.

Ma révélation ne lui fait aucun effet, selon toute apparence :

-Je sais. Mais tu m'aimes plus et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Soufflée, je ne sais quoi répondre tant ses paroles me semblent sorties d'un autre monde et tant sa voix est pleine d'assurance et de certitude. Nate profite de mon mutisme pour enchaîner sur un sujet bien plus épineux :

-Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'est peut-être ton imprégné qui t'a trahie ? La meute et moi sommes arrivés à la conclusion que la personne qui t'a pris tes souvenirs te visait personnellement. Alors au lieu de chercher l'outil employé, j'ai cherché le mobile. Et personne n'a de meilleur mobile que ton imprégné.

Effectivement, je suis si furieuse que je me redresse brusquement en position assise pour le foudroyer du regard :

-Je t'interdis d'accuser Matthew comme ça ! sifflé-je. Il ne me ferait jamais ça ! Et d'abord, comment s'y serait-il prit ?

-Miranda.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer que l'intéressée est une jeune fille fragile au pouvoir à peine développé. De toute façon, c'est défendre Matthew qui m'intéresse :

-Ah oui, et comment aurait-il fait pour la convaincre ?

Nate hausse les sourcils d'un air éloquent. Je m'étrangle devant les sous-entendus que contient son regard. Coupant court à la conversation, je scande :

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de complot impliquant Matthew, c'est clair ?

Nate ne réplique pas, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est parce qu'il pense que la conversation serait stérile que parce qu'il abandonne, et ça m'énerve encore plus.

La phrase que Matt m'a dite hier retentit à mes oreilles :_ ne t'embête pas à répéter que tu ne me briseras pas de nouveau le cœur. _Et une fois de plus, je me dis que je détiens peut-être le moyen de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal.

La colère aidant, je prends une grande inspiration et lâche comme une bombe ma toute nouvelle résolution :

-Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à te dire qui ne va pas te plaire. Si jamais nous retrouvons celui qui m'a fait ça, je ne suis pas sûre de lui demander de me rendre la mémoire.

Je marque une pause et conclus d'un ton ferme :

-Car si c'est pour me retrouver coincée avec toi, je ne veux pas retrouver mes souvenirs.

* * *

**Que tous ceux qui ont envie de frapper Allie se remémorent à quel point ils compatissaient envers Matthew et détestaient Nate au début de Burning Moon ^^ Ben voilà, Allie est enfin d'accord avec vous (avec un train de retard certes).**


	10. L'esprit contre le coeur partie 4

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Funio10 : je suis contente que tu comprennes le point de vue d'Allie, même si ce n'est pas quelque chose de très courageux de sa part que de ne pas vouloir retrouver la mémoire. Mais je pense qu'elle fait surtout ça par esprit de contradiction, pour se dire qu'elle n'est pas obligée de faire ce que Nate attend d'elle.**

**Styles06 : Clairement Abby est celle qui a besoin de compassion dans cette histoire, d'ailleurs ce chapitre ne va pas faire exception à la règle malheureusement… Normalement on devrait savoir qui a fait ça à Allie dans la partie 5 (ou au pire la 6). Je suis d'accord ça fait du bien de voir Allie totalement paumée pour une fois, même si je ne sais pas si tu vas être d'accord avec ma façon de la torturer dans la partie que tu vas lire ^^**

**Lili Granger : Non, pas de PDV Nate au programme pour ce bonus, c'est exclusivement un PDV Allie. Peut-être arriverais-je un jour à écrire vraiment de son PDV, mais je crois que la 3****ème**** personne du singulier est mon maximum ^^ **

**6745may : Waouh, parfait timing, j'ai vu ta review juste avant de poster ! Puis-je demander pourquoi tu ne compatis pas avec Allie ? (Aucun reproche là dedans, je suis juste curieuse ^^) Je pense que tu vas finir par la détester avant la fin de cette histoire si ça commences comme ça héhé. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura un bonus centré sur Matt, la triste vérité étant que ce n'est pas un personnage qui a beaucoup de choses à raconter (à mon avis). Merci pour ta review en tout cas !**

* * *

Ce matin-là, la première chose que je vois en ouvrant les yeux est le visage de Nate, séparé du mien d'à peine quelques centimètres.

_Mais où est passé ce foutu traversin ?_

La réponse me parvient immédiatement : ce n'est pas le coussin qui a disparu, c'est moi qui suis passée en dessous pendant la nuit. Je suis allongée sur le ventre, mais mon corps repose davantage sur celui de Nate que sur le matelas. Ma joue est sur son thorax, mon bras passé en travers de son torse, ma jambe droite entre les siennes. Toute la partie droite de mon corps est en appui sur son torse, son ventre et sa hanche, tandis que son propre bras enlace fermement mon dos pour m'empêcher de glisser sur le côté, si bien qu'il m'écrase presque contre lui.

Je pensais que l'allèle responsable du rougissement des joues de ma mère était récessif et ne s'exprimait pas chez moi. J'avais tort. Mes joues brûlent et je suis pratiquement certaine que mon pouvoir n'y est pour rien.

C'est la première fois que je suis aussi proche de quelqu'un –du moins, dont je me souvienne- et je suis déroutée par la façon dont justement, je ne me sens pas assez déroutée. Je suis morte de gêne mais je ne suis pas aussi mal à l'aise que je devrais l'être.

J'ai presque envie d'activer mon pouvoir pour faire passer à Nate l'envie de réitérer ce genre de geste, sauf que vu que nous sommes de son côté à lui, il est manifeste que j'en suis à l'origine. Sans compter qu'il est assez difficile d'être en colère contre quelqu'un qui dort.

Je m'extirpe de son étreinte le plus lentement et silencieusement possible, me lève et vais me préparer. Abby me rejoint dans la cuisine dix minutes plus tard, l'air tout heureuse de me voir. Nate rapplique peu de temps après –je le soupçonne un peu d'avoir feint le sommeil tout à l'heure.

Abigaël a l'amabilité d'attendre que j'ai fini mon café avant de réclamer :

-On peut aller à la plage aujourd'hui ? Je ne me rappelle plus de La Push.

J'avais prévu de voir Matthew, mais il s'avère que même mon imprégné n'a pas des yeux aussi persuasifs. Je cède sans prendre la peine de me battre sous le regard amusé de Nate. Je note qu'en général, il semble beaucoup moins cynique quand il est avec Abby.

La proposition de cette dernière présente au moins un gros avantage : son père n'a pas le droit venir à La Push. Cela me rassure, car il faut dire que sa présence, ou plutôt les efforts que je fais pour ne pas me rapprocher de lui, m'épuisent.

Nous partons immédiatement après et arrivons à La Push vers dix heures. Comme nous sommes au printemps, il fait plutôt doux mais le vent est violent. Abby ne semble pas souffrir du froid –après tout, elle habite au Canada. Elle insiste pour que je demande à mes frères et sœurs de nous rejoindre, ce que je fais en espérant simplement qu'ils n'amèneront pas leurs conjoints. J'ajoute également Matthew à la liste, songeant que sa présence ne peut pas déranger Abby si elle ne le connait pas.

Un peu plus tard, nous sommes effectivement rejointes par Elliot et Lily et je reste bêtement médusée en voyant Abby se jeter dans leurs bras en criant de joie.

Ensuite, elle décide de se baigner et Elliot ricane en me voyant pâlir comme si elle avait proposé de plonger de la falaise. Tous mes arguments (l'eau est trop froide, les vagues sont trop fortes, tu ne sais pas nager) sont contrecarrés et balayés les uns après les autres et je me retrouve à observer avec anxiété une enfant de cinq ans aller à la rencontre de l'océan sans aucune crainte. Elliot et Lily rient de me voir mettre les mains en porte voix pour lui crier une recommandation toutes les trois secondes.

-Tu sais, dans le présent tu as à peu près guéri de ta phobie de l'eau, m'annonce Elliot.

-Comment ? On m'a hypnotisée ?

-Non, réplique Lily, apparemment Nate t'a juste convaincu de sauter de la falaise.

_Quand je dis que ce mec n'est pas clair. _

Un mouvement sur la gauche attire mon attention. Matthew s'avance sur la plage, suivi d'une jeune femme élancée, aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux prunelles dorées. Becca. Mon cœur rate un battement et je m'approche d'eux en essayant de ne pas courir.

Alors que le visage de ma meilleure amie reste impénétrable, Matt me sourit :

-J'ai réussi à la convaincre de venir.

Je ne veux pas affronter Becca et constater l'amitié que nous avons perdue, alors je me contente de lui sauter au cou en me disant que je suis trop heureuse de la voir pour tenir compte de sa retenue. Comme Matt quelques jours plus tôt, elle me rend maladroitement mon étreinte.

Pendant ce temps, Elliot et Lily nous sourient et s'assoient dans le sable, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-Je ne sais toujours pas comment Matthew a réussi à me persuader de te voir, soupire ma cousine.

-Tu m'as manqué, Becca, répliqué-je.

Je suis alors traversée par la véracité de mes paroles. Une part de mon esprit a beau avoir l'impression que je l'ai vue il y a moins d'une semaine, l'autre a commencé à s'adapter à ma perte de mémoire et sait pertinemment que rien n'est plus comme avant.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de dire ça, mais tu m'as manqué aussi, répond-t-elle avant de m'observer. Tu as l'air tellement… tellement toi.

Etonnée, je réplique :

-Mais je suis toujours moi.

Ca aussi, c'est une autre vérité incontestable. Je pensais que Nate et Abby m'avaient éloignée de celle que j'étais, mais je suis et je serai toujours Allie. Surprise par mes propres pensées, je grimace. L'espoir d'être capable de concilier les deux vies que je veux mener m'envahit. Le seul moyen d'atteindre ce but est d'abandonner à tout jamais mes souvenirs, même si c'est égoïste. Ne voulant pas me dégonfler, je m'apprête à leur faire part de ma résolution :

-Matthew, Becca, je vais…

C'est alors qu'Elliot m'appelle :

-Allie.

Il est seulement à quelques mètres mais son ton m'interpelle. Je me retourne. L'air inquiet, lui et Lily sont debout, leurs mains en visière pour mieux fixer l'océan. Je les imite et la panique m'envahit.

Je prends peur car au départ, je ne vois pas Abby. Lorsqu'enfin je la repère à la petite tache noire que forment ses cheveux, c'est pour me rendre compte qu'elle a nagé bien au-delà de la zone où elle a pied, bien au-delà de la zone où osent s'aventurent la plupart des touristes.

-Abigaël Black Wells ! hurlé-je. Reviens ici immédiatement !

Je ne sais jamais si elle m'a entendue, car la seconde d'après, sa tête disparaît, balayée par une énorme vague.

Quelque chose de pire que la terreur, de plus douloureux que la panique et de plus horrible que l'effroi me traverse.

La seconde d'après, je cours à toute vitesse en direction des vagues. Pas une seule seconde je ne pense au fait que j'ai une trouille bleue de l'eau en pénétrant dans l'océan. Au début, je patauge dans le sable, ralentie par la houle. C'est encore pire lorsque l'eau atteint mes hanches. Quand enfin j'arrive à l'endroit où je n'ai plus pied, mes mouvements de bras sont si désordonnés que je bois la tasse une fois toutes les deux secondes. Mes cheveux trempés se collent à mon visage, obstruant mon champ de vision et les vagues me bousculent sans relâche.

Elliot, qui crawle parfaitement, me dépasse à toute allure. Je le suis tant bien que mal, incapable de me rappeler l'endroit où Abby a disparu. A un moment, il s'arrête et plonge, et je crois mourir de frayeur quand il remonte seul. Ici, l'eau est glaciale. Quelques mètres plus loin, il s'immerge de nouveau et refait surface avec la petite fille. Elle pend mollement dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon. Mon soulagement est si fulgurant que je bois de nouveau la tasse.

Tandis qu'Elliot emmène Abby sur la plage, les mains puissantes de Matthew m'attrapent et me remontent à la surface. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et me tire vers le sable, sur lequel je m'échoue, épuisée et frigorifiée.

Repoussant les doigts brûlants de mon imprégné qui frotte mes épaules pour me réchauffer, je me précipite vers Abby. Elliot l'a allongée sur le sable, Lily et Becca sont accroupies près d'elle. Elle est blanche comme un linge et sa poitrine ne se soulève pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne respire pas ? murmuré-je, sous le choc.

Personne ne prend la peine de me répondre. Je voudrais crier, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

Muette de terreur, je regarde mon frère essayer de la sauver la vie. Massage cardiaque. Bouche à bouche. Massage cardiaque. Bouche à bouche. C'est tout ce qu'il fait pendant une éternité. Une éternité durant laquelle tout ce que je suis capable de faire, c'est trembler de tous mes membres.

Je regarde ma fille et je me demande comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde que je n'étais pas sa mère. Alors même qu'elle a l'air plus morte que vivante, je reconnais mes traits dans les siens.

Lily parle au téléphone d'une voix suraigüe qui me vrille les tympans.

Ma seule façon de mesurer le temps est l'évolution du froid qui envahit mon corps. Lorsque la voiture de Carlisle arrive enfin sur la plage, je grelotte et claque des dents.

Une fois à la villa, ils installent Abby, toujours inconsciente, dans le lit de la pièce médicalisée. Le front plissé, Carlisle et Elliot échangent des paroles que je ne comprends pas. Les rares mots que j'entends et qui parviennent à mon cerveau me font regretter de ne pas être sourde « hypothermie », « séquelles neurologiques », « risque d'œdème », « seulement cinquante pour cent de chances d'en réchapper après une immersion de 5 minutes ».

Je suis assise sur une chaise près de son lit. Malgré la serviette qui recouvre mes épaules, je continue à trembler de tout mon corps. Comme je garde les yeux baissés, j'entends plus que je ne vois Sarah entrer dans la pièce en courant et s'écrouler par terre à côté de moi. Elle chuchote :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

Je me pose la même question. Dans sa voix, l'énervement monte :

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne la surveillais pas ? A quoi tu pensais, bon sang ?

Ses récriminations ne m'atteignent pas vraiment, car ce sont les mêmes qui ne cessent de traverser mon esprit, mais Liz s'approche et force Sarah à s'éloigner de moi et à sortir de la pièce.

Au final, il ne reste plus qu'Elliot moi dans la chambre. Je sens la présence de toute la famille, plus Matthew et Becca dans le couloir et au rez-de-chaussée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nate pénètre brusquement dans la pièce. Il est la première personne à me réussir à me faire lever les yeux. Elliot se redresse, je suppose qu'il craint qu'il ne se précipite vers moi pour m'étrangler ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. J'aimerais presque qu'il le fasse : rien ne vaut la façon dont son regard passe sur moi comme si je n'existais pas. Rassuré et manifestement peu désireux d'être témoin de la scène, Elliot sort de la pièce.

Nate pose sa main sur bord du lit d'Abby et se penche vers elle, humant discrètement son odeur. Le geste me tétanise, car il ne m'évoque qu'une seule chose : le comportement des loups pour savoir si l'un des leurs est mort ou vivant. Je suis certaine qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il a fait ça, et je me demande si notre fille sent plus la mort que la vie en ce moment.

_Notre fille._

Et dire que je croyais ces mots dangereux. A présent, ils sont plus douloureux que tout.

Mes dents s'entrechoquent à présent, et ma gorge émet un son étrange, presque un gémissement.

Nate s'empare de la main d'Abby, mais c'est pour la lâcher l'instant d'après. Je sais pourquoi, car j'ai eu la même réaction : ses doigts sont si froids et inertes qu'on dirait ceux d'un cadavre.

Nate s'écroule contre le mur en face de moi. Je remarque que son souffle est haché, ses prunelles d'un gris métallisé effrayant, son visage dur, impénétrable. Les autres m'ont prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas l'irriter à l'approche de la pleine lune.

_Ca, c'est raté…_

Mes tremblements s'accentuent et je gémis franchement à présent.

-Arrête ça, m'intime-t-il brutalement.

Je tressaille et obtempère, plus par surprise que par peur. Le sous-entendu est clair : _comme si tu étais la seule à souffrir_. Et puis je me souviens qu'Abby n'est même pas vraiment ma fille. Peut être qu'il voulait plutôt dire : _comme si tu étais celle qui doit souffrir_.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restons ici. A un moment, ma mère monte nous annoncer sur un faux ton jovial que le dîner est servi. Comme Nate ne réagit pas, je réponds pour nous deux :

-Non merci.

La nuit venue, je résiste tant bien que mal au sommeil mais il finit par gagner et je m'écroule sur le sol, épuisée.

Au petit matin, je me réveille, pas reposée le moins du monde. Quelqu'un a déposé un oreiller sous ma nuque. Nate est dans la même position que la veille. Je serais prête à parier qu'il n'a pas bougé.

Dans la matinée, il s'en va sans un mot faire je ne sais quoi. Lorsqu'il revient plusieurs heures après, je suis en train de caresser timidement la joue d'Abby dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille. Le masque à oxygène sur son visage me met mal à l'aise. Je la fixe intensément, comme si ce simple regard pouvait la sortir de son sommeil.

Nate me toise sans aménité. Mal à l'aise, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire que je m'étais trompée, qu'elle me ressemble, que je sais qu'elle est ma fille, n'importe quoi susceptible de briser ce silence entre nous, mais il me prend de court :

-Tu dois être contente, tu as presque réussi à te débarrasser d'elle.

Je tressaille. Bizarrement, ces paroles, au lieu de me désespérer davantage, agissent sur moi comme une décharge électrique qui ravive la flamme en moi. Je lève la main pour le gifler, mais il devait s'y attendre car il referme ses doigts autour de mon poing pour me bloquer. Mon bras tremble tandis que nous luttons en silence contre la force de l'autre comme deux personnes faisant un bras de fer dans le vide.

-Tu me dégoûtes. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal.

-Je sais, soupire-t-il d'un ton las.

J'attends qu'il s'excuse. Il ne le fait pas et je rajoute une note supplémentaire à ma liste : _Nathaniel Wells ne s'excuse pas_.

Le lendemain matin, nous recevons la visite de mes parents, qui manifestement servent d'ambassadeurs à Carlisle, lequel se tient derrière eux.

Dès leur entrée, Nate se lève, sur le qui-vive et je déteste le voir réagir ainsi devant des gens que j'aime. Apparemment, la pleine lune aggrave son animosité à leur égard.

-Nous venons vous mettre à la porte ! s'exclame mon père.

Je l'adore mais il y a des moments où son air jovial me donne envie de me jeter par la fenêtre. Il est évident qu'il s'agit d'un stratagème pour nous mettre dehors parce qu'ils préfèrent que nous ne soyons pas là à pourrir l'ambiance pendant que Carlisle vérifie l'état d'Abby.

-Non, répond simplement Nate.

Cela me soulage car moi non plus, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de la laisser.

-Allez au moins prendre à manger, nous conseille ma mère.

L'expression de Nate signifie « cause toujours tu m'intéresses ». La mienne ne doit pas en être très loin. Papa pousse un soupir exagéré :

\- Je suis certain que vous donnez envie à Abby de rester là où elle est avec cette atmosphère moribonde. Sortez pour parler, ce serait le minimum.

_Parler ?_ Nate semble trouver l'idée aussi absurde que moi :

-Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

Mes parents tiquent devant mon absence de réaction. Autant quand il m'accuse en face, je peux lui répondre, autant en l'occurrence il n'a pas tort. Manifestement, ça énerve mon père, qui ignore la main que Nessie pose sur son bras et lance :

-Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux qu'Allie oublie _certaines choses_.

Je ne suis guère surprise d'apprendre que ma vie avec Nate ne lui convient pas. Après tout, il est proche de Matthew.

-C'était pour le mieux qu'Abigaël se noie ?

Le ton de Nate est aussi glacial qu'un iceberg, mais il recèle tant de rage contenue que je commence à craindre pour la vie de mon père. D'ailleurs, des tremblements quasi imperceptibles parcourent son corps. Ils sont bien plus discrets que les spasmes qui prennent possession des Quileute, mais d'une certaine façon tout aussi impressionnants. De même, ses prunelles sont plus argentées que bleues à présent.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Abby. Evidemment, dans son état, la scène ne lui fait aucun effet, pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir horrible de la lui infliger. Peut-être que si Nate et moi partons, nous lui ferons des vacances plus qu'autre chose.

Je sors de mon mutisme et scande :

-Nathaniel, la ferme. Toi aussi, Papa.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais souri. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le plus choqué.

J'en profite pour me diriger vers Nate et lui prendre les mains afin de l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Il résiste sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort, si bien que je dois le pousser vers la porte en m'appuyant contre lui avec l'impression de tracter un bloc de pierre tant il n'est que muscles et os. Heureusement, il finit par se laisser faire, même s'il n'y met pas beaucoup du sien. Il coopère sans doute parce que le risque qu'il provoque un bain de sang est trop élevé. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'étonner de la facilité avec laquelle j'ose le toucher. Je n'en suis plus là.

Dans le couloir, je propose la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit :

-Il faut qu'on aille chercher les affaires d'Abby… pour quand elle se réveillera.

Je peine sur les derniers mots tant ils me semblent inconcevables. A ma grande surprise, Nate acquiesce. Peut-être qu'il y croit plus que moi.

Le trajet jusqu'à Forks se fait dans le même silence que celui qui nous habite depuis hier. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à la maison, je suis choquée par la façon dont elle me paraît froide en l'absence d'Abby. Nate n'a quant à lui pas l'intention de s'embarrasser de ma présence : il disparaît à l'étage tandis que je m'empare d'un sac et ramasse les jouets et peluches d'Abby qui trainent au salon.

Mon regard tombe sur son aquarium et comme il n'est pas très gros, je décide de le lui apporter, pour la distraire si elle se réveille.

C'est alors que je remarque qu'un des poissons, mort, flotte à la surface. Evidemment, personne n'a pensé à les nourrir ces derniers jours. Je le retire machinalement. Inerte, il git au creux de ma paume.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'être seule au milieu d'un salon vide et triste, à fixer un poisson mort, me déprime plus que tout et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Alors que la mort ne m'a jamais choquée auparavant, ce cadavre léger et minuscule me semble être la chose la plus affreuse que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie.

Lorsque Nate redescend, je suis assise en tailleur sur le sol et des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, goutant sur le sol. Sentant son regard qui se focaliser sur moi, je baisse les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de la dernière fois où j'ai pleuré. Sans parler de pleurer devant quelqu'un qui ne m'est pas vraiment proche.

Pourtant, je ne ressens aucune honte. Je suis vide de toute émotion autre que la tristesse. Je montre le poisson à Nate et déclare comme si c'était la pire nouvelle au monde :

-Il est mort.

Incapable de contenir mes pleurs, je me mets à sangloter comme une enfant. Mon corps est secoué de spasmes, j'ai tant de mal à respirer correctement que j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Mes mains tremblent et comme le poisson glisse, je referme automatiquement mes doigts autour du petit être visqueux, m'accrochant à lui comme à un objet précieux.

Je m'attends à ce que Nate s'en aille, mais soudain, son torse entre dans mon champ de vision. Accroupi à côté de moi, il pose une main sur mon genou, et je réalise avec un temps de retard que le geste ne me dérange pas. En ce moment, malgré sa colère à mon égard, il est la seule personne en mesure de comprendre ce que j'endure. Et lui comme moi avons désespérément besoin de contact humain.

Sans réfléchir, j'enfonce mes doigts dans ses épaules, m'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et enfouis ma tête dans sa chemise, que je mouille de mes larmes. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il me repousse, mais il se contente d'entourer mon dos de ses bras. Alors qu'il me rapproche de lui, son genou appuie sur ma cuisse. Nous sommes tellement proches l'un de l'autre que je ne sais pas où mon corps s'arrête et où commence le sien. Ce n'est qu'en prenant conscience du fait qu'il me serre contre lui avec tant de force qu'il me soulève presque que je réalise qu'il a sans doute autant besoin de moi que moi de lui. Le nez dans son cou, inspirant son odeur à plein poumons, je ferme les yeux et continue à me cramponner à lui comme s'il était la dernière personne sur terre.

Alors, pendant un bref instant, je perçois sa douleur, qui est égale à la mienne. Pendant un bref instant, il ne m'apparaît plus comme un bloc de pierre qui ne ressent aucun autre sentiment à mon égard que la colère ou l'indifférence.

Nate est le premier à s'écarter –j'aurais été capable de continuer à pleurer tout mon soul pendant des heures. Il me relâche, mais je continue instinctivement de m'agripper à sa chemise. Sa main vient chercher la mienne et malgré ma résistance, il me force à ouvrir mes doigts afin d'attraper le poisson et de le jeter à côté. Me repoussant, il se lève et annonce d'un ton calme et assuré qui me donne envie de hurler :

-Elle ne va pas mourir.

La réalité que j'avais momentanément réussie à occulter me saute au visage. Levant les yeux vers lui, je rétorque avec désespoir :

-Pourquoi pas ?

Le visage impénétrable, il hausse les épaules.

-C'est notre fille.

Comme si ça garantissait quoi que ce soit. J'ai beau ne rien savoir de notre relation, il m'apparaît étrange et anormal que lui soit si optimiste et moi si pessimiste.

Je réponds d'une voix éteinte :

-Et regarde où nous sommes aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Bon. Je sais que d'habitude les bonus sont plus joyeux que ça, mais cette partie me tenait vraiment à cœur. Allie et Nate sont deux personnages très forts et j'avais envie de voir ce qu'ils pouvaient supporter avant de craquer héhé. **

**Je sais, c'est étrange de voir Allie si peu elle-même. Je lui ai donné ce comportement parfois un peu infantile parce qu'elle est « bloquée » dans son adolescence. J'espère toutefois ne pas la rendre détestable. J'ai détesté tellement d'héroïnes de livres qui me semblaient sottes/superficielles/faibles/pleurnichardes que ça me ferait vraiment de la peine que cela arrive à Allie ^^**


	11. L'esprit contre le coeur partie 5

**Bon, il était temps que la suite arrive, cette partie est plus longue que les autres pour compenser le retard.**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Funio10 : oui je confirme que je suis très cruelle, et tu n'as encore rien vu ^^ Mais je pense qu'à présent ce sont d'autres personnages qu'Abby qui mériteront qu'on s'inquiète pour eux...**

**6745may : oui, c'est tout à fait possible qu'Allie soit plus agaçante dans ce bonus, c'est pour ça que c'est un bonus d'ailleurs (parce que ça colle moins au personnage) mais ça me tenait vraiment à coeur d'écrire une histoire où elle est totalement paumée pour une fois, elle qui est si forte d'habitude. Mais j'admets que ça ne me plais pas spécialement non plus de voir un personnage que j'aime par sa force de caractère faire soudainement n'importe quoi.**

**lili Granger : Je confirme que faire un PDV Nate est tout sauf facile, et il y aura bien sûr une suite à Nathaniel et Rosalice, mais encore faut-il que je la termine car ce n'est pas facile de réécrire Burning Moon d'un autre PDV !**

**Katmylove : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que cette nouvelle partie continuera à te plaire !**

**Un fan : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère moi aussi ne pas m'arrêter d'écrire de sitôt, je ne pense honnêtement pas en être capable de toute façon !**

* * *

Mon téléphone vibre. C'est encore Matt.

Comme Wells n'est pas de très bonne compagnie à cause de la pleine lune, mon père a déconseillé à mon imprégné de se pointer à la villa alors je suis inondée de messages et d'appels toute la journée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y réponds pas, ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué.

Simplement, Nate reste la seule personne que je suis en mesure de supporter en ce moment, parce qu'il ressent la même chose que moi : la peur pour Abby et le ressentiment à mon égard. Je n'ai pas envie d'être traitée comme si c'était moi allongée avec un masque sur le visage. Sans compter que je n'ai jamais aimé me plaindre auprès de Matthew : il est bien trop prompt à la compassion alors que c'est lui qui devrait en recevoir.

Cela fait déjà quatre jours qu'Abby est allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, quatre jours que j'ai l'impression de me transformer en fantôme. Pourrais-je jamais me le pardonner si elle ne se réveille pas ?

Je suis actuellement assise sur les marches du perron de la villa Cullen pour prendre un peu l'air. Nate m'a rejointe depuis peu. Il ne m'adresse pas un seul mot mais sa présence me réconforte d'une certaine façon, bien qu'elle me mette mal à l'aise en même temps. Plus la pleine lune approche, moins il me prête attention et plus je me dis que la situation devient dangereuse. Mais qui suis-je pour lui demander de s'éloigner d'Abby ?

Heureusement, la question n'a pas lieu de se poser plus longtemps, car Sarah surgit dans notre dos et s'exclame :

-Carlisle vous réclame. C'est Abby.

Nous sommes debout en moins de deux. En suivant Nate dans la maison, je n'ai pas le courage de regarder le visage de ma sœur par peur de constater qu'il reflète plus d'angoisse que de soulagement. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Mais mes craintes s'avèrent infondées : dans le couloir du premier étage, nous croisons Carlisle qui sort de la chambre d'Abby, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle vient de se réveiller.

Je suis tellement soulagée que je sens la tension accumulée ces derniers jours s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Incapable de parler, je me contente d'observer Nate comme pour qu'il me confirme que ce n'est pas un rêve. Il croise mon regard et pendant une brève seconde, des sentiments humains défilent dans ses yeux, me donnant l'impression qu'il sourit de l'intérieur.

Puis il dit :

-Tu devrais attendre dehors.

Phrase qui sonne davantage comme un ordre que comme une suggestion.

L'instant d'après, il pénètre dans la chambre d'Abigael sans attendre ma réponse. J'observe la pièce à travers la porte entrouverte. Abby est éveillée, assise contre une pile d'oreillers, l'air plus vivante que jamais. Tout sourire, elle tend les bras vers lui. Nate se penche vers elle et il l'étreint, la soulevant à moitié au passage. Elle se met à tousser et il s'excuse en riant. C'est la première fois que je l'entends rire et ce son me donne l'impression qu'on m'appelle.

Alors, sans savoir pourquoi, je pénètre dans la pièce. Tant pis si ça doit énerver Nate. Après tout, Abby est ma fille aussi. Cependant, je suis plus hésitante en m'avançant vers son lit, guettant le moment où elle réalisera qu'elle a toutes les raisons du monde de me détester.

Pourtant, il n'y a nulle trace de rancœur sur son visage, qui s'illumine lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit. De la même façon qu'elle l'a fait pour Nate, elle m'ouvre ses bras en disant :

-Maman ? J'ai rêvé que tu ne m'aimais plus.

Les larmes aux yeux, je secoue la tête de droite à gauche sans savoir que répondre à part :

-Pardon…

Sur ce, je bondis vers son elle, me cognant contre Nate dans le processus, grimpe à moitié sur le rebord du lit et la serre fort dans mes bras. Le nez dans ses cheveux, je hume son odeur douce et rassurante. Blottie ainsi contre moi, elle paraît si menue et fragile. C'est elle que je dois protéger à tout prix. Je persiste à traiter Matthew comme un enfant qui mérite tous les sacrifices, quand c'est Abby qui a le plus besoin de moi.

Elle finit par se dégager et je m'assois en tailleur à côté d'elle après lui avoir embrassé le front. Elle nous scrute de ses yeux lumineux –c'est impressionnant mais alors même que c'est elle qui a failli mourir, je suis sûre d'avoir plus l'air d'un cadavre qu'elle- et arbore une moue qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Sarah lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose :

-Je peux avoir un petit chat maintenant?

Mon cœur rate un battement à la pensée d'avoir une de ces atroces créatures chez moi, mais j'éclate de rire tant elle est adorable de demander ça comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Nate se penche pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux :

-Reste sous l'eau plus longtemps la prochaine fois.

Dieu que je hais son humour.

OooO

Plus tard dans la journée, je fais un saut à la maison de Forks pour y prendre l'une des peluches d'Abby que je n'avais pas emportée la première fois et sans laquelle elle ne peut apparemment pas vivre. En entrant dans le salon, je tombe nez à nez avec Nate qui fourre à la va-vite des affaires dans un sac de sport. Evidemment, il m'ignore, mais son occupation actuelle m'intrigue trop pour que je me taise :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-C'est la pleine lune, je ne peux pas rester. Je rentre au Canada. Avec Abby.

Pendant une minute, je crains d'avoir mal entendu et d'avoir tout imaginé, impression confirmée par le fait qu'il continue de ranger ses affaires sans s'occuper de moi. Finalement, je pose ma main sur la sienne pour l'obliger à me regarder. Il s'interrompt alors et lève les yeux vers moi. Les miens sont secs, ma voix ne tremble pas mais tout hurle à l'intérieur de moi :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?

-Je ne t'empêche pas de venir, répond-t-il d'un ton tout sauf concerné.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu me détestes et je ne connais personne là-bas. (Il se garde bien de nier. J'enchaîne et ma voix se brise : ) Est-ce que tu fais ça pour me punir ?

Il arbore un instant une expression légèrement dédaigneuse que j'aurais sans doute su interpréter si je me rappelais de lui.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de nous pour trouver ce que tu cherches. Toi seule peux trouver la réponse à tes questions. Sans compter qu'Abby deviendra malheureuse si elle reste ici.

Elle n'est pas malheureuse quand elle est avec moi, mais je devine qu'il veut dire que j'ai le pouvoir de la rendre malheureuse à chaque faux pas que je fais. Le dernier en date étant de la laisser se noyer.

Je n'ai malheureusement aucun argument à lui opposer. L'envie de me battre est là, cachée au fond de moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si ce sont les intérêts d'Abby que j'ai à cœur, je dois la laisser repartir pour ne pas la blesser davantage.

Mon absence de réaction semble agacer Nate autant que si j'avais protesté, et il me plante là sans cérémonie.

En quelques heures, toute ma famille est au courant de son départ. Je pensais que cela les soulagerait, mais ils sont bien plus attachés à Abby que je ne le pensais. Sarah, qui doit toujours m'en vouloir, ne dit rien et c'est Elizabeth qui vient me voir pendant que je veille sur Abby qui dort profondément. Les jumelles ont décidemment gagné en indépendance ces dernières années : elles sont désormais en mesure de faire trois pas l'une sans l'autre.

-Allie, pourquoi tu les laisses partir ? s'enquiert doucement ma sœur.

-Parce qu'Abby mérite mieux que moi, Liz. Je me sens nulle. Je suis inutile, je me plains tout le temps et je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je les rejoindrais après, c'est juste temporaire.

-C'est-à-dire ? Edward a mentionné que tu ne voulais pas retrouver la mémoire.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Je survivrai à Nate et à Matthew, mais je ne survivrai à une vie sans connaître ma fille. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je reste. Je dois récupérer mes souvenirs et faire le point avec Matthew.

-Peut-être que tu devrais dire ça à Nate, avance-t-elle prudemment, me rappelant par là qu'il n'est même pas au courant que je veux retrouver la mémoire. De préférence avant son départ.

J'acquiesce. Nous sommes tous les deux si peu doués pour communiquer avec les mots, et en même temps notre gestuelle suffit à faire passer beaucoup de messages. Mais en l'occurrence, nous devons vraiment parler.

Comme il m'évite la plupart du temps, je laisse Abby en compagnie de ma famille et me rend à la maison de Forks, dans laquelle avec ma chance habituelle il ne se trouve pas. Cependant, je sais qu'il passera forcément là à un moment ou un autre et je l'attends de pied ferme, assise en équilibre précaire sur le dossier du canapé du salon, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il finit par rentrer deux heures plus tard, et je devine qu'il était sous forme animale car ses yeux brillent d'un éclat particulier. Je ne prends pas la peine d'annoncer ma présence, certaine qu'il m'a sentie avant de me voir.

Cependant, il n'émet pas de commentaire. Sa seule réaction est de venir se placer face à moi, les bras croisés sur le torse tandis qu'il me toise sans aménité. Je reste trop longtemps silencieuse, occupée comme je le suis à le dévisager. Je suis toujours déboussolée par la façon dont il m'apparaît à la fois si étranger et si familier, si hostile et si proche, si dangereux et si attirant à la fois.

Nate fait un pas vers moi, me sortant de mon apathie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je pose mes pieds sur le canapé pour redescendre de mon perchoir, et c'est à ce moment que mon plan tombe à l'eau, parce qu'au lieu de sauter à terre, je reste debout sur mon support et au lieu de lui annoncer ce que je devais lui annoncer, je souffle :

-Reste.

L'instant d'après, je me jette dans ses bras, tombant du canapé pour me fracasser contre son torse. Dans un même mouvement, Nate me rattrape instinctivement, je me suspends à ses épaules et mes lèvres s'écrasent contre les siennes. Je l'embrasse avec fureur, sans retenue. Pour soutenir mon corps qui ne touche pas le sol, mes doigts agrippent si fort ses épaules que mes ongles rentrent dans sa peau à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Une partie de mon cerveau hurle, choquée de me savoir capable d'agir de la sorte.

Nate ne met pas longtemps avant de répondre à mon baiser, et notre étreinte devient plus intense que je ne le pensais possible. Sa langue force l'entrée de mes lèvres et j'ouvre la bouche pour lui en faciliter l'accès tandis que ses mains s'emparent de ma taille pour me faire faire volte-face et me plaquer contre le mur. Sa main fourrage dans mes cheveux afin d'immobiliser ma tête, facilitant ainsi notre baiser. Il est tellement appuyé contre moi que je peine pour respirer, compressée comme je le suis entre le mur et lui. Notre étreinte est passionnée, impérieuse, sans place pour la douceur, mais je crois qu'aucun de nous deux n'est doué dans le registre douceur.

La partie de mon esprit qui ne se souvient pas n'en revient pas qu'un baiser puisse être aussi intime. Nous sommes tellement serrés l'un contre l'autre que son corps pourrait tout aussi bien être le mien. Mais il ne l'est pas, et je frissonne par moments en sentant des reliefs et des contacts auxquels je ne suis pas habituée, en sentant ses mains toucher mon corps à des endroits que je n'aurais pas imaginés.

Mon corps en veut davantage mais mon esprit panique, peu habitué à ressentir les choses si intensément. Cependant, il serait bien en peine d'émettre une quelconque protestation, car nos gestes sont si rapides et si intenses que je n'ai pas le temps de les intégrer.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou si je le déteste, je ne sais pas si je veux continuer ou arrêter. Je ne sais pas si nos gestes m'électrisent plus qu'ils ne me gênent. Je ne sais pas si ce que nous faisons ressemble davantage à un acte d'amour ou à un combat silencieux.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en cet instant je me sens de nouveau vivante.

Nate me soulève brusquement par les hanches et je noue mes bras autour de son cou puissantes pour me retenir alors que mon dos claque violemment contre le mur. Comme son bassin appuie contre le mien, j'écarte instinctivement les cuisses et enroule mes jambes autour des siennes. Mais le mouvement nous a encore plus rapprochés que je ne le pensais possible : tout mon corps repose sur le sien et nos poitrines sont pressées l'une contre l'autre. Au moindre geste que nous faisons, le frottement entre nos peaux s'accentue. Nous ne sommes que respirations saccadées et gestes enfiévrés.

La partie de mon cerveau qui panique et proteste finit par gagner la partie. Lorsque Nate mordille ma lèvre inférieure, je tressaille de surprise et ma bouche se détourne, dérobade qu'il salue d'un grognement de frustration. De toute façon, je ne peux plus respirer. Quand ses lèvres viennent de nouveau chercher les miennes, je recule la tête et répète en haletant :

-Reste.

Il cligne des yeux et en voyant à quel point ses prunelles sont noires, je réalise que je ne suis peut-être pas la seule à manquer de contrôle. Nous sommes autant hors d'haleine l'un que l'autre.

D'excitante, notre position devient inconfortable et je dénoue lentement mes bras de sa nuque pour que mes pieds rejoignent le sol. Je suis toujours bloquée entre le mur et Nate, et en suivant des yeux la courbe de ses épaules je me souviens à quel point il me paraît fort et dangereux et à quel point je le connais peu. Je m'adosse contre le mur pour m'éloigner un tant soit peu de lui et j'évite son regard. Mais il prend mon menton entre le pouce et l'index pour forcer mes yeux à croiser les siens :

-Il va falloir faire mieux que ça pour me convaincre.

Il recule tout en continuant à m'observer, me laissant plus d'espace pour respirer. Je halète, certaine d'être aussi rouge qu'échevelée. Je suis à la fois confuse, furieuse et déçue. Nate observe d'un ton neutre que je sais n'être qu'une façade :

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

-Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

Je passe d'une main mes cheveux derrière mes épaules, traverse le salon et sort de sa maison sans un mot de plus.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma voiture que je réalise que je viens de transformer une conversation supposée porter sur notre avenir en une séance de baisers enfiévrés qui aurait très bien pu déraper.

Sur le chemin menant à la villa Cullen, j'essaye de rassembler mes idées. Nate a raison, je ne sais pas ce que je veux, même en ce qui concerne Abby. J'aimerais rester auprès d'elle, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que je risque de réduire sa vie en miettes si je continue à agir comme ça.

Lorsque j'arrive chez les Cullen, Abby est justement en train de bouder. Lily est assise au bord de son lit. Elle essaye manifestement de la réconforter en lui montrant toutes les bêtises qu'elle lui a ramenées de sa séance shopping de la veille, des vêtements aux jouets en tout genre en passant par les sucreries. Ma cousine se mort la lèvre en me voyant arriver, et j'ai la vague impression qu'en temps normal je serais en train de péter un plomb devant les prix exorbitants, ce que confirme le fait que Lily profite que j'ai le dos tourné pour s'enfuir de la chambre, ses cadeaux dans les bras.

-Tu aurais pu prendre les bonbons au moins, plaisanté-je en souriant.

Abby lève vers moi de grands yeux tristes, des yeux qui ressemblent trop à ceux de Nate pour mon propre bien :

-Je ne veux pas partir loin de toi, Maman.

Sa détresse me brise le cœur, et ma réponse n'arrange rien car je ne suis pas en mesure de lui expliquer pourquoi j'agis comme je le fais :

-Moi non plus, mais je dois régler certains problèmes avant, d'accord ?

Elle proteste avec véhémence :

-Je m'en fiche que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, je veux juste que tu restes avec moi.

Dans mes souvenirs, partir en vacances sans mes parents à son âge ne me dérangeait pas, mais j'avais Elliot et Will et mes parents n'étaient pas amnésiques, je suppose que ça change la donne.

Ma fille poursuit tristement :

-Tu ne reviendras pas, tu m'oublieras et tu me laisseras toute seule.

-Abby...

Elle se rallonge, ferme les yeux et se tourne sur le côté, dos à moi. Je sais qu'elle me manipule -elle est très douée pour ça- mais je sais aussi qu'elle est sincère.

Et soudain, quelque chose se réveille en moi, un instinct que je pensais avoir perdu en même temps que la mémoire. Le désir de me battre pour faire ce que je considère comme étant juste me submerge, remplaçant la culpabilité qui me tiraille depuis plusieurs jours. D'accord, je me sens horrible d'avoir laissée Abby se noyer, mais elle reste ma fille et j'ai mon mot à dire concernant l'endroit où elle se trouve. Même si je comprends la réticence de Nate à la laisser ici, il faut qu'il arrête de prendre ce genre de décision seul.

Alors, je me faufile derrière Abby, m'allongeant près d'elle et passant mes bras autour de son corps menu.

-Je ne t'oublierais jamais, Abigael. Tu es dans mon cœur pour toujours

Elle ne répond pas, du moins pas à haute voix, se contentant de se retourner pour se blottir contre moi, et son geste augmente ma résolution. L'air épuisé, elle ne tarde pas à s'endormir, et je reste avec elle en attendant le retour de Nate, bien décidée à le confronter une bonne fois pour toute sur sa décision de s'en aller.

Dès que je l'entends passer la porte d'entrée de la villa, je me lève en silence et vais le rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée. A ma grande surprise, Matthew est présent également, assis sur le canapé du salon. Je marque un temps d'arrêt, interloquée de constater que même si je suis très heureuse de le voir, il ne m'a pas manqué ces derniers jours. Aussi affreux que ça puisse paraître, j'étais tellement prise dans mon propre malheur que je ne me suis pas préoccupée de lui.

-Il faut que je te parle, lancé-je à Nate pour éviter qu'il ne monte voir Abby avant de m'adresser à Matthew. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Non. Je t'attendais, répond-t-il en se levant pour s'approcher de moi. Abby va mieux ?

Je remarque que la présence de Nate semble le mettre mal à l'aise, ce qui ne devrait pas m'étonner. J'acquiesce :

-Oui. Il est tard. Tu as laissé ta mère ?

-Miranda est avec elle. C'est elle, l'imprégnée qui s'occupe souvent d'elle.

-Miranda connaît ta mère ? relevé-je sans savoir pourquoi.

Mais je n'écoute pas la réponse de Matthew. Je ne l'écoute pas car je viens enfin de faire le lien entre la fin (la raison pour laquelle on a voulu m'effacer la mémoire) et les moyens (la seule personne susceptible d'y parvenir). C'est tellement évident que je m'étonne de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Les paroles de Nate me reviennent en mémoire : « _Personne n'a de meilleur mobile que ton imprégné_ ». Ainsi que ma réponse : « _Matthew ne me ferait jamais ça !_ ». Nous avions raison tous les deux : si c'est à Matthew que profite le crime, mon imprégné est bien trop désintéressé pour s'en prendre à mon bonheur. Par contre, il y a des personnes qui seraient prêtes à tout pour lui, même à me faire du mal.

-Que se passe-t-il, Allie ? demande Matt, me sortant de ma torpeur.

-Je sais qui m'a effacé la mémoire et pourquoi, murmuré-je.

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir la réaction de Matthew. Un violent souffle d'air et Nate est devant moi. Incapable de parler, j'arrime mes yeux aux siens. Cela semble lui suffire, car il m'attrape le bras :

-Viens.

Il me traîne derrière lui sans attendre de réponse, nous dirigeant vers sa voiture garée à l'extérieur de la villa tandis que Matthew nous suit, l'air inquiet. Nous nous engouffrons dans la voiture et Nate claque sans cérémonie sa portière au nez de mon imprégné.

-Allie ? réclame celui-ci, interrogateur, à travers la vitre qui nous sépare.

-Désolée. Ma fille a failli mourir à cause d'elles.

Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait vrai, mais la colère m'embrouille l'esprit. Nate démarre en trombe, prenant automatiquement la direction de La Push. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour deviner aussi vite. Dédaignant la route, il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde sans animosité pour la première fois depuis longtemps. J'explique :

-C'est Emily et Miranda. J'aurais dû saisir plus tôt. Carlisle nous a dit que les indiens lui avaient sauvé la vie alors qu'elle essayait de se suicider, c'est sans doute Emily qui s'est occupée d'elle après. Ce qui explique pourquoi Miranda passe autant de temps à s'occuper d'elle –par reconnaissance. Sans compte que le fait qu'un loup se soit imprégné de Miranda lui donne la permission d'aller à La Push et renforce ses liens avec les Quileute. Et Tante Emily a toujours surprotégé Matthew. Maintenant qu'elle est mourante et que Matthew est séparé de sa compagne et de son fils… elle a dû se dire qu'il a plus que jamais besoin de moi. En même temps, elle ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimée, donc ça n'a pas dû la déranger de mettre le bazar dans mon esprit. Et Miranda a dû être tellement facile à convaincre… l'imprégnée de l'un des nombreux loups qui plaignent Matt et ne me portent pas dans leur cœur.

Pendant mon monologue, j'ai remonté mes jambes contre moi et fixé la route sans la voir. Lorsque je jette un coup d'œil à Nate, je remarque que ses mains sont crispées autour du volant et qu'il serre les dents. Je prends alors conscience que je suis en route avec un loup-garou enragé par la pleine lune vers les deux personnes qui lui ont arraché la mère de sa fille. Après tout, je ne suis peut-être pas la plus énervée des deux. Je déclare doucement :

-Elles n'ont jamais voulu nous faire du mal, ni se venger ou prendre le pouvoir. Elles l'ont fait pour Matthew.

Sans m'accorder un seul regard, il prononce lentement :

-Je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai vraiment quelque chose à faire.

Un mouvement sur la gauche m'interpelle. C'est Matthew sous forme lupine, ombre immense qui suit la voiture sans peine. Alors que sa présence devrait être synonyme de protection, elle m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose.

Et voilà comment de folle de rage je deviens angoissée. Ce qui au demeurant me semble assez injuste, sachant que c'est moi la victime supposée de cette histoire. La voiture entre à toute allure dans La Push, prenant les virages des petites routes sans ralentir d'un chouia.

-Où sont-elles ? demande Nate.

Seul le silence lui répond. Il émet un soupir agacé :

-Allie.

-Non. (Pour le coup, ma réplique le surprend suffisamment pour qu'il me dévisage.) Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne te fais pas confiance, ni en ce moment ni de manière générale.

La voiture pile, freinant si fort que mon corps est projeté vers l'avant. Je remercie ma ceinture de sécurité de m'éviter d'aller m'encastrer dans le pare brise. Les pneus dérapent un peu sur un tapis de feuille avant que l'engin ne consente à s'arrêter. Aussitôt, Nate sort de l'habitacle, contourne la voiture, ouvre ma portière et me prend par le bras pour me tirer à l'extérieur. Il ne me fait pas mal mais je déteste son attitude. Peu importe qu'elle soit due à la pleine lune, ça ne justifie pas tout.

-Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, j'ai un bon odorat, affirme-t-il avec un sourire arrogant qui me donne envie de le gifler.

Je suis à deux doigts de lui sauter à la gorge pour le rouer de coups lorsque Matthew surgit du sous-bois, tous crocs dehors. Vu sa posture, les tenants et aboutissants de la situation ne lui sont plus étrangers. Sa présence ne fait ni chaud ni froid à Nate.

-Mettons les choses au clair, articulé-je d'une voix menaçante. Tu ne comptes pas leur faire du mal j'espère ?

Voilà que la fille qui s'était imaginé étrangler Miranda est maintenant en train de la défendre.

-Seulement la buveuse de sang. Pour l'humaine, je verrais après.

Je sursaute tant ses paroles me semblent dures, tandis que Matthew rugit de fureur et s'agite. Je viens aussitôt me placer entre Nate et lui sans vraiment savoir lequel est le plus susceptible de péter un plomb le premier.

Après réflexion, c'est sans doute Nate : la tête penchée, il ne se préoccupe pas de nous et semble écouter et humer des bruits et odeurs lointains. Des tremblements quasi imperceptibles parcourent son corps. Il paraît si peu humain que l'idée m'effleure que je devrais peut-être avoir peur de lui.

Sauf que c'est loin d'être le cas et lorsqu'il amorce un mouvement vers la gauche, je le pousse violemment en arrière. Il me montre les dents mais recule tout de même. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il se focalise sur moi, alors je me contente de hurler, hors de moi :

-Nathaniel, regarde-moi ! Si jamais tu leur fais quoi que ce soit, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, tu m'entends !?

Il est sans doute trop menaçant au goût de Matthew, qui vient pratiquement se coller à moi en grondant. Ce qui ne me semble pas très utile en ce moment précis.

-Matthew, trouve Emily et Miranda et emmène-les à l'abri, ordonné-je.

Le loup noir émet un gémissement mais ne bouge pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'il ne m'écoute pas, ce qui signifie probablement que Nate est aussi dangereux qu'il en a l'air. Ce dernier semble trouver ça assez amusant :

-Dire que je pensais qu'il faisait tout ce que tu demandais…

Alors, pour la première fois de mon existence entière… Matthew m'agace. Autant Nate me donne envie de l'assassiner à coups de couteaux, autant mon imprégné me donne envie de le secouer pour manquer autant de bon sens. Je hausse le ton :

-Matthew, tu n'es pas mon garde du corps et je ne suis pas en sucre, alors vas t'occuper de Miranda et de ta mère s'il te plaît merci !

Ô miracle, l'intéressé m'obéit enfin : après avoir grondé ce que je suppose être une menace à l'intention de Nate, il fait volte-face et déguerpit en direction de la maison de sa mère. Aussitôt, Nate me bouscule pour le suivre, mais j'avais prévu le mouvement et je fais la seule chose susceptible d'éviter que nous nous battions : j'entoure son torse de mes bras et je me colle à lui. Le geste le surprend suffisamment pour qu'il s'arrête et que le son de la course de Matthew s'éteigne au loin.

Nate prend mes poignets pour me détacher de lui. A travers mon blouson, je perçois le flux d'énergie démentiel qui parcoure ses mains, si puissant qu'on dirait qu'un torrent coule dans ses veines.

Même si j'ai perdu mes souvenirs, mon instinct, lui, est encore en état de marche. Je sais qu'il faut que je le force à se concentrer sur moi plutôt que sur les deux femmes qui ont pourri ma vie. Alors, je m'exclame :

-Emily et Miranda ne sont pas tes oignons ! C'est à moi qu'elles ont fait du mal et c'est à moi de les confronter !

A ma grande surprise, mes paroles font mouches. Il rétorque :

-Et c'est ma fille que ça a failli tuer !

-Je m'en fiche ! Je mérite de savoir pourquoi elles ont fait ça et tes sautes d'humeur incontrôlables me privent même de ça !

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas de sautes d'humeur incontrôlables si tu n'avais pas laissé Abby se noyer à cause d'elles !

Doucement, je sens notre dispute changer de direction, comme un bateau à la dérive. Ce qui avait commencé comme un moyen de le distraire risque fort de terminer en règlement de compte. Et il faut dire que des choses à régler, nous en avons beaucoup.

-Arrête de me jeter mes erreurs à la figure et de tout me mettre sur le dos ! Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de me soutenir pour une fois ?

-C'est ce que j'ai fait avant que tu ne manques de tuer Abby !

-C'était un accident ! J'ai été stupide, mais ça aurait pu arriver avec n'importe qui, y compris avec toi !

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Oh, parce que tu as une conduite tellement exemplaire, c'est ça ? Tu me fatigues, Nathaniel ! Tu dis que je suis un danger pour notre fille, mais si quelqu'un est dangereux ici, c'est bien toi ! Et tu n'as pas le droit d'emmener Abby loin de moi !

\- Tu voudrais que je la laisse seule ici ? Alors que dès que ton imprégné t'appellera, tu courras le retrouver et la laisseras de nouveau seule ?

-Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Tu m'as poussé à passer du temps avec elle et à jouer un rôle que je ne voulais pas, et au moment même où je réalise ce qu'elle est vraiment pour moi, tu sabotes ma relation avec elle !

-Je crois que tu t'es très bien débrouillée toute seule pour ça. Tu as perdu le droit de décider de ce qui est le mieux pour elle au moment où tu as choisi que ton imprégné était plus important qu'elle !

Je sais pourquoi il dit cela : c'est sans doute le vrai fond du problème. Je ne voulais pas retrouver mes souvenirs à cause de Matthew et je me trouvais avec lui lorsqu'Abby s'est noyée. Il était la seule personne susceptible de me distraire suffisamment longtemps pour que j'oublie que je devais surveiller ma fille.

-Je n'ai pas choisi Matthew, l'imprégnation et ma perte de mémoire l'ont fait à ma place !

-N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais. Nous sommes tous amenés à faire des choix, à nous de les assumer !

-Mais comment aurais-je pu assumer l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un comme toi ? Regarde-toi, tu es prêt à faire du mal à une pauvre femme quasi mourante ! Les miens te détestent, à cause de toi, j'ai abandonné mon imprégné et ma famille !

-Tu penses être la seule à avoir fait des sacrifices ? Moi aussi, j'ai abandonné ma famille ! Je leur avais juré de venger leur mort et je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi !

-Ben vas-y, fais-le, car je ne te retiendrais plus ! Je ne veux plus _rien_ avoir à faire avec toi ! Tu sèmes la mort et la tristesse partout où tu passes !

-Je te retourne le compliment, parce que récemment tu es la seule à avoir réussi l'exploit de te mettre tous tes proches à dos ! Tu te poses en victime mais tu sais parfaitement que tu es celle qui a déclenché un tsunami ! Assume tes actes et grandis un peu, Allie !

-Grandir ? C'est toi qui me dis de grandir alors que tu refuses d'épargner une vieille femme ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous vivons vraiment ensemble alors que nous sommes si différents ! Tu oses traiter Miranda de buveuse de sang alors que j'en suis une aussi par ma mère !

-Tu n'as pas fais preuve de beaucoup d'ouverture d'esprit toi non plus, il me semble. Tu as décidé toute seule de renier ta vie actuelle sans te préoccuper des conséquences pour ceux qui t'entourent !

-Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? Comment pourrais-je envisager une seule seconde d'être avec toi ? Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as traitée soit comme une enfant, soit comme une ennemie alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles c'est _ma_ mémoire qui a été effacée !

Il ricane :

-Tu voulais de la compassion alors que tu blessais Abby ? Alors que c'était _ton_ comportement qui réclamait que je te traite comme une étrangère ? Alors que tu ne te fais même pas assez confiance pour retrouver tes propres souvenirs ?

-Je ne voulais pas ta compassion, je voulais ton respect ! Dis-moi, ce prétendu amour et cette confiance que nous nous portons, où sont-ils ? Car il ne semble pas les avoir beaucoup vus !

-Ils sont six pieds sous terre, à l'endroit où _tu_ les as enterrés.

-J'ai peut-être enterré les miens, mais il est clair que les tiens n'ont jamais existé !

C'est à son tour d'attraper mon bras au dessus du coude. Ses doigts me serrent trop forts et ses yeux sont si d'un argent si foncé qu'on dirait ceux d'un animal. Me débattant, je lui frappe la main pour qu'il me lâche, ce qu'il fait après avoir décrété :

-Oh si, ils existaient, parce que maintenant qu'ils ont disparu, je sens la différence.

A ces mots, tout ce qui me restait de politesse, de self control et d'estime de soi s'envole en fumée et je me retrouve à hurler, des larmes de rage coulant le long de mes joues :

-Tu veux que j'assumes mes erreurs ? Tu devrais peut-être commencer à assumer le fait que tu as gâché ma vie !

-Alors tu seras heureuse de savoir que tu as gâché la mienne aussi !

Il a élevé la voix sans pour autant crier, et comme je remarque que cela donne plus d'ampleur à ses paroles, je me concentre pour imiter son ton glacial :

-Je te déteste. Je n'ai jamais autant haï quelqu'un de toute ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais te voir. Je ne veux même pas entendre ton nom.

-Félicitations, Allie. Tout ce temps passé à essayé de me détester depuis le jour où tu m'as rencontré a finalement porté ses fruits. D'ailleurs, je ne te retiens surtout pas, ce cher Matthew attend justement à côté que tu viennes lui briser le cœur pour la… disons, quatrième fois ?

-Moi au moins, le mal que je fais aux autres n'est pas volontaire ! Tu es une machine à tuer, tout n'est que mort et destruction sur ton passage : Abby, moi, Matthew, ton peuple de psychopathes vengeurs... Ta sœur.

Je ne sais pas d'où je tiens cette dernière information, si c'est quelque chose que Sarah m'a dit ou bien un souvenir qui vient de remonter des tréfonds de mon esprits. Quoiqu'il en soit, les prunelles de Nate deviennent plus noires que je ne le pensais possible.

-Je te déconseille d'aborder ce sujet.

Sa voix est si basse qu'elle recèle plus de menaces que s'il avait crié. Il s'avance vers moi, et avant que mon cerveau ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il fait, il passe lentement sa main sur ma joue. Son expression me tétanise tant elle contraste avec celle qu'il arborait une seconde plus tôt : à présent, elle est absente et déconnectée, ce qui est assez terrifiant. Je ne sais pas même s'il est conscient de son geste. J'amorce un mouvement de recul, mais son autre bras s'enroule autour de ma taille pour me bloquer. Il est tellement fort que je ne peux plus faire un seul geste, et j'enrage de constater qu'il est en mesure de m'immobiliser avec un seul bras.

Mon épiderme est incandescent, à tel point que j'ai tellement chaud que j'ai l'impression d'avoir de la fièvre et que je tremble de partout.

-Lâche-moi !

En ce moment, il me fait vraiment peur. Mais ce n'est pas dans ma nature de m'aplatir, et comme d'habitude lorsque quelqu'un m'effraie, j'essaye de le briser avant qu'il ne me brise :

-Moi, je pense justement que c'est le bon moment pour parler de ta sœur, parce que tout est lié. Je ne veux pas qu'Abby finisse comme elle par ta faute et je ne veux pas te voir près de ma fille.

La mention d'Abby fonctionne, et je vois son regard se durcir de nouveau tandis que son étreinte se desserre lentement. J'en profite pour poursuivre :

-Si tu me touches encore une fois, j'emmènerai Abby avec moi et tu nous ne reverras jamais.

Et là, je sais. Je sais que je viens de trouver ce que je cherchais depuis le début de notre dispute, à savoir les mots qui le ferons craquer. Je vois ma mort arriver dans les prunelles argent de l'homme que je ne me rappelle pas avoir aimé, et le pire est que je suis trop hébétée pour m'en inquiéter.

Alors, plusieurs choses se passent en même temps.

Nate se transforme en loup et me lâche, si brutalement que je m'écroule sur le sol. Dans le même temps, quelqu'un m'attrape par les épaules et me tire en arrière, si bien que les pattes avant et les crocs de Nate ne me manquent que de quelques centimètres.

Je lève la tête pour rencontrer le visage de Sarah, qui, accroupie derrière moi, vient manifestement de me sauver la vie. Deux loups imposants, l'un au pelage roux clair et l'autre au pelage gris tacheté de noir, nous encadrent. Elliot et Will. Alors que Nate rugit, hésitant manifestement sur la personne à attaquer en premier, mes frères ne grognent pas ni ne répondent à ses provocations, se contentant à ma grande surprise de rester calmes et immobiles. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'attaquent pas Nate alors que celui-ci veut clairement ma mort, mais je ne suis pas vraiment la spécialiste des Enfants de la Lune ici et je suppose que leur but est d'éviter un bain de sang.

Sarah entreprend de me tirer lentement en arrière sans quitter Nate du regard. Quand nous sommes à deux mètres de lui et qu'il ne peut plus accéder à nous sans passer par Elliot ou Will, ma sœur l'interpelle d'une voix douce mais ferme :

-Nate. Tout va bien. Va chasser.

Ebahie, je vois l'immense loup au pelage blanc secouer la tête, comme si sa part humaine combattait sa part sauvage et bestiale. Sarah continue à lui parler, racontant la plupart du temps en boucle la même chose.

Nate finit par s'apaiser, même s'il continue à couler des regard haineux dans ma direction. Je me crispe quand il s'approche, mais il se contente de claquer des mâchoires devant mon visage d'un air menaçant.

Puis il disparaît dans les bois, me laissant seule avec ma colère et mes remords.

* * *

**Alors là je vais vous paraître carrément sadique mais je rêve de cette dispute depuis des mois, j'ai adoré l'écrire et je pense que certaines personnes aimeront la lire (rapport à deux lectrices qui se reconnaîtront ^^).**

**En grande romantique que je suis, je n'aime pas quand des couples se prennent le chou pour rien, mais en l'occurrence je pense que tous les deux avaient un tas de bonnes raisons et que certaines choses devaient être dites. Après il est vrai qu'entre Allie amnésique et la pleine lune, leur timing était pourri, mais ça ne rend les choses que plus drôles n'est ce pas ?**


	12. L'esprit contre le coeur partie 6

**Bon ceci n'est pas la dernière partie du bonus mais l'avant dernière. Quand je pense que je croyais qu'il serait en 4 parties ^^**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**RimeneDarcy : Salut, ça faisait longtemps, je suis contente de pouvoir lire de nouveau une de tes reviews ! Je suis heureuse que les bonus t'aient plu, en ce qui concerne le fait que tu n'ais pas apprécié le comportement de Nate c'est quelque chose que je peux tout à fait comprendre, la plupart des lectrices semblent plus agacées par Allie mais en ce qui me concerne je pense que les torts sont partagés. Alors voici quelques éléments d'explication (je n'essaie pas de le défendre, je ne suis pas de ces auteures qui excusent toujours leurs personnages) : Nate savait très bien à quoi s'attendre de la part d'Allie puisqu'il l'a connue à une époque où elle le détestait et il savait aussi que si il avait le malheur de lui montrer son affection, il se serait fait envoyé paître. C'est aussi un personnage qui n'est pas hyper démonstratif, et Allie et lui n'ont pratiquement jamais été seuls, alors il n'allait pas lui déclarer son amour devant tout le monde. Surtout que ce n'est pas dans sa nature de ne pas répliquer quand on l'attaque. Pour Abby : du fait de ce qui est arrivé à sa soeur, il est hyper protecteur envers elle et il a toujours eu peur de lui faire du mal. Dans son esprit, Allie est celle qui pourrait s'occuper de leur fille quoiqu'il arrive si jamais lui devenait dangereux et il a vécu comme une trahison le fait que les rôles soient inversés. Bref, j'arrête d'écrire sinon je serais capable d'écrire une dissertation sur leur couple ^^ En tout cas, tous les reproches pouvant être faits à Nate et Allie seront formulés au prochain chapitre, c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse beaucoup. Ah oui, et une histoire concernant Sarah et Drake est effectivement prévue, j'ai eu le malheur de m'attacher à eux et maintenant me voilà obligée de raconter leur histoire ^^**

**Cryspy : Merci beaucoup ! **

**Guest : avec un peu de chance j'écrirai encore sur Liam et Abby :D Moi aussi j'adore quand Nate et Allie se disputent, surtout que là ils avaient de bonnes raisons, et j'ai hâte d'écrire les conséquences de cet affrontement !**

**lili Granger : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, pour moi les torts sont partagés entre Nate et Allie ! Eh oui, Emily était une coupable tellement logique que du coup on n'y pensait pas forcément ! **

**Styles06 : c'est vrai que je crois que personne n'avait deviné pour Emily, tout simplement parce qu'on ne s'imagine jamais qu'on puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un en ayant au fond un motif honorable. Tu n'es pas la première à ne pas aimer l'attitude d'Allie, ce que je respecte, la pauvre est totalement paumée ^^ C'est peut-être le fait qu'elle soit moins drôle quand elle est lobotomisée ?**

* * *

Après la disparition de Nate, je laisse Sarah, Elliot et Will et je pars à la recherche de Matthew, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il ait réussi à mettre Emily et Miranda à l'abri. Je fais pratiquement toutes les maisons de La Push, me postant à proximité des murs pour écouter les sons qui s'en échappent, mais mes recherchent restent vaines. J'interroge chaque modificateur dont je croise la route, mais ils me considèrent avec tant de méfiance que je les soupçonne de ne pas être honnêtes avec moi. Même si je compte bien faire passer aux deux femmes un mauvais quart d'heure, je cherche surtout à vérifier qu'elles sont bien en sécurité, ce qu'apparemment les Quileute ont du mal à croire. Il est tellement étrange de constater à quel point des gens dont j'étais si proche me font si peu confiance. Résultat : je perds trois heures à tourner en rond dans la réserve.

Je suis sur le point de croire que mon imprégné leur a carrément fait quitter la région lorsqu'Elliot m'appelle pour me dire que Matt est chez mes parents avec les Cullen. J'aurais dû penser à cette possibilité plus tôt, car il n'y a aucun endroit où Emily et Miranda seront plus à l'abri des Enfants de la Lune qu'auprès des Cullen. Cela dit, ils ont pris un risque car c'est également un endroit que Nate connaît très bien. Je me demande s'il a abandonné l'idée de les traquer.

J'escompte emprunter sa voiture pour rentrer, mais elle a disparu. Je fais le trajet jusqu'à chez moi en courant et pénètre dans le chalet en trombe. Mes parents et mes frères et sœurs y sont déjà et complètent le groupe formé par les Cullen, si bien que le salon semble près à exploser. Pourtant, ils ne semblent pas particulièrement sur le qui-vive, se contentant tous d'arborer le même air grave. Je marque une hésitation sur le pas de la porte, constatant que ni Emily ni Miranda ne sont présentes, à la différence de Matthew qui est adossé au mur.

-Nate ne viendra pas, annonce Sarah d'un ton neutre.

J'ai si peu envie de parler de lui que je ne lui demande même pas comment elle le sait. Perdue, je dirige mon regard vers mon imprégné qui lève les mains comme pour parer une accusation :

-Je ne savais pas Allie, je te le jure. J'ignorais tout de leur rôle dans ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Je sais, répliqué-je, surprise qu'il s'attende à ce que je me retourne contre lui. Où sont-elles ?

Suite à ma question survient un grand silence gêné que Matthew se résout à briser au bout de quelques secondes.

-J'ai appelé l'imprégné de Miranda dès notre arrivée et ils sont partis tous les deux. J'ignore où précisément, ils ne l'ont dit à personne. Je crois qu'ils craignaient le châtiment des Enfants de la Lune -ils ne sont pas réputés pour être cléments envers les vampires qui envahissent leurs terres et attaquent l'un des leurs.

Quelque chose ne colle pas dans son explication.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas restés ici pour bénéficier de la protection des Cullen ?

Nouveau silence gêné.

-Ils ont peur de toi, finit par maugréer Will. Enfin, pas peur que tu la découpe en petits morceaux, mais peur que tu enflammes quelques parties non vitales de son organisme.

-Il y a écrit serial killer sur mon front ? m'énervé-je. Non ? Parce que si c'est le cas j'aimerais autant être au courant ! (Je me tourne vers Matt : ) C'est pour ça que tu les as laissés partir ? Je suis si horrible que ça à vos yeux ? Et que faites vous de ma petite personne, hein ? Cette fille a beau avoir l'air d'une gamine, elle n'en a pas moins profité de votre crédulité pour effacer ma mémoire ! Et vous allez me dire que c'est elle qui a besoin de protection ?

-C'est injuste, je sais, admet mon imprégné, mais nous avons vraiment eu peur pour sa sécurité. Même si elle nous a trahis par ses actions , elle ne mérite pas de mourir pour cela.

Je comprends leur point de vue mais je suis excédée. Je suis liée d'une manière ou d'une autre à toutes les personnes dans cette pièce et ils ont préféré aider une étrangère plutôt que moi.

-Où est Emily ? demandé-je d'un ton sec.

-A l'étage, répond prudemment Carlisle. Je te déconseille de ...

Je lui coupe la parole :

-Je vais lui parler. Matthew, tu viens avec moi, comme ça tu pourras vérifier que je n'essaye pas de découper ta mère en petits morceaux.

Personne ne réplique, et Will marmonne que je me ressemble de plus en plus. Matt m'emboîte le pas tandis que je grimpe quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Je me dirige automatiquement vers la chambre d'amis, dans laquelle j'entre sans frapper.

Tante Emily, endormie, est allongée dans un grand lit. Des tuyaux sont reliés d'un côté à sa main, de l'autre à des poches dont une contient ce que je suppose être un équivalent de la morphine. Elle est pâle comme la mort, bien plus que je ne m'y attendais, et je tente de refouler l'élan de pitié qui m'étreint le cœur. J'ai fait assez de bruit en entrant pour la réveiller et elle cligne des yeux en me dévisageant d'un air un peu perplexe. Matthew s'empresse de lui proposer un verre d'eau tandis que je tire une chaise pour m'assoir à côté de son lit.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de venir, marmonne-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La cicatrice sur sa joue, dont j'ai toujours considéré qu'elle l'embellissait, lui donne l'air plus malade encore.

-Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas eu le courage de venir ?

-Tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire.

Songeuse, je scrute le visage scarifié de cette femme pour laquelle j'avais de l'affection sans vraiment la connaître et qui pourtant m'a blessée sans hésitation. Je proteste :

-Pas du tout. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, car au cas où ça t'aurait échappé j'ai un léger trou de mémoire. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas comment tu as pu penser qu'effacer ma mémoire changerait le cours de ma vie, car tu aurais dû te douter que je ferais tout pour la retrouver.

-Effectivement, je savais que tu ferais tout pour la retrouver, mais j'espérais que cela t'aiderait à revoir tes priorités, que cela t'éclairerait sur ce qui est vraiment important dans ta vie.

Affirmation accompagnée d'un coup d'œil éloquent en direction de son fils, qui semble davantage abattu qu'autre chose par ses paroles. Finalement, c'est Elliot qui aurait dû m'accompagner. Matthew ne mérite pas d'entendre ça.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Comme tu peux le constater, il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre. J'ai longtemps prié pour que Matthew trouve le bonheur auprès d'une autre que toi, et lorsque Liam est né j'ai cru ce moment arrivé, mais il s'est avéré que ton ombre planera toujours sur la vie de mon fils. Même si j'aimerais que les choses soient différentes, j'ai fini par accepter le fait que tu lui es indispensable. Puis Miranda est arrivée à La Push. Jeune, douée, si désireuse de m'aider... J'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

-As-tu pensé une seule seconde à ce que je ressentirais en perdant la mémoire ?

-Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, mais tu es une mère aussi, tu devrais pouvoir comprendre.

Au contraire, je ne comprends pas. La colère monte en moi et je crache :

-Je donnerais ma vie pour Abigaël, mais pas celle des autres.

-Tu te trompes sur ce point-là. Je ne regrette rien mais je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Et pour être honnête, je pensais également te rendre service. Ici, personne n'a réussi à pardonner aux Enfants de la Lune ce qu'ils ont fait, et à part ta famille proche personne ne comprend ta décision de vivre avec eux.

Parce que en prime les Enfants de la Lune nous ont fait quelque chose ? Il est grand temps que je retrouve la mémoire, ne serait-ce que pour arrêter d'avoir la constante impression de naviguer sans carte dans un océan que je ne connais pas.

-Merveilleux. Mais au risque de te décevoir, j'ai la ferme intention de rattraper Miranda et de récupérer ma mémoire. J'ai donc bien peur que tu ais fait tout ceci pour rien et que tes plans aient échoué.

Certes, je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de sauter dans les bras de Nathaniel à la seconde où je retrouverai la mémoire, bien au contraire, mais je ne veux pas lui donner la satisfaction de l'admettre. Pour seule réponse, Emily se contente d'afficher un sourire serein.

-Oh si j'ai réussi Allie. Je peux lire le doute qui t'habite, et c'est tout ce que je souhaitais.

-C'est sa vie, pas la nôtre, intervient Matt. Et doute ou pas, tout cela ne changera rien au final.

Décidant que j'en ai assez entendu, je me lève d'un bond et presse la main de mon imprégné pour le remercier, tout en secouant la tête pour lui signifier de ne pas entamer un débat stérile. Ensuite, je me dirige vers la porte tout en marquant une pause en face du lit pour dire :

-Au revoir, Emily.

Et je sors de la pièce sans me retourner ni attendre de réponse.

Matthew me rattrape dans le couloir et je m'arrête pour qu'il me rejoigne. Comme je ne veux pas l'entendre se fustiger ou s'excuser, je déclare :

-Je vais partir à la recherche de Miranda, maintenant. Il faudra juste que quelqu'un m'indique les endroits où elle est susceptible de se rendre.

Il grimace.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mais c'est une mauvaise idée. Avec Elliot, on pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous y allions tous les deux. Miranda nous fait confiance alors qu'elle a peur de toi. Par ailleurs, il faudrait que tu retournes chez les Enfants de la Lune pour les convaincre de ne pas la tuer une fois que nous l'aurons récupérée. Depuis que nous sommes en paix avec eux, nous avons établi des lois et comme Miranda t'a attaquée sur leur territoire, nous ne pourrons rien faire s'ils décident de la punir. Mais jamais elle ne reviendra s'ils n'acceptent pas de ne pas lui faire de mal.

-Retourner chez les Enfants de la Lune ? Nate n'est pas ici ?

Nouvelle grimace.

-C'est la pleine lune, il ne te l'a pas dit ? Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il est parti pendant que tu cherchais Miranda. (Anticipant ma question, il ajoute : ) Il a emmené Abby aussi.

Horrifiée, je me prends la tête entre mes mains. Est-ce sa façon de se venger de notre dispute de la nuit dernière ? En emmenant ma fille, que j'ai failli perdre, chez des êtres en qui je n'ai aucune confiance, et cela sans me prévenir ? Me rappelant que Sarah s'entend bien avec lui, je m'élance vers le rez-de-chaussée en appelant ma sœur, qui est toujours assise sur un fauteuil, serrée contre Elizabeth.

-Nate a pris Abby ! m'exclamé-je d'un ton scandalisé.

Sarah me scrute à travers ses longs cils.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il m'a demandé de t'appeler pour que tu dises au revoir à Abby et tu n'as pas décroché. Abby n'a que cinq ans et elle a besoin d'au moins un parent fonctionnel, je te signale. Nate ne part que pendant une nuit, alors que toi, qui sait combien de temps ton état va durer.

Je suis trop bornée pour considérer l'éventualité qu'elle ait raison.

-De quel côté est-tu ? grommelé-je.  
-Celui d'Abby, réplique-t-elle du tac au tac. Et au cas où ça t'intéresserait, elle pleurait en partant.

-Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partir ?

-Non, parce que tu n'es pas venue avec eux.

Mon cœur se serre. Liz, qui semble toujours aussi adorable que lorsqu'elle avait huit ans, s'excuse du regard à la place de Sarah. Je me retourne vers Matt, qui m'a suivie au salon. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour prendre une décision :

-D'accord. Je vais chez les Enfants de la Lune, je leur arrache la promesse de ne pas blesser Miranda, et pendant ce temps Elliot et toi la retrouvez. Avec un peu de chance, cette histoire sera réglée en quelques jours.

Tout le monde acquiesce, même s'ils ne semblent pas particulièrement d'accord avec la partie "réglée en quelques jours".

Je pars dès le lendemain au Canada. Elizabeth prétend que je suis courageuse d'y aller seule compte tenu de la situation, mais moi je pense plutôt que je ne suis pas assez courageuse pour vivre avec l'idée que je fais du mal à Abby. Ca me frustre d'envoyer Matt et Elliot à la poursuite de Miranda, mais il est vrai que trouillarde comme elle semble l'être, elle ne me laisserait jamais l'approcher.

Matthew vient me dire au revoir alors que je charge mon maigre sac dans la voiture que les Cullen m'ont aimablement prêtée. Je m'adosse à la portière tandis qu'il s'approche de moi en tentant tant bien que mal de sourire. Je déclare, reconnaissante :

-Merci d'aller chercher Miranda alors que rien ne t'oblige à le faire.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, mais je suis tellement désolé pour ce que ma mère a fait. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle pourrait faire ça.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, ce n'est en rien ta faute, rétorqué-je.

-Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'elle l'a fait, je me sens responsable.

A sa place, je ressentirais la même chose, mais il est grand temps qu'il arrête de se sentir responsable du moindre petit malheur qui m'arrive.

-Matthew Uley, s'il y a une chose pour laquelle tu dois te sentir coupable, c'est de ne pas arriver à être heureux. On dit que les imprégnés font tout pour le bonheur de leur âme-sœur, hé bien moi ce qui me rendrait heureuse serait que tu sois égoïste pour une fois dans ta vie. Je ne te demande pas de me détester, juste de faire de ta vie ta priorité. Ne sois pas esclave de notre relation.

-Je te promets d'essayer. (Il laisse échapper un rire.) Je ne sais pas si tu réalises à quel point ton discours a changé depuis ton arrivée. Au début, tu voulais absolument réparer ce qui est brisé entre nous, et à présent tu l'acceptes sans broncher.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Tu as dit à ta mère que mon amnésie ne changerait rien au final. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est le cas. Regarde-toi, sans mémoire depuis moins de deux semaines et déjà tu es prête à me laisser et à retourner près de Nate. Tu es bien trop solide pour changer de direction quand le vent te pousse d'un côté.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Si je te laisse, c'est tout simplement parce que je me détesterais pour te faire encore du mal alors que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Tu sais, quand je t'ai revu juste après ma perte de mémoire, je ne t'ai pas serré dans mes bras parce que j'ai oublié Nate, je t'ai serré dans mes bras parce que peu importe le lieu et le moment, je serai toujours heureuse de te voir et je t'aimerai toujours. Mon lien avec toi est une constante, Matthew.

-Je sais. Et malgré tout, j'en suis heureux.

Je souris à mon tour et nous nous étreignons d'une façon familière et naturelle qui me rappelle le temps où nous pensions être destinés l'un à l'autre. Un temps qui me paraît à la fois très proche et très lointain.

Je monte alors en voiture et pars en direction de l'inconnu.

OooO

-Hannah ? Pourquoi les fruits sont-ils enfermés dans un placard fermé à clé ?

La jeune femme blonde arrive au pas de course dans la cuisine, ce qui est sa réaction habituelle à chaque fois que je ne trouve pas quelque chose.

-Parce que l'arrivage du mois dernier a sauté, explique-t-elle avant de préciser. On n'a pas de problème pour les poissons et la viande, mais nous devons importer tout le reste. C'est surtout important pour les humains, vu que dans notre cas la chasse nous suffit.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, elle me tend une clé. Je ne suis pas humaine mais en une semaine j'ai fini par comprendre qu'ayant plus ou moins un statut d'alpha je peux faire ce que je veux, aussi je me contente de la remercier.

Bizarrement, la vie n'est pas si horrible que ça chez les Enfants de la Lune, tout d'abord car je vis chez Hannah. D'accord, son chalet est pratiquement collé à celui de Nate, mais c'est déjà ça de gagné. Je soupçonne les membres de la meute d'avoir dégagé le terrain pour me faire plaisir, car certains d'entre eux viennent récupérer leurs affaires plusieurs fois par jour. Finalement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à leur reprocher : à partir du moment où j'ignore tout de leurs différents avec ma famille, j'essaye de ne pas avoir de préjugés sur eux.

Plus étrange encore, je ne m'ennuie pas. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Abby, qui s'est fait un devoir de me suivre partout depuis qu'elle a appris que je ne vivrais pas avec elle. Par ailleurs, les Enfants de la Lune étant paumés en pleine nature, ils possèdent tout un tas d'infrastructures et d'activités : un gymnase avec une piscine pour les humains, une sorte de cantine, un terrain de sport, une bibliothèque, une école, une infirmerie... Par contre, ils vivent de façon beaucoup moins humaine que les Quileute. Par exemple, ils ne font du commerce qu'avec le monde extérieur et se contentent de s'échanger ou de se donner ce qu'ils produisent.

Nate et moi ne nous évitons pas mais nous ne recherchons pas pour autant la compagnie de l'autre. Nos conversations se résument à décider lequel de nous ira faire telle ou telle chose avec Abby, et à nous disputer sur le sort de Miranda. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Enfants de la Lune tiennent tant à la punir, mais Hannah m'a expliqué qu'ils pensent que s'ils laissent en vie les vampires qui s'introduisent sur leur territoire alors que les lois le leur interdisent, d'autres incartades suivront. A mon avis, les Enfants de la Lune sont bien trop flippants pour qui que ce soit ait envie d'aller faire du tourisme chez eux, mais comme personne ne veut entendre raison...

Finalement, Wells et moi sommes parvenus à un arrangement : si ma famille parvient à capturer Miranda, je décide de son sort, mais si ce sont les Enfants de la Lune qui l'attrapent, la décision leur reviendra. J'ai vite fait de réaliser mon erreur après avoir accepté le deal : Miranda est plus que difficile à trouver. Son imprégné ne se transforme jamais, ce qui fait qu'ils sont impossibles à localiser. Plus le temps passe, plus je perds patience, plus Nate insiste pour envoyer un des traqueurs des Enfants de la Lune la chercher. D'après Hannah, le traqueur aurait vite fait de la retrouver, ce qui a priori m'arrange, mais avec ce marché stupide je risque de me retrouver avec une mort sur la conscience. Par ailleurs, je ne veux pas donner encore satisfaction à Nate.

Malheureusement pour moi, aujourd'hui est le jour qu'il choisit pour venir m'annoncer qu'il est sur le point d'envoyer le traqueur à la poursuite de Miranda. Comme je commence à le cerner, j'ai prévu le coup : alors, au lieu de m'énerver -même s'il mériterait que je m'énerve- je lui fais signe de patienter, m'installe derrière le comptoir de la cuisine pour m'éloigner de lui, sors mon portable et compose le numéro de Miranda que j'ai déjà arrosé de messages ces derniers jours. Evidemment, je tombe sur le répondeur. Elle ne va pas se risquer à décrocher.

-Bonjour Miranda, Allie Black à l'appareil, je susurre d'un ton mielleux. C'est juste pour te dire que si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses au Canada dans la journée pour me rendre mes souvenirs, je laisse les Enfants de la Lune s'occuper de cette chère Emily. Ce sera long et douloureux, je te passe les détails les plus sanglants mais tu ne voudrais pas être la cause de son décès, n'est-ce pas ? Ciao !

Je raccroche et fixe Nate :

-Deux jours. Ensuite le traqueur peut partir. Tu peux bien patienter encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ? Vu qu'il est évident que ce n'est pas pour moi que tu fais ça.

Il hausse les sourcils.

-Et pour qui est-ce que je fais ça, d'après toi ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Abby ?

-Abby va bien depuis que tu es là.

-Bon, alors tu le fais pour toi, parce que tu penses bêtement qu'à la seconde où je retrouverai la mémoire, j'irai me jeter dans tes bras.

Il pose ses bras sur le comptoir pour se rapprocher de moi.

-Allie, à la seconde où tu retrouveras la mémoire, tu me détesteras encore plus.

Sur ce, il se redresse et sort du chalet, me laissant libre d'interpréter ses paroles. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il entend par là, mais je décide que je m'en fiche. L'important pour le moment est de retrouver Miranda.

Ensuite, je téléphone à Matt pour le prévenir que s'il entend quoi que ce soit impliquant des menaces de mort, sa mère et moi, il est prié de ne pas y croire.

Bizarrement, Miranda ne se fait pas attendre. Cette fille a beau être crédule, lâche et naïve, je dois au moins lui reconnaître une chose : elle n'est pas égoïste. Seulement quelques heures après mon coup de fil, je suis attirée par du remue ménage au nord du village.

Miranda n'est pas venue seule. Même si elle a manifestement faussé compagnie à son imprégnée, elle est accompagnée de Carlisle et mon père, qui se tiennent en retrait pour une raison évidente : elle est entourée d'une dizaine de loups-garous tous plus menaçants les uns que les autres, qui se font un devoir de la terroriser à grand renfort de grognements et de claquements de mâchoire. Qu'ils lui fassent peur ne me dérange pas plus que ça mais je connais les loups et leur tempérament belliqueux, aussi je me dépêche de me frayer un chemin à travers leur troupeau.

-Pardon, on se pousse s'il vous plaît, c'est ma proie, pas la vôtre !

Prenant mes paroles au pied de la lettre, un loup au pelage roux clair referme ses dents autour du bras de Miranda et se fait un devoir de la traîner jusqu'à moi malgré les protestations de Carlisle.

-Merci, Logan, dis-je après un effort surhumain pour me rappeler de son prénom. C'est très gentil, mais je prends le relai maintenant, tu peux donc la lâcher.

Prenant encore une fois mes paroles au pied de la lettre, il la délivre si brusquement que je dois me précipiter pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas au sol. Une fois la jeune hybride stabilisée, je lui prends le bras et c'est à mon tour de l'entraîner à ma suite sans un mot. Dans le paysage enneigé, ses cheveux teints en rouge ressortent plus que jamais. Les Enfants de la Lune s'écartent pour laisser mon père et mon arrière grand-père me rattraper.

Je les salue tout en continuant d'avancer. Il est évident qu'ils sont venus dans l'optique de défendre Miranda dans ce qui va lui servir de procès. Même si les Enfants de la Lune ont accepté de ne pas la tuer, nous allons tout de même débattre de son avenir.

Nous entrons dans la cantine qui a été reconvertie pour l'occasion en sorte de salle de réunion. Nate ne semble pas déçu que Miranda se soit rendue, ou alors il fait juste semblant.

A mon grand dam, Carlisle veut que justice soit rendue avant ma mémoire. Je le soupçonne de penser que les Enfants de la Lune seront plus cléments si Miranda doit encore leur être utile.

Tant pis, je peux bien attendre encore un peu. Mémoire ou pas, je sais ce que je veux : qu'elle soit punie oui, mais à ma manière et pas à celle de Nate. Je m'assois à côté de lui et en moins de cinq minutes, nous nous contredisons tellement que nous monopolisons toute la conversation, et au vu de l'absence de réaction des autres ce doit être assez courant. Je suis pour régler l'histoire moi-même, du style gifler Miranda et la secouer deux trois fois avant de l'obliger à me rendre la mémoire, mais les Enfants de la Lune ne démordent pas de ce qu'ils considèrent comme une invasion vampirique sur leur territoire.

Je finis par obtenir gain de cause et épargner à Miranda toute forme de punition barbare, mais Nate arrive quand même à forcer les Cullen de la bannir, ce qui correspond à une sorte d'excommunication du monde vampirique. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la plaindre, cela dit. A vrai dire, je suis plutôt satisfaite de moi-même : en me montrant plus clémente envers Miranda que je ne voulais vraiment l'être, j'ai finalement réussi à ne pas rendre sa punition trop cruelle.

Carlisle tient tout de même à accorder la parole à Miranda pour la laisser s'expliquer, mais en ce qui me concerne je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'écouter ce qu'elle a à dire. Alors qu'elle a passé son temps à éviter mon regard, elle s'adresse à moi pour la première fois :

-Je suis désolée. Je pense que je n'avais pas réalisé les conséquences de mes actes. Mais Emily et Matthew semblaient si malheureux, au point que ça touchait la meute aussi. Je voulais les aider, rien de plus.

Matt aime peut-être se sentir coupable des actions des autres mais ce n'est pas -plus- mon cas. Je commence à comprendre l'excès de prudence des Enfants de la Lune. Même animée des meilleures intentions du monde, cette fille est dangereuse.

-Ah oui ? Est-ce que tu t'es rendue compte qu'en voulant aider des gens, tu en as blessé d'autres ?

-Je pensais que tu... reviendrais à la raison et réaliserais tout ce que tu avais perdu.

Tout en parlant, elle guette ma réaction du coin de l'œil, ce qui est une bonne initiative sachant que mon pouvoir me démange.

-Oh oui, j'ai réalisé tout ce que j'avais perdu à cause de toi. Ma fille, ma meute et mes amis. Et j'ai aussi réalisé ce que je n'avais pas perdu, à savoir ma relation avec Matthew qui est et sera toujours la même. En venant ici, je n'ai perdu ni Matt, ni mes parents ni mes frères et sœurs, mais j'ai gagné une famille.

Je suis comme en transe, incapable de distinguer en moi la Allie sans mémoire et celle qui se rappelle. Je remarque que je tremble lorsque Nate se penche vers moi pour me dire de me calmer, ce que je trouve relativement ironique compte tenu de ses antécédents. Pendant ce temps, les Enfants de la Lune me dévisagent d'une façon que je n'arrive pas à interpréter.

Carlisle finit par se racler la gorge et dire :

-Miranda, je pense qu'Allie aimerait retrouver ses souvenirs à présent.

Réanimée par ses paroles, j'acquiesce et me lève d'un bond pour venir me placer face à la demi vampire, à laquelle je tend instinctivement mes paumes. Elle s'empare de mes mains, qui à en juger par sa grimace doivent toujours être brûlantes, et me prévient que ça risque d'être un peu brutal.

Puis les images affluent. Violentes, lumineuses, se succédant trop rapidement pour que j'enregistre autre chose que des formes. Elles sont accompagnées de sons, de phrases dont je ne perçois qu'une fraction.

_Un lycée. Un garçon aux yeux étranges. Un loup au pelage noir. Une adolescente au cheveux auburn, suspendue au bras de Will._

_Une voix grave et musicale._

_-Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer ton prénom. Appelle-moi Nate._

_Un immeuble à Seattle. Une boîte de nuit. __Un incendie._

_Un baiser._

_Lily, totalement échevelée._

_-Tu n'as plus cinq ans, tu devrais pouvoir différencier ton âme-sœur du premier imbécile venu !_

_Un enterrement. Ma mère en train de pleurer. Le visage torturé de Matthew._

_-Nous n'avons jamais été quoi ?_

_-Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble._

_Madison baignant dans une flaque de sang._

_-Tu as trahi Matthew et tu nous as trahis nous aussi ! Tu as détruit nos vies ! Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais te voir ! C'est de ta faute tout ce gâchis !_

_Le village des Enfants de la Lune. L'expression sarcastique de Nate._

_Un village en train de brûler. Une petite fille tuée par un vampire._

_Un lac glacial et profond. L'eau - la mort. Les yeux aigue marine de Nate -la vie._

_Hannah enfermée dans la villa des Cullen. Matt, le visage déformé par la rage._

_Une lune ronde et pleine. La mort, de nouveau. Un loup-garou au pelage blanc et au museau couvert de sang. Le soleil qui se lève. La mort qui repart. La paix._

_Becca qui me tourne le dos._

_Sarah enlaçant Drake, Liz sur le dos d'un loup au pelage beige._

_Un nouveau né aux prunelles aussi bleues que la mer, qui serre mon doigt dans son poing._

_-Je sais ! On devrait l'appeler Abigaël. Ca ressemble à la contraction d'Allie et Nathaniel._

_-C'est la pire idée que tu n'ai jamais eue._

_-C'est une bonne idée alors._

Je me sens sourire. Alors, je lâche prise et au lieu de me concentrer sur les souvenirs qui me traversent, je les laisse me submerger. C'est bien moins déboussolant ainsi, plus apaisant. Au bout d'un moment, le flux finit par se tarir.

Je rouvre les yeux, que j'avais fermés sans m'en rendre compte. Miranda lâche mes mains, s'écarte de moi. Je serais incapable de dire combien de temps a passé. Ma tête tourne, je chancelle mais Miranda ne me retient pas, manifestement toujours effrayée.

Et elle a raison de l'être. Mon attention se fixe sur elle. De nouveau, je souris.

L'instant d'après, je lui saute à la gorge et la renverse sur le sol.

Ce n'est pas vraiment de la colère, c'est plutôt une sorte de rage animale incontrôlable. Le fait que cette fille n'ait pas vraiment voulu me faire de mal n'excuse pas tout, au contraire cela empire son cas. Au moins, Emily savait pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte. Miranda, elle, a juste accepté de le faire pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un sans penser aux conséquences et ce n'est que maintenant que je suis en mesure de réaliser l'étendue de ce qu'elle m'a volé.

Elle se défend tant bien que mal mais je suis bien plus forte qu'elle. Je me jette sur elle et enserre son cou de mes mains. Je n'essaye pas vraiment de la blesser, je veux juste la bousculer pour qu'elle réalise que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a le pouvoir de faire quelque chose que l'on doit le faire. J'ai l'impression de décharger toute la colère et la frustration accumulées depuis mon amnésie.

Carlisle et mon père jaillissent de leurs sièges les premiers en criant mon nom et se précipitent vers moi pour m'arrêter. Je lève la main dans leur direction et les flammes qui dansent au bout de mes doigts les font s'arrêter net. Miranda profite de ma déconcentration pour se débattre de plus belle, se tortillant comme un asticot et me donnant des coups de poings, alors je la gifle et sa tête retombe sur le sol.

Soudain, on m'attrape par derrière pour m'arracher du sol. La personne qui m'a arrêtée est la dernière à laquelle je m'attendais : Nate. En même temps, c'est le seul qui ne craint pas mon pouvoir. Ses bras enserrent ma taille alors qu'il me tire en arrière et je me débats en criant. Je gigote tant et si bien qu'il finit par me retourner pour que je sois face à lui et qu'il attrape mes poignets, ignorant la chaleur qui en émane.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Evidemment, si je tue Miranda après que mon clan ait promis de ne pas la blesser, c'est plus que mauvais pour leurs relations avec les vampires.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ?

Moi qui craignais que ma colère envers lui s'évapore une fois mes souvenirs retrouvés, me voilà servie.

Carlisle se précipite auprès de Miranda pour l'aider à se relever. Mon père me foudroie du regard. Je me dégage sèchement de la prise de Nate et décrète d'une voix tranchante :

-Remerciez-moi ne pas les avoir laissé la tuer. Nous avons peut-être l'air de grands méchants à vos yeux mais laissez-moi vous rappeler que c'est ma vie qui a été chamboulée. Je ne veux pas de la justice des Enfants de la Lune ni de celle des vampires, je veux la mienne.

Pendant ce temps, Miranda peine à retrouver sa respiration. Elle semble plus apeurée qu'en colère, et elle s'enquiert d'une voix tremblante :

-Maintenant, vous ne ferez pas de mal à Emily n'est-ce pas ?

Je pourrais lui dire que je bluffais, mais après réflexion il est plus utile qu'elle pense le contraire.

-Pas tant que tu te tiendras tranquille, non.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie, Allie ? aboie mon père.

-J'utilise mes propres armes.

Il comprend le message voilé et hoche la tête, même si je vois qu'il n'aime pas ma méthode. Il vient cependant m'enlacer en me disant qu'il est heureux de me retrouver "en entier". Avant de repartir, il veut dire bonjour à Abby et il part à sa recherche pendant que Carlisle emmène Miranda et que les Enfants de la Lune se dispersent. Hannah et Logan me serrent dans leur bras avant de sortir du bâtiment. Les autres membres de la meute les imitent ou me pressent l'épaule.

Au final, il ne reste plus que Nate et moi dans la pièce. Adossé au mur, il a les bras croisés sur son torse. A présent, je suis plus à même de déchiffrer les sentiments qui l'animent sous sa posture nonchalante. Je l'ai blessé. Il est en colère. Mais blessée et en colère, je le suis aussi. Avoir retrouvé la mémoire me fait frémir quand je réalise à quel point nous nous sommes faits du mal, mais avoir retrouvé la mémoire décuple également mon ressentiment à son égard.

Je vais m'assoir en tailleur sur la chaise que j'occupais précédemment, et j'ancre mes yeux dans les siens.

-Maintenant, nous pouvons parler... Nathaniel.

* * *

**Je sais que vous n'allez pas vous plaindre, mais c'est tout de même catastrophique, j'ai réussi à transformer le passage "Allie retrouve la mémoire" en une partie tellement grande que j'ai dû la couper en deux ^^ Dans la prochaine, on aura la continuation et les conséquences de la fameuse dispute...**


	13. L'esprit contre le coeur partie 7

**Bonjour bonjour. Pas trop tôt, je sais ^^ Voici la dernière partie du bonus. On se retrouve en bas !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**RimeneDarcy : Tu as raison d'appréhender la discussion entre Allie et Nate héhé ^^ Ta remarque sur le fait qu'Emily a fait à Abby ce qu'elle avait peur qu'il arrive à Matt n'est pas fausse du tout, elle était désespérée et ça l'a rendue totalement injuste envers les autres. Concernant l'histoire de Sarah et Drake, j'en parle en bas, donc on se retrouve tout de suite. Merci pour ta review en tout cas.**

**LiliGranger : Contente que la partie précédente t'ait plu, c'est un peu fait exprès qu'on ne puisse pas trop en vouloir à Emily et Miranda, je n'aime pas les méchants qui sont juste mauvais par nature, je pense que ça n'existe pas et j'aime bien nuancer mes personnages.**

* * *

Longtemps, trop longtemps, nous restons silencieux. Nous nous contentons de fixer l'autre sans mot dire. Au début, je pense que Nate réfléchit, qu'il se prépare pour ce qui va venir mais au bout d'un moment je comprends à son regard insistant qu'il attend que je me décide à parler.

_Donc en gros, j'ai merdé la première, donc je m'explique la première c'est ça ?_

Ca ne me plaît pas mais borné comme il peut l'être, notre face à face risque de durer jusqu'à demain si je ne coopère pas.

En dehors de toutes les autres choses qu'il me reproche, je sais qu'il m'en veut surtout vis-à-vis de ce que je lui ai balancé sur Abby. Pour lui, elle est d'une certaine façon la réincarnation de sa sœur : humaine, innocente et fragile. J'ai fructifié ses craintes quant à sa sécurité en la laissant se noyer, tout ça pour ensuite l'accuser lui d'être le danger -sachant qu'il redoutait justement d'être un danger pour Abby comme il l'a été pour moi.

Me sentant incapable de rester calme avec ce que je m'apprête à dire, je me lève d'un bond et déclare tout en agrémentant mes paroles de mouvements de bras :

-D'accord. Je suis désolée. Pas pour tout, parce que bien que tu penses sans doute le contraire, tout n'était pas de ma faute, mais je suis désolée d'avoir été assez stupide pour laisser Abby se baigner sans surveillance, d'avoir sous-entendu que tu pourrais lui faire du mal et d'avoir associé ce qui lui est arrivé au meurtre de ta famille. Je ne le pensais pas.

Son expression est sceptique.

-Vraiment, Allie ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais avaler que parce que tu as perdu la mémoire, tu n'es responsable de rien de ce que tu as fait ou dit ? Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais eu peur que je la blesse.

-Non, je n'ai jamais eu peur que tu la blesses. Mais j'ai toujours eu peur que toi, tu penses qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité avec toi. Donc non, je ne pensais pas ces mots-là. (Comme il ne semble pas particulièrement convaincu, j'assène avec conviction : ) Tu n'es pas le danger, Nate. C'est moi, le danger, et c'est pour ça que tu es en colère après moi.

Il acquiesce et je suis choquée de voir qu'il ne proteste pas ou ne nuance pas mes paroles. A croire qu'il s'attend vraiment à ce que je sois la seule à admettre mes tords.

-Tu n'as rien à ajouter ? demandé-je tout de même.

-Non, réplique-t-il d'un ton sous-entendant clairement qu'il préfère la version dans laquelle je suis la seule méchante.

Bon, c'est encore à moi de faire la lumière à ce que je vois.

-Dommage, parce que moi j'ai quelque chose à ajouter. Tu avais le droit de m'en vouloir. Mais aussi et surtout, tu devais me soutenir. J'étais amnésique, persuadée d'être la personne la plus horrible au monde, convaincue que j'avais tué une petite fille. (Ma voix monte dans les aiguës.) Et toi, tu réagissais comme si j'avais essayé de l'assassiner alors que c'était un accident, bon sang !

Sourcils froncés, il se redresse.

-Je n'ai pas réagi comme si…

-Si, tu as réagi comme ça. Et par dessus le marché, tu l'as emmenée avec toi lors de la pleine lune alors que j'étais contre. Tu ne peux pas décider que tu as plus de droits sur elle que moi parce que ça t'arrange. Mon avis compte et il doit être suffisant pour faire pencher la balance.

-Je sais que ça peut sembler cruel, mais j'ai agi de la sorte parce que je te connais et que je voulais te faire réagir. (Je lève un sourcil et il admet : ) Et je ne voulais pas te la laisser. Ni à toi, ni à ta famille. Parce que je ne vous faisais pas confiance -pas concernant sa sécurité, mais pour tout le reste. Mais ne me dis pas que tu étais un modèle de fiabilité alors que tu t'étais mis en tête de ne pas retrouver ta mémoire.

-C'était stupide, je l'admets. Etre avec toi me faisait peur. N'empêche que ce n'était pas une raison pour m'enlever toute ta confiance.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Allie. Je ne vais pas te dire que les erreurs que tu as faites n'en sont pas juste pour te réconforter. Mais c'est seulement à cause de ton amnésie que j'ai considéré que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance. Toi, peu importe que la pleine lune approche ou non, tu guettes tout le temps mes réactions, comme si j'allais sauter à la gorge du premier venu.

-Et c'est non justifié ?

-Miranda méritait de mourir.

-Si Miranda mérite de mourir, que méritons-nous toi et moi ?

-C'est à nous de le décider, pas aux autres. Nous sommes des alphas et nos actions sont toujours fondées.

Je ne tente pas de lui cacher ma grimace de dégoût. C'est typique d'un Enfant de la Lune ce genre de raisonnement, j'ai bien peur de ne jamais m'y habituer. Nate me scrute en silence, si longtemps que je commence à craindre qu'il n'ait mal interprété mon expression.

-Peut-être que tu ne pensais pas que je risquais de blesser Abby, mais tu pensais les autres mots que tu as prononcé. Même si la plupart du temps, tu n'en es pas consciente, tu m'en veux pour t'avoir détournée de Matthew, pour ne pas vivre avec ta famille, pour avoir du faire tous ces sacrifices.

-Mais je n'en veux pas qu'à toi, je nous en veux à tous les trois. Je m'en veux à moi pour ne pas aimer assez Matt, à Matthew pour s'être imprégné de moi, et à toi pour être lié à moi par des liens plus forts que l'imprégnation. Simplement, c'est beaucoup plus facile d'être en colère après toi. D'autant que toi aussi, tu me blâmes pour t'obliger à côtoyer les êtres qui ont tué ta famille.

Parfois, je sais que ma famille exècre son comportement à leur égard, et cela doit déteindre sur moi. Néanmoins, je sais très bien que ce serait trop lui en demander. Lorsque je me mets à sa place, je ne m'imagine pas fraterniser avec les meurtriers de ma famille, de mes parents, de mes sœurs.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu es adulte et ce sont tes choix qui t'ont amenée à t'éloigner d'eux et de Matthew. Je n'ai pas choisi -pas entièrement- de détester les vampires.

-Il n'empêche que j'ai besoin de leur approbation et de leur confiance. Ce n'est pas ta faute, ça ne changerait rien que tu sois aimable avec eux car ils sentiraient que tu n'es pas honnête. Et ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus si j'aime les membres de ma famille, qu'ils soient vampires ou modificateurs.

-Tu as beaucoup sacrifié pour moi, je sais. Trop, peut-être.

_Ce n'est pas trop à mes yeux. _J'aurais sans doute du l'admettre. Mais à la place, je dis :

-Toi aussi. Mais pas ta défiance à l'égard des vampires. Quand on s'est rencontrés, j'ai espéré être assez pour changer ça. Mais il y a des choses pour lesquelles je ne suffis pas. (Il semble perplexe et je développe : ) Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux pour être celle que je suis.

Le sujet des sentiments est bien plus épineux que les autres et il a tendance à se transformer en joute orale, ce qu'illustre Nate en me revoyant directement la balle :

-Parfois -souvent- j'ai l'impression que tu luttes contre tes sentiments pour moi. Tu prétends que l'imprégnation ne te laissait aucun choix, mais t'es tu déjà demandée en quoi ton lien avec moi est moins asservissant ? Qu'y a t il de plus pour toi dans cette vie que dans celle que aurait mené avec ton imprégné ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de répondre à ces questions ? Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec moi ? Qu'est ce que je t'apporte de plus ?

Je sais qu'il ne répondra pas non plus. Même si je suis consciente de m'aventurer en terrain miné, je poursuit, incapable de ne pas lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur :

-Quand j'étais amnésique, être avec toi était pire que faire face à un étranger, c'était si j'étais revenue à l'époque où je n'étais rien à tes yeux et où tu voulais détruire ma famille.

-J'avais l'impression de ne plus te connaître, répond-t-il simplement.

-Ce n'est pas normal que mon amnésie ait réussi à nous séparer. Avec ou sans mémoire, notre relation ne devrait pas changer. Je pensais que nous étions plus forts que ça.

Il se lève dans un mouvement souple. La ligne de ses épaules musclées se découpe dans la pièce inondée de lumière.

-Peut-être que ce n'était pas ton amnésie. Peut-être que c'était nous. Pouvons nous vraiment faire comme si les parts de nous qui ont prononcé ces mots lors de la plein lune n'existent pas ?

-En ce qui me concerne, je ne les pensais pas, insisté-je d'un ton buté.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, décrète-t-il avant d'ancrer ses yeux aux miens. Est que ce que tu penses que je t'aime, Allie ? Est-ce que tu le sais ? Sincèrement ?

Sa question est si étrange que je suis incapable de lui fournir une réponse, malgré la voix dans ma tête qui scande que c'est ce que je devrais faire. Mais les seuls mots que je trouve la force de prononcer sont :

-Et toi ?

Ses yeux à la couleur si particulière me transpercent jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, porteurs d'un millier de messages que pourtant il n'exprime pas à haute voix. Il se contente de dire :

-Avant que je ne parte de Forks, tu m'as supplié de rester. Si tu veux partir à ton tour, je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

Sur ce, il se détourne et s'éloigne sans une parole de plus. Un sanglot me secoue et je l'étouffe avec mon poing. Je sais qu'il parlait au sens figuré, mais parfois le sens figuré est bien plus effrayant que le sens propre. Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir prononcé ces mots : s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ils seraient sans doute venus de moi.

Bien sûr que je sais qu'il m'aime et qu'il sait que je l'aime, nous n'avons jamais douté de ça et le problème n'est pas là. Simplement, l'amour ne peut pas tout résoudre. Parfois, il nous arrive de regretter les choses que nous avons perdues à cause de notre couple, et dans ces moments-là, nous n'arrivons pas à savoir qui du regret ou de l'amour est le plus fort dans l'esprit de l'autre. De même, j'ai souvent l'impression que tout le monde s'échine à nous démontrer que nous sommes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, et là encore je ne peux dire qui du doute ou de la confiance prend le pas sur l'autre.

Je pensais que la "crise" que nous traversons n'aurait de conséquence sur personne d'autre que nous mais je me trompais lourdement. Je faisais confiance aux Enfants de la Lune pour considérer que notre éloignement n'est pas leurs oignons.

La grosse blague.

Les membres de la meute sont terriblement chiants. On dirait des enfants de divorcés qui veulent recoller les morceaux entre leurs parents mais ne savent pas comment faire. D'eux tous, Abby est la plus supportable alors qu'elle est la seule à avoir le droit de se plaindre. Seul Max, qui depuis l'année dernière est devenu notre locataire permanent, a l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Celui-là, du moment qu'il a un écran devant les yeux, rien ne le dérange.

Sarah me téléphone tous les jours pour savoir "où nous en sommes". La plupart du temps, je l'envoie balader mais je sais pertinemment que ça ne sert à rien puisqu'Hannah nous espionne pour son compte.

Je soupçonne une fraction de la population d'Enfants de la Lune d'être à la fois intrigués et satisfaits de notre éloignement. Dans l'esprit des plus âgés, je redescends dans la hiérarchie. Ma chère amie Gabrielle jubile à chaque fois qu'elle me voit. La nuit, je rêve de me faire un barbecue de loup-garou.

Bon sang, cette histoire est en train de prendre des proportions phénoménales.

Pour me vider l'esprit, je suis tout le temps occupée -plus que d'habitude, je veux dire. Je continue à donner des cours à l'école, je m'occupe d'Abby, j'aide à la rénovation des chalets, je participe à la chasse et à la pêche pour ravitailler les humains, je supervise les patrouilles quand Nate ne le fais pas et j'ai enrôlé Scott pour qu'il m'apprenne à nager (oui, je sais c'est vraiment pitoyable que je ne m'y mette qu'à mon âge avancé).

En ce qui le concerne, Nate a de nouveau oublié la signification du mot "déléguer" et je peux être certaine que dès que la meute fait quelque chose, il est avec eux. Cela me soulage dans un sens. Quand il n'est pas là, chaque cellule de mon être se languit de lui mais quand il est près de moi, je me déteste pour avoir tant de mal à combattre mon envie de m'accrocher à lui pour ne plus le laisser repartir.

Un matin, une Hannah complètement catastrophée me kidnappe à la seconde où je mets le pied hors de mon chalet.

-Allie, c'est horrible. Je préfère te l'annoncer avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te le dise.

Je roule des yeux.

-Allons bon. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

Elle me prend par les épaules afin de me faire pivoter afin que je puisse voir une jeune femme ravissante qui parle à quelques uns de ses congénères sur la place principale du village. C'est une Enfant de la Lune que je n'ai vu que de rares fois, je crois qu'elle est l'une de nos rares intermédiaires vivant chez les humains. Ses cheveux blonds dorés sont si longs que je demande si elle se croit dans un dessin animé de Walt Disney.

-Et donc ? demandé-je.

Hannah fait un geste ample du bras dans la direction de la fille en haussant les sourcils.

-Je ne vois rien d'anormal, insisté-je. Il me semble qu'elle rentre tous les deux ou trois ans.

-Pas maintenant, pas si tôt. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Je pense qu'elle vient pour Nate.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle veut dire par là car elle poursuit à toute allure en se tordant les mains :

-Oh Allie je suis désolée. Tout le monde au village sait que vous êtes, heu, en froid. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille vraiment te piquer la place, je pense juste qu'ils veulent le tester, voir s'il t'est vraiment fidèle, ce genre de bêtises, ils ont toujours eu des doutes sur la pérennité de votre relation, enfin ça les regarde, nous, je veux dire la meute, nous n'avons pas de doutes, même si nous sommes inquiets quand même, c'est étrange comme situation, Mackenzie dit que si jamais...

A voir Hannah s'agiter de la sorte, elle qui est si calme et courageuse en tant normal, j'éclate de rire.

-Hannah, tais-toi et respire, tu vas nous faire une crise de panique. Laisse Barbie Raiponce courir après Nate si ça lui chante, je lui souhaite bien bonne chance.

Médusée, elle me scrute longuement comme si j'avais un grave problème mental. Heureusement, mon expression lui fait comprendre que la discussion est close. Elle finit par demander presque timidement :

-Tu penses que ça va s'arranger ?

Je n'ai jamais été le genre de fille à aimer me confier sur mes problèmes de cœur et ça ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui. Je me contente d'hausser les épaules.

-Vous vous aimez toujours, pourtant, avance-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, répliqué-je. J'aime mon imprégné et pourtant nous n'avons jamais réussi à nous accorder.

Je ne lui ai rien demandé mais elle doit considérer que ma phrase l'autorise à se lancer dans un laïus psychologique car elle déclare d'une seule traite :

-Vous avez une relation à la fois tellement naturelle et tellement étrange. Dès qu'il y a du monde autour de vous, on dirait que vous vous retenez de montrer votre affection l'un pour l'autre –ce que je peux comprendre à partir du moment où ces gens sont souvent ceux qui considèrent que l'amour que vous vous portez altère votre jugement. Le fait que vous vous aimez n'est pas en cause. Seulement, je pense que la situation vous arrange dans le sens où vous avez peur de vous admettre à vous même à quel point vous êtes dépendants l'un de l'autre.

-Nous ne sommes pas dépendants l'un de l'autre ! m'exclamé-je, confirmant ainsi sans le vouloir sa théorie foireuse. Hannah, en tant que ton alpha bien-aimé je t'ordonne d'arrêter de te prendre pour Freud.

Une moue moqueuse sur les lèvres, elle acquiesce et mime une révérence. Me retenant de justesse de lui tirer la langue, je lui tourne le dos sans cérémonie et prends la direction de la piscine pour y prendre ma leçon habituelle, qui est l'un des seuls moyens fiables que je connaisse pour m'aérer l'esprit. Question nage, je me débrouille bien à présent. Ayant la force d'une immortelle, les mouvements me sont venus naturellement dès le début, mais j'ai dû batailler pour vaincre ma peur de l'eau et me convaincre de mettre la tête sous l'eau.

A ma grande surprise, devant la piscine couverte ne m'attend pas que Scott, alias mon maître nageur attitré : il est accompagné de plusieurs membres de la meute, dont Logan, ce qui à mon avis n'est pas bon signe. Sentant venir de très loin un sujet de conversation impliquant une certaine personne de ma connaissance, je ralentis considérablement en parvenant à leur hauteur.

-Bon, je vous préviens tout de suite, si c'est pour me donner une leçon de morale, je me barre.

Logan ricane et je lui flanque un coup de coude.

-Pas la peine de paniquer, on a juste un truc à te montrer.

-Un truc à me montrer ? répété-je d'un ton sceptique. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu verras, fait-il en me prenant par le bras et en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Malgré mes protestations, il refuse de me dire ce dont il s'agit. C'est ça le problème avec lui : autant je peux influencer les autres membres de la meute, autant lui n'est pas autant sensible qu'eux à mon pouvoir d'alpha. Surtout qu'il peut se montrer têtu comme une mule.

Quelques minutes et un kilomètre plus tard, nous sommes tous les huit au beau milieu du grand lac gelé dans lequel j'ai bien manqué me noyer de nombreuses années auparavant. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que nous nous tenons au bord d'un grand trou que Logan vient de creuser à mains nues dans la glace. Les autres l'ont regardé faire d'un air blasé.

-Vous savez, il existait des moyens plus simples et plus discrets de me tuer que de me jeter là dedans, leur fais-je remarquer.

Logan lève les yeux au ciel.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu survivras. Sans doute. Voilà, c'est ton baptême de l'eau : tu sautes, tu nages environ 500 mètres, on creuse un autre trou et on te sort de là. Bonne chance.

Et il me tapote l'épaule comme si tout était parfaitement normal. J'éclate de rire.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de baptême de l'eau ?

Savannah répond avec un sourire sardonique :

-C'est ce que font les gamins une fois qu'ils ont appris à nager. Bon, dans leur cas c'est en été et la distance est moindre. On est plus prudents depuis que l'un d'entre eux est tombé en hypothermie il y a cinquante ans.

-Comme c'est rassurant. Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

-Tout le monde l'a fait, tu dois le faire aussi. C'est la tradition.

Et dire que je considérait comme impressionnants les plongeons depuis les falaises de La Push qu'affectionnent les jeunes loups.

-Mon œil, grommelé-je. Vous voulez vraiment ma peau, en fait.

-Bon Allie on le sait déjà que tu es morte de trouille, lance Logan d'un air exaspéré, alors par pitié fais-le tout de suite qu'on en parle plus.

Il a tiré une corde sensible et il le sait. Comme beaucoup de gens, je ne supporte pas qu'on insinue que j'ai peur de faire quelque chose -surtout quand ladite chose semble aussi simple. Je prends une grande inspiration et pointe un index menaçant en direction de mes soi-disant amis.

-Si je meurs là-dedans, j'espère que Nate vous découpera en morceaux.

Je prends une nouvelle goulée d'air froid et je saute à pieds joints dans le trou. Ma seule satisfaction en sentant les eaux glaciales se refermer sur moi est d'entendre les exclamations de surprise de la meute, qui s'attendait sans doute à devoir me supplier à genoux pour que je le fasse. Mais l'instant d'après, le silence et l'obscurité m'engloutissent et je me retrouve seule, plongée dans cet élément que j'exècre.

Pour ne pas laisser le froid m'envahir, je me mets aussitôt à nager en prenant une direction au hasard. La sensation d'avoir des milliers d'aiguilles plantées dans la peau est horrible au début mais je finis par m'y habituer, me concentrant uniquement sur les mouvements que j'exerce. Finalement, ce n'est pas si terrible que cela. Lorsque je bouge, le froid m'atteint moins et j'ai suffisamment de réserves d'oxygène pour tenir sans effort jusqu'à la moitié du trajet. Du moins je l'espère, sinon je devrais me résoudre à tambouriner contre le plafond de glace qui me surplombe en priant pour que quelqu'un m'entende. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas très envie de devoir subir cette humiliation.

Cela dit, l'impression d'être enfermée n'en reste pas moins désagréable, aussi je reste le plus proche possible de la surface histoire que les quelques rais de lumière traversant la couche de glace puissent éclairer ma route.

Selon mes estimations, je suis environ à mi-chemin lorsqu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. Je perçois des coups au dessus de ma tête, et en levant les yeux je me rends compte qu'une ombre me surplombe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un énorme bloc de glace tombe dans l'eau et me frôle le bras que je réalise que l'ombre est en train de creuser un trou dans la banquise de la même façon que l'a fait Logan un peu plus tôt.

Ah non. Il est hors de question que je sorte d'ici maintenant et que je sois connue comme étant la première alpha à ne pas avoir terminé ce simulacre d'épreuve.

J'esquisse un ample mouvement de bras pour m'éloigner du trou au dessus de ma tête lorsque des mains puissantes plongent dans l'eau pour venir m'attraper sous les aisselles. On me tire brutalement hors de l'eau pour me déposer sur une portion de glace craquelée. Pantelante, éblouie par la luminosité soudaine, je regarde autour de moi pour découvrir que l'auteur de cette très mauvaise plaisanterie n'est autre que Nathaniel, qui au passage semble lui aussi un brin furieux. Il n'attend pas que j'ai récupéré pour demander d'un ton cinglant :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Malgré mes jambes tremblantes, sa question m'irrite tellement que je me mets debout pour être à sa hauteur.

-Ce que je fais ? hurlé-je, grelottante. Tu viens de ruiner mon baptême de l'eau !

-Mais tu ne nages pas !

-Si, je nage figure-toi, et je nage même très bien ! Démonstration : j'y retourne.

Je m'apprête à repartir mais il me retient par le bras.  
-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu as failli te noyer dans ce lac !

-Et alors ? Pourquoi vous auriez le droit de vous y éclater et pas moi ? Je ne risque rien maintenant, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

-Tu sais peut-être nager mais tu détestes ça, ne me dis pas le contraire !

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire ?

-C'est étrange de ta part de te forcer à faire ce dont tu n'as pas envie. Tu n'as rien à te prouver.

Je répète d'une voix lasse :

-Et alors Nathaniel qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire ? N'étais-tu pas le premier à regretter que je ne sois pas différente ?

-Non. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fais penser ça, mais je n'ai jamais souhaité te voir changer. Tu n'as pas besoin de dompter ce que tu détestes le plus au monde pour être forte. Tu l'es déjà.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
Exaspéré, il roule des yeux :

-Je ne sais pas, ça n'avait pas l'air très évident pour toi que c'est la façon dont je te perçois, alors je te le rappelle.

_Ca va encore être de ma faute ? _Je ravale la phrase de justesse, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer encore avec lui. Cela dit, mes sentiments doivent se lire sur mon visage car il me lance en désignant le trou dans la glace :

-Oh, et puis fais ce que tu veux.

Il me tourne le dos avant la fin de la phrase et commence à s'éloigner de moi. Sans réfléchir, mue par un besoin instinctif, je le hèle :

-Nate, attends. Reste. (Il se retourne, et je me rappelle que j'avais utilisé le même mot pour le supplier de ne pas repartir au Canada.) Tu peux me passer ton manteau ? Je gèle sur place, là.

Il est évident qu'il s'attendait à ce que je dise autre chose, car il lâche un ricanement sarcastique tout en ôtant son blouson. A vrai dire, je m'attendais aussi à dire autre chose, mais exprimer ce que je ressens n'est pas facile. Nous sommes tous les deux peu doués pour admettre que nous avons désespérément besoin l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, je sens mon besoin de le voir et de le toucher pulser sous ma peau comme un jeune cœur vigoureux.

Je hume son odeur sauvage et boisée tout en m'emmitouflant dans le blouson, qui à défaut d'être épais est bien trop grand pour moi et a donc l'avantage de couper le vent.

Nate et moi nous observons l'un l'autre en silence. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il reparte, mais un reste de fierté m'empêche de me jeter à son cou. Peut-être qu'il ressent la même chose –ou peut-être qu'il est toujours en colère-, quoiqu'il en soit je ne veux pas être la première de nous deux à admettre que je ne peux pas être heureuse sans lui. Pitoyable, je sais. A défaut de trouver le courage de dire autre chose, je murmure :

-Tu me manques.

Les mots sortent de ma bouche avec le nuage d'air chaud que j'expire, et j'ai l'impression que comme lui ils se diluent dans le froid glacial. Insignifiants comparé à tout ce qui nous sépare.

-J'espère, réplique Nate, et pendant une seconde je peux apercevoir le rictus sarcastique qu'il arbore d'habitude.

Il marque une hésitation avant d'annoncer de but en blanc :

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Surprise, je lui fais signe de poursuivre. Il enchaîne alors :

-Il y a vingt ans, après que tu ais réussi à stopper l'attaque de ta famille contre notre clan lors de la pleine lune, les Cullen logeaient dans un village une centaine de kilomètres au sud d'ici en attendant de conclure la paix avec nous. La nuit suivant la pleine lune, j'ai fais le trajet jusque là-bas pour confronter Carlisle Cullen. Confrontation qui avait de fortes chances de finir avec sa mort. Avec mon pouvoir de dissimulation, je savais que si je le tuais sans laisser d'odeur, les Cullen ne pourraient rien prouver.

-Attend, soufflé-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu t'es barré pour assassiner mon arrière grand-père la nuit même où on a couché ensemble ? Et tu as attendu vingt ans pour me le dire ?

Je ne comprends pas vraiment sa décision de m'apprendre ça maintenant. Parce que si c'est une tentative de réconciliation, elle n'est pas terrible. Il précise :

-Je ne voulais pas seulement le tuer. Je voulais voir sa réaction face à la mort.

-C'est supposé me rassurer ? Bon, vu que Carlisle est toujours en vie, je suppose que tu as changé d'avis. Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis imaginé l'euphorie que je ressentirais en le tuant, et puis je me suis imaginé ce que je ressentirais si je te perdais, et la pensée de te perdre dépassait largement la puissance de n'importe quelle autre émotion.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Parce que j'avais consacré ma vie à anéantir des vampires, et soudain cet objectif devenait dérisoire comparé à ce que tu représentais à mes yeux. C'était dur à accepter. En te choisissant, j'avais l'impression de trahir les miens, et c'est ce que j'ai fait dans un sens.

Il est en train de m'expliquer pourquoi son attachement à moi est si dur à admettre et je comprends ses raisons, même si elles sont différentes des miennes.

-Non, c'est faux, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as trahi personne. Les Enfants de la Lune qui sont en couple ne sont pas moins fidèles à leur clan, bien au contraire, la seule différence c'est qu'ils refusent d'admettre qu'il en va de même pour nous, mais ils ont tort.

-Non, ils ont raison au contraire.

-Pourquoi auraient-ils raison ?

-Parce que ma loyauté envers eux se termine là où commence mon amour pour toi.

Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine comme si c'était les premiers mots d'amour que j'entendais de ma vie. Je suis tellement étonnée que je ne sais que répondre. Pourtant, c'est un fait que je pensais savoir, mais je réalise que savoir et entendre sont deux choses bien différentes. Nous avons passé tellement de temps à cacher cela aux autres que nous nous le sommes caché à nous même.

Et soudain, je n'ai plus peur d'être honnête avec lui, de lui avouer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Cette crainte est remplacée par une autre, celle qu'en n'osant pas admettre que je ne vois pas ma vie sans lui, il pense ne pas être important à mes yeux comme il a pu m'arriver de penser que je ne l'étais pas pour lui.

Une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Je fouille dans la poche trempée de mon jean et en sort un bout de papier pitoyable qui part en lambeaux, sur lesquels sont marquées des phrases dont l'encre a bavé. Je le déplie précautionneusement. Dans mon autre poche, je trouve un vieux morceau de crayon à papier, dont je me sers pour rajouter une phrase à la fin du texte. Sans un mot, je tends le papier à Nate pour qu'il le lise.

Les mots défilent dans mon esprit au fur et à mesure qu'il les parcoure, car je les connais par cœur pour les avoir écris quand j'étais amnésique.

_Nathaniel Wells a foutu ma vie en l'air._

_Nathaniel Wells n'a pas de compassion._

_Nathaniel Wells déteste ma famille._

_Nathaniel Wells a des yeux étranges._

_Nathaniel Wells ne s'excuse pas._

_Nathaniel Wells mériterait que quelqu'un lui torde le cou._

_Nathaniel Wells se fiche de l'opinion des autres._

_Nathaniel Wells est dangereux._

_Nathaniel Wells me déteste._

_Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. _

_Reste, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi._

Fébrile, j'attends sa réaction, espérant que les premières lignes ne refroidiront pas son humeur. Il finit par demander :

-Comment le peux-tu en être sûre ?

-Je le sais car j'ai essayé. Longtemps, souvent, et je n'y suis jamais parvenue.

Il a une grimace sceptique.

-Ce n'est donc pas vraiment un choix.

-Je suis peut-être enchainée à toi, mais au moins j'ai choisi les chaînes. Je sais que tu penses que je t'ai donné plus que tu ne m'as donné mais c'est faux. Toi aussi, tu m'as sauvée.

Sa moue sceptique s'accentue. Dans ses yeux, je vois défiler la vie que j'aurais eue auprès de Matthew, les jours heureux et paisibles dans une maison au cœur de la réserve. C'est vrai qu'il serait assez hypocrite de cracher dessus.

-De quoi ?

-D'une vie sans saveur.

Ma relation avec Matthew est pratiquement monochrone. C'est une belle et chaude couleur, réconfortante mais sans surprise, alors que notre vie ici peut se dégrader en une infinité de nuances. Malgré leur hétérogénéité, je les aime toutes sans distinction.

Je referme mes doigts sur le papier qu'il tient dans sa main, geste qui a pour conséquences de faire s'effleurer nos peaux.

-Maintenant que je l'ai écrit, tu ne peux plus prétendre que tu ne le sais pas. Mais je ne le dirai pas à haute voix.

Nate me prend le crayon des mains, écrit quelque chose, me rend le papier.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux le dire pour nous deux._

Il me prend par les épaules, lentement, met ses mains sur mes joues, de part et d'autre de mon visage, et rapproche le sien jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent et que nos souffles se mêlent. Il chuchote :

-Reste. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Et je souffle :

-Toujours.

L'instant d'après, je ferme les yeux et approche mes lèvres des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'effleurent et que nos nez se touchent. Un instant, nous restons ainsi, suspendus, en tension, comme deux aimants luttant pour venir se coller l'un à l'autre. N'y tenant plus, je finis par l'embrasser, les doigts agrippés à son tee-shirt pour le rapprocher de moi. Il glisse une main ferme derrière ma nuque tout en répondant à mon baiser. Nos bouches se murmurent tout ce qu'elles n'ont pas eu le temps d'énoncer à haute voix, les excuses et les mots d'amour, tandis que nos langues dansent l'une contre l'autre pour sceller nos retrouvailles.

Nous finissons par nous reculer. Nate murmure tandis que ses pouces tracent des cercles sur mes joues :

-Je t'aime.

Je souris en me rappelant ses paroles : _est que ce que tu penses que je t'aime ? Est-ce que tu le sais ? Sincèrement ?_

-Je sais. Et pour info, je t'aime aussi.

Ce grand moment romantique s'arrête au moment où je remarque que les membres de la meute, qui se tiennent à une centaine de mètres de nous, nous regardent. Mackenzie essuie une larme imaginaire sur sa joue et je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle se moque ou si elle est vraiment émue.

La moitié d'entre eux sont transformés, je suppose qu'ils commençaient à penser que je m'étais noyée. Génial, je dois être la première personne de toute l'histoire à foirer son baptême de l'eau. Sans compter qu'ils viennent d'assister sans aucune gêne à notre réconciliation. J'enfouis ma tête dans tee-shirt de Nate comme une petite fille.

-Par pitié, dis leur de se barrer. Menace-les s'il le faut.

A mon grand soulagement, il est pour une fois d'accord avec moi et la meute repart sans rechigner dans la direction inverse, même si les épaules de Logan sont secouées de rire.

-C'est de ta faute tout ça, marmonné-je à l'intention de Nate en relevant la tête.

-Honnêtement, j'ai cru que tu essayais de te suicider.

-Tu quoi ? rugis-je.

Il s'esclaffe :

-Tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi, tu te souviens ?

-C'est ça, je parie que tu te serais tué avant moi !

Mes protestations se perdent dans sa bouche lorsqu'il m'embrasse de nouveau.

Après y être arrivés séparément, c'est ensemble que nous repartons du lac gelé. En entrant dans le village, nous évitons sans nous concerter de nous tenir trop prêts l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est pas vraiment notre genre de tenir un panneau avec écrit "nous sommes réconciliés". Ca ne regarde que nous.

Nous arrivons pile poil pour l'heure de la sortie de l'école. Abby en sort accompagnée des gens de sa "classe", c'est à dire les trois autres enfants qui sont dans sa tranche d'âge. En nous apercevant, elle pile net, ses yeux bleus agrandis par la surprise, ce que je ne comprends pas à partir du moment où ce n'est pas la première fois que Nate et moi sommes ici ensemble depuis notre éloignement. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle pousse un cri, s'élance vers nous et enroule chacun de ses bras autour de nos jambes respectives. Au temps pour la discrétion.

Cela ne m'empêche pas de rire. Elle est adorable -et trop futée pour mon propre bien. Finalement, elle se dégage et lève la tête vers moi :

-Maman, tu n'iras jamais vivre avec ton imprégné, hein ? C'est tante Sarah qui m'a parlé de lui. Mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'est. J'avais peur que tu l'aimes plus que nous.

Je réalise alors qu'elle était plus affectée que je ne le pensais par notre séparation. Peut-être nous préservait-elle inconsciemment en le dissimulant.

-Rappelle moi de tuer mon idiote de sœur la prochaine fois que je la verrais, marmonné-je à l'intention de Nate avant de m'accroupir pour planter mes yeux dans ceux de ma fille. Abby, il n'y a personne sur cette planète que j'aime plus que toi.

Son visage est confiant, serein, comme si ma réponse avait effacé toutes ses craintes. Elle demande avec malice :

-Même pas Papa ?

-Non, lui il est loin derrière, dis-je en tirant la langue à l'intéressé.

Je tends la main à Abby pour qu'elle la prenne et je me relève, ses doigts serrés entre les miens. Nous nous remettons lentement en marche. Abby lambine, manifestement ravie de sentir que nous sommes réconciliés et je suis heureuse de la voir si contente. Jusqu'au moment où elle s'enquiert tout de go :

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Où a-t-elle été pêcher cette question ? Lâchement, je fixe Nate avec insistance, dans un sourire qui signifie "démerde toi". Il me rend mon sourire avec une lenteur qui me fait craindre le pire :

-J'espionnais la famille d'Allie, elle est tombée amoureuse de moi, je l'ai enlevée, je l'ai sauvée de la noyade, je l'ai laissée rentrer chez elle, j'ai réussi à ne pas l'attaquer pendant la pleine lune et nous avons forcé nos clans à faire la paix.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Il espionnait ma famille, il est tombé amoureux de moi, il m'a enlevée et séquestrée, je l'ai aidé à sauver tante Hannah, je lui ai sauvé la vie pendant la pleine lune et nous avons forcé nos familles à faire la paix.

Evidemment, après ces deux récits ô combien passionnants et romantiques, notre fille semble déçue.

-Ca a l'air assez ennuyeux. Tante Lily m'avait raconté une histoire bien plus jolie. Vous voulez que je vous la raconte ?

_Pas vraiment_, répondent nos deux expressions, mais la question devait être rhétorique puisqu'Abby poursuit d'un ton quasi solennel :

-C'est l'histoire d'un homme et d'une femme qui n'avaient rien à faire ensemble et qui avaient des vies très différentes. Pourtant, ils se sont trouvés l'un dans l'autre : dans leurs points communs ils ont vu ce qui les rendait aussi forts individuellement, et dans leurs différences ils ont vu ce qui les rendrait plus forts si ils étaient ensemble. Mais plus ils tombaient amoureux, plus ils s'en voulaient mutuellement car ils avaient l'impression que leur cœur leur avait été arraché. Alors ils se sont battus contre leurs sentiments, et ils ont perdu le jour où ils ont réalisé que leur cœur ne leur avait pas été volé : en réalité, il avait toujours appartenu à l'autre, c'est juste qu'ils ne le savaient pas encore.

Elle change de ton pour ajouter dans un gloussement :

-Ensuite, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, mais comme les autres étaient ratés, vous n'avez gardé que moi.

Je suis contente de savoir que de part son métier de journaliste, Lily exploite bien son talent pour raconter des âneries. Son histoire n'est pas totalement fausse mais elle est trop fleur bleue à mon goût.

-Viens, on rentre, marmonné-je à Abby tandis que Nate ajoute :

-Si tu es sage, on te montrera où sont enterrés tes autres frères et sœurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois la nuit tombée, je suis sur le balcon donnant sur notre chambre, les coudes appuyés contre la rambarde et le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé.

J'entends Nate arriver dans mon dos. Il passe ses bras autour de ma taille, collant son torse à mes épaules. Je me laisse aller contre lui et son menton effleure le sommet de mon crâne. Au contact de sa peau, je sens le sang pulser plus rapidement sous la mienne, au même rythme que mon cœur qui palpite. C'est à lui que j'aurais dû faire confiance lorsque mon esprit de savait plus où il en était.

Nate embrasse ma tempe et je sens mes lèvres s'étirer tandis qu'une pensée me traverse l'esprit. _Il faut du courage pour accepter d'être vulnérable._

-Nate ?

-Oui ?

-Moi aussi, je préfère l'histoire de Lily.

* * *

**Voilà, ce grand bonus est enfin clos. Il me reste quelques bonus en réserve mais je pense que le plus gros est terminé.**

**J'ai commencé à écrire l'histoire de Sarah et Drake, ce sera une nouvelle fiction et non pas un bonus, même si je n'ai aucune idée de sa longueur. Cela dit me connaissant on part au moins sur 20 chapitres ^^ Je peux déjà vous dire qu'on aura également l'histoire d'Elizabeth en parallèle même si elle sera moins mise en avant. On verra aussi beaucoup Allie et Nate et ça se passera quand les jumelles auront la vingtaine, c'est à dire avant la naissance d'Abby. Je posterai une note sur ce bonus lorsque le premier chapitre sera en ligne. A bientôt !**


	14. Note sur la suite

**Bonjour tout le monde, je viens de mettre en ligne l'histoire sur Sarah et Elizabeth qui porte le nom de Hiding Sun (titre ne voulant absolument rien dire et trouvé pour faire écho à Burning Moon ^^). Pour le moment, il n'y a que les présentations des personnages, le premier chapitre sera posté très bientôt. Bonne future lecture.**


End file.
